PARADISE
by mutmut chan
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UPDATED! Pertanyaan ini akan terus muncul di kepala mereka berdua : Why do we need society's approval to love someone? Tetapi saat ini mereka tidak lagi membutuhkan jawabannya. Karena Paradise... adalah ketika aku melaluinya bersamamu. KrisXChanyeol. KRISYEOL. BL. EXO.
1. Chapter 1

PARADISE

Part I

" **Fallen Leaves** "

Siang itu matahari bersinar terik namun angin berhembus cukup kencang. Pohon Maple yang tumbuh dengan rindang menggugurkan daunnya yang mulai kecokelatan. Bulan September menandai dimulainya musim gugur. Selembar daun dengan dramatis jatuh di atas wajah seorang pemuda yang dengan mata terpejam duduk di kursi taman. Pemuda itu lantas terjaga. Ia membenarkan duduknya yang semula bersandar penuh di kursi itu.

Suasana taman kota itu tampak lengang. Siapa pula yang akan duduk di taman di hari Senin pada jam-jam di mana wajarnya mereka sedang bekerja, bersekolah –atau jika mereka menganggur, mereka bisa jadi sedang membersihkan rumah. Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk.

"Musim gugur adalah musim terbaik, 'kan?"

Pemuda yang tadi sempat tertidur di kursi taman itu terhenyak ketika ia baru sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang duduk di ujung kursi. Kursi taman itu tidak terlalu panjang, tapi setidaknya kursi itu cukup untuk diduduki 3 orang sekaligus. Seseorang yang mengajak pemuda berbicara tadi memakai sebuah topi hitam, jaket hitam dengan celana kecokelatan. Sebuah tas ransel tampak di punggungnya yang bersandar di kursi.

Pemuda yang bernama Wu Yifan itu mengacuhkan orang yang ia kira mengajaknya berbicara tadi. Orang itu sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Mungkinkah orang itu adalah orang gila yang sedang berbicara sendiri? Pemuda dengan seragam sekolah yang menempel di tubuhnya itu pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Tapi Yifan setuju dengan pernyataan –atau itu pertanyaan? yang dilontarkan oleh orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Musim gugur adalah musim terbaik. Tidak ada terik matahari yang membakar kulit, tidak ada salju dan hujan yang dinginnya menusuk tulang, atau tidak ada serangga-serangga aneh yang hanya muncul di musim semi. Yifan suka musim gugur. Semuanya terlihat tenang, dingin yang masih bisa ia toleransi, dan tarian dari daun-daun yang berguguran.

"Hmm Hmmmm..." Laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah Yifan tadi mulai menyenandungkan lagu yang belum pernah Yifan dengar. Kakinya bergerak dengan gelisah. Yifan berusaha tidak tertarik dengan tidak sama sekali melirik orang aneh itu.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya laki-laki itu. Ia menggeser duduknya hingga beberapa senti lebih dekat dengan Yifan.

Kali ini Yifan menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki itu juga sedang memperhatikannya. Menunggu jawaban Yifan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau berbicara denganku?" Tanya Yifan pura-pura tidak mengeti.

Laki-laki itu mendengus.

"Menurutmu aku berbicara pada siapa?"

"Dirimu sendiri?" Yifan mengangkat bahunya.

Laki-laki itu tertawa terpingkal. Salah satu matanya menyipit sementara mulutnya menampakkan deretan gigi putih yang rapi.

"Baguslah kau tidak berpikir aku sedang berbicara dengan teman imajinasiku." Ujar laki-laki itu sambil menyeka ujung matanya yang basah.

Yifan mengernyit. Laki-laki ini memang aneh. Well, setidaknya dari beberapa menit yang Yifan lewati bersama orang itu –secara tidak sengaja.

"Park Chanyeol." Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya. Yifan sedikit ragu untuk menyambut.

"Aku tidak menggigit." Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya seolah menakut-nakuti Yifan ketika ia tak juga mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yifan." Pemuda itu akhirnya menyalami tangan Chanyeol.

"Hanya Yifan? Tidak ada marga? Kau tidak punya keluarga?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih belum melepaskan tangan Yifan. Pemuda itu segera menarik tangannya.

"Hm." Jawabnya singkat.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Beberapa orang lewat di jalan setapak di depan kursi yang mereka duduki. Tampaknya jam makan siang sudah di mulai.

"Aneh sekali. Setiap orang Korea pasti punya marga, atau setidaknya nama belakang."

Yifan sedang tidak ingin mengobrol dengan siapapun –termasuk Chanyeol. Lebih baik ia kembali tidur sebelum Chanyeol menanyakan apa makanan favoritnya nanti. Chanyeol sadar ia sedang diacuhkan.

"Yi-fan... Yi-fan... itu sepertinya bukan nama Korea. Kau dari Vietnam?"

Yifan memutar matanya mendengar Chanyeol yang tidak berhenti berbicara. Menanggapi laki-laki itu adalah keputusan yang salah.

"Hmmm... kau sepertinya anak sekolah, tapi kau tidak ada di sekolah, apa kau sedang membolos? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Yi-fan?"

Urgh. Yifan sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Aku bosan."

"Sekolah tidak seharusnya membuatmu bosan, Yi-fan. Itu adalah tempat paling menyenangkan di dunia." Kata Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk membolak-balikkan sebuah kotak di tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar bosan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Yifan menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Aku tersesat 'kay. Aku tidak tahu di mana letak sekolahku. Apa itu akan membuatmu diam?" Jawab Kris dengan nada keras.

Chanyeol mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Bulu matanya yang lentik membuatnya seperti perempuan. Tapi Chanyeol memang –sedikit—cantik, dengan lesung pipi dan bibir berwarna pink. Yifan tenggelam dalam pikirannya ketika Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Tidak sampai terpingkal kali ini. Entah kenapa Yifan secara tidak sadar ikut tersenyum.

"Mau permen?" Chanyeol menyodorkan kotak yang sedari tadi ada di genggamannya. Yifan baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedari tadi mengunyah permen karet.

Yifan menggeleng namun ia merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Ia kemudian menyodorkan kotak itu pada Chanyeol.

"Damn.." Mata Chanyeol seperti berbinar begitu melihat kotak itu. Yifan menyeringai.

Merokok sepertinya bukan hal yang baru bagi keduanya. Jemari mereka terlihat begitu luwes ketika menyalakan api kemudian menghisap asap tembakaunya. Dengan seragam sekolah seperti itu, Yifan tahu sangat besar kemungkinan baginya untuk membuat masalah jika ada yang melihatnya merokok di tempat umum. Tapi ia tidak peduli sekarang, rokok yang ada ditangannya terasa lebih menyenangkan.

"Terima kasih." Kata Chanyeol ketika ia sudah menghabiskan setengah batang rokoknya.

Yifan hanya mengangguk. Kemudian hening. Angin musim gugur masih berhembus cukup kencang.

"Kau masih harus pergi ke sekolah besok?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepaskan tas ranselnya dan dalam proses menurunkan resleting jaketnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mati kalau tidak pergi ke sekolah." Ujar Yifan, meskipun ia setengah menggumam ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Kau datang lagi besok pagi ke sini. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Yifan membulatkan matanya ketika Chanyeol sudah melepaskan jaketnya. Mereka memakai seragam SMA yang sama.

Bersambung

*komat-kamit semoga nasibnya nggak kayak ff yang lain ditelantarin* *lirik SPY, Sarang, Sequel #facepalm*

Udah lama nggak nulis, rasanya beda ya... kayak ada asem-asemnya gitu.

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

PARADISE

Part II

" **Lighter"**

" _Kau datang lagi besok pagi ke sini. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."_

Pada hari di mana seharusnya menjadi hari pertama Yifan masuk sekolah kemarin, Ibunya berpesan bahwa untuk sampai di sekolah ia harus menaiki bis nomor 4 dari halte dekat apartemen yang mereka tinggali. Kemudian ia harus turun di halte dekat taman kota untuk transit ke bis nomor 6 yang nantinya akan melewati halte dekat sekolahnya. Namun kemarin Yifan hanya menyelesaikan perjalanannya di halte dekat taman kota saja dan berhenti di sana. Ia lupa nomor bis selanjutnya yang harus ia naiki untuk sampai di sekolah dan ia terlalu malas untuk bertanya pada orang lain. Ia justru melangkah menjauhi halte dan duduk di taman kota memperhatikan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Sampai pemuda itu menyapanya.

Hari Selasa ini hujan turun cukup deras. Begitu sampai di halte dekat taman, Yifan yang pagi itu memastikan kembali pada Ibunya nomor bis kedua yang harus ia naiki, tampak ragu-ragu. Kemarin pemuda yang memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Park Chanyeol itu menawarkan diri untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersamanya. Tetapi kalau memang mereka akan berangkat bersama dari taman kota, nanti tentunya mereka akan berangkat dari halte ini. Dan juga, Yifan tidak terlalu mempercayai pemuda itu. Ia terlihat jahil dan tidak serius. Lagipula, kalau ia memutuskan untuk menemui pemuda itu –yang entah jadi datang atau tidak, di kursi taman kota, itu artinya ia harus mengeluarkan payung, berjalan di atas genangan air dan membuat sepatunya basah. Sungguh merepotkan.

Yifan dalam dilema. Dan saat itu, bis nomor 6 sudah muncul dari ujung jalan.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan datang." Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat Yifan datang dengan tangan kiri terselip di saku celananya dan payung di tangan kanannya. Tas ranselnya terlihat menggantung di salah satu bahunya.

"Hm." Gumam Yifan yang sebenarnya tidak menyangka akan memutuskan untuk datang ke kursi itu dan menemukan Chanyeol sudah berdiri di bawah payung menunggunya. Tapi sebenarnya Yifan sedang penasaran, benarkah Chanyeol akan menepati janjinya untuk berterima kasih atas sebatang rokok yang ia berikan kemarin.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah Yifan datang dari halte tadi. Tunggu, jika mereka akan ke sekolah bukankah seharusnya..

"Kau mau berangkat atau tidak?" Panggil Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Um, sekolah?" Chanyeol memandangnya dengan heran.

"Tapi bukankah sekolah itu ke arah.."

"Kalau aku bilang akan mengantarmu ke sekolah, itu berarti kita pasti ke sekolah. Aku tidak akan menculikmu ke Disneyland, tenang saja." Potong Chanyeol. Nada bicaranya terdengar ketus. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan senyuman yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya.

Yifan mengikutinya dengan diam. Yifan tidak menyadarinya kemarin, tapi baru kali ini ia bertemu seseorang di kota ini yang tingginya hampir menyamainya.

Ternyata Chanyeol tahu jalan pintas dari taman kota menuju sekolah. Itulah sebabnya mereka tidak perlu menaiki bus nomor 6. Mereka hanya perlu berjalan sekitar 10 menit untuk sampai di sekolah. Sudah banyak murid yang datang ketika mereka berdua tiba, dan seperti melihat sebuah pemandangan langka, kebanyakan dari murid-murid itu menatap Chanyeol dan Yifan yang berjalan berdampingan menuju ke lobi sekolah.

"Um, kau mungkin perlu lapor dulu. Ruang guru ada di ujung koridor ini." Ujar Chanyeol yang sedang melepas jaketnya.

" _Thanks_." Yifan mengangguk dan berjalan melewati koridor itu tanpa Chanyeol.

Pada akhirnya Yifan ditempatkan di kelas 2-B. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan ruang kelasnya karena Yifan hanya tinggal mengikuti wali kelasnya yang kebetulan juga akan mengajar jam pertama di kelas itu. Sang wali kelas, Kim Ryeowook yang merupakan seorang guru matematika memperkenalkannya di depan kelas dengan informasi yang cukup detail. Ia menyebutkan bahwa Yifan adalah seorang murid pindahan dari Vancouver, Kanada.

Yifan mendapatkan tempat duduk paling belakang –bukan tempat duduk favoritnya karena itu berarti ia harus sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk membaca tulisan di papan tulis.

"Hi, _Vancouver_."

Yifan menoleh ketika ia merasa sapaan itu ditujukan padanya. Lagipula, suara dalam itu tidak lagi terdengar asing baginya. Park Chanyeol yang menempati tempat duduk di samping kirinya hanya menyeringai saat melihat kilat terkejut dari mata Yifan.

Pada istirahat makan siang, Yifan yang tadi sempat melongok menu di kantin sekolahnya segera berbalik arah. Lidahnya masih belum membiasakan diri dengan makanan Korea. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah novel yang sempat ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca. Dan tempat nyaman itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah atap sekolah.

Di Kanada dulu, Yifan juga sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat siangnya di atap sekolah. Setidaknya tempat itu tidak banyak didatangi orang karena mereka tidak mau bersusah payah menaiki tangga. Yifan bisa membaca dengan tenang. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku di sekolahnya sekarang.

Atap sekolah itu memang sepi ketika Yifan datang. Tapi tak sampai 15 menit ia di sana, seseorang dengan kasar membanting pintu menuju ke atap itu. Suara itu kemudian diikuti dengan langkah gontai seseorang yang sepertinya sedang marah. Selain membanting pintu, kini orang itu menendang-nendang tembok sambil mengumpat.

Yifan berdehem. Ia tidak ingin orang itu pada akhirnya malu karena ternyata ia tidak sendiri di tempat itu. Betul saja, orang itu menghentikan amukannya begitu mendengar bahwa ada orang lain di tempat itu.

"Pfftt. Kau lagi." Orang itu mendengus begitu melihat Yifan yang menurunkan novel dari wajahnya. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu mengernyit ketika yang ia temui kali ini, -lagi-lagi, adalah Chanyeol.

"Tolong jangan berpikir kalau aku mengikutimu. Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang tempat ini menjadi tempat favoritmu." Chanyeol segera menyerocos. Ada bercak merah di sudut bibirnya. Seragam sekolahnya juga terlihat lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

Yifan mengacuhkannya dan kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan novel yang sedari tadi ia baca. Namun bertolak belakang dengan perkataannya, Chanyeol justru duduk di samping Yifan tanpa permisi. Yifan sadar maksud perkataan Chanyeol tadi bahwa sepertinya tempat ini adalah tempat favoritnya sebelum akhirnya Yifan mengambil alih.

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa sehingga Yifan tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membuka percakapan dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau seharusnya bukan orang yang hobi membaca buku." Chanyeol berkomentar. Sebuah batang rokok terselip di sela-sela mulutnya namun tangannya sibuk menggagapi kantong celananya.

Tanpa menyahut apapun Yifan yang diam-diam mengikuti gerak-gerik Chanyeol segera meraih sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

" _Thanks_." Chanyeol mendekatkan rokoknya ke korek api yang disodorkan Yifan dalam keadaan menyala. Yifan menyimpan kembali korek apinya ketika rokok Chanyeol sudah menyala.

"Kau mau? Tapi aku hanya punya ini." Chanyeol mengacungkan rokoknya pada Yifan setelah ia menghisapnya beberapa kali.

"Um, tidak. Chanyeol..." Chanyeol menghentikan kakinya yang bergerak dengan gelisah.

"... aku berterima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi pagi, tapi ku rasa kau dan aku tidak terlalu bisa mengobrol dengan baik.. um, maksudku.."

"Yeah. Kita tidak seharusnya berteman. Aku tahu. Aku tidak seharusnya mengajakmu berbicara.." Potong Chanyeol yang kembali menggerakkan kakinya. Celananya tampak lusuh dan sebuah lubang terlihat di bagian bawah lutut seragam Chanyeol. Jika Yifan tidak salah menduga, pasti Chanyeol baru saja berkelahi. Yifan kembali memfokuskan diri untuk membaca novelnya. Chanyeol tidak lagi berusaha mengajaknya berbicara tetapi ia juga tidak beranjak dari tempat itu.

Setelah jam istirahat selesai, kelas selanjutnya adalah mata pelajaran biologi. Kali ini mereka harus berpindah ke laboratorium selama 2 jam pelajaran itu. Seorang gadis teman sekelasnya menawari Yifan untuk duduk di sebelahnya, tapi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil untuk menolaknya. Ia memilih duduk di ujung belakang kelas berharap tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara.

Di akhir pelajaran, Lee Jonghyun, guru biologi mereka kala itu mengumumkan bahwa mereka akan diberikan tugas berkelompok masing-masing dua orang. Para murid sudah dengan otomatis menggandeng teman kelompok yang mereka inginkan. Yifan sungguh membenci hal-hal seperti ini.

"Chanyeol? Kau belum dapat kelompok?"

Chanyeol yang tanpa Yifan sadari ternyata duduk di tempat duduk paling depan itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi sedang sibuk memainkan mikroskop. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Yifan sudah?"

Yifan juga menggeleng.

"Karena hanya kalian berdua yang tersisa, jadi..." Mr. Lee belum menyelesaikan ketika bel tanda akhir pelajaran berbunyi. Para murid yang sudah tidak sabar segera membubarkan diri. Yifan mengemasi barang-barangnya ketika Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Well, sepertinya kau terjebak denganku." Kata Chanyeol sebelum keluar dari kelas.

Makan malam kali itu, Ibunya memasak pasta dan telur dadar untuk Yifan. Mereka berdua duduk di bersila di depan sebuah meja di ruang tv. Terbiasa makan di meja makan membuat Yifan kesulitan menempatkan kaki panjangnya di posisi yang nyaman untuk makan. Sang Ibu tertawa melihatnya.

"Meja makannya akan datang Minggu depan. Kau bisa bernafas lega." Mrs. Wu mengisi piring Yifan dengan sebuah gulungan besar mie.

Yifan meraih sumpitnya dan mulai makan.

"Maaf. Aku tahu kau pasti akan lebih nyaman jika kita kembali ke Guangzhou saja, tapi kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak akan bisa bekerja di sana."

Yifan mengangguk tapi ia terlihat acuh tak acuh ketika matanya terfokus pada acara di tv.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Mrs. Wu yang juga mulai menikmati makan malam.

Yifan kembali mengangguk. Ia tidak punya jawaban lain –atau lebih tepatnya, ia enggan menjawab yang lain. Mrs. Wu tampak menghela nafas.

"Yifan, aku tahu kau masih marah karena aku bercerai dengan Kevin. Aku tau dia adalah sosok Ayah yang baik bagimu, tapi dia.."

"Ma.." Yifan meletakkan sumpitnya. Ibunya lebih baik diam saja. Ia tidak perlu bersusah payah mengajak Yifan berbicara.

"Dia bukan suami yang baik, Yifan." Ujar wanita yang kini berusia 36 tahun itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu kau menyayangi Kevin, tapi semuanya sudah cukup bagiku."

Yifan yang sudah tidak tahan lagi pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kevin adalah Ayah tiri Yifan, suami kedua Ibunya. Mereka menikah di Guangzhou ketika Yifan berusia 10 tahun. Setelah satu tahun pernikahan, Kevin membawa Yifan dan Ibunya pindah ke Kanada dan memulai kehidupan baru di sana. Meskipun Kevin hanyalah Ayah tirinya, tapi Yifan sangat menghormati satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah ia panggil Ayah selama ini.

Bersambung

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	3. Chapter 3

PARADISE

Part III

" **The Dusk"**

Hari sudah gelap ketika Chanyeol memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Ia segera disambut seekor anjing jenis Golden Retriever yang menggonggong dengan penuh semangat begitu melihatnya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat anjing yang sudah ia pelihara sejak usianya masih 10 tahun. Ekor _Kukkie_ –nama anjing itu bergoyang-goyang ketika Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya. Mata pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu melirik ke arah garasi mobil yang terlihat masih kosong.

"Tuan mau makan malam sekarang atau menunggu Tuan Park pulang?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia memasuki kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua dengan diikuti Kukkie.

"Kau di luar saja malam ini, oke?" Chanyeol berbicara pada anjingnya itu sambil menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa membiarkan Kukkie masuk.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang Chanyeol melempar tas ranselnya di lantai dan membuka lemari untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan sebuah boxer dan kaos tanpa lengan. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Hari ini adalah hari yang panjang. Pemuda itu sudah akan terlelap dalam tidurnya ketika ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab ketukan pintu itu atau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka dan menampakkan seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan pakaian jas lengkap membungkus tubuhnya berdiri di pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Ayo makan malam." Kata laki-laki itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak lapar." Chanyeol sungguh enggan meninggalkan tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

"Jangan buat aku mengatakannya dua kali, Park Chanyeol."

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengikuti laki-laki –Ayahnya ke ruang makan. Mereka menikmati makan malam dalam diam. Tidak ada percakapan sama sekali, hanya suara sumpit atau sendok yang berbenturan dengan piring yang menghiasi ruang makan itu. Chanyeol sesekali akan mengernyit ketika potongan Kimchi yang ia makan menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang robek.

"Aku sudah selesai," Chanyeol meletakkan sumpitnya hanya setelah menghabiskan beberapa suapan nasi dengan Kimchi saja. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang Ayah.

Ketika Chanyeol memasuki TK di usianya yang ke 6, ia baru mengerti bahwa pengasuhnya yang selama ini merawatnya itu bukan Ibunya. Ia terus bertanya kepada pengasuhnya itu kenapa ia memanggilnya dengan panggilan Bibi sementara teman-temannya memanggil Ibu kepada orang-orang yang mengantarkan mereka ke sekolah.

"Kalau kau ingin aku menjawabnya, kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menanyakan ini kepada Ayahmu, oke?" Bibi Vic menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Chanyeol yang segera mengaitkannya dengan jari kelingking kecil miliknya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh bertanya pada Ayah?"

"Karena Ayahmu nanti akan sedih kalau kau bertanya tentang Ibumu." Bibi Vic menjelaskan.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ibumu meninggal ketika melahirkanmu. Itulah sebabnya selama ini kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Bibi Vic merawatmu setelah Ibumu meninggal. Tapi meskipun Bibi Vic bukan Ibumu, tapi Bibi Vic sangat menyayangimu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk. Bibi Vic kemudian memeluknya.

Chanyeol jarang sekali bisa bertemu Ayahnya. Dan begitu ia mempunyai kesempatan itu, tanpa sengaja ia melanggar janjinya kepada Bibi Vic untuk tidak menyebutkan Ibunya di depan Ayahnya.

"Apa Ayah merindukan Ibu yang sudah meninggal?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka sedang makan malam. Sang Ayah mendadak berhenti dan menampakkan ekspresi tegang. Ayahnya itu selalu terlihat dingin, tapi kata Bibi Vic itu karena Ayahnya sedang lelah.

"Dari mana kau mendengarnya?"

Chanyeol baru menyadari kekeliruannya kala itu. Samar-samar ia mendengar Bibi Vic yang sedang bersenandung di dapur.

"Park Chanyeol, jawab aku."

Chanyeol hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menggeleng.

Sejak saat itu, ia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Bibi Vic yang ia duga dipecat oleh Ayahnya. Bibi Vic digantikan oleh Bibi Kim yang terlihat selalu menghindarinya.

"Kau tidak sedang menungguku 'kan?"

Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya ketika pagi itu melihat Yifan duduk di kursi taman kota dengan sebuah buku di tangan kanannya. Yifan meliriknya dengan sinis. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya sebelum melangkahkan kembali kakinya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi kemudian pemuda itu berhenti setelah beberapa langkah ketika ia tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Yifan masih berada di kursi itu.

"Kau tidak berangkat?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Yifan tidak menanggapinya dan masih sibuk dengan novelnya. Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya.

"Yah!" Bentak Chanyeol sebelum menarik novel dari tangan Yifan. "Kau ini keterlaluan sekali. Aku tahu kau tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun tapi mengacuhkan orang lain seperti itu sungguh menyebalkan."

"Kembalikan, Chanyeol." Yifan menggertakkan giginya membuat rahangnya terlihat lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Hmph!" Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia melempar-lemparkan novel itu ke udara. Tiba-tiba sebuah benda terjatuh dari lipatan novel itu.

"Ooops!" Chanyeol memungut benda itu dari rerumputan dan merasakan cengkeraman tangan di lengannya.

"Kem-ba-likan!" Yifan menekan lengan Chanyeol dengan cukup keras. Dengan tinggi keduanya yang cukup sama, ditambah kini mereka berdiri dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, Chanyeol bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yifan menerpa kulit pipinya.

"Hanya jika kau membagi ini." Chanyeol mengacungkan benda yang dipungutnya tadi sebelum mendorong tubuh Yifan agar melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

Yifan hanya mengumpat sebelum merebut kembali novelnya. Firasatnya benar bahwa Chanyeol adalah sebuah masalah.

"Kau membawanya dari Kanada?" Chanyeol terus menghirup lintingan kertas itu ke hidungnya, seolah tidak sabar untuk segera menyalakannya dan menghirup asapnya. Tapi merokok mariyuana bukanlah ide yang bagus kalau kau harus masuk sekolah setelahnya.

Yifan hanya diam. Langkah-langkah besarnya diimbangi dengan mudah oleh Chanyeol ketika hari ini –dengan tidak sengaja, mereka berangkat bersama lagi.

Lintingan mariyuana itu hanya Yifan gunakan ketika ia benar -benar terdesak. Tapi setelah pagi tadi Chanyeol berhasil menemukannya, mau tidak mau Yifan harus menyerah. Lagipula, itu adalah lintingan terakhirnya yang ia bawa –hadiah perpisahan dari teman-temannya di Kanada sebelum ia pindah ke Korea, dan Yifan memang berniat menggunakannya hari itu. Tidak pada jam sekolah tentu saja.

Chanyeol menghisap lintingan itu kuat-kuat sebelum menyodorkannya pada Yifan.

"Ayolah. Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena menyentuh bekas bibirku." Yifan sebelumnya enggan berbagi lintingan itu dengan Chanyeol. Tapi tidak ada cara yang lebih bagus untuk berbagi lintingan itu selain menghisapnya secara bergantian. Yifan sering melakukannya dengan teman-temannya dulu di Kanada, tapi itu juga karena memang mereka cukup dekat, tapi dengan Chanyeol, Yifan baru mengenalnya beberapa hari.

Sepulang sekolah, mereka duduk di lantai sebuah lapangan basket yang –sepertinya, sudah diabaikan. Letak tempat itu berada cukup tersembunyi di balik rentetan pohon maple yang tumbuh di taman itu. Suatu saat nanti mungkin Yifan harus bertanya bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu setiap sudut taman dan jalan-jalan rahasianya. Kali ini ia lebih baik fokus pada asap mariyuana yang mengepul di kepala mereka.

Hening. Keduanya diam dan hanya menyesapi lintingan itu yang lama kelamaan semakin habis terbakar.

"Apa kau selalu begitu?" Akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keheningan itu. Entah kenapa, dengan Yifan ia selalu merasa bertanggung jawab untuk bertanya apapun.

Yifan menoleh untuk menatap Chanyeol. Tubuh keduanya duduk bersandar pada pagar jaring yang mengelilingi lapangan itu.

"Begitu?" Kali ini Yifan tidak mengacuhkannya, atau mungkin karena pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terdengar ambigu membuat Yifan penasaran.

"Um, maksudku, mengacuhkan orang lain?" Chanyeol meraih lintingan dari tangan Yifan, menghisapnya kemudian mengembalikannya lagi ke tangan Yifan.

Yifan yakin ia nanti akan menyalahkan efek dari mariyuana yang kini mulai menguasai otaknya karena kini ia tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja. Sekarang aku hanya..." Yifan menggantung kata-katanya.

"Sedih?" Chanyeol berusaha menyambungkannya. Yifan menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu mungkin kau ini memang brengsek." Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Entah kenapa Yifan ikut tertawa.

Lintingan itu sudah mencapai ujungnya. Yifan menghisapnya dengan kuat terakhir kali sebelum menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol. Namun bukannya meraihnya dari tangan Yifan, Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya dan menghisap lintingan itu dari tangan Yifan. Keduanya tertawa ketika Chanyeol tersedak asapnya.

Hari semakin gelap ketika matahari dengan perlahan kembali ke peraduannya. Lintingan yang menghubungkan mereka sudah habis terbakar meninggalkan sebuah puntung kecil. Tapi mereka masih belum beranjak. Menyandarkan tubuh pada pagar jaring itu dengan nyaman dan menatap ke langit yang berwarna lembayung. Senja itu milik mereka.

"Kalau kau mau, besok Sabtu aku akan mentraktirmu dengan yang lebih bagus dari ini." Ujar Chanyeol. Menatap Yifan dengan kedua mata besarnya.

Yifan mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Kalimatnya kemarin yang dengan jelas menolak pertemanan yang Chanyeol tawarkan sepertinya tidak lagi berlaku sekarang.

"Kau mengajakku kencan?" Yifan mengatakannya dengan main-main.

"Tsk. Kalau tidak mau _ya_ sudah." Telinga Chanyeol –yang baru Yifan sadari ternyata cukup lebar itu, memerah.

"Telingamu aneh." Komentar Yifan, tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"Alismu lebih aneh." Balas Chanyeol tidak mau kalah.

Mereka berdua tertawa lagi. Efek mariyuana itu sungguh merangsang perasaan-perasaan aneh pada keduanya.

Meja makan di apartemen Yifan datang lebih awal dari yang ia dan Ibunya perkirakan. Mrs. Wu menata meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu dengan cantik. Ia meletakkan sebuah vas dengan bunga Krisan di dalamnya. Menu makan malam kali ini bulgogi dan Kimchi.

"Bagaimana? Aku sengaja menambahkan sedikit jinten agar sesuai dengan seleramu." Mrs. Wu menyendokkan semangkuk penuh bulgogi untuk Yifan.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Ia tidak mengerti rasa khas dari makanan Korea, jadi mungkin rasanya akan sama saja jika Ibunya yang memasak. Ketika masih tinggal bersama Kevin, Ibunya akan memasak sesuai dengan selera suaminya itu. Sedikit garam dan banyak sayuran. Kevin adalah seorang vegetarian. Tapi setiap pulang kerja dua hari sekali, Kevin akan membawa pulang sekotak pizza dengan topping daging asap untuk Yifan.

"Kau sudah bertemu teman-teman baru? Kau boleh membawa mereka pulang, Yifan. Ini akan sama seperti di Kanada." Mrs. Wu menambahkan sepotong Kimchi di atas mangkuk Yifan menggunakan sumpitnya. Tapi di Kanada, Yifan tidak pernah mengajak temannya datang atau menginap di rumahnya. Ibunya mungkin hanya mengenal satu atau dua orang teman dari sekolahnya, tapi tidak dengan teman-teman sepermainan Yifan.

"Yifan..." Mrs. Wu tiba-tiba meletakkan sumpitnya. "Aku lelah..."

Yifan mendongak, "Ma..."

"Itu selalu sulit untuk memulai percakapan denganmu. Tidakkah kau bisa sedikit kasihan dengan Ibumu ini? Aku selalu berusaha untuk berbicara denganmu baik-baik, tapi kau.." Mrs. Wu menyeka air matanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Yifan menghentikan makannya. Ia diam sementara Ibunya terisak.

" _Sorry, Ma._ Beri aku waktu." Yifan mengatakannya dengan pelan. "Makanannya enak." Tambahnya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sebelum pindah ke Kanada, Yifan bernama Li Jiaheng, mengikuti marga dari Ayah yang tidak pernah ia kenal –atau ia lihat. Orang tuanya bercerai ketika ia baru berusia 3 bulan. Sejak saat itu ia hanya tinggal dengan Ibunya sampai Ibunya menikah dengan Kevin. Kemudian ia mengganti nama Jiaheng menjadi Yifan. Untuk keberuntungan, kata Ibunya ketika mereka mengunjungi sebuah kuil di Kanada. Setelah bercerai dengan Kevin, ia menambahkan Wu di depan nama Yifan, mengikuti marganya.

Bersambung

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan


	4. Chapter 4

PARADISE

Part IV

" **Hazy"**

Musim gugur tahun ini, tidak hanya daun-daun kecokelatan yang berjatuhan dari pepohonan, tetapi tetes-tetes hujan juga rajin menyambangi kota metropolitan itu. Hujan itu juga yang nantinya menghanyutkan daun-daun yang berjatuhan, membawanya ke muara. Sisa hujan semalam membuat tanah menjadi lembab dan jalanan menjadi licin. Yifan beberapa kali mengumpat ketika sepatunya tidak sengaja menyentuh rumput basah di jalanan taman yang ia lewati sekarang. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia melewati taman kota untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya. Dan ketika ia melewati bangku taman, ia akan menemukan Chanyeol sudah duduk di sana dengan senyuman menyebalkan yang kemudian membuntutinya dari belakang. Mereka tidak secara resmi berteman, Yifan masih menunjukkan rasa tidak nyaman setiap kali ada orang yang mendekatinya atau berusaha mengajaknya berbicara, tapi setidaknya ia tidak mengusir Chanyeol pergi lagi kali ini.

Pada Sabtu itu, Yifan sudah menyiapkan beberapa alasan untuk menolak ajakan Chanyeol tempo hari yang mengajaknya mencoba 'sesuatu'. Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan karena tidak menolaknya secara langsung kala itu, tapi hey, siapa yang bisa berkonsentrasi dengan efek mariyuana yang justru membuat otakmu rileks. Namun kali ini, ketika Yifan akhirnya sampai di bangku taman, ia tidak menemukan siapa pun. Bangku itu kosong. Yifan tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Bukankah Chanyeol seharusnya sedang duduk di sana dengan topi dan jaket hitamnya? Tapi Yifan segera menepis pikiran itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Begitu sampai di sekolah, sudah banyak murid-murid berdatangan. Yifan baru saja melewati gerbangnya ketika perhatian beberapa murid teralih ke belakangnya. Yifan mengikuti arah pandangan mereka dan menemukan sebuah mobil Audi hitam berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah. Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda yang sudah tidak asing bagi Yifan keluar dari dalamnya. Chanyeol kali ini tidak memakai topi dan jaket hitam yang selalu ia kenakan selama berangkat bersama Yifan sebelumnya. Pemuda itu menunggu sampai mobil audi itu menghilang dari pandangannya sebelum berbalik untuk masuk ke area sekolah.

Mata Yifan dan Chanyeol bertemu. Keduanya tidak saling menyapa hingga ketika Yifan berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau masih belum berubah pikiran kan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Yifan menoleh dan baru menyadari bahwa ada yang berubah dengan gaya rambut Chanyeol. Pemuda itu memangkas rambutnya hingga telinganya yang aneh itu terlihat semakin menonjol.

"Aku tidak janji." Jawab Yifan singkat dan menempati tempat duduknya di urutan paling belakang.

"Pinjam hp-mu." Chanyeol yang juga sudah menempati tempat duduknya mengulurkan tangannya.

Yifan menatapnya dengan ujung bibir kirinya yang ditarik. Mata besar Chanyeol balas menatapnya. Dan entah kenapa Yifan dengan serta merta menyerahkan hp-nya sebelum memastikan untuk membuka pola kode keamanannya. Tak sampai 5 menit kemudian Chanyeol mengembalikan hp-nya dengan sebuah nomor baru di kontaknya. "PCY", Chanyeol menamai nomornya di hp Yifan.

"Kau mau keluar?" Tanya Mrs. Wu ketika Yifan sedang memakai sneakersnya di ambang pintu keluar. Yifan mengangguk dan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Aku akan menaruh kunci di tempat biasa kalau nanti kau pulang aku tidak ada di rumah." Pesan Mrs. Wu memastikan Yifan mendengarnya sebelum pemuda itu berjalan terlalu jauh.

Begitu keluar dari gedung apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama sang Ibu, Yifan sudah akan berjalan ke halte bus ketika ponselnya berbunyi beep sebentar menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

 _On your back, Mr._

Yifan membalikkan matanya dan mendapati sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah terparkir di bawah lampu jalan area gedung apartemennya. Chanyeol yang duduk di balik kemudi melambai ke arah Yifan yang masih berdiri di tempatnya berdiri. Begitu Yifan masuk ke dalam mobil, ia merasa seperti seorang gadis yang sedang dijemput pacarnya untuk menghabiskan malam Minggu. Pikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya begitu saja dan membuat wajahnya memanas. Tapi kejadian yang sebenarnya tidak seperti yang Yifan bayangkan, karena Chanyeol hanyalah orang asing yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya menghabiskan akhir pekan sebagai err –teman? Yifan tidak yakin dengan sebutan yang terakhir karena ia benar-benar sedang tidak membutuhkan satu.

Tanpa saling menyapa, Chanyeol segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju. Kecanggungan mengisi mobil itu. Tidak ada musik, tidak ada percakapan. Yifan berdehem. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba gatal.

"Aneh, ya?" Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. Yifan mencoba menemukan hal yang dimaksud Chanyeol aneh.

"Apanya yang aneh? Kau yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumahku atau kau yang seharusnya belum punya SIM, tapi menyetir mobil?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Gigi putihnya berjejer rapi.

"Aku punya sumber informasiku sendiri, 'kay? Jadi tidak sulit kalau hanya untuk menemukan alamat rumahmu."

Yifan mendengus mendengarnya. Tak sampai 15 menit, Chanyeol membawa mobilnya memasuki basement sebuah gedung untuk parkir. Gedung yang Yifan nantinya ketahui sebagai sebuah hotel.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya parkir saja. Kita hanya perlu berjalan ke luar sebentar." Ujar Chanyeol yang seperti memahami pertanyaan yang tersirat dari wajah Yifan. Pemuda yang satunya hanya mengangkat bahunya, mengekor Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Begitu ke luar dari area parkir gedung itu mereka berjalan di trotoar jalan. Chanyeol memainkan kunci mobil di antara jemarinya sementara Yifan menyimpan kedua tangan di saku jeansnya. Angin malam musim gugur berhembus pelan, namun cukup membuat rambut cepak kedua pemuda itu mencuat berantakan.

Mereka berhenti di depan gedung lain yang berjarak beberapa meter dari hotel tadi. Yifan menduga gedung itu adalah sebuah bar. Dua orang petugas keamanan berbadan kekar menjaga pintu masuknya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada Yifan. Sebuah ID card palsu. Chanyeol benar-benar datang dengan sebuah persiapan. Keduanya masuk tanpa hambatan.

"Apa aku terlihat 26 tahun? Bahkan orang ini terlihat botak." Yifan menggerutu ketika meneliti kembali ID card palsunya. Chanyeol yang sibuk melihat ke sekeliling bar yang sudah penuh itu mengacuhkannya.

"Ayo." Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Sosok itu seorang pemuda pendek dengan mata bulat dan alis tebal yang membuatnya terlihat galak.

"Biasa?" Tanya pemuda itu. Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum meraih kembali dompetnya.

Ia menyerahkan sejumlah uang dan menerima sebuah kotak dari pemuda itu sebagai gantinya. Yifan hanya mengamati dari samping.

"Satu untukmu, satu untukku." Chanyeol membuka kotak yang ia terima tadi ketika mereka memilih sebuah tempat duduk untuk dua orang di ujung bar itu. Dentuman musik yang mengisi seluruh ruangan itu tidak terlalu memekakkan telinga di bagian yang mereka tempati sekarang. Yifan mengamati sebuah pil berwarna putih yang Chanyeol letakkan di telapak tangannya.

"Hutangku sudah lunas." Chanyeol sendiri mengambil pil miliknya dan meletakkannya di atas lidahnya. Tangannya kemudian meraih segelas koktail yang tadi ia pesan.

Chanyeol mengangkat salah satu alisnya ketika mendapati Yifan yang belum menikmati 'hadiah' darinya. "Kau tidak suka yang jenis ini?"

Yifan kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya. Keringat sudah mulai memenuhi dahi Chanyeol dan membuat rambutnya terlihat sedikit basah.

"Aku bisa menghubungi D.O lagi kalau kau mau yang seperti kemarin." Chanyeol kembali mencari sosok pemuda yang tadi ditemuinya. Yifan menggeleng.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Apa aku salah paham di sini?"

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menyesap kembali koktailnya sebelum membenahi duduknya dan menatap Yifan dengan kedua mata lentiknya. "Saat aku tahu kau dari Kanada lalu aku menemukan rokok di bukumu, aku kira kau tipe terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Itulah sebabnya aku mengajakmu ke sini, selain untuk membayar hutangku."

Yifan berkedip sebentar mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, berusaha mencernanya. Entah kenapa kemudian ia tertawa. Tawa yang membuat Chanyeol melongo.

"Di Kanada, kau tidak harus menjadi orang dengan tipe-tipe tertentu untuk merokok mariyuana. Selama kau bisa membelinya, tidak masalah. Tapi dengan kokain..."

"Itu bukan kokain. Aku belum sampai pada level itu." Potong Chanyeol dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

Yifan mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi efeknya sama 'kan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya saja untuk tahu efeknya." Chanyeol mengambil kembali pil yang berada di telapak tangan Yifan sebelum menyodorkannya ke mulut Yifan.

Yifan memandang kedua mata Chanyeol yang tidak fokus ketika ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol memasukkan pil itu. Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan menghabiskan koktailnya dalam sekali teguk.

Yifan tidak benar-benar asing dengan barang-barang yang seperti rokok, mariyuana, atau pil-pil ekstasi yang baru saja memasuki tenggorokannya. Ia pernah menemuinya beberapa kali di Kanada berkat rasa ingin tahunya dan teman-temannya. Tapi di Kanada dulu, ia tidak pernah sampai harus masuk bar dan membuat ID card palsu untuk menikmatinya. Bahkan mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya Yifan masuk ke dalam bar.

30 menit sejak keduanya menenggak pil ekstasi itu, efeknya sudah mulai bekerja ketika mereka tertawa terpingkal mendengar Chanyeol yang sedang menceritakan kura-kura peliharaannya yang mati bulan lalu. Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan 3 gelas, sementara Yifan baru dua. Ketika Yifan menenggak gelas koktailnya yang ketiga, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tangan kirinya.

"Let's dance." Yifan mengangkat alisnya ketika Chanyeol berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris padanya. Pemuda itu menggeleng ketika tarikan Chanyeol semakin kuat.

"Come on, Vancouver." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menundukkan tubuhnya dan membisikkan kalimat itu di telinga kiri Yifan. Sesuatu berdesir di dada Yifan ketika ia akhirnya berdiri dan mengikuti Chanyeol ke lantai dansa dengan jemari keduanya yang terkait.

Sebuah nada dering berbunyi membangunkan seorang pemuda yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dengan posisi terngkurap, pemuda itu menggagapi meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Entah sudah menjadi kebiasaan, ponselnya selalu ia letakkan di sana. Sambil menyipitkan matanya, ia membuka ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan bergambar.

Great night!

Pemuda itu –Yifan, memperbesar gambar yang dikirim dari kontak bernama PCY. Itu adalah foto mereka berdua yang diambil di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan pulang dari bar. Yifan tersenyum tanpa memperlihatkan giginya sementara Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya membuat tanda V di pipi kanannya. Rambut keduanya terlihat basah dan berantakan dengan wajah mengkilap dari keringat dan sorot blitz kamera. Yifan yang saat ini baru merasakan nyeri di kepalanya seperti sedang dipukuli tidak ingat mengambil foto itu dengan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa masuk rumah dengan selamat semalam.

Yifan mengamati sekeliling kamarnya yang masih terlihat gelap dengan tirai yang masih tertutup. Ia melirik jam dinding dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 02.00 siang. Ia masih memakai celana jeans semalam, tapi setidaknya ia melepas kaos dan kaos kakinya.

Jam berapa kita pulang semalam?

Yifan membalas pesan Chanyeol. Tanda bahwa pesan sudah dibaca langsung muncul.

Seingatku jam 4.

Balas Chanyeol.

Kau mendapatkan masalahnya?

Tambahnya. Yifan tidak segera menjawab karena ia sendiri belum tahu apakah ia memang akan mendapatkan masalah setelah ini. Tanpa membalas pesan Chanyeol, Yifan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri. Ia berharap sakit kepalanya bisa sedikit berkurang.

Pukul 03.15, Yifan keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Mrs. Wu sedang duduk bersila di depan TV. Hari itu adalah hari Minggu. Mrs. Wu tampak sedang menikmati acara kompetisi memasak. Ia menoleh ketika mendapati Yifan sedang menggeledah kulkas untuk mengambil air minum.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ku kira kau tidak akan pulang semalam." Komentar Mrs. Wu tanpa beban apapun mendapati putra semata wayangnya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Apa dia teman barumu?" Tanya Mrs. Wu ketika Yifan duduk di meja makan. Ia pun bangkit untuk menghangatkan sup yang dibuatnya untuk sarapan tadi.

Yifan mengangguk. Ia tidak mungkin menyangkal karena Ibunya pasti ingin tahu lebih.

"Ibu senang melihat kau sudah mempunyai teman baru. Ia terlihat seperti pemuda yang manis. Tapi melihat dia mengantarmu pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu rasanya Ibu perlu sedikit khawatir." Mrs. Wu meletakkan semangkuk sup di hadapan Yifan dan membelai pelan rambutnya.

"Aku hanya mencoba-coba sedikit." Yifan menyendokkan sup tahu ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa hangat menjalari tubuhnya dan sup itu sedikit membantu dengan sakit kepalanya.

"Tentu saja. Ibu mengerti. Tapi lain kali pulang sebelum jam 12, oke?" Mrs. Wu mengecup puncak kepala Yifan sebelum kembali duduk bersila di depan TV tanpa menunggu jawaban putranya itu.

Mungkin jika mereka masih tinggal di Kanada bersama Kevin, Yifan sudah pasti akan dihukum dengan tidak diperbolehkan memegang ponselnya selama seminggu karena pulang lebih dari jam 12. Bukannya Yifan tidak bisa hidup tanpa ponselnya, tapi Kevin tahu Yifan tidak bisa membuat janji dengan teman-temannya tanpa itu.

You okay, man?

Ketika Yifan kembali ke kamarnya, Chanyeol telah mengiriminya pesan lain. Kali ini foto profil Chanyeol memajang foto mereka berdua yang ia kirimkan tadi.

Kau bertemu Ibuku semalam?

Tak sampai beberapa detik Chanyeol sudah mengetikkan balasannya.

Yup! Kau bahkan tidak bisa berdiri setelah keluar dari mobil, jadi sebagai orang baik aku memutuskan untuk mengantarmu sampai di depan pintu rumahmu.

Yifan mendengus pelan membaca pesan Chanyeol.

Thanks.

Yifan mengetikkan balasannya sebelum menambahkan sebuah kalimat.

Sekarang Ibuku berpikir kau adalah teman baruku.

Chanyeol mengirimkan emoticon tersenyum dan menambahkan pesan.

Aren't I?

Yifan meletakkan ponselnya tanpa membalas apapun. Ia kemudian meraih sebuah novel dari rak bukunya dan mulai membaca.

Keesokan paginya rutinitas menjadi anak SMA sudah menanti Yifan kembali. Kali ini ketika ia sampai di taman kota, ia mendapati Chanyeol sudah duduk di bangku taman dengan jaket adidas dan topi hitamnya. Ia terlihat sedang sibuk memainkan korek api di tangan kanannya dengan headset terpasang di telinga besarnya. Ia sampai tidak sadar ketika Yifan sudah berdiri di hadapannya hingga pemuda itu menekan topi Chanyeol hingga menutupi wajahnya. Yifan sempat mendengar umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Yifan yang tenggelam dalam novel yang dibacanya tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya ketika ia berjalan ke koridor menuju kelas. Setelah beberapa hari berada di sekolah itu ia sudah hafal betul setiap langkah yang diambilnya tanpa harus memperhatikan jalan. Ketika ia sudah duduk di mejanya ia baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol belum masuk ke kelas. Beberapa murid perempuan terlihat mencuri pandang kepadanya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, tapi kali ini tatapan mereka lain. Yifan mengacuhkan keheranannya itu dan kembali mengangkat novelnya sambil menunggu jam pertama dimulai.

Sampai jam istirahat, bangku yang biasa ditempati Chanyeol masih tetap kosong. Yifan beberapa kali melirik bangku di sampingnya dan pintu kelas namun Chanyeol tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Yifan kemudian bangkit untuk pergi ke toilet, masih dengan beberapa murid yang memberikan tatapan aneh ke arahnya.

Yifan sedang mencuci tangannya ketika ia tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah cermin yang memantulkan pemandangan di belakangnya. Di antara 3 kubik toilet yang tersedia Yifan melihat kubik paling ujung terbuka sedikit. Ketika Yifan melirik ke arah bawah ia melihat sepatu hitam yang tidak terlalu asing baginya. Ia sempat ragu-ragu untuk menghampiri kubik itu namun rasa penasaran mengalahkannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan mendorong pelan pintu kubik toilet itu.

"Chanyeol?"

BERSAMBUNG

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	5. Chapter 5

PARADISE

Part V

" **Fuzzy"**

Ketika masih di Kanada, Wu Yifan bukanlah murid populer di sekolahnya. Teman-teman di kelasnya terkadang akan memanggilnya 'China' atau 'Benben' untuk menggodanya. Yifan tidak pernah marah. Ia tahu ia 'berbeda' dari mereka, dan marah hanya akan membuat semuanya semakin terasa berat. Maka Yifan hanya akan diam, ia akan berinteraksi dengan teman-teman yang benar-benar ingin bergaul dengannya, atau mereka yang juga 'berbeda'. Masalah komunikasi menjadi hal yang paling utama mengingat bahasa Inggris bukanlah bahasa kesehariannya. Tapi Yifan adalah orang yang tekun, ia mulai terbiasa dengan bahasa Inggris di sekolah. Sementara ketika ia di rumah, Ibunya akan berbicara dengannya menggunakan Mandarin, dan terkadang bahasa Korea.

Ketika melihat Chanyeol duduk dengan lesu di bilik toilet itu, entah mengapa membuat memori Yifan kembali pada masa awal kehidupannya di Kanada. Chanyeol yang ia lihat kala itu berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol yang menunggunya di dalam mobil kemarin malam. Tidak ada senyuman menyebalkan di wajahnya.

"Chanyeol?" Yifan kembali berusaha mendapatkan perhatian pemuda itu. Namun yang didapatinya adalah tatapan kosong.

"Hey..." Yifan menepuk bahu Chanyeol, membuat pemuda itu terlonjak. Pipinya terlihat lebam dengan ujung bibir robek. Darah segar pun tampak dari lukanya yang menganga.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yifan melihat Chanyeol babak belur seperti itu. Yifan tidak ingin mengetahui alasan di balik itu, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa saat ini ia sedang bersimpati pada pemuda itu.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit dengan terhuyung. Sepertinya bukan wajahnya saja yang terluka saat itu, tapi Chanyeol menghindari sentuhan tangan Yifan yang berusaha membantunya dan berjalan keluar dari toilet tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Jadwal selanjutnya setelah istirahat adalah pelajaran Olahraga. Para murid kelas 2-B sudah bersiap di lapangan basket dengan pakaian olahraga mereka. Kali ini temanya bebas, para murid boleh bermain sesuka hati mereka asalkan masih di lapangan itu. Mata Yifan mencari-cari sosok Chanyeol di antara teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia menduga pemuda itu akan membolos lagi, tapi matanya menemukan Chanyeol berdiri sendirian di bawah ring basket menghindari terik matahari. Yifan tidak berniat menghampiri ataupun menyapa pemuda yang tadi mengacuhkannya itu. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah bola basket dan men _dribble_ nya pelan.

Pelajaran Olahraga itu berjalan lambat. Beberapa murid bahkan mulai duduk-duduk di lapangan, bergosip dengan satu sama lain, mengacuhkan guru olahraga mereka yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba perhatian Yifan kembali tertuju pada Chanyeol yang kali ini tidak sendirian. Beberapa orang teman sekelasnya terlihat mengerumuninya dengan tawa di bibir mereka. Chanyeol semula menghindari gerombolan pemuda itu namun salah seorang di antara mereka mulai melemparinya dengan bola Voli. Chanyeol hanya diam ketika bola Voli itu mengenai pundaknya. Seperti dipersilahkan, pemuda-pemuda itu mulai bergiliran melempari Chanyeol dengan apapun yang bisa mereka raih.

Entah karena refleksnya yang bekerja secara tidak sadar, atau Yifan sudah benar-benar muak, ia melemparkan bola basket yang sedari tadi ia mainkan pada salah seorang mereka. Hal itu membuat pemuda-pemuda itu berhenti dan kini memandang Yifan dengan tatapan sinis.

"Pffttt... Yah! Apa kau sengaja?" Pemuda yang terkena lemparan bola dari Yifan tadi membentak kasar.

Salah seorang dari mereka membisikkan sesuatu pada pemuda itu. Chanyeol masih diam dan seolah acuh tak acuh dengan kejadian di hadapannya.

"Yah Chanyeol! Apa ini pacar barumu itu?" Pemuda itu kini berbalik lagi pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Pemuda yang Yifan tidak salah ingat bernama Jongin itu menyeringai ketika tidak mendapatkan respons apapun dari Chanyeol.

"Kalian memang pasangan yang cocok." Komentarnya sambil melemparkan bola Yifan ke tubuh Chanyeol yang terpaku sebelum melangkah menjauh bersama gerombolan teman-temannya.

Mata Yifan menyipit ketika Chanyeol memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tidak perlu membantuku. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Kata Chanyeol ketika ia berjalan melewati Yifan.

Yifan benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi kala itu.

oOo

Seperti sebuah kebiasaan ketika Chanyeol pulang ke rumah, ia akan memandang ke arah garasi untuk memastikan mobil Ayahnya sudah terparkir di sana atau belum. Kali itu garasi rumahnya terlihat kosong. Hanya ada mobil yang biasa ia pakai, namun tidak ada mobil Ayahnya. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa sedikit lega.

Kukkie menyambut Chanyeol dengan gonggongan keras. Pemuda itu menggaruk puncak kepala anjing kesayangannya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Jantungnya seketika seperti berhenti berdetak ketika Chanyeol melihat Ayahnya duduk di sofa ruang keluarga membaca sebuah koran.

"Aku pulang." Kata Chanyeol dengan suara pelan berharap Ayahnya akan mengacuhkannya begitu saja seperti biasa. Tapi kali itu Ayahnya menoleh dan melipat koran di tangannya begitu melihat Chanyeol. Mr. Park memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang lebam di beberapa tempat.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Mr. Park dengan suaranya yang dalam.

Chanyeol menunduk. Kukkie berlarian mengitari kakinya.

"Aku terjatuh ketika pelajaran Olahraga tadi." Jawab Chanyeol asal. Hanya itulah alibi yang bisa ia nyatakan pada Ayahnya. Mr. Park terdiam sejenak. Ia bukan orang bodoh untuk tidak bisa membedakan mana yang luka diakibatkan karena terjatuh dan mana yang bukan. Tapi kali itu ia membiarkan Chanyeol lolos begitu saja.

"Minta Bibi Kim untuk membersihkan lukamu." Kata Mr. Park.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum berlalu menuju kamarnya.

oOo

Yifan mendapati rumahnya dalam keadaan kosong ketika ia pulang. Ia melihat sebuah sticky note tertempel di pintu kulkas yang menyatakan bahwa Ibunya akan pulang telat hari itu dan Yifan bisa menghangatkan makan malam yang sudah Ibunya siapkan. Yifan kemudian hanya mengambil sekaleng jus dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel pemuda itu berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah telepon masuk.

"Lu?" Yifan menyapa ketika ia melihat ID pemanggil yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Yo, _buddy._ Bagaimana Korea?" Orang yang dipanggil Lu oleh Yifan itu tertawa ketika mendengar desahan nafas Yifan.

"Apa seburuk itu?" Lu atau Luhan, teman Yifan di Kanada menebak.

"Entahlah. Ini tidak buruk tapi juga tidak menyenangkan." Yifan meletakkan ponselnya di antara telinga dan bahunya sementara tangannya sibuk membuka kaleng jus yang tadi di bawanya.

Luhan kembali tertawa. "Tapi setidaknya kau sudah mendapatkan teman baru di sana kan?"

Yifan meneguk jusnya sebelum kembali mendesah keras agar Luhan mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak punya teman dan orang-orang di sini benar-benar aneh." Yifan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya yang masih memakai seragam sekolah di tempat tidurnya.

" _Well_ , bukankah mereka lebih menarik?"

" _It's complicated_." Yifan meletakkan lengannya di atas matanya.

" _And you love complicated._ " Luhan bersenandung. Salah satu hal yang paling Yifan benci dari temannya itu.

"Aku mengantuk."

"Baiklah, Tuan Pemarah, temanmu ini akan menutup teleponnya. _Bye."_

Luhan memutuskan teleponnya sementara Yifan kembali mendesah. Ia kemudian men _scroll_ layar ponselnya dan mendapati kontak Chanyeol berubah warna menjadi abu-abu. Chanyeol memblokir kontaknya?

"Ugh." Yifan tanpa sadar mengerang sebelum melempar ponselnya itu ke samping dan pergi tidur.

oOo

Keesokkan paginya ketika Yifan berangkat ke sekolah ia mendapati Chanyeol duduk di taman kota seperti biasa. Tampak sebuah perban menutupi luka lebam di pipi dan dahinya. Luka di sudut bibirnya setidaknya sudah sedikit mengering. Yifan tanpa menyadarinya bernafas lega. Tetapi mengingat kejadian kemarin, Yifan melewati Chanyeol begitu saja tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Chanyeol mengekornya dari belakang.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

Yifan menghentikan langkah kakinya membuat Chanyeol yang berjalan sambil menunduk di belakangnya menabrak punggung Yifan.

"Apa kau serius mengatakan hal itu padaku sekarang?" Yifan menahan nada bicaranya agar terdengar netral, tapi siapa pun yang mendengarnya pasti tahu bahwa ia terdengar sedikit marah.

"Um.. Kau tahu, aku kemarin sedang kacau.. aku.." Chanyeol seperti kehabisan kata-kata untuk memberikan penjelasan pada Yifan. Tapi Yifan tidak membutuhkan penjelasan apapun.

"Siapa yang melakukannya padamu?" Tanya Yifan mengarah pada luka di tubuh Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menjawabnya begitu saja.

"Ugh." Yifan kehilangan kesabarannya dan berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Yifan benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Chanyeol yang bisa berubah-ubah setiap saat tanpa bisa ia duga. Sepertinya baru kemarin pemuda itu menggertaknya untuk tidak membantunya tapi sekarang ia bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi hal apapun kemarin.

"Tidak bisakah kita melupakan kejadian kemarin?" Chanyeol masih berusaha mengejar Yifan yang setengah berlari sekarang.

" _Fuck yourself_." Jawab Yifan dingin membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

Mereka sama sekali tidak saling menyapa selama di sekolah dan Chanyeol juga tidak menyusul Yifan yang membaca buku pada jam istirahat di atap sekolah seperti biasanya.

.

.

Pada jam terakhir, Yifan tidak melihat Chanyeol di tempat duduknya. Pemuda itu membolos kelas lagi, dan Yifan sebenarnya tidak peduli. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mau ikut campur dengan masalah apapun yang sedang dihadapi Chanyeol sekarang.

Namun ketika pulang sekolah, entah kenapa Yifan memutuskan untuk pergi ke lapangan basket yang sudah terbengkalai di mana ia dan Chanyeol pernah datangi. Dan entah itu adalah kebetulan atau apa, tapi ia mendapati Chanyeol sedang memainkan bola basket di sana. Yifan bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak sedang mencari pemuda itu.

Yifan sudah akan berbalik ketika sebuah bola basket mengenai kaki kirinya. Yifan serta merta mengumpat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi. Selain senyumannya, ternyata wajah tanpa ekspresi Chanyeol tak kalah menyebalkan menurut Yifan.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yifan, Chanyeol menghampiri tas sekolahnya yang teronggok di pinggir lapangan. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan dua kaleng bir dari dalamnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat salah satu kalengnya ke arah Yifan, menawarinya. Dan seperti terhipnotis, Yifan mendekati Chanyeol perlahan.

Chanyeol membuka kaleng bir itu sebelum menyerahkannya pada Yifan yang mengambil tempat duduk di lantai lapangan di sebelah Chanyeol. Mereka kembali bersandar pada pagar jaring besi yang mengelilingi lapangan itu.

"Apa kau mencariku ke sini?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah Yifan meneguk birnya.

Yifan menggeleng.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal itu padamu kemarin. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mendapatkan perhatian Jongin." Jelas Chanyeol.

Yifan masih terdiam tapi ia mendengarkan.

"Jongin dulu adalah teman satu SMPku. Kami berteman sejak masuk SMP. Tapi kemudian dia memutuskan pertemanan setelah mengetahui sesuatu tentang aku."Chanyeol sesekali menyesap bir di tangannya sebelum melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

Yifan tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol menceritakan hal itu padanya, tapi baru mendengar dari awal cerita, Yifan sudah mendapatkan jawaban siapa yang telah melukai Chanyeol kemarin.

"Jongin tahu kalau aku menjalin hubungan dengan salah seorang guru magang di sekolah."

Yifan mengangkat alisnya mendengar hal itu.

"Dan guru itu seorang laki-laki. Aku gay." Kata Chanyeol tanpa ada beban apapun dalam nada bicaranya.

Bersambung

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	6. Chapter 6

PARADISE

Part V

" **High"**

Sepanjang sore itu, satu-satunya hal yang menarik bagi Yifan adalah kaleng bir di tangannya. Ia sudah menghabiskan hampir setengah dari isinya sehingga kaleng itu terasa ringan ketika ia memutar-mutarkannya. Angin senja berhembus dan membuat daun-daun di pepohonan berdesis. Kalau tidak salah menghitung, Yifan baru seminggu ini secara resmi masuk sekolah di Korea setelah kepindahannya dari Kanada dan ia sudah menemukan hal-hal yang cukup mencengangkan baginya. Park Chanyeol, contohnya.

Belum selesai rasa herannya tentang bagaimana pemuda itu bisa mendapatkan barang-barang ilegal seperti rokok dan bir dengan mudah mengingat usia mereka yang masih belum legal untuk membeli barang-barang itu dengan terbuka, Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia gay.

"Aku gay." Chanyeol mengulangi pernyataannya.

Yifan masih belum tahu bagaimana ia harus bereaksi terhadapnya dan memilih untuk meneguk birnya sampai habis.

"Kenapa kau memberitahu aku?" Tanya Yifan pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol mendengus. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Yifan adalah orang yang tidak akan peduli dengan hal-hal yang tidak menguntungkan dirinya sendiri, tapi ia masih tidak percaya dengan reaksi pemuda di sampingnya yang seperti tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, itu saja." Jawab Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tch." Yifan menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Teman-temanku sebelumnya akan segera menyingkir begitu tahu tentang hal itu." Ujar Chanyeol setengah berbisik, tapi dengan keadaan sekitar mereka yang sepi, Yifan bisa cukup mendengarnya.

"Jadi semua temanmu tahu?" Yifan menatap Chanyeol yang masih menggembungkan pipinya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Jongin tahu, dan ku rasa ia sudah memberitahu hampir seisi sekolah tentang hal itu." Chanyeol membalas tatapan Yifan.

Itulah sebabnya orang-orang menatapnya dengan aneh ketika ia berjalan bersama Chanyeol. Yifan berusaha mencerna hal-hal yang ia lewati dalam seminggu ini.

Lama keduanya hanya terdiam hingga dering ponsel milik Chanyeol memecahkan keheningkan. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Halo?" Sapa Chanyeol dengan bahasa baku untuk menyapa orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Chanyeol terdiam sebelum menjawab pelan."Iya, aku akan segera sampai rumah."

Pemuda itu kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku tidak tahu jika apa yang baru saja kuceritakan akan berpengaruh padamu, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kenapa kau memberitahu aku?" Tanya Yifan yang sepertinya masih belum puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya sebelum kembali duduk di samping Yifan, kali ini menghadapkan tubuhnya pada pemuda yang ia kira lebih tua darinya itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar mau mendengar jawaban yang sebenarnya?"

Yifan menangkap tatapan jahil Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Aku benar -benar ingin kau tahu kalau aku ini gay. Dan sejak awal, aku pikir akan menyenangkan untuk bermain-main dengan orang asing. Meskipun pada akhirnya kau sekarang tidak asing lagi. Ku pikir aku juga sedang menguji keberuntunganku untuk mendapatkan seseorang sepertimu." Jelas Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yifan.

Sementara itu Yifan yakin bahwa saat ini Chanyeol hanya sedang menggodanya. Telinga lebar Chanyeol terlihat memerah ketika Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa kau sekarang sedang menggodaku?"

"Bagaimana kalau iya, dan bagaimana kalau tidak?"

"Bye, Chanyeol." Yifan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menyingkir dari hadapannya sementara ia kini berdiri.

"Jadi kau ingin berteman denganku atau tidak? Kau bukan tipeku, oke." Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Yifan yang sudah berjalan menjauh akhirnya berhenti dan mendapati Chanyeol masih tetap pada tempatnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar mudah sekali berubah pikiran.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum menampakkan gigi putih yang berjejer rapi dengan lesung pipit di pipi kirinya.

oOo

"Ibu kira jam sekolah selesai sejak jam 3 tadi."

Kalimat itu yang menyambut Yifan ketika pemuda itu memasuki rumahnya. Mrs. Wu tampak sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Aku mampir sebentar di jalan." Jawab Yifan sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 18.20.

"Ibu tahu kau akan baik-baik saja di sini, tapi Korea tidak sama dengan Kanada, Yifan. Ibu ingin kau lebih serius belajar di sini."

Yifan meletakkan tasnya begitu saja ketika ia menarik kursi di meja makan. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Mrs. Wu sepertinya terdengar asing bagi Yifan. Ibunya bukan tipe orang yang cerewet untuk urusan akademiknya. Bahkan sebelum mereka pindah ke Kanada dan masih menetap di Guangzhou, Ibunya akan memberikan kebebasan padanya soal sekolah. Yifan bukan murid jenius, tapi ia juga tidak seburuk itu di sekolahnya.

"Cuci tanganmu dulu." Kata Mrs. Wu ketika Yifan sudah bersiap untuk menyantap omelet buatannya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Yifan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan ibunya.

"Mulai besok Ibu akan bekerja lembur dan pulang lebih lambat. Ibu akan berusaha untuk menyiapkan makanan untukmu sebelum berangkat jadi kau bisa memanaskannya sendiri nanti."

"Hm."

Yifan tahu betapa kerasnya sang Ibu berusaha untuk berbicara dengannya. Tetapi entah kenapa Yifan tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Sejak awal mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat, jadi sungguh aneh rasanya jika kini Ibunya berusaha mati-matian untuk membuat keadaan berubah.

oOo

Kukkie menggonggong ketika Chanyeol memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Anjing itu menjilat telapak tangan Chanyeol yang akan menggaruk dagunya.

"Anyeong, Kukkie. Kau sudah makan sore ini?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kini berjongkok di hadapan anjingnya. Kukkie menggonggong seperti menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Good boy. Sekarang aku harus masuk sebelum Aboeji membunuhku, oke?" Chanyeol menggiring Kukkie ke dalam kandang di halaman rumahnya.

Dan benar seperti dugaan Chanyeol, sang Ayah sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga sambil membaca koran sore di ipadnya. Chanyeol berhenti di hadapan Ayahnya dan membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Aku pulang." Kata Chanyeol ketika sang Ayah meletakkan ipadnya.

"Duduk." Sang Ayah menunjuk melalui tatapan matanya agar Chanyeol duduk di kursi di depan Ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang? Apa kau membuat masalah lagi di sekolah?" Tanya Mr. Park pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau membolos kelas Tuan Kim kemarin?"

Kepala Chanyeol sibuk mencari-cari alasan untuk berbohong pada Ayahnya.

"Aku sakit perut jadi aku menghabiskan waktuku di toilet." Ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau sakit perut lalu terjatuh di kelas olahraga dan pulang dengan babak belur?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya.

"Hanya karena aku diam bukan berarti aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, Abeoji. Tapi aku baik-baik saja." Yang Chanyeol maksud dengan baik-baik saja adalah ia tidak membuat masalah apapun, karena ia tahu Ayahnya tidak akan peduli dengan keadaannya.

"Apa kau masih meminum obatmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Lalu apa ini?" Chanyeol terlonjak dari tempat duduknya ketika Mr. Park melemparkan sekantung plastik pil berwarna biru padanya.

Jadi selain pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, Ayahnya juga sudah menyiapkan barang bukti dengan menggeledah kamarnya.

"Minum di hadapanku." Perintah Mr. Park dengan tegas.

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. Ia seperti sudah tahu hasil dari penolakannya.

"Park Chanyeol."

Dengan tangan gemetar, Chanyeol membuka kantung plastik itu dan mengambil sebuah pil. Mr. Park mengawasi setiap gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang akhirnya meletakkan pil itu di mulutnya. Chanyeol menelannya dengan susah payah. Ia kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk menunjukkan pada sang Ayah bahwa pil itu sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu. Aku akan menyiapkan janji dengan Dokter Choi untukmu."

Chanyeol membungkuk di hadapan Ayahnya sebelum bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dengan susah payah Chanyeol memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulutnya untuk memuntahkan pil yang tadi ia telan.

oOo

"Helo, Vancouver." Sapa Chanyeol yang tidak seperti biasanya datang terlambat di tempat di mana ia dan Yifan biasa bertemu untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Yifan mengangkat bahunya. Ia sepertinya harus membiasakan diri untuk mendengar panggilan itu dari Chanyeol.

"Rumahmu di sekitar sini?" Tanya Yifan ketika mereka berdua mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil di area taman.

"Kenapa? Kau mau datang ke rumahku?" Balas Chanyeol yang kali ini menggganti jaket hitam adidasnya dengan sebuah sweater berwarna pink.

Yifan mendengus mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka olahraga jadi sebagai gantinya ku kira berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki adalah sebuah ide yang bagus. Apalagi kalau aku berjalan denganmu."

Yifan tiba-tiba tersandung sebuah kerikil hingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung bersamaan dengan penjelasan Chanyeol.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tertawa sambil menepukkan tangannya melihat tubuh kikuk Yifan.

"Tidak lucu." Tukas Yifan yang semakin membuat Chanyeol terpingkal.

"Come on, Man." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Yifan agar pemuda itu sedikit rileks dengan guyonannya.

"Terakhir kali ku lihat kau di antar menggunakan mobil. Jadi, bukankah lebih menyenangkan seperti itu?" Tanya Yifan lagi. Ia bukan tipe orang yang selalu ingin tahu dengan kehidupan orang lain, tapi saat ini ia tidak bisa menyimpan sendiri pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benaknya.

"Yeah. Itu Ayahku. Dan percaya padaku, berada satu mobil bersamanya dalam beberapa menit adalah mimpi buruk." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tawa dalam nada bicaranya.

"Hm." Yifan menelan kembali beberapa pertanyaan yang sudah akan terlontar dari mulutnya.

oOo

Park Chanyeol yang ada di jalan tadi sungguh berbeda dengan Park Chanyeol yang ada di sekolah sekarang. Setidaknya itu yang Yifan rasakan ketika ia memperhatikan gelagat Chanyeol yang mulai berubah menjadi lebih tenang dan diam seolah ia berusaha untuk membuat dirinya 'tidak terlihat'. Ia juga menjaga jarak dengan Yifan ketika mereka berjalan di koridor. Namun meskipun begitu, postur tubuh keduanya yang tinggi membuat keduanya sulit untuk tidak menarik perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Yifan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tatapan-tatapan yang mereka tujukan untuknya, tapi sungguh aneh rasanya kalau di luar sana Chanyeol bisa tertawa hingga seluruh tubuhnya kejang sementara di sini ia harus menahan diri.

Wu Yifan tidak sedang berusaha mengerti Chanyeol, tapi ia bisa mengikuti alur yang sudah Chanyeol tetapkan itu. Jika ia ingin mereka berdua tampak tidak saling kenal di sekolah, maka ia tidak keberatan.

.

.

.

Tetapi memang kenyataan tidak semudah yang Yifan bayangkan. Ketika ia kembali ke kelas setelah istirahat, ia mendapati buku tulisnya sudah penuh dengan coretan. Seperti sebuah peringatan bahwa itu adalah permulaan, isi coretan itu penuh dengan kata-kata makian untuk seseorang seperti Chanyeol, namun coretan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Yifan merobek bagian buku tulisnya yang penuh coretan itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia memastikan bahwa setiap murid di kelasnya melihat. Yifan tidak takut dengan teman-teman di sekolahnya, tapi Yifan sungguh tidak mau repot dengan masalah yang nanti akan ditimbulkannya. Yifan menoleh ke samping mejanya dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang pura-pura sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya.

Chanyeol yang merasa diperhatikan pun mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya dan menatap Yifan. Ada perasaan menyesal dari tatapannya itu, dan Yifan merasa mau tidak mau tersenyum kecil untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol.

Bersambung

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	7. Chapter 7

Paradise

Part VII

"Home"

Wu Yifan mengerang keras ketika dering ponselnya tidak juga berhenti. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, hari di mana ia seharusnya bisa bersantai tanpa gangguan siapapun. Namun akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah ketika ponsel itu kembali berdering untuk kelima kalinya. Tanpa melihat si pemilik nomor yang menghubunginya sekarang, Yifan menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kanannya.

"Ku kira kau mati." Sapa si penelepon dengan suara dalam. Yifan kembali mengerang begitu mengenali suara dari seberang itu.

"What the fuck, Chanyeol." Ternyata pemuda itu benar-benar berniat untuk menghancurkan hidup Yifan.

"Aku sedang di lapangan biasa. Kau bisa ke sini?"

Yifan melirik ke arah jam dinding bermotif bola basket yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 10.58.

"No." Tolak Yifan dengan tegas.

"Oh, ayolah. Ku kira kita teman?" Yifan masih setengah mengantuk ketika ia mendengar kalimat Chanyeol tadi, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus.

"Fuck off." Yifan sudah akan menutup telponnya.

"Please, Yi-fan." Kata Chanyeol pelan.

Dada Yifan berdesir ketika mendengar Chanyeol menyebut namanya. Pemuda itu kini sudah terjaga penuh, tapi ia tetap tidak tertarik dengan ajakan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Chanyeol?" Yifan duduk di tempat tidurnya, menyingkap selimut yang sebelumnya menutupi tubuhnya.

"Just come, 'kay."

Yifan memutar bola matanya.

"Fine." Dan entah kenapa, Yifan selalu gagal untuk berkata tidak pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat sedang mendribble sebuah bola basket ketika Yifan sampai di lapangan tempat keduanya biasa bertemu. Chanyeol memakai sebuah kaos basket tanpa lengan dengan celana panjang berwarna biru dongker. Lengan putih Chanyeol memperlihatkan bahwa pemuda itu jarang terpapar sinar matahari.

"Hi." Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya ketika ia akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Yifan.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Yifan memakai sebuah hoodie abu-abu dan celana jeans selutut. Rambutnya masih terlihat berantakan setelah bangun tidur, tapi setidaknya pemuda itu masih menyempatkan diri untuk menggosok giginya.

"Ku dengar kau suka basket?" Tanya Chanyeol. Senyuman masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah di sini. Lalu apa?" Yifan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Chanyeol melemparkan bola basket itu ke arah Yifan, yang segera ditangkap dengan sigap.

"Play with me." Ujar Chanyeol sembari mengerling.

Dan seingat Yifan, ia seharusnya mengacuhkan Chanyeol atas permintaan konyolnya dan segera pulang. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang, ia sedang menembakkan bola basket itu ke arah ring dengan Chanyeol yang menarik hoodienya untuk menghalanginya. Bola basket itu masuk ke dalam ring tanpa hambatan. Sejak pindah ke Korea, ini adalah kali pertama Yifan bermain satu-satunya olahraga yang menjadi favoritnya. Chanyeol tampak kesulitan mengimbangi permainannya. Ia tampak beberapa kali memegangi perutnya dengan nafas terengah.

"Kau curang." Kata Chanyeol sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di lapangan basket itu. Nafasnya terlihat naik turun dengan tidak beraturan.

"Aku yang curang atau kau yang tidak bisa bermain basket?" Kata Yifan masih memainkan bola itu di tangannya.

"Aku tahu kau suka basket tapi setidaknya kau berpura-pura bermain seperti amatiran untukku." Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yifan.

"Only looser does it. Kau tidak bisa mengatakan pada orang lain untuk mengalah padamu." Kata Yifan sambil menggerakkan alisnya bermaksud bercanda.

Tapi Chanyeol justru terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yifan.

"Kau benar. Aku memang pecundang." Ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Yifan menghela nafasnya. Sisi sensitif Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang baru baginya.

"Maaf." Lanjut Chanyeol. Yifan menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi mendribble bola.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sejak yang lain tahu kalau kau berbicara denganku, mereka juga mulai menyerangmu. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak seharusnya membuatmu menjadi sasaran mereka. Aku ingin mengatakan hal itu padamu hari ini."

Yifan seperti tidak percaya. Dia kira Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang tidak akan peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba bola basket yang tadi berada di tangan Yifan kini beralih ke kepala Chanyeol.

"Aw, fuck." Erang Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja terkena bola basket yang Yifan lempar.

"Bagaimana kalau aku gagar otak, huh?" Chanyeol merutuk sambil mengejar bola yang menggelinding untuk membalas dendam pada Yifan yang kini tersenyum.

"Kau tahu kepalamu tidak akan sesensitif itu." Kata Yifan sambil menghindari lemparan bola dari Chanyeol.

"Yah!" Chanyeol yang masih belum puas kembali mengejar Yifan dan melemparkan bola basket ke arahnya.

.

.

.

"Ada sesuatu di mulutmu."

"Hm?" Yifan menjulurkan lidahnya dan berusaha menjilat saus ddeobboki yang menempel di ujung bibirnya.

Chanyeol tertawa sebelum meraih selembar tissue dan membantu Yifan menyingkirkan saus itu. Yifan mendadak tidak berani menatap pada wajah Chanyeol yang masih fokus mengelap bibirnya menggunakan tissue. Ia merasa gestur seperti itu tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh dua orang pemuda. Tapi Yifan menyimpan pendapatnya itu.

"Apa kau malu?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikiran Yifan yang sedang sibuk sendiri.

"Huh?"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah kebingungan Yifan.

"You're cute." Yifan hampir saja tersedak ddeoboki yang baru saja ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol kembali tertawa. Gerak gerik Yifan yang kikuk seperti sebuah hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Apa kau melakukan hal itu pada teman-temanmu yang lain juga?" Tanya Yifan.

"Terakhir aku punya teman, aku belum sadar kalau aku gay." Senyuman masih belum hilang dari wajah Chanyeol.

Yifan tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ketika Yifan membuka ponselnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.54.

"Aku harus pulang." Yifan sudah akan mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya ketika tangan Chanyeol menahannya.

"Aku yang bayar." Jelas Chanyeol.

Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau sudah terlalu sering melakukannya. Aku merasa seperti seorang gadis kalau seperti itu terus."

Chanyeok tersenyum.

"Well, kau tidak perlu menjadi gadis, kau bisa menjadi seorang bottom. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi Top, jadi... Aw." Chanyeol mengerang ketika Yifan menyikut tulang rusuknya.

Chanyeol tertawa ketika lagi-lagi menampakkan wajah kebingungan.

"Aku bercanda, kay." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bahu Yifan.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu." Yifan akhirnya beranjak dan melambai pada Chanyeom yang membalas dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum antusias.

oOo

PTSD atau Post Traumatic Stress Disorder adalah sebuah gangguan kejiwaan di mana si penderita mendapatkannya dari kejadian tragis yang pernah menimpanya. Penderita PSTD kemungkinan tidak akan langsung terpengaruh oleh kejadian tragis yang menimpanya, tetapi bisa juga beberapa tahun setelahnya.

Park Chanyeol menguap ketika ia menunggu untuk gilirannya dipanggil. Sudah hampir 30 menit ia duduk sendirian di koridor sebuah klinik untuk memenuhi perintah Ayahnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Mr. Park membuatkan sebuah janji untuknya agar berkonsultasi pada Dr. Choi. Hal yang sudah Chanyeol beberapa bulan ini tidak lakukan. Pada awalnya Chanyeol yang enggan datang memilih untuk pergi ke game cente daripada harus bertemu dengan Dokter itu. Tapi Chanyeol akhirnya sadar bahwa ia tidak punya pilihan ketika kartu kredit dan atmnya berhenti berfungsi begitu ia membangkang perintah Ayahnya.

"Tuan Park Chanyeol." Seorang laki-laki yang bertugas sebagai resepsionis memanggil namanya. Chanyeol beranjak dengan berat hati.

"Dokter Choi sudah menunggu di dalam. Silahkan." Resepsionis dengan name tag Kyuhyun di dadanya itu membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol.

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan kemeja biru dan kacamata membingkai wajahnya duduk di balik meja sambil menulis sesuatu di catatannya.

Choi Siwon. Psikiater.

Chanyeol sudah hafal betul dengan ruangan yang sering ia sambangi itu. Dokter muda itu mendongak dan tersenyum padanya.

"Oh, Chanyeol? Sudah lama sekali." Dokter Choi bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Chanyeol. Tapi pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebuah sofa di hadapan Dokter Choi.

Dokter Choi tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang kaku. Ia kemudian menunggu Chanyeol untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi pemuda itu hanya diam.

"Jadi Mr. Park menelpon aku beberapa hari yang lalu dan membuat janji untukmu. Ku dengar kau tidak meminum obatmu lagi. Kau baik-baik saja, Chanyeol?" Dokter Choi memulai. Ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa berkas di mejanya. Berkas-berkas yang Chanyeol perkirakan adalah tulisan sampah tentang dirinya.

Chanyeol mengangguk untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Dokter Choi tadi.

"Apa kau sering bermimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Apa.. Kau barangkali mengingat sesuatu yang kau rasa pernah kau alami?"

Chanyeol kembali menggeleng. Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang dokter itu katakan.

Chanyeol bisa mendengar Dokter Choi menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tahu apa tujuanmu kemari. Tapi bisakah kita selesaikan sesi ini dengan lancar atau aku perlu memberitahu Ayahmu kalau kau tidak bisa bekerja sama?"

Dokter itu mulai mengancam. Dan Chanyeol tahu ancamannya tidak pernah main-main.

"Kalau kau tahu aku ke sini agar Ayahku tetap memberiku uang lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung berpidato seperti biasanya? Lagipula kau sudah tahu jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan yang kau ajukan." Kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Baru beberapa menit dan ia sudah benar-benar muak.

Dokter Choi tersenyum.

"Park Chanyeol, sering bermimpi buruk. Emosi meledak-ledak. Sensitif.." Dokter Choi menuliskan hal itu pada catatannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menambah obat anti-depressantmu."

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hatinya. Sudah susah payah ia berusaha untuk berhenti meminum obat-obatan yang dokter itu berikan padanya, tapi sekarang ia justru menambah dosisnya.

"Oh iya, ku dengar ada anak baru di kelasmu. Kau sudah mengenalnya?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, "Hn."

Dokter Choi mengangguk.

"Itu adalah hal yang bagus untukmu. Kau harus lebih banyak bersosialisasi dengan orang lain."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Sesi pidato baru saja dimulai.

"Tapi aku berharap kau tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti saat kau SMP. Aku masih mengawasimu untuk hal itu."

"Apa masih lama?" Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya. Ia sudah bosan setengah mati.

"Menjadi seorang gay bukanlah pilihan yang bagus untuk mencari kedamaian di hatimu, Chanyeol. Ku pikir saat kau menjalin hubungan dengan gurumu itu hanyalah sebuah fase untukmu. Tapi mengingat kau sendiri mengakui bahwa kau menyukai laki-laki.. Aku cukup terkejut."

Chanyeol menggerakkan kaki kanannya dengan gelisah. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Dokter ini hampir sama saja dengan Ayahnya yang hanya bisa menilai dirinya sesuka hati. Tahu apa mereka soal dirinya.

Dokter Choi masih melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi Chanyeol tidak lagi tertarik untuk mendengarkan hingga sebuah kelimat terlontar dan membuat kesabaran Chanyeol habis.

"Ibumu pasti tidak akan bangga melihatmu seperti ini..." Dokter Choi mengakhiri pidatonya dengan menatap krdua mata Chanyeol.

"Fuck it." Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dengan tergesa dan keluar dari ruangan dokter itu sambil membanting pintunya dengan keras.

.

.

Gigi Chanyeol bergemelutukan ketika ia memasuki mobilnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar tapi ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Maka Chanyeol segera mengemudikan mobilnya dan berhenti setelah ia berada cukup jauh. Ia memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan begitu saja dan mengeluarkan rokok dari tasnya.

Tubuhnya masih menggigil dan gemetaran ketika ia menyalakan rokok itu sebelum menghisapnya. Dalam hati ia terus merapalkan mantra bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Bahwa apa yang orang-orang katakan tentang dirinya tidak benar. Bahwa ia tidak seburuk itu.

Chanyeol menyalakan batang rokoknya yang kedua ketika cairan panas itu mengalir di pipinya. Pemuda itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas kemudi. Pipinya sudah basah tetapi cairan panas itu tidak berhenti mengalir.

Kemudian terbesit sebuah keinginan yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak duga. Pemuda itu menghapus air mata dari pipinya begitu saja dan kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Batang rokok terselip di mulut Chanyeol ketika ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

Mrs. Wu sedang menghangatkan sup jagung di dalam microwave ketika ia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Wanita itu mengernyit sebelum berjalan ke arah monitor yang menampakkan siapa tamu yang datang malam itu. Seorang pemuda dengan kaos hitam dan rambut berantakan berdiri di balik pintu. Mrs. Wu kemudian memanggil putra semata wayangnya yang sejak pulang sekolah berdiam diri di kamarnya.

"Yifan, apa kau mengundang temanmu datang?" Mrs. Wu mengetuk pintu kamar Yifan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yifan keluar dengan memakai sebuah kaos dan celana boxer.

"Huh?" Yifan terlihat kebingungan karena seingatnya ia tidak pernah mengundang siapapun untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Bel kembali berbunyi. Yifan berjalan ke arah monitor dan tanpa berpikir lagi segera membuka pintu ketika ia melihat wajah Chanyeol di sana.

"Chanyeol?"

"Surprise." Sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar ketika Yifan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Bersambung

Keyboard laptop saia rusak dan cuma bisa ngetik pake hp.

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya selama ini.

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	8. Chapter 8

PARADISE

Part VII

"A Sky Full of Stars **"**

 _"Chanyeol?"_

 _"Surprise." Sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar ketika Yifan membukakan pintu untuknya._

Yifan hanya bisa berkedip dengan ekspresi wajah menunjukkan kebingungan ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di balik pintu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Mrs. Wu yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di balik punggung Yifan berdehem sebentar.

"Kau tidak menyuruh temanmu masuk?" Tanya Mrs. Wu pada Yifan yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Masuklah." Mrs. Wu mempersilahkan Chanyeol yang sudah dalam proses melepas sepatunya.

Yifan membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya lagi. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Maaf mengganggu tapi kebetulan aku sedang berada di area ini jadi aku memutuskan untuk mampir." Chanyeol meletakkan sekantong plastik hitam di meja ruang tamu apartemen itu.

Yifan bisa merasakan bahwa Chanyeol memang sengaja datang ke rumahnya malam itu dan tidak kebetulan seperti yang dikatakannya barusan. Ia bahkan bisa dengan samar menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang berbau asap rokok, ia hanya berharap Ibunya tidak mencium bau itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang ada teman Yifan datang. Kebetulan kami akan makan malam, kau sudah makan? Aku akan mempersiapkan makanan untuk satu orang lagi." Jawab Mrs. Wu sambil memberi kode pada Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya ke meja makan yang terhubung langsung dengan dapur.

"Ah, aku juga membawa sedikit kimchi untuk Anda. Ini adalah kimchi terbaik di Seoul." Chanyeol menyerahkan kantong plastik yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja kepada Mrs. Wu yang menerimanya dengan senyum antusias. Yifan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Chanyeol ternyata cukup licik dengan mengambil hati Ibunya.

Mereka bertiga kemudian duduk di meja makan dengan sup jagung, kimchi dan irisan daging babi rebus sebagai hidangan makan malam. Ini adalah menu makanan yang aneh bagi Chanyeol, tetapi entah kenapa ia begitu menikmatinya. Mrs. Wu meletakkan beberapa iris daging babi rebus di atas mangkuk nasi Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah sungkan. Makanlah yang banyak." Ujar Mrs. Wu.

" _Kamsahamnida_." Balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Ujung matanya melirik ke arah Yifan yang kedua alisnya bertaut. Chanyeol kemudian mengambil beberapa potong kimchi lobak dan menaruhnya di atas mangkuk Yifan yang segera menatap ke arahnya.

Mrs. Wu tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang terkejut mendapat tatapan mata dari Yifan.

"Yifan tidak suka makanan pedas. Jadi Kimchi bukan makanan favoritnya." Kata Mrs. Wu menjelaskan.

"Ah." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk.

Yifan berdehem sebentar dan membetulkan postur duduknya. Chanyeol meliriknya dengan pandangan jahil. Ia seperti baru saja mendapatkan informasi yang suatu saat nanti bisa digunakan untuk menyerangnya.

"Kau naik apa ke sini? Kalau kemalaman, kenapa tidak menginap saja di sini?" Kata Mrs. Wu tiba-tiba mengusulkan sebuah ide yang membuat Yifan hampir tersedak sup jagung yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ma..." Yifan menyela sebelum meneguk segelas air putih.

"Aku membawa mobil dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa menginap. Ayahku pasti mencariku." Kata Chanyeol menghabiskan suap terakhir makanannya. Ia bisa melihat Yifan tidak begitu nyaman dengan ide dari Ibunya itu. Bukannya Chanyeol berharap, tapi tawaran Mrs. Wu itu sebenarnya membuatnya antusias.

Selesai makan malam, Yifan mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk menginvasi kamarnya. Dan sudah seperti yang ia duga, Chanyeol segera mengamati setiap benda di kamar Yifan dengan seringaian di wajahnya seolah ia sedang menjelajahi sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan harta karun. Hari ini Yifan tidak pulang bersama Chanyeol. Begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Chanyeol sudah langsung melesat keluar kelas tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun padanya. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba ia muncul di rumahnya.

"Dari mana kau?" Tanya Yifan sambil duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Chanyeol yang sedang melihat rak buku Yifan mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak dari mana-mana." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau ke sini?" Tanya Yifan lagi. Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, Chanyeol selalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan setengah-setengah. Ia seperti tahu bagaimana membuat pemuda itu penasaran.

" _Wae?_ " Chanyeol balik bertanya.

Yifan kemudian mengacuhkannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya tetap mengawasi Chanyeol yang masih sibuk berkeliling. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu berhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa di dalamnya gitar sungguhkan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyentuh sebuah tas hitam yang disandarkan di samping rak buku. Yifan memutar bola matanya ketika Chanyeol menemukan benda itu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yifan, Chanyeol mengangkat tas itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Gitar akustik berwarna hitam itu adalah kado ulang tahunnya dari Kevin. Ayah tirinya itu dulu mengira Yifan tertarik untuk belajar memainkan alat musik setelah melihat Yifan membaca sebuah buku biografi musisi terkenal.

"Kau bisa memainkannya?" Tanya Chanyeol memeriksa gitar yang kini sudah ditangannya.

"Tidak. Dan aku tidak tertarik untuk memainkannya." Yifan kemudian duduk bersila di samping Chanyeol yang kini duduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan gitar di tangannya.

"Pffttt." Chanyeol menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban yang sudah ia duga dari Yifan.

Chanyeol kemudian mencoba memetik senar gitar yang sudah mulai kendor itu dan membenahinya. Chanyeol tampak terbiasa melakukan hal itu.

"Kau mau aku memainkannya?" Chanyeol menatap ke arah Yifan yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

" _Cause you're sky, cause you're a sky full of star. I'm gonna give you my heart..."_ Chanyeol mulai memainkan gitarnya sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan suara lirih. Jari jemari pucatnya tampak dengan lincah memetik senar gitar dan membuatnya mengalunkan nada yang meneduhkan.

" _...I don't care go on and tear me apart. I don't care if you do."_ Yifan dengan canggung hanya duduk mematung sementara Chanyeol terus memainkan gitarnya. Namun satu hal yang tidak mereka sadari adalah bagaimana mata keduanya saling terpaut sementara melodi-melodi itu mengisi setiap sudut kamar itu.

.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan limbung di sebuah lorong yang gelap gulita. Nafas pemuda itu naik turun ketika ia tidak juga menemukan jalan keluar. Ia berusaha berteriak meminta tolong tetapi tidak ada suara apapun keluar dari mulutnya. Entah bagaimana Chanyeol bisa berada di tempat ini.

Pemuda itu kemudian berusaha berjalan lagi ketika tiba-tiba cahaya kekuningan muncul dari ujung lorong itu. Dengan samar-samar Chanyeol juga bisa mendengar suara seorang wanita yang menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Lagu itu seperti pernah Chanyeol dengar sebelumnya, tetapi ia tidak bisa menebaknya. Dengan tergesa ia mengikuti arah cahaya itu.

Ketika sudah dekat, barulah Chanyeol sadar bahwa cahaya itu datang dari celah sebuah pintu. Pintu itu tidak sepenuhnya tertutup namun Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung di hadapannya tidak bisa melihat isi dari balik pintu itu. Dengan ragu-ragu Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendorong kenop pintu itu ketika tiba-tiba semuanya gelap.

Kukkie menggonggong keras ketika Chanyeol akhirnya membuka matanya. Keringat dingin menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Nafas Chanyeol terengah-engah ketika matanya memandang ke arah sekeliling kamarnya. Pemuda itu kemudian menyalakan lampu tidur di atas meja nakasnya ketika Kukkie yang ia biarkan tidur di kamarnya menaiki tempat tidur dan mengendus leher Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Chanyeol pada anjing kesayangannya itu. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran tapi ia bernafas lega ketika bisa terbangun dari mimpi yang terus menghantuinya setiap kali ia meminum obat yang diberikan psikiaternya.

.

.

.

Pada jam istirahat kali itu, Yifan yang biasanya memilih untuk duduk menyendiri membaca novel di atas atap sekolah berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Hari itu ia merasa cukup lapar hingga ia harus membeli sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya. Ia biasanya akan sarapan di rumah dan akan cukup kenyang hingga jam sekolah berakhir. Tetapi hari itu Mrs. Wu terlihat buru-buru berangkat ke kantor dan tidak sempat menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

Ketika Yifan tengah memesan seporsi kimbap dan sekaleng soda dingin, ia tanpa sengaja mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya. Yifan berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tidak memandang ke arah kerumunan itu. Namun ketika Yifan berjalan melewati kerumunan itu sambil membawa nampan berisi kimbap dan soda pesanannya, mau tidak mau ia membulatkan matanya.

Di tengah kerumunan itu tampak Chanyeol sedang duduk menghadap sebuah nampan berisi cabai hijau. Beberapa murid tampak tertawa melihat Chanyeol sedang berusaha memasukkan cabai itu ke dalam mulutnya yang sudah memerah. Cabai memang makanan pendamping di Korea dan adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka untuk menyantapnya begitu saja, tetapi tidak segila itu dengan memakan cabai itu saja tanpa makanan apapun. Apalagi dengan jumlah cabai yang tidak wajar itu, tidak mungkin Chanyeol memakannya dengan serta merta.

Yifan meletakkan nampannya di sebuah meja kosong dan dengan langkah tergesa menghampiri kerumunan itu. Ia kemudian berdiri di samping Chanyeol yang dengan kepala tertunduk terus memasukkan cabai itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yah! Kau gila?" Yifan membuka suaranya membuat kerumunan murid-murid yang sebelumnya fokus pada Chanyeol kini menatapnya. Chanyeol dengan perlahan mendongak. Selain mulutnya, mata dan hidung Chanyeol juga sudah memerah menahan rasa pedas.

"Oy, akhirnya pangeranmu datang." Ujar Jongin dengan seringai di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa kau datang untuk menyelamatkan Tuan Putri?" Salah seorang lain yang Yifan tidak ingat namanya ikut menyahut.

Mereka kemudian tertawa ketika wajah Yifan memerah menahan amarah yang entah kenapa menguasai tubuhnya.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Yifan menarik bahu Chanyeol agar bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Namun Jongin dan yang lain menghadang mereka berdua.

"Tuan Putri tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum ia menghabiskan makanannya."

Yifan mendadak merasa mual. Tempat ini sungguh mengerikan dan dipenuhi orang gila. Bagaimana mungkin mereka membiarkan Chanyeol diperlakukan seperti itu? Apa Chanyeol begitu buruk hingga layak diperlakukan dengan tidak manusiawi?

Tanpa mengacuhkan Jongin dan teman-temannya, Yifan menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menggandengnya untuk keluar kerumunan ketika Jongin menahan bahunya.

Yifan yang sudah tidak tahan lagi tiba-tiba berbalik dan mendorong tubuh Jongin yang lebih pendek darinya. Hal itu rupanya membuat Jongin ikut naik darah dan dengan kekuatan penuh mengarahkan tinjunya pada rahang kanan Yifan. Pemuda yang tidak siap dengan serangan itu kemudian terhuyung ke belakang. Ia dapat merasakan darah segar memenuhi mulutnya. Yifan sudah akan melancarkan serangan balasannya ketika seseorang datang dan membuat kerumunan itu bubar. Jongin yang melihat siapa yang datang segera berlari bersama teman-temannya. Hanya ada Chanyeol dan Yifan yang tersisa di tempat itu. Yang lainnya bersikap seolah tidak baru saja menyaksikan peristiwa apapun.

"Kalian berdua ikut ke ruanganku." Pak Guru Kim berjalan mendahului dua orang pemuda yang hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan terpaksa.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Chanyeol dan Yifan duduk di hadapan Mr. Kim yang melipat tangannya di dada menunggu salah seorang dari kedua pemuda itu untuk membuka mulutnya.

Hening. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka mulut.

"Apa aku harus memanggil orang tua kalian ke sekolah agar kalian mau bicara?" Ancam Mr. Kim pada akhirnya.

Tubuh Chanyeol terlihat gelisah di tempat duduknya.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, Mr. Kim." Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam. Dan ternyata memang semua murid di sekolah ini sakit. Batin Yifan ketika Chanyeol masih saja berusaha menutup-nutupi apa yang dilakukan teman-teman padanya.

"Lalu kenapa ada keributan di kantin tadi?" Tanya Mr. Kim yang tidak mempercayai pernyataan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Kenapa Anda tidak memanggil Jongin dan teman-temannya juga ke sini?" Tanya Yifan yang akhirnya ikut membuka suara.

"Apa mereka terlibat?" Tanya Mr. Kim lagi. Raut wajahnya terlihat bosan.

Apa ia buta? Batin Yifan kesal.

"Mereka mem- _bully_ Chanyeol." Ungkap Yifan yang membuat Mr. Kim menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Benar begitu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol hanya membisu.

"Mereka sudah melakukannya sejak lama. Tidak bisakah Anda melihatnya? Seluruh murid di sekolah ini memusuhi Chanyeol. Mereka bahkan melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakannya." Yifan sudah tidak bisa diam lagi melihat Chanyeol yang hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat pemuda itu begitu takut untuk menceritakan apa yang selama ini dialaminya pada orang lain.

"Apa aku harus memanggil Mr. Park, Chanyeol?" Tanya Mr. Kim lagi.

Entah kenapa Yifan merasa bahwa bukannya mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol, Mr. Kim justru seperti sedang menekan Chanyeol agar terus diam.

Mendengar pertanyaan Mr. Kim itu Chanyeol cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak, Mr. Kim. Anda tidak perlu menghubunginya. Tadi hanya salah paham. Yifan masih belum terbiasa dengan sekolah ini." Jelas Chanyeol.

Yifan seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Kalau Chanyeol ingin lebih tahu, Yifan tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan sekolah ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kali ini aku biarkan kalian lolos, tapi kalau aku melihat kalian membuat masalah lagi, maka aku harus memanggil orang tua kalian ke sekolah."

"What the..." Yifan sudah akan mengumpat ketika Mr. Kim menatapnya dengan tajam.

Chanyeol segera bangkit dan menarik tangan Yifan agar melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kami permisi dulu. Terima kasih, Mr. Kim."

Dengan terburu-buru Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menarik Yifan agar keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

" _Don't fucking talk to me!"_ Bentak Yifan ketika Chanyeol terus mengekornya di belakang sepulang sekolah. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di sekolah tadi dan ia juga sudah tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Chanyeol yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

Chanyeol berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki Yifan ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan di taman kota. Ia beberapa kali berusaha menarik tangan Yifan agar berhenti namun pemuda itu terus saja berhasil mengibaskannya.

" _I'm sorry._ " Kata Chanyeol sedikit terengah. Yifan masih terus berjalan dengan tergesa.

"Simpan permintaan maafmu itu. Aku tidak perlu mendengarnya setiap kali kau merasa bersalah padaku. Aku tidak membutuhkannya!" Kesabaran Yifan sudah habis. Setiap kali ia berusaha mengerti apa yang Chanyeol hadapi, maka pada saat itu juga pemuda itu justru berusaha membuatnya keluar dari lingkarannya.

"Berhenti." Chanyeol menahan bahu Yifan namun pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar sebelum ia berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak lelah diperlakukan seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan dirimu diperlakukan seperti itu?" Yifan mencengkeram kedua bahu Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung.

"Kau terus meminta maaf padaku tapi kau sendiri tidak mau menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena membelamu tadi."

Chanyeol menyentuh tangan Yifan pelan dan tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun membimbing Yifan untuk duduk di kursi taman yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya. Yifan tampak lebih tenang setelah duduk meskipun nafasnya masih tampak naik turun tak beraturan setelah meledakkan emosinya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membelaku, tapi hal itu tidak akan ada gunanya, Yifan." Chanyeol berkata sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Ayahku adalah ketua yayasan di sekolah." Chanyeol memulai ketika tangannya yang memegang selembar tissue mulai membersihkan bibir Yifan yang robek akibat hantaman Jongin tadi.

"Kalau kau masih ingat, aku mempunyai skandal yang cukup memalukan ketika SMP. Seluruh sekolah tahu bahkan para guru dan tim yayasan sekolah. Pada awalnya mereka tidak setuju aku masuk ke SMA yang sekarang karena hal itu akan merusak reputasi sekolah."

Yifan meringis kesakitan ketika tanpa sadar Chanyeol menekan lukanya di bibirnya yang masih menganga.

"Tetapi mengingat Ayahku yang masih memiliki kuasa di sekolah itu dan ia juga berjanji di depan para pengurus yayasan bahwa aku tidak akan membuat masalah, maka mereka mengizinkan aku masuk sekolah itu sekarang."

"Tapi itu tidak berarti kau bisa diam saja—" Yifan berusaha memotong ketika Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Jika aku melawan, mereka akan semakin bersemangat untuk menyiksaku. Hal itu juga berarti akan ada keributan di sekolah, dan karena aku adalah murid yang tidak normal, sekolah akan lebih mempercayai murid-murid lainnya. Mereka akan memanggil Ayahku yang pastinya nanti akan marah besar dengan tindakanku."

Chanyeol menatap Yifan yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak perlu lagi membuat membuat malu Ayahku di hadapan koleganya, karena ternyata selain tidak normal, aku juga anak bandel yang tidak tahu diri."

Yifan kehabisan kata-kata untuk merespons cerita Chanyeol. Mungkin jika ia tidak mendengar hal itu langsung dari mulut Chanyeol, maka ia pasti menganggap orang itu gila.

Yifan masih sibuk mencerna cerita Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yifan. Chanyeol mengecup singkat luka di bibir Yifan sebelum tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi membelaku di depan mereka. Kita cukup diam dan membiarkan mereka melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Toh tinggal setahun lagi sebelum kita lulus. Aku bisa bertahan sampai—" belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yifan menarik lehernya dan melumat bibir merah Chanyeol.

Yifan mungkin nanti akan menyesali apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, tetapi saat ini ia tidak peduli karena entah dorongan dari mana ia hanya ingin menyentuh bibir Chanyeol dengan bibirnya.

Chanyeol menutup matanya erat dan mengerang ketika Yifan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya, menyentuh bagian dari dirinya yang orang lain belum pernah lakukan. Sisa-sisa dari cabai hijau yang Chanyeol makan sebelumnya masih terasa, tapi keduanya seperti hanya bisa menyesap rasa manis dari saliva mereka yang tercampur.

Yifan akhirnya melepaskan Chanyeol ketika tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggigit bagian bibirnya yang terluka sebelumnya, membuat ia meringis kesakitan. Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya.

Bersambung

Saia sendiri juga enggak paham kok jadi gini. Wkwkwkwwk

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review.

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	9. Chapter 9

PARADISE

Part IX

"Tremble **"**

Ketika Mrs. Wu masuk ke dalam rumahnya sepulang dari kantor, ia menemukan Yifan sedang memasak ramen di dapur. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena hari itu ia sama sekali tidak meninggalkan makanan untuk Yifan karena urusan kantor yang harus ia selesaikan dengan segera.

"Kau seharusnya membeli makanan di luar daripada memasak ramen seperti itu." Ujar Mrs. Wu sambil melepaskan mantel dan syal yang melingkar di lehernya.

Yifan hanya mengangkat bahunya dan membawa semangkuk ramen yang sudah jadi ke kamarnya.

"Kau memakannya di kamar? _No food in your room, Yifan_." Mrs. Wu memperingatkan yang hanya dianggap lalu oleh pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu.

Yifan menyalakan Macbooknya dan memutar sebuah film tanpa terlalu memperhatikan judulnya. Beberapa kali ia akan mengernyit ketika bibirnya menyentuh kuah ramen yang dimakannya atau ketika sumpit yang digunakannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh luka di bibirnya. Ia sengaja menghindari Ibunya hari itu karena ia pasti akan ditanyai bermacam-macam pertanyaan jika Ibunya menyadari bibirnya yang robek dan lebam di rahang kanannya.

Selama hampir 15 menit film itu menayangkan adegan penculikan seorang gadis di sebuah kota. Yifan tidak terlalu memperhatikan sebenarnya karena pikirannya sibuk memikirkan hal lain. Namun ketika layar laptopnya menayangkan adegan ciuman entah kenapa pipi Yifan terasa memanas. Ia tiba-tiba teringat kejadian siang tadi. Nafsu makan Yifan tiba-tiba menghilang dan membuat pemuda itu meletakkan mangkuk ramennya di atas meja.

Ciuman bersama Chanyeol tadi bukanlah ciuman pertama Yifan. Ia pernah mencium beberapa gadis sebelumnya ketika ia masih tinggal di Kanada. Ia juga pernah mencium seorang teman laki-lakinya karena ia kalah dalam sebuah permainan _truth or dare_ kala itu. Tapi entah kenapa Yifan tidak bisa melupakan sensasi bibir lembut Chanyeol di bibirnya.

"Ugh." Yifan mengerang dan menjambak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Semakin ia berusaha melupakan kejadian itu, semakin jelas pula bayangan di pikirannya bagaimana Chanyeol menutup matanya dan membalas pagutan bibirnya.

Yifan membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dan menutup kepalanya menggunakan bantal. Ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal di perutnya. Ia berani taruhan itu bukanlah efek dari ramen yang baru saja dimakannya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yifan berbunyi. Ketika Yifan menatap layar ponselnya dan menemukan siapa penelepon malam itu, ia segera menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan layar ponselnya ke telinga kirinya.

"Apa kau pernah mencium laki-laki sebelumnya?" Tanya Yifan tiba-tiba yang segera saja ia sesali.

Hening. Si penelepon sepertinya tidak menduga ia akan disapa dengan pertanyaan itu ketika ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Yifan.

" _W-what?"_ Luhan mencoba memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

Yifan tidak langsung menjawab, ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mem- _pause_ film yang masih terus berjalan di laptopnya.

"Lupakan." Yifan kemudian membuka jendela kamarnya, membiarkan angin malam masuk ke dalam.

" _You kissed a boy_?" Ada tawa dalam pertanyaan Luhan. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan pertanyaan Yifan begitu saja.

"Itu pertanyaanku, kau tidak bisa membalikkannya begitu saja." Gerutu Yifan.

Tawa Luhan pecah. " _Oh God._ Kau mencium laki-laki. Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Rupanya bertanya pada Luhan adalah kesalahan besar. Setan kecil itu akan terus menggodanya seumur hidupnya. Yifan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terkadang tidak bisa menyaring apa yang dikatakannya.

" _Shut up_." Yifan berusaha menghentikan Luhan yang seperti tidak bisa berhenti menertawainya.

"Whoa. Ini adalah hal yang baru untuk Wu Yifan. Ku kira kau pacaran dengan siapa, Jessica? Dia terus menanyakanmu di sini. Ku kira dia akan mati berdiri begitu mendengar kabar kalau kau sekarang tertarik dengan laki-laki." Luhan akhirnya menghentikan tawanya, tapi Yifan bersumpah ia masih mendengar pemuda itu sesekali terkikik.

"Aku tidak pacaran dengan Jessica. Dan aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki." Kata Yifan membela dirinya sendiri meskipun ia mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan ragu-ragu.

"Well, siapa laki-laki kurang beruntung ini? Dia pasti begitu bosan hingga mau kau cium." Luhan terus menggodanya.

" _I'm not telling you. Bye, Luhan_." Yifan sudah akan menutup teleponnya ketika sahabatnya itu justru kembali tertawa.

" _Come on, man._ Aku bahkan belum sempat menanyakan kabarmu dan kau sudah akan menutup teleponnya? Tidak bisakah kau sedikit bersyukur karena asal kau tahu setelah ini Ibuku akan mengomel karena aku akan membuat tagihan teleponku membengkak." Omel Luhan.

Yifan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perbincangan mengenai keadaan sekolah dan teman-teman Yifan di sana. Hal itu membuat Yifan merindukan Kanada, betapa ia ingin kembali ke sekolahnya dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Setidaknya di Kanada, keadaan tidak segila di Korea.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah akan berangkat ke sekolah ketika ia menemukan Ayahnya masih duduk di meja makan. Pemuda itu kemudian membungkuk di samping Ayahnya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Duduk. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah nanti." Perintah Ayahnya.

Dan dengan berat hati Chanyeol menarik kursi di meja makan dan duduk di samping Ayahnya yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi.

"Dokter Choi menghubungiku kemarin dan mengatakan kalau kau sudah datang ke kliniknya."

" _Ne, Aboeji_." Jawab Chanyeol pelan. Ancaman Dokter Choi memang bukan main-main. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri jika sang Ayah memarahinya atau bahkan menghukumnya karena tidak menyelesaikan sesi di klinik Dokter Choi dengan baik dan pergi begitu saja.

Mr. Park kemudian diam. Chanyeol masih menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatap Ayahnya.

"Dokter Choi mengatakan kalau kau sudah mulai membaik, tapi kau tetap harus meminum obat yang dia berikan. Kau sudah meminumnya hari ini?"

" _Ne, Aboeji_." Jawab Chanyeol. Mr. Park mengangguk puas.

"Chanyeol..." Mr. Park tiba-tiba menyentuh puncak kepala Chanyeol dengan ragu-ragu hingga membuat Chanyeol akhirnya mendonggakkan kepala untuk menatap Ayahnya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol melihat tatapan teduh di wajah tegas Ayahnya.

"Tolong camkan dalam dirimu kalau aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikanmu." Kata Mr. Park. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk. Meskipun ia masih belum mengerti, tetapi ia sedikit berharap dengan sikap Ayahnya itu.

"Kau adalah putraku." Mr. Park mengelus pelan kepala Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau kau berakhir seperti Ibumu." Kalimat terakhir Ayahnya itu membuat Chanyeol membeku.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih ingat betul ketika usianya masih 9 tahun, hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Ayahnya. Ia memberitahu Bibi Kim untuk mengantarnya membeli kue ulang tahun. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan kecil untuk Mr. Park.

Ketika sampai di sebuah toko kue, seorang pelayan toko memberinya ide untuk menghias kuenya sendiri. Bibi Kim tampak tidak terlalu senang dengan ide itu karena hal itu berarti mereka akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di luar rumah. Tetapi begitu melihat tatapan berbinar di kedua mata Chanyeol, maka Bibi Kim akhirnya luluh juga dan menunggui Chanyeol di toko kue itu selama lebih dari 2 jam.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar untuk memberikan kue itu pada Ayahnya yang ternyata sudah pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Namun alih-alih memberikan kejutan, Chanyeol justru mendapatkan amarah dari Ayahnya yang tidak suka jika ia menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah bahkan sampai petang hari itu. Bibi Kim berusaha membela Chanyeol, mengarang alasan bahwa mobil yang mengantar mereka sempat mogok dan harus diperbaiki saat itu juga.

Chanyeol kecil yang masih naif hanya bisa memegang erat kotak kue di pangkuannya sementara Mr. Park terus membentaknya. Tidak ada lagu selamat ulang tahun yang sempat Chanyeol nyanyikan untuk Ayahnya. Ia bahkan belum sempat mencicipi kue ulang tahun yang ia hias sendiri dengan krim berwarna-warni ketika Ayahnya membanting kotak kue itu dan menyeretnya ke dalam kamar untuk dikurung sebagai hukuman.

Memori masa kecil itu sulit hilang dari kepala Chanyeol, bahkan beberapa tahun setelahnya. Pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama Ayahnya berhenti di depan sekolah. Chanyeol membungkuk pada Ayahnya sebelum keluar dari mobil.

Mungkin keadaan sudah sedikit berbeda sekarang, di mana Ayahnya sudah tidak membatasi di mana atau dengan siapa ia harus menghabiskan waktunya. Selama Chanyeol masih pulang sebelum tengah malam dan tidak membuat masalah yang diketahuinya, Mr. Park akan memilih diam. Entah karena ia memang tidak ingin mengekang Chanyeol, atau karena ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Chanyeol sulit membedakannya.

.

.

.

Ujian kenaikan kelas sudah semakin dekat. Para murid sudah sibuk mempersiapkannya. Mereka kini lebih fokus pada pelajaran dan les-les yang akan mereka datangi sepulang sekolah daripada mengganggu Yifan maupun Chanyeol. Namun hal itu tidak berarti mereka berhenti sepenuhnya, sesekali mereka akan masih menjahili dua orang pemuda itu, tetapi tidak sesering sebelumnya. Saat ini mereka lebih memilih dengan mengacuhkan Yifan dan Chanyeol atau menganggap mereka tidak ada.

Yifan melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya di atap sekolah pada jam istirahat. Pemuda itu menyodorinya sebatang rokok yang sudah menyala. Yifan merasa enggan sebelumnya, tetapi hal itu sudah cukup lama ketika Yifan terakhir kali menghisap asap tembakau itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan benda-benda ini?" Yifan kembali bertanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya bersamaan sambil menatap Yifan dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Aku punya caraku sendiri dan aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu." Chanyeol mengambil batang rokok itu dari tangan Yifan setelah pemuda itu selesai menghisapnya sekali.

Yifan mendengus mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Mereka berdua saling bergantian menghisap sebatang rokok itu dalam diam. Angin berhembus cukup kencang hingga membuat abu rokok yang terbakar berterbangan di sekitar mereka.

"Whoa." Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan abu rokok yang masih menganga di atas lengannya, membuat ia sedikit terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Yifan tertawa melihatnya.

"Apa kau sebahagia itu melihat aku menderita?" Chanyeol menggosok lengannya yang tertimpa abu panas tadi.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Yifan jatuh pada bibir Chanyeol yang sedikit basah. Masih menjadi misteri baginya bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menghabiskan beberapa batang rokok dalam sehari namun bibirnya tetap berwarna pink. Tanpa sadar Yifan menelan ludahnya.

Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas sensasi bibir Chanyeol. Ia seperti ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang masih saja mengingatnya ketika mereka berdua sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai kejadian itu.

"Yah! Kau tidak sedang memikirkan hal yang mesum kan?" Kata Chanyeol sambil mendorong pelan bahu Yifan yang wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. Pemuda itu menggeleng cepat.

"Ah. Aku jadi ingat, aku menemukan ini di youtube. Menggelikan sekali." Chanyeol tiba-tiba meraih ponsel dari saku celananya dan menekan beberapa touch pad sebelum ponsel Yifan berbunyi.

Yifan membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah video yang dikirim Chanyeol ke ponselnya. Video itu menayangkan sebuah adegan ciuman antara dua orang laki-laki di atas tempat tidur. Dua orang laki-laki itu tampak saling melumat bibir satu sama lain dengan tangan yang saling meraba. Wajah Yifan memanas menontonnya sementara Chanyeol tertawa di sampingnya seolah mereka sedang melihat video dua ekor kelinci lucu.

" _What the fuck_." Yifan segera menghapus video itu.

" _Waeee_?" Chanyeol memprotes karena ia juga ikut menonton video itu di ponsel Yifan dan tiba-tiba video itu berhenti.

"Kenapa kau mengirimi aku video seperti itu?" Yifan tidak habis pikir. Apa menurut Chanyeol dengan ia pernah menciumnya bukan berarti Yifan tiba-tiba tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan video itu? Kau bahkan tidak menontonnya sampai selesai. Aku mau menunjukkan adegan setelahnya dan kau tiba-tiba sudah menghapusnya." Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hal itu membuat Yifan semakin frustrasi karena disodori oleh pemandangan yang selama ini ia hindari.

Yifan memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Chanyeol, tidak ingin melihat bibir Chanyeol dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sementara Chanyeol masih belum juga sadar dengan ketidaknyamanan yang ditunjukkan Yifan.

"Apa kau malu melihat hal seperti itu denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yifan untuk menatap wajah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"T-tidak. Kenapa aku harus malu?" Sanggah Yifan dengan tergagap.

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi bersikap seperti itu? _Aish_." Chanyeol kembali protes, kecewa karena ia gagal menunjukkan sebuah adegan lucu pada Yifan.

"Sudah lupakan." Yifan menyimpan kembali ponselnya di sakunya.

Bel tanda jam istirahat berakhir sudah berbunyi. Yifan segera bangkit sementara Chanyeol masih duduk di lantai.

"Tidak bisakah kita membolos saja?" Ujar Chanyeol yang enggan masuk kelas lagi.

Yifan menghela nafas sebelum menarik lengan Chanyeol agar ikut berdiri.

"Kita tidak perlu menambah masalah lain lagi."

Mereka kemudian berjalan kembali ke kelas.

"Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita pergi ke tempat yang pernah aku tunjukkan padamu sebelumnya?" Ajak Chanyeol dengan antusias.

"Ibuku tidak akan mengizinkanku pergi sebelum ujian berakhir." Jawab Yifan. Ia yakin Ibunya tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu, tapi ini hanyalah alasan yang ia buat untuk menolak ajakan Chanyeol.

"Setelah ujian kalau begitu?" Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah dan Yifan membencinya karena itu.

Yifan kemudian hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Wu Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya keheranan ketika sepulang sekolah ia sudah melihat sepatu Ibunya sudah tertata rapi di rak. Tidak seperti biasanya pada jam-jam seperti ini Ibunya sudah pulang kerja. Namun yang membuat pemuda itu lebih heran adalah sepasang sepatu lain yang tergeletak di sana.

Pemuda itu kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang tamu dan mendapati seorang laki-laki duduk di sofa. Laki-laki itu tersenyum melihat Yifan, namun ia tidak membalasnya.

Ketika Yifan akan pergi ke kamarnya, ia menemukan Ibunya tengah masak di dapur.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sapa Mrs. Wu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari telur dadar di hadapannya.

"Hn." Gumam Yifan sebagai jawaban.

"Ah, kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan Paman Jung Hoon. Kau harus berkenalan dengannya." Mrs. Wu kemudian menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya dan menghampiri Yifan sebelum menarik tangan putra semata wayangnya itu kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Ma.." Yifan berusaha menghentikkan Ibunya.

"Jung Hoon-sshi perkenalkan ini Wu Yifan, putraku. Yifan, perkenalkan ini teman Ibu sekantor, Choi Jung Hoon."

Laki-laki yang bernama Jung Hoon itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Yifan yang hanya ditanggapi dengan dingin oleh Yifan.

Mrs. Wu menyenggol lengannya agar membalas jabatan tangan Jung Hoon.

"Kau sangat tinggi." Komentar Choi Jung Hoon sambil membuat gestur dengan tangannya.

Mrs. Wu tertawa melihatnya sementara Yifan tetap menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Aku akan ke kamar." Yifan bergumam pelan sebelum undur diri dari hadapan dua orang itu. Mrs. Wu menahan nafasnya ketika Yifan membanting pintu kamarnya.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 pagi dan Yifan masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Mungkin ini juga merupakan efek lapar yang melanda perutnya karena ia sengaja melewatkan makan malam meskipun Ibunya menggedor pintu kamarnya. Yifan kemudian meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja nakasnya. Tanpa berpikir lagi ia mencari sebuah kontak dan menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

Yifan sudah menduga Chanyeol sudah tertidur pada waktu itu.

"Mengenai tawaranmu tadi siang, apa masih berlaku?" Tanya Yifan sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bawah kepalanya.

Hening. Chanyeol pasti sedang mengingat-ingat apa yang ia tawarkan tadi siang.

"Um, maksudmu kita pergi ke club?" Suara Chanyeol masih terdengar mengantuk dan tidak fokus.

"Hn." Gumam Yifan.

"Kalau kau mau kita bisa pergi ke sana akhir pekan ini." Kata Chanyeol dengan suara yang lebih jelas.

"Oke. Kita pergi akhir pekan ini." Yifan memastikan. Ia bisa mendengar Chanyeol mendengus di seberang.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengubah pikiranmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Hm, aku harus menutup teleponnya." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol, Yifan menutup teleponnya dan meletakkan ponselnya itu kembali ke atas meja.

Ia masih belum juga memejamkan matanya ketika jarum jam terus berdetak.

Bersambung,

Errr... mumpung lagi rajin kali ya? Lol

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review. Saranghaaaeeee~

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	10. Chapter 10

PARADISE

Part X

"Stay With Me **"**

Malam ini Chanyeol kembali ke tempat yang terasa tidak asing itu lagi. Namun kali ini suasana tidak segelap seperti sebelumnya. Cahaya di ujung lorong itu kembali. Kali ini dengan cahaya yang lebih terang. Chanyeol menajamkan indera pendengarnya ketika dengan perlahan ia melangkah untuk mendekati cahaya itu. Hening. Tidak ada gumaman wanita yang biasanya mengiringi. Ketika tangan Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil meraih kenop pintu yang lagi-lagi terbuka sedikit itu, ia mendengar teriakan nyaring seorang wanita yang memekakkan telinga hingga membuat Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada kenop pintu untuk menutup telinganya.

Nafas Chanyeol memburu ketika ia membuka matanya. Kali ini tidak ada Kukkie di sampingnya, Mr. Park memperingatkannya untuk tidak terlalu sering membiarkan anjing itu tidur di kamarnya. Tanpa punya alasan untuk mengelak, Chanyeol dengan terpaksa membiarkan anjing itu tidur di kandangnya yang bertempat di halaman rumah.

Karena tidak bisa kembali tertidur, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Keadaan di luar gelap mengingat semua orang yang tinggal di rumah itu sudah tertidur. Semua kamar utama berada di lantai dua, termasuk kamar Chanyeol dan Ayahnya. Sementara kamar yang ditempati Bibi Kim berada di lantai bawah, berdampingan dengan kamar tamu.

Setelah membasahi tenggorokannya dengan segelas air dingin, Chanyeol memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ketika ia menaiki tangga dan berhenti di lorong yang menghubungkan kamar-kamar yang ada di lantai dua, entah kenapa Chanyeol merasakan _de javu_. Ia seperti pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Lorong gelap dengan beberapa pintu di kiri kanannya. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menyambungkan ingatannya dengan kenyataan yang dihadapinya saat ini.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Suara Mr. Park yang mendadak muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya membuat Chanyeol terlonjak. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Aku baru saja mengambil minum." Ujar Chanyeol mengangkat gelasnya agar Mr. Park bisa melihatnya.

"Kembali tidur." Perintah Mr. Park.

Tanpa berkata apa pun Chanyeol masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Namun ia tidak berniat untuk kembali tidur dan justru menyibakkan tirai yang menutup jendela kamarnya dan menatap ke luar.

Selama beberapa tahun belakangan, Chanyeol sering mengalami kesulitan tidur. Ada kalanya ia akan tertidur begitu pulas seperti orang pingsan, namun ia lebih sering terjaga dan tidak bisa kembali tidur setiap malamnya. Mimpi buruk yang ia alami beragam, kebanyakan mengenai kejadian-kejadian yang ia sendiri merasa tidak pernah mengalaminya. Namun belakangan ini, ia sering bermimpi mengenai lorong gelap dan pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Ia tidak menceritakan hal itu pada psikiaternya tentu saja, karena ia yakin dokter gila itu akan memberinya resep obat-obatan lain yang justru menyiksanya.

" _Aku tidak ingin kau berakhir seperti Ibumu_."

Chanyeol kembali terngiang ucapan Ayahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Entah kenapa kalimat itu seakan tidak bisa keluar dari kepalanya. Ia terus berusaha mencari makna di balik kalimat itu karena hingga sekarang ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya. Semenjak ia lahir, bahkan sekalipun, ia tidak pernah melihat wajah Ibunya.

Mr. Park akan memilih diam atau justru memarahinya setiap kali pemuda itu menanyakan tentang orang yang telah melahirkannya. Pernah Bibi Vic—pengasuhnya dulu mengatakan bahwa Ibunya telah meninggal karena melahirkannya. Tetapi yang ia tidak mengerti, kenapa Mr. Park seolah tidak ingin Chanyeol mengenal Ibunya.

.

.

.

"Jangan pulang lebih dari jam 11 malam, Yifan." Mrs. Wu mengingatkan putranya yang sedang mengikat sepatunya itu.

"Hn." Yifan hanya menjawab singkat sebelum keluar dari gedung apartemen. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan mendapatkan sms bahwa Chanyeol sudah menunggu di bawah.

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Yifan segera turun ke lobi dan menemukan mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir di halaman gedung apartemen itu. Setelah memastikan bahwa benar Chanyeol yang mengendarai mobil sport merah itu, Yifan membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam di mana Chanyeol sudah bersiap di belakang kemudi sambil memainkan sebuah game di ponselnya.

"Ku kira aku akan menunggu sampai pagi sebelum kau siap." Ejek Chanyeol yang segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

" _Shut up_!" Ini adalah kali kedua Yifan menaiki mobil Chanyeol. Setelah mengetahui profesi Ayah Chanyeol, maka Yifan tidak terlalu heran dari mana Chanyeol mendapatkan fasilitas-fasilitas tertentu dan uang saku yang tidak sedikit.

"Ppfftttt." Chanyeol menahan tawanya ketika mobil melaju menembus petang di hari Sabtu itu.

Mereka sudah hampir sampai di tempat tujuan mereka ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengerem mobilnya dengan mendadak. Untung saja Yifan sempat memasang sabuk pengaman setelah ia masuk ke dalam mobil tadi. Mereka berhenti di samping sebuah area dengan ruko pertokoan di setiap jalannya. Yifan menengok ke arah Chanyeol yang menghentikan mobilnya dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman.

" _Sorry._ Aku harus keluar sebentar." Tanpa menarik kunci mobilnya Chanyeol keluar dan berlari mengejar sesuatu –atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Yifan hanya bisa mengawasi dari dalam mobil sambil memperhatikan area di sekitarnya.

"Bibi Vic!" Chanyeol berlari sekuat tenaganya untuk mengejar seorang wanita paruh baya yang berjalan di trotoar dengan kedua tangannya penuh kantong belanjaan.

"Bibi Victoria!" Chanyeol kembali memanggil wanita itu hingga akhirnya ia menoleh. Wanita itu awalnya mengernyit sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Raut wajahnya segera berubah ketika Chanyeol akhirnya sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol- _goon_?" Wanita itu memastikan karena ia sendiri masih tidak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Chanyeol memeluk wanita yang tingginya hanya sampai pundaknya itu.

" _Aigoo._ Apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang?" Wanita itu melepaskan kantong belanjaannya begitu saja dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol tak kalah eratnya.

"Aku merindukan Bibi Vic." Ungkap Chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bibi juga merindukan _Chanyeollie_." Bibi Vic mengacak rambut hitam Chanyeol.

Mereka kemudian bertukar kabar satu sama lain cukup lama di tempat itu hingga mereka mendengar suara klakson mobil yang dibunyikan. Chanyeol baru ingat ia tadi meninggalkan Yifan di dalam mobil sendirian.

"Ah, kau pergi dengan temanmu?" Tanya Bibi Vic yang melihat seorang pemuda duduk di dalam mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

"Kau sedang terburu-buru? Bagaimana kalau mampir ke rumah Bibi sebentar? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Bibi akan masak _Kimchi Jiggae_ kesukaanmu."

Chanyeol terlihat tertarik dengan tawaran pengasuh masa kecilnya dulu itu. Namun ia kembali teringat dengan janjinya pada Yifan untuk pergi ke klub.

"Hmmm, tunggu sebentar." Chanyeol berpikir sebentar sebelum kembali ke mobilnya. Ia mengetuk kaca jendela di sisi Yifan duduk. Yifan menurunkan kaca jendelanya dengan tampang bosan.

"Kita pergi atau tidak?" Tanya Yifan melihat Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ng.. Kau mau ikut ke rumah Bibi Vic denganku?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. Ia tampak kebingungan mengungkapkan keinginannya. Yifan memandang wanita yang masih berdiri di tempatnya itu.

"Aku janji aku akan mentraktirmu setelah ini, tapi bisakah kita tunda sebentar dan pergi ke rumah Bibi Vic? Aku akan menemanimu sampai pagi setelah ini." Ungkap Chanyeol penuh harap.

Entah kenapa Yifan tidak bisa mengatakan tidak pada pemuda itu. Toh ia juga tidak bisa pergi sendiri tanpa Chanyeol mengingat pemuda itu yang biasa mengatur segalanya. Maka ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol menepukkan tangannya dengan penuh semangat melihat jawaban Yifan sambil berlari menghampiri wanita itu kembali.

.

.

Rumah Bibi Vic tidak terlalu jauh dari jalan mereka bertemu tadi. Chanyeol memperkenalkan Yifan pada wanita itu yang segera memuji ketampanannya dan bertanya apakah dia berbahasa Korea atau tidak. Chanyeol cukup terhibur melihat kecanggungan Yifan yang harus menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang Bibi Vic ajukan.

"Aku senang Chanyeol- _goon_ mendapatkan banyak teman di sekolah." Ujar Bibi Vic ketika ia menghidangkan _Kimchi Jiggae_ ke meja makan di ruang keluarga apartemen yang ia tinggali sendiri itu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil sementara Yifan memasang wajah datar. Mereka kemudian mulai makan ketika Bibi Vic juga sudah menempati tempatnya. Yifan tidak terlalu mengerti dengan hubungan Chanyeol dan pengasuhnya, tapi ia bisa merasa kalau Chanyeol sedang bahagia saat ini.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Bibi akan menyiapkan _Pat Bing So_ untuk hidangan penutup setelah ini." Bibi Vic meletakkan beberapa potong daging ke atas mangkuk nasi Yifan dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah akan menyerah dan tidak sanggup makan lagi ketika Bibi Vic mengeluarkan hidangan penutupnya. Tapi ini adalah kesempatan langka baginya, maka ia dengan lahap menghabiskan hidangan es serut dengan toping bubur kacang merah itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ayahmu?" Tanya Bibi Vic sambil memangku wajahnya pada salah satu tangannya.

Yifan melirik ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang berubah. Otot wajahnya terlihat menegang sebentar sebelum senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya.

" _Aboeji_ baik-baik saja. Ia masih sama." Jawab Chanyeol sambil meletakkan sendoknya.

Ia kemudian meregangkan kakinya yang sedari tadi duduk bersila. Yifan yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya sedari tadi duduk menepi dan bersandar pada tembok. Ia merasa bahwa percakapan selanjutnya akan lebih serius dan ia seharusnya tidak ikut campur di dalamnya.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal pada Bibi." Kata Chanyeol lirih.

Bibi Vic terlihat gelisah. Ia menatap ke arah Yifan dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. Ia seolah memberikan kode pada Chanyeol apakah itu akan baik-baik saja jika mereka berbicara di hadapan Yifan.

"Aku akan menunggu di mobil." Ujar Yifan yang tahu diri. Ia sudah akan beranjak ketika Chanyeol menarik ujung kaosnya.

"Bisakah kau tinggal saja?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan menggenggam kaos Yifan.

Mau tidak mau Yifan akhirnya tinggal dan kembali ke tempatnya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mulai membaca novel dan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memperhatikan percakapan Chanyeol dengan pengasuhnya itu.

"Aku sudah lama mencari Bibi Vic, tapi _Aboeji_ tidak memberikan informasi apapun." Kata Chanyeol memulai. Ia tidak pernah mempersiapkan diri untuk peristiwa ini, di mana ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Bibi Vic, tapi bukan berarti ia juga tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi.

"Chanyeol- _goon_ mungkin sudah mengira apa yang terjadi pada Bibi setelah Bibi tidak lagi kembali ke rumah itu. Bibi ingin sekali mendampingimu, tapi beberapa hal membuatnya mustahil." Chanyeol sudah tahu bahwa Ayahnya lah yang memecat Bibi Vic sejak ia menyinggung sesuatu mengenai Ibunya.

Bibi Vic bahkan masih memanggilnya dengan embel-embel – _goon_ , sebuah sebutan yang ia pakai untuk memanggil Chanyeol kecil.

"Ayah sering menasihatiku agar aku menjaga sikapku dan tidak berakhir seperti Ibu..."

"...Apa yang terjadi pada Ibuku, Bibi Vic?"

Bibi Vic menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Yifan sungguh tidak ingin menguping pembicaraan mereka, tapi mengingat posisinya yang duduk tidak terlalu jauh membuatnya mendengar setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya.

"Bibi Vic pernah memberitahuku kalau Ibu meninggal setelah melahirkan aku. Apakah itu benar-benar terjadi?" Chanyeol mendekatkan diri pada Bibi Vic yang masih belum bisa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Maafkan Bibi, Chanyeol- _goon_. Bibi sudah lancang memberitahumu hal-hal yang seharusnya kau tanyakan pada Ayahmu." Bibi Vic meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah sering menanyakan hal itu pada _Aboeji_. Dan bukannya jawaban yang aku dapat, _Aboeji_ justru sering menghukumku karena terlalu banyak bertanya." Chanyeol tampak frustrasi.

"Bibi tahu sejak lahir aku tidak pernah melihat wajah Ibuku. Kalau Bibi memang tahu sesuatu, bisakah Bibi menolongku untuk menceritakannya padaku?"

Bibi Vic masih terdiam dan kembali menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Sejak Bibi Vic pergi dari rumah, _Aboeji_ sering menyuruhku untuk menemui Dokter Choi." Chanyeol kembali berkata, kali ini sambil menggenggam tangan Bibi Vic.

Seperti mendapatkan kekuatan, Bibi Vic menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum kembali menatap Chanyeol dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Chanyeol.

"Ibumu tidak meninggal karena melahirkanmu. Ibumu meninggal karena bunuh diri."

.

.

 _Seorang wanita tampak menimang-nimang seorang anak kecil di gendongannya. Bayi berusia tiga tahun itu terkikik ketika Ibunya menciumi pipi gembulnya. Wanita itu kemudian meletakkan bayinya di atas karpet di mana berbagai macam mainan berserakan di sekitarnya._

 _Wanita itu mencium puncak kepala bayi itu sebelum berkata, "Ibu menyayangi Chanyeollie." Sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak keluar dari kamar bayi tanpa menutup pintunya. Bayi yang dipanggil Chanyeollie itu kemudian sibuk dengan mainan di sekelilingnya hingga tidak begitu menyadari kepergian Ibunya._

 _Namun setelah hampir 15 menit, ia akhirnya sadar bahwa ia sendirian di kamar itu. Bayi itu kemudian menangis dan memanggil-manggil Ibunya dengan celotehan sebisanya. Tubuh kecil itu kemudian merangkak mengikuti arah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Ketika ia merangkak keluar kamar, ia dihadapkan pada lorong sepi. Bayi itu masih terus menangis dan tidak berhenti merangkak ketika ia berhenti di sebuah pintu yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya._

 _Ketika ia akan merangkak masuk, seseorang berlari dari ujung lorong dan menangkap tubuhnya ke dalam gendongannya._

" _Chanyeol-goon." Wanita itu memeluk Chanyeol ke dadanya sebelum tanpa sengaja matanya menatap ke arah pintu itu. Tubuh wanita bergetar melihat apa yang dilihatnya._

 _Dengan tangisan Chanyeol yang tak juga berhenti, wanita itu menjerit sekuat tenaga._

" _Tuan Park! Tuan Park!"_

 _Chanyeol berhenti menangis ketika melihat tubuh Ibunya tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai dengan obat-obatan tercecer di sekitarnya._

 _._

 _._

Tubuh Chanyeol mendadak lemas padahal sebelumnya ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bertenaga setelah menghabiskan semangkuk penuh _Kimchi Jiggae_ dan _Pat Bing So_ buatan Bibi Vic. Yifan yang sedari tadi berusaha fokus pada ponselnya pun ikut mendongak ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Bibi Vic. Wanita itu menangis ketika menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa Mrs. Park pada Chanyeol.

"Nyonya Park tampak begitu bahagia hari itu. Wajahnya yang biasanya murung terlihat berseri-seri. Ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan Tuan Park. Ia menemanimu bermain seharian sebelum..." Bibi Vic tidak sanggup melanjutkan ketika air mata terus menuruni pipinya.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Bibi Vic dan menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dan pada saat itu mata Chanyeol tanpa sadar beradu pandang dengan mata Yifan yang kala itu menatapnya.

Bagi Yifan, tatapan Chanyeol terlihat kosong. Ia tampak tidak terkejut ataupun sedih mendengar cerita Bibi Vic. Pemuda itu terlalu tenang untuk reaksi orang normal.

"Bibi seharusnya tidak menceritakan hal ini padamu." Bibi Vic tampak menyesal ketika ia menyeka ujung matanya.

Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum pada wanita itu.

"Tuan Park mengira Nyonya Park mengalami sebuah sindrom yang biasa dialami Ibu yang baru saja melahirkan. Tapi bahkan beberapa tahun sejak kelahiranmu, Nyonya Park tidak kunjung stabil. Dokter Choi mendiagnosanya dengan sebuah penyakit kelainan jiwa –aku tidak terlalu ingat namanya. Nyonya Park mungkin sudah lama menderita, tapi ia baru menunjukkannya setelah kau lahir." Bibi Vic kembali bercerita.

Chanyeol diam sebentar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang memohon padamu untuk menceritakannya. Aku lega Bibi mau melakukan hal itu untukku."

"Tolong jangan katakan pada Tuan Park kalau kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Bibi tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang Ayahmu itu akan lakukan padamu."

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat kaku, tapi ia berusaha menarik bibirnya. Lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Bibi Vic." Chanyeol memeluk Bibi Vic kembali namun kali ini ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yifan yang masih menatapnya.

.

.

.

Perjalanan di dalam mobil dari rumah Bibi Vic diiringi keheningan. Chanyeol yang entah fokus menyetir atau justru melamun sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sejak mereka keluar dari rumah Bibi Vic.

"Kita pulang saja." Kata Yifan ketika Chanyeol sudah akan membelokkan mobilnya ke arah klub yang akan mereka kunjungi.

Chanyeol menengok ke arah Yifan dengan ekspresi wajah dan tatapan mata yang sama seperti ketika ia berada di rumah Bibi Vic. "Aku akan menepati janjiku." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa melakukannya lain kali. Aku ingin pulang saja."

Chanyeol kemudian memutar balik mobilnya dan mengemudikannya ke arah rumah Yifan.

"Maaf aku mengacaukan malam ini." Gumam Chanyeol.

Yifan menggigit pipi dalamnya. "Berhenti minta maaf."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya hingga mobil Chanyeol berhenti di depan gedung apartemen Yifan.

" _Thank you._ " Yifan membuka pintu mobil dan keluar ketika Chanyeol memanggil namanya pelan.

Yifan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Chanyeol yang masih terpaku di balik kemudi. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ragu-ragu.

"Kau mau mampir?" Tanya Yifan pada akhirnya.

" _Is it okay?"_ Chanyeol masih belum mematikan mobilnya dan Yifan kembali masuk.

"Kau bisa parkir di dalam." Yifan mengarahkan Chanyeol untuk memasukkan mobilnya ke area parkir khusus penghuni apartemen.

.

.

Mrs. Wu tampak baru bangun tidur ketika ia membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol dan Yifan. Ia tersenyum ketika melirik ke arah jarum jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 10.45 malam. Mereka kemudian masuk ke kamar Yifan. Si pemilik kamar menyerahkan sehelai handuk dan setelan piyama pada Chanyeol yang terlihat canggung. Pemuda itu kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya.

Setelah itu Yifan bergantian masuk ke kamar mandi setelah Chanyeol selesai. Tanpa kata-kata keduanya berkomunikasi melalui gestur dan bahasa tubuh masing-masing. Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur Yifan. Ia menarik _bed cover_ berwarna putih itu dan menutupi tubuhnya hingga menyisakan ujung kepalanya menyembul. Bukankah ia seharusnya hanya mampir? Tapi Chanyeol justru semakin melesakkan tubuhnya di balik _bed cover_ itu.

Chanyeol mendengar Yifan keluar dari kamar mandi dan tanpa berkata apapun ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"Tempat tidur ini terlalu sempit untuk kita berdua." Ujar Yifan dan berniat untuk menggelar tempat tidur lipat di lantai ketika Chanyeol menarik kaosnya, membuatnya urung bangkit.

Dengan membisu Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk memberi sedikit ruang pada Yifan dan menata _bed cover_ agar cukup menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Yifan yang berbaring dengan posisi menghadap ke langit-langit kamarnya melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang berbaring miring disampingnya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau kau mau bercerita sesuatu padaku aku akan mendengarkan. Aku bukan pendengar yang baik, tapi—" Tangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba membungkam mulut Yifan, membuatnya berhenti bicara. Yifan berhenti sejenak sebelum ia menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari mulutnya. Pemuda itu tidak melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Chanyeol ketika ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol yang masih belum membuka matanya.

"Kau tidak tidur." Yifan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya ia mendapati Yifan sedang menatapnya. Dan pada saat itu, dunia seperti berhenti berputar untuk mereka berdua. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan matanya hanya untuk kemudian menatap tangannya yang Yifan genggam.

"Aku benar-benar berharap setidaknya aku bisa menangis sekarang." Bisik Chanyeol.

Yifan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Tapi untuk sekadar merasakan saja sudah susah sekali."

Bertahun-tahun Chanyeol berpikir bahwa ia adalah letak kesialan dalam keluarganya. Bahwa ia tidak cukup baik untuk Ayahnya banggakan. Nyatanya memang Chanyeol adalah sebuah kegagalan.

Yifan melepaskan genggaman tangannya hanya untuk meletakkannya pada pipi Chanyeol yang terasa dingin. Ia kemudian mengusap lembut dahi Chanyeol yang mengerut ketika otot wajahnya menegang. Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar dan seperti hampir menggigil. Entah apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu saat ini, tapi Yifan hanya bisa membaca kekosongan dari tatapan matanya.

Kali ini Yifan yang mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup ujung bibir Chanyeol. Tidak ada lidah atau pagutan-pagutan di antara keduanya, hanya dua bibir yang saling menempel dengan tangan Yifan menahan rahang Chanyeol agar tidak bergerak.

" _Sleep_." Yifan menarik kepala Chanyeol pada lekukan lehernya, membiarkan pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dengan tangan erat mencengkeram kaosnya.

Chanyeol tidak menangis malam itu, tapi gumaman-gumaman yang ia keluarkan ketika ia tidur dan sesekali guncangan tubuhnya membuat Yifan sedikit memahami apa yang dirasakannya.

Yifan sendiri adalah sebuah ketidakutuhan, tapi ia ingin menyelamatkan Chanyeol.

Bersambung

Semoga nggak makin ngebosenin ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review.

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	11. Chapter 11

PARADISE

Part XI

" _ **Your Eyes**_ **"**

Wu Yifan membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 08.12 pagi. Pemuda itu meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati tempat itu kosong. Dengan tergesa Yifan melongok ke arah kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya dan lagi-lagi mendapatinya kosong. Ia meneliti kembali kamarnya dengan cermat. Yifan menemukan kunci mobil Chanyeol masih tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Dengan perasaan sedikit lebih tenang ia akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya.

Yifan berdehem sebentar untuk memberitahu kehadirannya pada Mrs. Wu dan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk di depan kompor. Chanyeol menoleh dan tertawa ketika melihat Yifan. Mrs. Wu mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol dan ikut tertawa. Yifan yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka tertawakan hanya mengangkat bahunya dan duduk di meja makan di mana setumpuk pancake sudah tersedia.

"Kalau aku tidak tahu bahwa kau baru bangun tidur, ku kira kau baru saja tersengat listrik." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menutup mulutnya agar tidak tertawa. Ia kemudian meletakkan sepiring _scramble egg_ di meja makan.

Mendengar komentar itu, Yifan menoleh ke arah kirinya di mana terdapat sebuah rak kaca yang bisa digunakan untuk bercermin. Tampak rambut Yifan mencuat tidak beraturan dengan wajah bengkak setelah bangun tidur.

"Dia biasanya akan bangun nanti siang kalau tidak ada kau di sini." Tambah Mrs. Wu yang kini duduk di hadapan Yifan bersiap untuk sarapan.

"Ma..." Yifan terlihat tidak suka ketika Ibunya menceritakan kebiasaannya di hadapan orang lain. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba jadi menginap semalam." Kata Chanyeol, entah pada Mrs. Wu atau Yifan. Ia masih memakai setelan piyama berwarna biru milik Yifan yang semalam dipinjamkan padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan, Chanyeol. Kau bisa menginap di sini kapanpun kau mau." Kata Mrs. Wu.

"Kau yang membuat ini?" Tanya Yifan ketika ia mengambil sesendok scramble egg di hadapannya. Chanyeol mengangguk antusias, tidak sabar menunggu komentar Yifan mengenai masakannya.

"Apa memang seasin ini?" Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya begitu masakan itu memasuki mulutnya.

Dengan wajah cemberut Chanyeol menendang lutut Yifan di bawah meja makan, membuat Mrs. Wu tertawa melihatnya.

.

.

"Ayahmu tidak mencarimu?" Tanya Yifan ketika mereka berdua kembali ke kamarnya setelah sarapan. Chanyeol yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Yifan mendesah pelan.

"Hp ku mati." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Tidak tertarik untuk membicarakan Ayahnya setelah perutnya penuh oleh sarapan. Yifan hanya mendengus. Itu pasti hanyalah alasan yang Chanyeol buat sendiri.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit dan menarik salah satu koleksi buku milik Yifan sebelum kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dengan posisi tengkurap. Piyama yang dipakai Chanyeol sedikit tersingkap dan menampakkan pinggang pucatnya. Yifan yang duduk di sampingnya tanpa sadar melihatnya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ketika pipinya mulai memanas.

"Ini buku apa? Hmm dalam bahasa Inggris?" Chanyeol bergumam pada dirinya sendiri tanpa menyadari Yifan yang salah tingkah di sampingnya.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya ketika merasakan Yifan akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dengan jahil Chanyeol mengapitkan kakinya pada perut Yifan dan menariknya.

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol tertawa puas ketika Yifan kehilangan keseimbangannya dan ikut terjatuh di atas tubuhnya. Beruntung Yifan bisa menahan tubuhnya dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala Chanyeol yang masih tertawa tanpa menyadari betapa canggungnya posisi mereka berdua saat ini.

Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti ketika melihat tatapan Yifan padanya. Kedua alis Yifan saling terpaut hingga membuat dahinya berkerut. Mungkin jika orang baru mengenalnya, mereka akan mengira Yifan adalah orang yang galak dan tidak mudah didekati. Well, memang kenyataannya seperti itu, tapi Chanyeol merasa bahwa alis tebal itu justru membuatnya terlihat menarik.

Yifan tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya ketika wajahnya kini berhadapan tepat dengan wajah Chanyeol. Mata besar Chanyeol berkedip pelan ketika menatapnya. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat pucat ketika Yifan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Dan ketika pandangan Yifan jatuh pada bibir kemerahan Chanyeol, ia seperti akan gila karena jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan. Tanpa bisa mengendalikan dirinya, Yifan menurunkan sedikit wajahnya dan berniat menangkap bibir itu dalam kecupan ketika Chanyeol memejamkan wajahnya seolah menantikan hal itu. Kesadaran Yifan kembali dan membuatnya bangkit dari tubuh Chanyeol yang tadi ditindihnya dengan tiba-tiba. Chanyeol yang sepertinya terkejut dengan sikap Yifan hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata besarnya.

Yifan berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan dadanya yang naik turun tidak beraturan. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya dan membukanya, membiarkan udara pagi hari Minggu itu masuk. Bahkan semalam pun Yifan tanpa sadar mencium Chanyeol untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku akan bersiap untuk pulang." Chanyeol mengambil baju yang dipakainya semalam dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Yifan menghembuskan nafas dengan keras. Ia tampak menyesali perbuatannya yang justru membuat hubungannya dengan Chanyeol terasa canggung. Dari awal ia berniat untuk hanya berteman dengan Chanyeol dan ia mengacaukannya begitu saja dengan ciuman-ciuman itu. Chanyeol sekarang mungkin merasa bahwa Yifan hanya memanfaatkannya saja, padahal ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Yigan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustrasi ketika jantungnya tidak mau kembali berdetak dengan normal. Ia benar-benar hanya ingin berteman dengan Chanyeol. Ia bukan gay dan ia tidak tertarik dengan Chanyeol. Yifan mengulang-ulang kalimat itu seperti mantra di dalam kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Chanyeol keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan sudah berganti pakaian dengan yang ia pakai semalam. Ia terlihat lebih segar setelah membasuh wajahnya. Yifan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya ketika Chanyeol meletakkan piyamanya di keranjang pakaian kotor milik Yifan.

"Terima—"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kau gay?" Tanya Yifan memotong kalimat Chanyeol yang akan berterima kasih padanya.

Tubuh Chanyeol mematung mendengar pertanyaan dari Yifan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Kebiasaan Chanyeol yang sering membalikkan pertanyaannya membuat Yifan menggertakkan giginya kesal. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah pemuda yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Apa kau tiba-tiba bingung dengan seksualitasmu sendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil mendengus. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa kesal. Chanyeol kemudian menghampiri Yifan dan duduk di sampingnya dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Dengar, Yifan. Kalau kau merasa tidak enak karena sudah beberapa kali menciumku, kumohon hentikan perasaan itu sekarang juga. Maksudku, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Yifan tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal itu padanya seolah ia bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang tiba-tiba menciumku hanya untuk membuktikan seksualitas mereka. Kau tidak akan berubah menjadi gay hanya karena mencium seorang laki-laki gay."

Tapi Yifan bukan mereka. Ia tidak sedang ingin membuktikan apapun. Yifan pikir ia _straight_ , tapi setiap kali ia bersama Chanyeol, ia sendiri bingung dengan seksualitasnya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang bingung sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau berpikir hanya karena kau bergaul denganku kemudian hal itu mengubahmu menjadi sepertiku. Sudah cukup orang-orang memberlakukanku seperti penyakit menular." Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dan mengambil kunci mobil serta ponselnya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih."

Yifan masih duduk di tempatnya ketika Chanyeol meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia sungguh tidak berniat untuk menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol kala itu.

.

.

Hari Senin di mana hari itu ujian kenaikan kelas mereka di mulai, Yifan tidak menemukan Chanyeol duduk seperti biasa di kursi taman kota tempat mereka berangkat bersama setiap pagi. Mungkin Chanyeol masih marah padanya karena kejadian kemarin. Ia juga tidak berusaha menghubungi Chanyeol setelahnya karena ia pikir Chanyeol butuh waktunya sendiri.

Di sekolah pun, Chanyeol hanya menampakkan diri tepat ketika bel masuk berbunyi dan duduk di tempatnya untuk mengerjakan soal ujian. Selama 60 menit itu, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menoleh ke tempat duduk Yifan yang berada di sampingnya. Bahkan ketika ujian selesai, Chanyeol meninggalkan kelas begitu saja tanpa menyapa Yifan.

Yifan menghela nafas panjang ketika sadar bahwa Chanyeol menghindarinya. Tapi Yifan sendiri belum mempunyai solusi untuk memecahkan permasalahannya sendiri yang masih bingung terhadap perasannya pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Sementara itu Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang bermain game online di kamarnya terlihat frustrasi ketika ia beberapa kali kalah. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia mengunci diri di dalam kamarnya dan hanya keluar untuk pergi ke sekolah atau mengambil makanan di kamarnya. Sejak kepulangannya dari rumah Yifan, Mr. Park sama sekali tidak mengajaknya bicara dan mendiamkannya seolah ia tidak ada. Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu ketika Ayahnya marah padanya. Beruntung karena saat ini ia sedang ujian sang Ayah tidak memberikan hukuman apapun.

Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain dan bersiap untuk tidur ketika matanya tertuju pada tempat obatnya. Chanyeol masih mengalami kesulitan tidur meskipun ia sudah jarang mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi itu. Malam itu Chanyeol meraih aspirin dan bukannya obat yang diberikan Dokter Choi untuk ia minum. Ia menenggak dua buah pil penghilang rasa sakit itu sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

Chanyeol membiarkan lampu tidur di meja nakasnya menyala. Tidur dalam keadaan gelap bukanlah ide yang bagus untuknya karena setiap kali ia terbangun di tengah malam, ia akan kesulitan bernafas dalam gelap.

Sebelum jatuh tertidur, Chanyeol teringat pada Yifan. Ia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk menghindari pemuda itu, namun ia sendiri masih kesal dengannya. Ia pikir Yifan tertarik padanya, tapi ternyata ia sama saja dengan orang lain yang hanya penasaran. Kemudian sebuah pikiran juga terlintas di benaknya. Apakah ia juga tertarik pada Yifan? Kenapa ia ingin Yifan tertarik padanya kalau ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri?

Setelah otaknya cukup lelah untuk mengulang-ulang pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol akhirnya jatuh tidur tanpa bermimpi setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya.

Bersambung

Terima kasih untuk semua yang setia membaca dan menampakkan diri di kotak review.

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	12. Chapter 12

PARADISE

Part XII

" _ **Solace**_ **"**

Ujian kenaikan kelas berlangsung selama seminggu. Keadaan sekolah begitu tenang dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk para murid yang biasanya memenuhi koridor. Saat ini wajah-wajah mereka dipenuhi ketegangan ujian dan cara untuk mendapatkan nilai yang bagus agar naik kelas. Begitu pun dengan dua orang pemuda yang memutuskan untuk tidak saling menyapa selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Chanyeol akan memalingkan wajahnya atau pura-pura tidak melihatnya setiap kali ia berpapasan dengan Yifan. Setiap hari, Chanyeol akan berangkat dan pulang dengan diantar-jemput. Dan pada hari terakhir ujian, Yifan yang sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya menghadang Chanyeol ketika ia keluar dari toilet pada jam istirahat.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Yifan berusaha mengejar tatapan mata Chanyeol yang terus beralih darinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Tapi itu bukan senyuman yang Chanyeol pernah perlihatkan pada Yifan. Ia tersenyum dengan bibir tertutup. Matanya masih tidak berani menatap Yifan.

"Aku tidak pernah marah. Kenapa aku harus marah?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku sejak kau pulang dari rumahku?"

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal itu sekarang? Aku tidak marah padamu, kay. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Chanyeol tampak enggan menghadapi Yifan saat itu. Stres dari ujian dan nafsu makannya yang mendadak hilang beberapa hari ini membuat Chanyeol cepat lelah. Pemuda itu sudah akan berlalu ketika Yifan menahan bahunya.

"Chanyeol..." Yifan menahan suaranya agar tidak mengundang perhatian murid-murid lain yang berlalu lalang di antara mereka.

" _Please,_ Yifan." Chanyeol mendorong tangan Yifan yang mencengkeram bahunya.

Tepat pada saat itu, bel tanda waktu istirahat selesai berbunyi. Para murid bergegas kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing untuk menyelesaikan ujian termasuk Chanyeol dan Yifan.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang di dalam perjalanan untuk pulang ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Nama ' _Aboeji'_ tertampang di layar ponselnya. Dengan berat hati pemuda itu menekan tombol biru dan menempelkan layar ponsel di telinganya. Sopir pribadinya menghentikan mobil ketika mereka berada di lampu merah.

"Kau ada di mana?" Tanya Mr. Park pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang." Jawab Chanyeol dengan malas. Ia hanya ingin segera pulang dan tidur.

"Ujianmu sudah selesai kan? Bilang pada sopir untuk mengantarmu ke Grand Central." Kata Mr. Park. Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Sekarang?"

" _Yes,_ Chanyeol." Dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi Mr. Park menutup teleponnya.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke Grand Central. _Aboeji_ ingin aku ke sana." Kata Chanyeol pada sopir pribadinya yang segera mengangguk.

"Tempat apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah, itu adalah lapangan Golf. Tuan Park biasanya bermain Golf dengan teman-temannya di sana." Jelas sang sopir.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia sungguh tidak tertarik dengan apapun olahraga yang Ayahnya lakukan. Tapi ia lebih baik menuruti perkataan orang itu, karena ia sudah tahu apa yang akan ia dapatkan jika berani menolak.

Dengan selesai ujiannya hari itu, liburan akhir otomatis dimulai. Ia merasa lega karena itu berarti ia tidur sesuka hatinya dan tidak perlu memikirkan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tapi itu berarti ia tidak akan punya alasan untuk bertemu Yifan selama dua Minggu ini. Chanyeol sedikit merasa bersalah pada pemuda itu karena ia jelas-jelas menghindarinya.

Begitu sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Mr. Park, Chanyeol segera menghubunginya. Ia diberitahu untuk datang ke restoran yang ada di dalam gedung itu. Mr. Park terlihat duduk bersama empat orang lain yang sepertinya adalah teman-temannya. Di antara ke empat orang itu, Chanyeol mengenali salah satunya. Ia membungkuk dengan hormat ketika sampai di hadapan mereka.

"Ah, ini Chanyeol?" Tanya salah seorang dengan kaos polo berwarna biru.

Mr. Park memperkenalkan Chanyeol pada seluruh teman-temannya. Senyuman langka terkembang di wajahnya. Chanyeol bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa kali ia pernah melihat Ayahnya tersenyum.

Dokter Choi, orang yang tidak asing bagi Chanyeol itu, memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi aneh. Chanyeol menduga Dokter Choi lah yang memberitahu Ayahnya untuk mengundangnya kemari, karena seingatnya Mr. Park tidak pernah tertarik untuk melibatkannya pada acara kantor ataupun kegiatan lainnya. Chanyeol mengernyit ketika pelayan menyodorinya makanan yang Ayahnya pesankan untuknya.

"Ini makanan kesukaanmu kan?" Tanya Mr. Park. Seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dokter Choi terlihat tersenyum puas pada Mr. Park.

Chanyeol memperhatikan potongan daging sapi dengan asparagus di hadapannya. Ia benci asparagus dan ia sedang tidak nafsu makan. Namun dengan terpaksa Chanyeol meraih sendok di samping piring dan menjejalkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menelannya begitu saja tanpa mengunyahnya dengan benar. Mr. Park dan yang lainnya sibuk mengobrol hingga tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang beberapa kali menahan mulutnya agar tidak muntah.

Ketika mereka sudah selesai makan siang dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke lapangan, Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan lagi berlari ke arah toilet dan memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam perutnya. Pemuda itu berharap seandainya ia mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk lari saja dari tempat dan orang-orang itu.

Ketika ia kembali, Mr. Park dengan ketiga orang lainnya sudah sibuk dengan bola golf sementara Dokter Choi yang juga memegang stik golf tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang masih memakai baju seragam kala itu.

"Jika kau bertanya-tanya kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, maka jawabannya adalah aku. Ku pikir akan bagus bagimu untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman Ayahmu mengingat nantinya kau juga yang akan meneruskan pekerjaan Ayahmu." Dokter Choi memulai ketika Chanyeol sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin memukul wajah angkuh Dokter Choi pada saat itu. Pengaruhnya pada Mr. Park bukan main-main dan ia seperti menikmati hal itu dengan menyiksa Chanyeol sesuai keinginannya.

"Kau terlihat pucat. Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" Tanya Dokter Choi sambil melangkahkan kakinya dan tanpa menjawab apapun Chanyeol mengikutinya.

Matahari bersinar cukup terik kala itu. Chanyeol beberapa kali menyeka keringat di dahinya. Tubuh Chanyeol terasa lemas setelah memuntahkan makan siangnya dan harus berdiri di tengah terik matahari. Ketika pemuda itu memperhatikan tubuh tinggi Dokter Choi di hadapannya, tibat-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Apa kau juga kenal Ibuku?" Tanya Chanyeol yang segera menyesalinya ketika Dokter Choi menoleh dengan cepat dan menatapnya tajam. Ia pasti akan melaporkan ini pada Ayahnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menanyakan Ibumu, Chanyeol." Dokter Choi menjawabnya dengan nada sinis.

Kepala Chanyeol terasa berkunang-kunang dan pandangannya sempat kabur beberapa kali tapi ia menahan diri. Sikap Dokter Choi berubah dengan drastis begitu Chanyeol menyebutkan Ibunya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menanyakannya? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan pasienmu sebelumnya?" Entah apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol kala itu, tapi ia mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan itu begitu saja. Tubuhnya beberapa kali limbung dan hampir terjatuh ketika ia mengikuti Dokter Choi yang terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"Untuk apa mencari tahu tentang Ibumu, kalau kau sendiri tidak mengenal dirimu sendiri." Ucap Dokter Choi sebelum Chanyeol kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh pingsan.

Mr. Park dan yang lainnya segera menghampiri.

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Mr. Park melihat Chanyeol tergeletak di atas lapangan golf itu.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Mr. Park. Dia hanya dehidrasi." Jawab Dokter Choi dingin.

.

.

.

Liburan sekolah berarti bagi Yifan adalah ia bisa mendekam di dalam kamar dan menyelesaikan membaca beberapa buku sekaligus. Yifan mulai menyukai buku ketika ia masih tinggal di Guangzhou. Ibunya sering memberinya buku-buku bergambar sebelum akhirnya ia sanggup membaca buku yang lebih tebal. Kebanyakan buku-buku yang dibacanya adalah novel-novel fiksi, tetapi akhir-akhir ini ia juga tertarik membaca beberapa buku biografi.

Akan tetapi, baru dua hari liburan sekolah, entah kenapa Yifan sudah merasa bosan. Pada saat itu, ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Luhan.

"Ibuku mengajakku ke Beijing akhir pekan ini. Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang di sana?" Kata Luhan ketika mereka sedang membicarakan acara liburan masing-masing.

"Kau seharusnya mengajaknya liburan ke Korea." Ujar Yifan.

" _No,_ Yifan. Kau yang seharusnya datang ke Beijing. Ku pikir Mrs. Wu tidak akan keberatan." Kata Luhan yang sudah mengenal betul karakter Ibunya.

Yifan mendengus. "Dia tidak akan keberatan tapi aku harus mengemis uang saku padanya. Kau pikir biaya pesawat bisa dibeli dengan uang saku ku selama liburan di sini?"

" _Ask her, my dear friend_ Yifan. Ibumu adalah Ibu terbaik yang pernah kutemui di dunia –ehm setelah Ibuku, tentu saja. Aku yakin dia akan memberikan segalanya padamu." Bujuk Luhan.

Yifan bukannya tidak tertarik dengan ide Luhan, tapi ia juga tidak sampai hati untuk meminta Ibunya membelikan tiket pesawat ke Beijing.

" _You're the worst,_ Luhan."

" _I knew, right?_ " Jawab Luhan di seberang.

Mrs. Wu pulang lebih awal malam itu. Ia masih sempat menyiapkan makan malam untuk Yifan.

"Apa kau berencana untuk tinggal seharian di kamarmu selama liburan ini?" Tanya Mrs. Wu ketika ia membereskan meja makan sementara Yifan mengganti-ganti channel di tv.

Yifan hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Ibu Xiao Lu meneleponku tadi. Ku dengar mereka akan ke Beijing akhir pekan ini. Kau mau menyusul?" Tanya Mrs. Wu.

Yifan meletakkan remote di tangannya dan mengumpat di dalam hatinya ketika si Licik Luhan memanfaatkan Ibunya untuk membujuk Mrs. Wu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Yifan.

"Ibu akan membelikanmu tiket ke Beijing kalau kau memang mau pergi, Yifan." Kata Mrs. Wu yang sudah selesai membereskan dapur dan meja makan.

"Ma.." Yifan tidak ingin menghabiskan uang Ibunya untuk hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Mereka tidak miskin tapi juga tidak sekaya itu untuk menghabiskan uang demi berlibur di luar negeri.

"Kau pasti merindukan China." Mrs. Wu mengusap puncak kepala Yifan dan tersenyum ketika melihat ujung bibir putra semata wayangnya tertarik ke atas.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berakhir dengan terbaring di rumah sakit selama tiga hari. Selain karena sering melewatkan makan, Chanyeol juga menderita stres dan overdosis aspirin. Pil pereda rasa sakit itu memang membantunya untuk tidur nyenyak, tapi ia justru memperburuk sistem kekebalan tubuhnya. Mr. Park yang mengetahui hal itu hanya bisa diam. Dokter Choi tampaknya tidak mengatakan hal apapun mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukannya selama di lapangan Golf pada Mr. Park.

"Apa kau ingin menghabiskan liburanmu di tempat rehabilitasi?" Tanya Mr. Park ketika ia menjenguk Chanyeol di rumah sakit.

Pemuda yang terlihat pucat dan semakin kurus itu terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong.

"Aku sudah cukup bangga padamu karena akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat membaik dan membuktikan padaku kalau kau tidak sama dengan Ibumu. Tapi kalau seperti ini, aku bisa saja mengubah pikiranku, Chanyeol."

Telinga Chanyeol mendengarkan perkataan Mr. Park itu tapi ia tidak bisa mencernanya. Pikirannya lelah dan ia seperti akan terima saja dengan apapun yang Mr. Park dengan dirinya. Toh selama ini selalu saja begitu.

" _Aboeji_ selalu membandingkan aku dengan Ibu tapi kau tidak membiarkan aku mengenalnya. Apa _Aboeji_ pikir itu tidak keterlaluan?" Jawab Chanyeol akhirnya. Suaranya terdengar serak karena diam cukup lama.

Bibi Kim lah yang menunggui Chanyeol selama ia dirawat di rumah sakit, tapi wanita itu tidak pernah tertarik untuk mengajak Chanyeol mengobrol.

Mr. Park mengerutkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa, Chanyeol?" Mr. Park mendesis.

Kamar VIP rumah sakit di Seoul itu kemudian hening. Chanyeol kembali membisu. Terlalu banyak yang ia ingin katakan pada Ayahnya itu namun pada akhirnya tidak ada satu pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kita akan pulang malam ini." Ujar Mr. Park sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

Memiliki tubuh tapi tidak bisa menjalani hidup sesuai keinginannya, Chanyeol terkadang ingin mati saja. Pikiran itu beberapa kali terlintas di kepalanya. Dan beberapa kali pula ia mencoba untuk melakukannya. Entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak. Seperti sekarang, ketika ia sudah kembali ke rumah yang lebih terasa seperti neraka baginya, Chanyeol mengisi bath up di kamar mandinya dengan penuh sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya di dalamnya. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya membiarkan air merendamnya hingga sebatas dada, tetapi ketika pikirannya semakin keruh, Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya hingga seluruhnya tenggelam di dalam bath up berisi air dingin itu.

Tidak ada yang menginginkannya di dunia ini lalu untuk apa ia hidup. Chanyeol merasa semuanya sudah cukup. Ketika sejak kecil, ia terus dianggap sebagai kegagalan, Chanyeol menahan nafasnya di dalam air. Dia tidak akan keluar dari dalam air lagi. Perasaan sesak karena tidak bisa bernafas terasa lebih baik daripada menghirup udara di mana ia tidak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Bukankah aku brilian?" Kata Luhan ketika ia menjemput Yifan di bandara Beijing dengan senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya.

Yifan meninju bahu Luhan hingga membuat pemuda itu tersungkur. Pemuda yang postur tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil darinya itu mengumpat pada Yifan sebelum keduanya tertawa.

" _This is our homeland, Mr. Wu Yifan and I'll show you how to explore Beijing like Chinese._ " Luhan yang sudah menyewa mobil untuk liburan mereka selama di Beijing menyeringai dan membuat Yifan mendengus mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Pemuda itu hanya ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan liburan ini untuk benar-benar membuat dirinya rileks kembali setelah ujian.

Setelah menyapa Ibu Luhan dan meletakkan barang-barangnya di hotel, Yifan dan Luhan memulai petualangan mereka di Beijing.

"Jangan pulang telat, Luhan." Teriak Mrs. Lu ketika mereka keluar dari hotel.

" _We're not coming home, Mom._ " Balas Luhan.

Kedua pemuda itu kemudian memasuki mobil sedan dan mulai melaju dengan Luhan di belakang kemudi. Yifan juga bisa mengendarai mobil, tapi ia tidak cukup baik dalam mengingat jalan, maka Luhan tidak terlalu mempercayai Yifan untuk menyetir. Tujuan pertama mereka ada pada sebuah area pasar yang hanya buka pada malam hari. Yifan memandang Luhan dengan tidak percaya.

" _Seriously?"_

"Ssssttt." Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Dan tak lama kemudian muncul dua orang gadis dengan rambut panjang tergerai dan rok mini yang menampakkan kaki jenjang mereka. Seringaian muncul di wajah Luhan ketika dua gadis itu masuk ke jok belakang mobil itu.

" _Hello, girls._ Ini Yifan. Yifan, ini teman-temanku, Ana dan Jennifer."

Kedua gadis itu menjabat tangan Yifan. Ana dengan rambut blonde sementara Jennifer dengan rambut kecokelatan. Keduanya jelas-jelas orang Cina. Yifan tidak yakin bahwa nama yang disebutkan Luhan adalah nama asli keduanya. Tapi Yifan tidak mau ambil pusing.

Mereka kemudian meneruskan perjalanan menuju area tempat hiburan malam. Yifan menduga mereka akan berhenti di sebuah club, tapi ternyata Luhan membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat karaoke. Setelah memesan sebuah tempat untuk empat orang dan bir, Ana dan Jennifer pergi ke toilet terlebih dahulu ketika Yifan menyikut tulang rusuk Luhan.

" _What the hell, man._ " Protes Luhan yang tidak merasa bersalah.

"Kau yakin mereka temanmu?" Tanya Yifan tidak yakin. Ia membuka sekaleng bir dan meneguknya.

Luhan tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Mereka bukan pelacur kalau itu yang kau takutkan. Aku sudah bersiap, okay. Aku berkenalan lewat online dengan mereka dan kupikir apa salahnya bersenang-senang dengan gadis lokal selama liburan ini." Jelas Luhan yang sibuk membuat daftar putar untuk lagu-lagu yang mungkin akan dinyanyikannya.

Yifan sudah menduga temannya itu memang sedikit gila, tapi ia juga tidak protes.

" _Damn_ , Yifan. Aku baru ingat kau sekarang gay, apa aku harus memanggil teman laki-lakiku saja?" Kata Luhan sambil membulatkan kedua matanya.

" _Fuck you._ " Yifan melempar Luhan dengan kaleng bir yang baru saja ia habiskan isinya. Sahabatnya itu tertawa.

Ana dan Jennifer akhirnya kembali dari toilet, dan seperti sudah berunding sebelumnya, mereka berdua otomatis duduk di samping Luhan dan Yifan. Ana mendekati Yifan, sementara Jennifer dengan Luhan.

Malam semakin larut, Luhan dan Jennifer sudah menyanyikan beberapa lagu sementara Yifan dan Ana hanya menonton sambil menenggak bir di hadapannya. Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti bernyanyi setelah ia lelah dan menarik Jennifer keluar. Yifan mendengus ketika ia akhirnya tinggal berdua dengan Ana yang sedari tadi menempelkan tubuhnya pada Yifan.

"Kau minum banyak." Komentar Ana. Yifan mengangguk. Ia tiba-tiba merasa canggung dengan gadis itu.

Ana mengambil kaleng bir di tangan Yifan dan meletakkannya di meja. Gadis yang Yifan yakin lebih tua darinya itu kemudian menarik kaosnya dan meraup bibirnya. Kedua bibir itu saling memagut dan Yifan tanpa sadar menutup matanya. Sensasi bibir tipis Ana sungguh berbeda dengan bibir Chanyeol. Tunggu, Yifan mendorong pelan bahu Ana agar melepaskan ciumannya. Apa yang Yifan pikirkan? Ia sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis tapi yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah ingatan ketika mencium Chanyeol. Nafas Yifan memburu. Ia yakin dirinya _straight_.

" _You okay?_ " Tanya Ana terlihat khawatir.

Dan bukannya menjawab, Yifan menarik kepala Ana dan menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Kali ini Yifan memastikan untuk melibatkan lidahnya dalam ciuman itu. Tapi Yifan justru panik, ia tidak merasakan apapun. Ia bahkan tidak terangsang setelah beberapa kaleng bir yang ia minum dan tangannya yang juga menggagahi tubuh ramping Ana.

Ini tidak benar. Yifan kemudian melepaskan Ana dan duduk sedikit menjauh dari gadis itu. Apa ia benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi gay? Atau mungkin ini hanya karena Yifan baru saja mengenal gadis itu dan semuanya terasa asing baginya? Tapi di Kanada sebelumnya, ia juga akan tetap menikmati ketika mencium gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Bersambung

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review.

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	13. Chapter 13

PARADISE

Part XIII

" _ **Let Me Love You**_ **"**

Keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya begitu kuat pada diri Chanyeol. Ia pikir tidak ada alasan lain baginya untuk bertahan. Ia yakin ia akan mati pada saat itu. Ia sudah menelan cukup banyak air dan tubuhnya mulai melemas. Namun entah kekuatan dari mana, Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan bangkit dari bath up. Nafasnya memburu dan ia beberapa kali terbatuk. Mata dan hidungnya sudah memerah ketika ia memuntahkan air dingin yang sempat ditelannya tadi. Ia belum bisa mati hari ini.

Tubuhnya yang masih terbalut dengan piyama tidur akhirnya beranjak dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan basah kuyup. Ia tak lantas mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang kering, ia justru menggagapi meja di kamarnya di mana ia biasa menyimpan persedian obat-obatannya. Namun benda yang dicari-carinya tidak ada. Sang Ayah pasti sudah menyuruh Bibi Kim untuk menyingkirkan seluruh obat-obatan yang ada di kamarnya. Chanyeol akhirnya jatuh terduduk di kamar tidurnya yang gelap. Cahaya lampu dari luar menembus jendela kamarnya yang tidak ia tutup.

.

.

"Ku dengar kau menolak Ana." Kata Luhan ketika perjalanannya dengan Yifan berlanjut ke sebuah bar. Tanpa Ana dan Jennifer kali itu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 02.00 pagi tapi mereka benar-benar akan menghabiskan malam itu di luar.

Yifan mendengus karena gadis itu mengadukan perbuatannya pada Luhan.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi gay?" Tanya Luhan. Ia berharap Yifan menganggapnya bercanda, tapi pemuda itu justru terdiam dan tidak langsung menyangkal seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Yifan. Karena ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan seksualitasnya sendiri. Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak menyukai laki-laki begitu saja. Tapi dengan Chanyeol, Yifan menepis pikirannya sekali lagi.

" _Look, my friend_. Menjadi gay atau tidak, kau bisa menyukai siapapun yang kau mau." Ujar Luhan menyodorkan segelas tequilla ke hadapan Yifan yang segera ditenggak pemuda itu.

.

.

Setelah mengurung diri seharian di dalam kamarnya, Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dan segera disambut oleh Kukkie yang menggonggong sambil mengelilingi kakinya. Pemuda itu berjongkok dan menggaruk puncak kepala anjing itu. Kukkie menjilati telapak tangannya dengan antusias.

"Di mana _Aboeji_?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Bibi Kim lewat di hadapannya.

"Tuan Park belum pulang dari kantor." Jawab Bibi Kim singkat sebelum melangkah kembali ke dapur.

Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dan kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos dan celana jeans, ia kemudian meraih kunci mobilnya.

"Tuan Park bilang kalau Tuan Chanyeol tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah." Cegah Bibi Kim ketika Chanyeol sudah sampai di pintu utama rumah itu.

"Bilang padanya aku hanya pergi sebentar." Kata Chanyeol sebelum berjalan menuju garasi. Kukkie tampak mengikutinya dari belakang.

Chanyeol sudah memutuskan bahwa tinggal di dalam rumah justru membuatnya semakin gila. Pemuda itu membawa mobilnya keluar dan melaju. Setelah berputar selama 15 menit, pemuda itu akhirnya memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung apartemen yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Pemuda itu kemudian memencet bel untuk memberitahukan kehadirannya.

"Chanyeol?" Mrs. Wu membukakan pintu untuknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan.

" _Annyeong haseyo._ "

"Ah apa Yifan tidak memberitahumu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Sudah hampir seminggu lebih ia kehilangan kontak dengan Yifan.

"Hp ku rusak beberapa hari ini, jadi mungkin Yifan tidak bisa menghubungiku." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Yifan sedang liburan ke Beijing dengan temannya di Kanada dulu. Kau mau masuk?"

Hati Chanyeol mencelos. Datang ke tempat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak seharusnya kecewa karena Yifan tidak memberitahunya.

"Ah, tidak terima kasih, Mrs. Wu. Aku pulang saja kalau begitu." Chanyeol membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum berlalu dari apartemen itu.

"Chanyeol..." Mrs. Wu memanggilnya sekali lagi membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? kau terlihat lebih kurus." Kata Mrs. Wu.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, Mrs. Wu."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu kemudian masuk ke dalam lift untuk membawanya kembali ke tempat parkir. Ia adalah orang yang menghindari Yifan, jadi sudah sewajarnya Yifan tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Chanyeol berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri ketika ia masuk ke dalam dan mengendarainya tanpa tujuan.

Pada akhirnya pemuda itu berhenti di depan sebuah mini Market dan membeli ramen instan dan es krim. Ketika menunggu ramennya matang di dalam microwave mini Market itu, mata Chanyeol tanpa sadar tertuju pada seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengantri di depan kasir. Mata Chanyeol yang sudah besar membulat ketika menyadari siapa laki-laki itu. Sambil terburu-buru berusaha untuk bersembunyi di antara rak-rak display, Chanyeol dalam hati berharap laki-laki itu segera pergi. Namun takdir seperti ingin mempermaikannya karena laki-laki itu justru berjalan menuju ke arah microwave dan tepat saat itu ramen Chanyeol matang.

"Ramenmu sudah matang." Ujar laki-laki pada Chanyeol yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Laki-laki itu sedang sibuk membuka cup ramennya sendiri. Pemuda itu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengambil ramen miliknya di dalam microwave dan berusaha agar tidak menampakkan wajahnya pada laki-laki itu.

"Chanyeol?"

Pemuda itu mengumpat dalam hati karena dengan tinggi badannya saja ia sudah cukup mudah dikenali. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan berusaha tersenyum tapi mulutnya justru terbuka dan menutup seperti ikan.

"Apa kau baru saja pura-pura tidak mengenaliku?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil memasukkan ramennya ke dalam microwave.

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau itu Hyung." Kata Chanyeol sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Setelah bertukar kabar dengan singkat, mereka akhirnya duduk berhadapan di kursi yang disediakan di minimarket itu. Chanyeol sudah akan kabur dengan alasan bahwa ia akan memakan ramennya di tempat lain, tapi laki-laki di hadapannya ini pasti tahu kalau ia berbohong.

Laki-laki yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol malam itu adalah Kim Jongwoon. Guru muda yang dulu magang di tempat Chanyeol menghabiskan masa SMPnya. Laki-laki itu jugalah yang akhirnya membuat Chanyeol sadar akan seksualitasnya.

"Kau terlihat semakin tinggi –bahkan lebih tinggi dariku, tapi kau kurus sekali." Ujar Kim Jongwoon sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menyeruput ramennya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Bertemu dengan laki-laki itu saja rasanya sudah canggung sekali.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau memang tidak ingin berbicara denganku lagi, tapi dengan kau berpura-pura tidak kenal denganku seperti tadi, aku cukup kaget." Kim Jongwoon tersenyum.

Chanyeol merasakan pipinya memanas melihat senyuman itu. Entah kenapa tubuhnya masih bereaksi sama setiap kali bertemu dengan orang ini.

"Tidak seperti itu, hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau itu hyung." Sanggah Chanyeol berusaha menutupi kebohongannya.

Kim Jongwoon kembali tersenyum membuat kedua matanya membentuk garis melengkung. Chanyeol dulu tidak pernah bosan melihatnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau sudah punya pacar? Atau kamu mau jadi pacar hyung lagi?" Kata Jongwoon sambil tertawa.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah sepenuhnya dan ia hampir tersedak ramen yang baru saja ditelannya. Jongwoon kembali tertawa melihat reaksi Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kabar hyung sendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah menghabiskan ramennya dan kini beralih pada sekrim rasa cokelat di hadapannya.

Jongwoon tampak terdiam sebentar sebelum tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya aku semakin sadar kalau _passion_ ku memang bukan untuk mengajar. Aku menjadi asisten manajer sekarang." Jawabnya.

Bahkan hingga sampai saat ini, Chanyeol masih merasa bersalah dengan mantan guru sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Seandainya dulu dia tidak berhubungan dengannya, Jongwoon tidak akan kehilangan karirnya di bidang mengajar seperti sekarang.

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Aku bahkan tidak dipenjara dan masih bisa mencari pekerjaan lain, kalau itu membuatmu lebih baik." Ujar Jongwoon seperti bisa membaca ekspresi murung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol akhirnya tersenyum menanggapinya, karena ia juga tidak bisa memberikan kata-kata yang bisa menghibur laki-laki di hadapannya tersebut.

"Kau yakin kau sekarang baik-baik saja? Lingkaran hitam di matamu sudah sebesar milik Panda." Komentar Jongwoon sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur." Kata Chanyeol.

Jongwoon tersenyum. "Sedang dalam masa liburan dan kau masih kurang tidur?"

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa hyung boleh menyimpan nomor hp mu lagi? Kalau suatu saat nanti kau butuh seseorang untuk bercerita, aku siap mendengarkan." Jongwoon menyodorkan ponselnya ke arah ponselnya.

Dalam hatinya Chanyeol berterima kasih karena masih ada beberapa orang yang peduli dengannya, tetapi ia juga merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kondisi fisik dan mentalnya dengan baik di hadapan orang lain. Chanyeol paling tidak suka dikasihani.

Jongwoon mengambil ponselnya kembali setelah Chanyeol mengetikkan nomor hpnya di sana. Tak berapa lama ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi ketika Jongwoon mencoba nomor itu.

"Itu nomorku kalau kau mau menyimpannya." Kata Jongwoon.

Pada akhirnya Jongwoon berpamitan terlebih dahulu setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka cukup lama. Pria berkacamata itu mengacak pelan surai hitam milik Chanyeol dan memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

Setelah 3 hari menghabiskan liburan di Beijing, akhirnya Yifan pulang ke Korea. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam ketika Yifan sampai di Bandara. Ia naik sebuah taksi untuk mengantarnya ke apartemen.

"Aku pulang."

Mrs. Wu menyambutnya dengan senyuman ketika Yifan memasuki apartemen. Wanita itu terlihat sudah memakai piyama tidurnya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Yifan.

Mrs. Wu menggeleng dan membantu Yifan membawa kopernya ke dalam sementara ia melepas sepatunya.

" _How's Beijing?"_ Tanya Mrs. Wu yang meletakkan koper Yifan di ruang tengah sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah ke dapur untuk membuat teh.

" _Nice_. Aku membelikanmu sesuatu." Kata Yifan ketika ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

" _Thank you._ " Mrs. Wu menyerahkan secangkir teh pada Yifan sembari duduk di samping putranya itu.

"Uh, kau tidak memberitahu Chanyeol kalau kau ke Beijing? Kemarin malam dia ke sini mencarimu." Ujar Mrs. Wu yang membuat Yifan membeku.

Selama tiga hari liburan yang ia habiskan di Beijing, ia berharap bisa menikmati liburan itu sepenuhnya, tapi pada akhirnya yang ia pikirkan adalah kembali ke Korea dan bertemu dengan Chan—

Yifan meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja dan menatap Ibunya.

"Chanyeol?" Ia memastikan sekali lagi.

Mrs. Wu mengangguk.

"Dia terlihat lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali aku lihat." Tambahnya.

Yifan tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia terlihat terburu-turu.

"Kau mau pergi lagi?" Tanya Mrs. Wu ketika Yifan sudah memakai sepatunya kembali.

"Uh, aku harus keluar sebentar. _Sorry,_ Ma." Yifan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Mrs. Wu yang masih terlihat kebingungan dengan sikapnya.

Entah apa yang Yifan pikirkan kala itu, tapi mendengar Chanyeol datang ke apartemen, satu-satunya yang ingin ia lakukan saat itu adalah menemuinya. Yifan terkadang membenci spontanitasnya yang muncul di saat-saat tak terduga.

Dan yang menjadi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol padahal malam sudah semakin larut. Yifan kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi pemuda itu tetapi ia justru tersambung ke _voice mail._ Satu-satunya cara yang tersisa sekarang adalah menemukan rumah Chanyeol, dan itu adalah yang mustahil karena pemuda itu tidak pernah menyebutkan alamat rumahnya. Namun tak kehilangan akal, Yifan kembali membuka layar ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah kata kunci pada mesin pencarian.

 _ **Seoul International High School**_ **.** Tak sampai 5 menit, deretan artikel yang mengarah pada kata kunci itu segera muncul. Yifan memilih website resmi milik sekolahnya dan meng-klik link profil. Muncul deretan sejarah dan sususan komite yayasan yang menaungi sekolahnya. Sebuah nama dengan marga Park muncul di deretan paling atas. Yifan kemudian mengganti kata kunci di mesin pencarian dengan nama Ayah Chanyeol itu.

" _Fuck_." Yifan mengumpat ketika melihat alamat rumah Chanyeol yang ternyata cukup jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Dengan uang yang tersisa di dompetnya Yifan memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan memberitahukan alamat yang akan ia tuju pada supir taksi.

Selama di perjalanan, Yifan terus berusaha menghubungi nomor hp Chanyeol yang tidak aktif. Berharap ada keajaiban pemuda itu akan mengangkatnya. Yifan sadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan saat ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok pagi untuk menemui Chanyeol?

.

.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol terlihat sedang meringkuk di sudut kamarnya ketika ia sadar bahwa waktu sudah beranjak malam. Pemuda itu memeluk kakinya di depan dada dan menundukkan kepalanya. Mr. Park memarahinya habis-habisan dan menyita kunci mobilnya kemarin karena ia keluar rumah tanpa izin. Chanyeol tertawa jika mengingatnya, ia seharusnya dijebloskan ke dalam penjara sekalian daripada tetap dibiarkan hidup terkurung seperti ini. Setidaknya Mr. Park tidak mengambil ponselnya. Ketika pikiran terlintas, Chanyeol baru ingat bahwa ia membiarkan ponselnya itu mati sejak kemarin.

Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dari tempat favoritnya selama beberapa hari terakhir selain tempat tidurnya dan meraih ponselnya. Ia kemudian menyambungkannya pada _charger_ dan menyalakannya.

Beberapa pesan segera masuk. Chanyeol mengernyit ketika melihat nama Yifan di antara pesan-pesan itu. Ia sudah akan menghubungi pemuda itu ketika ponselnya bergetar menandakan adanya telepon masuk.

WYF tertera di layar ponselnya. Chanyeol awalnya ragu-ragu untuk mengangkatnya, tapi setelah beberapa lama akhirnya pemuda itu menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"Ku kira kau sudah mati." Ucap Yifan ketika akhirnya teleponnya tersambung.

Chanyeol mendengus ketika mendengarnya. Seandainya mati bisa semudah itu.

"Kau bisa keluar sebentar? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Hening. Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya yang gelap.

"Bukankah kau sedang di Beijing?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menggigit kuku jarinya.

Hening kembali. Chanyeol bisa mendengar Yifan menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah di depan rumahmu."

Chanyeol menghentikkan langkah kakinya dan berdiri mematung. Detak jantungnya seketika berhenti tapi kemudian berdetak dengan lebih cepat.

" _What?_ " Chanyeol segera berlari ke arah balkon yang terletak di samping jendela kamarnya. Dan benar saja, ia melihat Yifan berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil melambai ke arahnya.

"Cepat keluar atau aku akan berteriak memanggilmu dari sini." Ancam Yifan.

"Kau gila!" Tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa menghentikan sudut bibirnya yang tertarik membentuk senyuman.

Chanyeol segera menutup teleponnya dan dengan nafas tersengal karena terlalu _excited_ , ia melepaskan piyamanya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah kaos dan celana jeans. Tak lupa ia meraih sebuah _cardigan_ untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari udara malam.

Dengan hati-hati pemuda itu menutup kamarnya dan sebisa mungkin tidak tidak menimbulkan suara apapun ketika ia membuka laci di lemari di lantai satu untuk menemukan kunci cadangan rumah itu. Chanyeol sadar betul bahwa ia sedang melakukan hal yang berbahaya saat ini, tapi ia seperti tidak peduli dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan ia dapatkan nantinya.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu utama dan memastikan satpam yang biasa berjaga di dekat gerbang sedang lengah, Chanyeol membuka pintu gerbang mansion yang ia tinggali selama enam belas tahun itu. Yifan berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya ketika Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil keluar.

" _Hi._ " Sapa Yifan. Suasana mendadak canggung ketika mereka akhirnya bertatap muka setelah beberapa lama tidak saling menyapa.

Chanyeol melirik sebuah kamera CCTV yang terpasang di sudut pagar yang mengelilingi rumahnya sebelum menoleh ke arah Yifan.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Kata Chanyeol sambil memakai _cardigannya_.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedikit bersyukur karena Ayahnya masih belum memblokir kartu kreditnya ketika ia sadar di dalam dompetnya tidak ada uang tunai sama sekali. Setelah berjalan beberapa blok dari rumahnya, Yifan dan Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang ke lapangan basket yang biasanya mereka datangi. Sebelumnya, Chanyeol mampir ke sebuah minimarket untuk membeli beberapa kaleng bir, sebotol vodka dan sebungkus rokok. Yifan akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol bisa membeli barang-barang itu karena ia membayarnya dengan lebih mahal dari harga normal dan sepertinya kasir minimarket itu juga sudah hafal betul dengannya.

"Ibuku akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak pulang malam ini." Ujar Yifan ketika ia membuka sekaleng bir. Untuk pemuda seusianya, Yifan sudah terlalu banyak menenggak minuman beralkohol.

"Aku akan membantunya kalau begitu." Kata Chanyeol menanggapi. Pemuda itu membuka bungkus rokok yang terlihat tidak biasa.

"Lihat apa yang aku dapat." Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah lintingan yang terlalu kecil untuk berisi tembakau.

Yifan hanya mendengus. Tapi akhirnya ia merasa lega karena bisa melihat pemuda itu lagi. Meskipun benar apa yang dikatakan Mrs. Wu sebelumnya bahwa Chanyeol terlihat lebih kurus dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Yifan duga itu bukan disebabkan karena alkohol atau ganja yang teradang dikonsumsinya.

"Sudah lama sekali." Chanyeol menghisap lintingan di tangannya.

Keheningan kemudian menyelimuti mereka berdua. Yifan tidak menyangka sebelumnya bahwa memperhatikan Chanyeol menikmati ganja adalah sesuatu hal yang menarik untuk dilakukan.

"Apa kau mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk memandangiku seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika ia sadar sedang diperhatikan.

Yifan tersenyum dan mendengus. Ada banyak hal yang ia ingin katakan –dan lakukan ketika bertemu Chanyeol malam itu. Tapi ketika saat itu terjadi, ia justru kehilangan rencana yang ada di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau datang ke rumahku? Terakhir kali ku ingat kau masih marah padaku." Ujar Yifan yang menyandarkan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang terlipat di atas lutut.

Chanyeol menghisap lintingan ganjanya dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab. "Aku tersesat."

Ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa pada saat itu ia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana dan satu-satunya tempat yang terlintas dalam pikirannya adalah rumah Yifan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yifan yang masih belum puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba tertawa. " _Oh God!_ Bisakah orang-orang berhenti menanyakan keadaanku? Apa aku terlihat seburuk itu hingga setiap orang yang melihatku akan bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja? Apa peduli mereka? Apa pedulimu?" Chanyeol membuang lintingan di tangannya yang sudah habis terbakar dan berniat untuk menyalakan lintingan yang lain.

Tangan pemuda itu gemetaran hingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk menyalakan korek api. Chanyeol yang merasa frustrasi akhirnya melempar lintingan dan korek api itu begitu saja. Ia merasa dirinya terlihat menyedihkan kala itu, ditambah dengan Yifan yang tidak juga mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau jawab saja pertanyaan orang-orang itu? Mereka menanyakannya karena ingin mengetahui keadaanmu." Kata Yifan.

"Lalu apa? Setelah orang-orang mengetahuinya, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan pada apa yang aku rasakan?" Chanyeol menaikkan nada bicaranya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa kesal. Ia sudah cukup lelah dan tidak tertarik untuk berdebat dengan Yifan atau siapapun.

Yifan diam tapi ia masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Sementara itu Chanyeol justru berbalik dan duduk memunggunginya. Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang. Yifan tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol kala itu, tetapi ketika melihat tangan kiri Chanyeol bergerak di wajahnya, ia tahu pemuda itu sedang menangis.

Yifan membeku di tempatnya duduk. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika sesekali bahu Chanyeol berguncang. Pemuda itu menangis tanpa suara. Setelah beberapa lama dan Chanyeol tidak juga membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, Yifan akhirnya bangkit dan berjongkok di hadapan Chanyeol yang segera memalingkan wajahnya.

" _I'm sorry._ " Yifan berbisik dan meletakkan tangan besarnya pada pipi kiri Chanyeol yang basah. Chanyeol berusaha menampik tangan itu tapi Yifan justru menarik kepalanya hingga tenggelam di dadanya.

Aroma tubuh Yifan menguar darinya dan membuat Chanyeol justru menangis semakin keras. Tangisan yang sudah ditahannya selama beberapa bulan, dan bahkan bertahun-tahun akhirnya runtuh darinya. Jaket Yifan mungkin sudah basah di bagian Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya, tapi ia tetap menahan Chanyeol di sana.

Yifan mungkin tidak bisa menghentikan penyebab dari tangisan Chanyeol, tapi ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berada di sampingnya ketika pemuda itu menangis.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua tetap tinggal di tempat itu meski malam semakin larut dan angin berhembus semakin kencang. Namun kali ini mereka berbaring di atas lantai semen itu, dengan Chanyeol yang menggunakan lengan kanan Yifan sebagai bantalan sementara tangannya memeluk dada pemuda itu. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya tapi Chanyeol sudah berhenti menangis meski mata dan hidungnya masih memerah dan bengkak.

Pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya di dada Yifan. Sebuah tempat yang lebih nyaman dari sudut kamarnya.

"Apa kita akan tidur di sini?" Tanya Yifan setelah beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak mau pulang." Kata Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengubah posisi mereka saat itu.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau mau pergi ke pantai besok?" Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yifan yang sedang fokus menatap langit yang berwarna pekat di atas mereka.

"Aku tidak punya uang." Kata Yifan sambil menghela nafas.

"Tentu saja kau tidak punya uang karena kau baru saja menghambur-hamburkannya di Beijing dan tidak memberitahu aku." Gerutu Chanyeol.

" _Shut up_!" Yifan mencubit pinggang Chanyeol dan membuat pemuda itu terkikik sambil menggeliat.

"Aku akan pulang besok dan mengambil mobil lalu aku akan menjemputmu." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyamankan kembali posisinya.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kau masuk ke rumah itu kau bisa keluar lagi." Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Ayo kita ke pantai besok." Janji Chanyeol.

Bersambung

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	14. Chapter 14

PARADISE

Part XIV

" _ **Cold Water"**_

Hari kembali berganti ketika matahari kembali menjulang dari ujung langit timur. Yifan membuka matanya ketika hidungnya menangkap bau asap rokok di sampingnya. Rasa kantuk masih menyelimutinya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol duduk bersandar pada pagar besi lapangan bola basket itu. Sebatang rokok terselip di antara jemari pucatnya. Mata Chanyeol terlihat menerawang jauh. Lingkar hitam semakin kentara di kantung matanya. Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya bertemu Yifan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sapa Chanyeol sambil menghisap asap tembakau itu.

Dengan perlahan dan sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, Yifan akhirnya bangkit. Rambutnya masih mencuat tidak beraturan setiap kali ia bangun tidur dan kedua matanya semakin terlihat sipit. Yifan menguap lebar.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Yifan setelah ia menyadari ponselnya mati.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. Ia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya karena ponselnya juga dalam keadaan sama. Yifan melihat ke sekelilingnya, beberapa kaleng bir kosong dan sebotol vodka yang masih utuh terlihat di berserakan.

"Apa kita tidak punya minuman biasa di sini?" Ujar Yifan.

"Kau pikir kita sedang _camping_?" Jawab Chanyeol ketus. Yifan melirik sinis ke arah pemuda yang masih menghabiskan rokok di tangannya.

Pada awalnya, Yifan tidak habis pikir dengan sifat Chanyeol yang sering berubah setiap saat tanpa bisa ia duga. Tapi setelah beberapa waktu ia habiskan dengan pemuda itu, ia mencoba mengerti dengan sifatnya meskipun hal itu terkadang sulit ia lakukan. Yifan kembali memandangi Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Chanyeol membuang rokoknya. Asap berwarna keputihan mengepul di antara bibirnya. Mata keduanya bertemu.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Yifan, menghancurkan sihir aneh yang sedang menyelimuti mereka. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya. Kata pulang terdengar asing baginya, karena ia tidak pernah mengerti arti sebuah rumah.

"Kau bisa ikut denganku kalau kau tidak mau pulang." Kata Yifan lagi ketika ia melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang semakin terlihat murung.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Aku akan pulang. Aku harus mengambil mobil. Aku janji mengajakmu ke pantai, ingat?"

"Kita tunggu sampai Ayahmu berangkat kerja kalau begitu." Yifan kemudian beranjak dan duduk di samping Chanyeol. Dan seperti sudah dipersilahkan, Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Yifan.

Keheningan mengelilingi suasana pagi itu hingga Chanyeol akhirnya kembali membuka suaranya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam." Ucapnya pelan.

"Aku tahu."

.

.

"Jangan buat Ibu berpikir kalau Chanyeol adalah pengaruh yang buruk untukmu, Yifan." Kata Mrs. Wu ketika Yifan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Pemuda itu terkejut ketika Ibunya belum berangkat kerja. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi kala itu.

"Sudah sarapan?" Ujar Yifan mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil membuka kulkas untuk mengambil air putih.

"Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Mrs. Wu masih belum menyerah.

Yifan menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu Ibunya hanya khawatir tapi ia juga tidak bisa menjelaskan begitu saja bahwa ia baru menghabiskan malam bersama Chanyeol dengan minum bir dan merokok. Ia yakin Ibunya akan terkena serangan jantung pada saat itu juga.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, Ma." Jawab Yifan sekenanya.

"Itu bukan masalah yang Ibu tanyakan. Kau baru pulang dari Beijing dan sudah keluyuran semalaman." Mrs. Wu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, masih menunggu penjelasan dari putra semata wayangnya itu.

Yifan membuka koper yang ia bawa dari Beijing. Setelah mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna merah, Yifan akhirnya menghampiri Ibunya.

"Untuk Mama." Yifan menyerahkan kotak merah itu. Mrs. Wu menghela nafasnya ketika menerima pemberian putranya itu.

"Aku minta maaf tapi Chanyeol sedang membutuhkan bantuanku." Ujar Yifan.

Mrs. Wu lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Lain kali hubungi Ibu kalau kau tidak pulang."

Mrs. Wu kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar. Yifan membereskan kembali kopernya. Tak lama kemudian Mrs. Wu keluar dan bersiap untuk berangkat kerja.

"Nanti sore aku akan pegi lagi. _Is that okay?_ "

Mrs. Wu menghentikan kakinya dan berbalik.

"Dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya wanita berambut hitam panjang itu.

Yifan mengangguk.

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol hingga kau harus menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya? Ibu mengerti kalau kau dulu juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan. Tapi Ibu tidak ingat kau bisa semudah ini akrab dengan orang lain."

Yifan membeku. Ia sendiri tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Melihat putranya yang tiba-tiba diam, Mrs. Wu mau tidak mau melunak. Ia menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu. Putranya adalah orang yang tertutup, bahkan pada dirinya, dan ia juga tidak seharusnya menghalanginya untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Tapi apakah Chanyeol bisa dipercaya?

"Kau boleh pergi, tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam." Ucap Mrs. Wu sambil mengelus puncak kepala Yifan.

"Terima kasih untuk oleh-olehnya. Ibu berangkat kerja dulu."

Yifan kembali mengangguk ketika Mrs. Wu mengecup pipinya singkat.

.

.

 _Mansion_ besar berlantai dua itu terlihat sepi ketika Chanyeol kembali. _Security_ yang berjaga di sekitar pintu gerbang mengangguk kecil padanya. Seperti sudah otomatis, pemuda itu melirik ke arah garasi mobil yang juga terlihat lengang dengan mobil Ayahnya yang sudah terpakir di sana. Bibi Kim terlihat sedang mengelap ruang tamu ketika Chanyeol akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Wanita itu seperti terkejut ketika melihatnya.

"Apa _Aboeji_ sudah berangkat kerja?" Tanya Chanyeol yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Bibi Kim. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Chanyeol bergegas ke kamarnya dan mengambil kunci mobil serta uang tunai yang ia simpan. Pemuda itu terlonjak ketika Kukkie tiba-tiba menggonggong dari pintu kamarnya.

" _Hey._ " Chanyeol berjongkok dan mengelus Kukkie. Sudah lama sekali rasanya pemuda itu tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan anjingnya itu.

"Apa kau sudah makan hari ini? Apa Bibi Kim memberimu makanan enak?" Chanyeol tersenyum ketika anjingnya itu menggonggong seolah mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Kukkie adalah anjing yang diberikan Ayahnya ketika usianya 8 tahun. Tuan Park membelikannya anjing berjenis _Golden Retriever_ itu setelah ia membolos sekolah selama tiga hari untuk bermain di sebuah toko hewan peliharaan. Mata Chanyeol kemudian melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang.

"Aku harus pergi. Kau jaga diri baik-baik, okay?" Chanyeol membiarkan anjing itu menjilati dagunya sebelum ia beranjak.

Namun ketika pemuda itu berada di lorong di depan kamarnya, ia berhenti. Rasa penasaran kembali menyeruak dalam diri Chanyeol. Pemandangan lorong ini sama persis dengan yang dilihatnya di dalam mimpi setiap malam. Pemuda itu kemudian mengikuti instingnya dan berjalan ke arah ujung lorong, di mana ada sebuah kamar yang Chanyeol tidak ingat pernah masuki. Ruangan itu terkunci tentu saja.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam kunci untuk kamar di atas?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Bibi Kim yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya.

"Maksud Tuan?" Bibi Kim menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Chanyeol. Wanita yang sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja untuk keluarga Park itu memang bersifat dingin dan jarang menunjukkan emosi apapun.

"Aku ingin masuk ke kamar Ibu. Bibi Kim pasti punya kuncinya."

Bibi Kim mungkin tidak mengenal Mrs. Park, tetapi ia pasti tahu letak ruangan yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Maaf, Tuan. Bibi tidak mengerti dengan maksud Tuan."

"Sekali ini saja. Aku ingin melihatnya sekali saja. Aku janji tidak akan mengadukannya pada _Aboeji_."

Bibi Kim sudah akan berjalan menghindari Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu menahan lengannya. Pemuda itu tanpa sengaja mencengkeram lengan wanita tua itu.

"Aku mohon." Bisik Chanyeol.

Bibi Kim menghela nafas dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol menuju lantai dua.

.

.

Kamar itu didominasi dengan warna putih. Tirai jendela putih, sprei putih, dan sebuah sofa berwarna senada. Chanyeol menahan nafasnya, berharap kamar itu berbau pengap dan membuatnya tidak nyaman, tapi hal itu tidak terjadi. Jendela kamar itu terbuka lebar membuat udara dari luar leluasa masuk. Chanyeol memperhatikan setiap detail kamar yang sudah dibiarkan tidak terpakai selama bertahun-tahun itu. Rasa takut Chanyeol mengalahkan rasa penasarannya selama ini. Mata pemuda itu kemudian menangkap sebuah figura yang berdiri di meja di dekat tempat tidur. Ia berniat untuk menghampiri figura itu ketika rasa mual tiba-tiba menguasai tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahannya tapi rasa mualnya justru semakin terasa. Sambil berlari keluar dari kamar, pemuda itu memegang perut dan mulutnya. Rasa mual itu terus menyerang tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya bahkan ketika pemuda itu sudah berlutut di depan kloset. Chanyeol berusaha memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulutnya untuk memuntahkan apapun yang ada di dalam perutnya tapi tetap tidak ada yang keluar.

.

.

.

Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Chanyeol sudah menunggu di balik kemudi dengan wajah pucat. Pemuda itu berdehem sebentar dan membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Pemuda berambut hitam itu akhirnya tersadar dan tersenyum kecil ke arah Yifan.

"Kau keberatan kalau aku yang menyetir kali ini?" Tanya Yifan setelah ia masuk ke dalam mobil. Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menangguk.

"Ku kira itu ide yang bagus."

Mereka berdua kemudian bertukar posisi dengan Yifan yang kini bertugas mengendarai mobil itu. Tidak ada kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut keduanya ketika mereka menghabiskan perjalanan menuju pantai. Hanya sesekali suara dari GPS mobil yang memberitahukan arah ke tempat tujuan mereka yang akan mengisi mobil.

Yifan melirik pada Chanyeol setiap beberapa menit sekali untuk memastikan pemuda itu masih terjaga. Chanyeol tidak tidur selama perjalanan itu, tapi matanya akan menatap jauh ke luar jendela dan jatuh ke dalam lamunan. Yifan mulai merasa khawatir ketika Chanyeol menggigiti kuku jarinya sambil menggerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah.

Tanpa berkata apapun Yifan meletakkan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang kemudi ke atas lutut Chanyeol. Kaki Chanyeol berhenti bergerak tetapi pemuda itu masih belum berhenti menggigiti kukunya.

Butuh waktu perjalanan hampir 90 menit untuk sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Tidak ada pantai di Seoul, maka mereka harus berkendara hampir ke Busan untuk menemukan sebuah pantai sesuai keinginan Chanyeol. Musim semi dan liburan sekolah sudah dimulai tetapi tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang ke tempat itu.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Yifan ketika Chanyeol masih mematung di tempat duduknya.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Yifan dengan mata besarnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar pada Yifan dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya.

Keduanya langsung disambut oleh angin pantai yang segera mengacaukan rambut mereka. Senyuman Chanyeol tak juga memudar dan justru semakin melebar ketika pemuda itu berjalan mendekati bibir pantai. Waktu seakan melambat ketika Yifan memperhatikan betapa _menariknya_ Chanyeol kala itu.

"Apa kau akan selamanya berdiri di tempat itu?" Chanyeol sudah melepas sepatunya dan menenggelamkan kakinya pada pasir kecokelatan yang basah tersiram ombak.

Yifan menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas di antara terpaan angin dan terik matahari.

" _Come on_!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada Yifan agar pemuda itu mendekat padanya.

Tapi Yifan justru mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Chanyeol hingga membuat pemuda itu membulatkan kedua matanya.

Melihat Chanyeol yang sudah sibuk mengejar ombak di antara kakinya, Yifan akhirnya ikut bergabung. Pemuda itu awalnya enggan melepas sepatunya dan membiarkan kakinya basah, tetapi ketika Chanyeol melemparkan air asin itu ke arahnya, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam.

.

.

Namun di antara tawa yang Chanyeol tunjukkan kala itu, Yifan masih sering melihatnya menerawang jauh dengan tatapan kosong. Seolah apa yang mereka lakukan hari ini tidak mampu mengisi kehampaan yang Chanyeol rasakan. Pemuda itu tersenyum ketika Yifan memperhatikannya sebelum kembali menatap ke arah gelombang air di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pantai yang ombaknya semakin meninggi. Pemuda itu tak juga berhenti ketika air laut sudah mencapai perutnya.

"Chanyeol..." Panggil Yifan yang masih memperhatikannya dari bibir pantai.

Pemuda itu tidak juga berhenti dan justru berjalan semakin dalam. Ombak yang datang membuat tubuhnya justru tersapu air sepenuhnya. Tubuh Chanyeol tidak melawan dan membiarkan ombak itu membawanya pada bagian pantai yang lebih dalam. Anehnya, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa, bahkan dadanya yang sesak dan paru-parunya yang memberontak meminta pasokan udara tidak membuatnya berusaha untuk naik ke permukaan. Chanyeol menutup matanya erat-erat dan terus menahan nafasnya di dalam air meskipun ia sudah beberapa kali tersedak. Pemuda itu sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya ketika sebuah lengan menangkap lehernya dan menyeretnya kembali ke permukaan.

Chanyeol tersengal ketika hidungnya menghirup udara kembali. Yifan menyeret tubuhnya ke arah bibir pantai dengan susah payah dan melemparkan pemuda itu begitu saja ketika Chanyeol terbatuk dan memuntahkan air asin yang tadi ditelannya. Rasa kembung dan mual di perutnya entah kenapa tidak terasa asing bagi Chanyeol seolah ia sudah terbiasa dengan sensasinya setiap kali ia berusaha menenggelamkan diri.

"Apa kau melakukannya dengan sengaja?" Tanya Yifan setengah membentak ketika Chanyeol masih mengatur nafasnya. Pemuda itu menahan kepala Chanyeol agar menatapnya.

Chanyeol diam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya namun segera ditahan oleh tangan Yifan.

"Jawab aku, Chanyeol! Apa kau melakukannya dengan sengaja?" Yifan kehilangan kesabarannya kali ini.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kekecewaan tergambar jelas pada wajah Yifan ketika jawaban itu meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Apa kau ke sini untuk bunuh diri?"

Diam.

"Apa kau mengajakku ke sini untuk mengantarmu mati?"

Diam.

"Apa kau semenyedihkan itu hingga harus membunuh dirimu sendiri?"

Diam.

"Ada apa denganmu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menampik kedua tangan Yifan yang sedari tadi memerangkap lehernya. Pemuda itu terus membisu ketika Yifan terus menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Jawab aku, Chanyeol!" Yifan semakin frustrasi ketika Chanyeol tak juga mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha menjadi Ibumu?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol tersentak dan secara spontan melayangkan sebuah tamparan pada pipi kanan Yifan yang berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Ku pikir aku sedang membantumu dengan entah apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, tapi aku sepertinya salah karena kau hanyalah seorang egois yang memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri." Dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia lontarkan, Yifan berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih duduk mematung.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu dengan apa yang ia rasakan kala ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam. Yang pemuda itu tahu hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa mengakhiri hidupnya dan tidak kembali lagi. Yifan seharusnya tidak berhak untuk mengatakan apapun tentangnya. Yifan tidak seharusnya membawanya kembali ke permukaan. Yifan tidak seharusnya berusaha menyelamatkannya. Yifan tidak— Chanyeol seketika bangkit dan berlari mengejar Yifan yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya. Yifan tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik ketika mendengar langkah kaki Chanyeol di belakangnya. Chanyeol berdiri dengan jarak beberapa meter darinya dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan gemetaran.

"Sejak awal kita bertemu..." Yifan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"...aku sudah sadar bahwa kau adalah sosok yang harus kuhindari."

"Tiba-tiba mengajakku bicara dan menawarkan pertemanan ketika kau sendiri sebenarnya terlalu sombong untuk membutuhkan orang lain."

Chanyeol membisu tapi pandangannya tak lepas dari kedua manik hitam milik Yifan.

"Kau..." Dada Yifan naik turun tidak beraturan ketika rasa kesalnya sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

"Kau selalu berusaha untuk membuat orang lain mengerti perasaanmu tapi kau juga tidak mau mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan!"

"Benar-benar tidak adil! Kau datang padaku meminta untuk diselamatkan ketika kau sendiri tidak ingin menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri!"

"Jadi sekarang katakan saja kalau kau tidak percaya padaku. Kalau kau tidak membutuhkan aku!"

Chanyeol yang sempat seperti mati rasa akhirnya bisa menguasai dirinya lagi dan tanpa ia sadari cairan panas itu telah berjatuhan dari kedua matanya. Lidahnya masih kelu tapi ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk kembali berlari. Pemuda itu menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yifan mendekapkan lengannya pada bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Tubuh Yifan yang tidak siap membuat keduanya jatuh di atas pasir dengan Chanyeol yang masih terus mendekap tubuh Yifan. Tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat bagi Chanyeol untuk setiap kalimat yang telah Yifan ungkapan padanya.

"Setiap pagi, aku bangun dan bersiap untuk hidup lagi..."

"Tapi setiap kali itu pula, aku pikir aku akan mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan keinginan-keinginan itu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin mati." Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher Yifan, membisikkan kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin diselamatkan olehmu, tapi terkadang aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri."

Bersambung

Kok jadi gini ya? Duh. Wkwkwwkwkwwkk.

Akan di update sesegera mungkin setelah saia bisa tidur ya Zzzzz

Selamat tahun baru. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

Mohon masukannya apabila ada yang _ngganjel_ dan bikin bingung :v

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	15. Chapter 15

PARADISE

Part XV

" _ **What is Love?"**_

Senja di tepi pantai kala itu menghamparkan pemandangan langit berwarna lembayung dengan iringan suara ombak berdeburan. Burung camar laut yang berhabitat di sekitar pantai itu pun mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Tidak ada keheningan di antara perpaduan alam di sekitar tempat itu, tetapi keramaian yang ditawarkan cukup menenangkan.

Dua orang pemuda yang baru saja mengganti pakaian basah mereka dengan pakaian kering duduk di atas _hood_ mobil sport merah milik salah seorang di antaranya. Chanyeol membentangkan sebuah selimut berwarna biru dan menyelimutkannya pada bahunya dan bahu Yifan yang duduk berdampingan.

"Kau datang dengan persiapan." Komentar Yifan ketika selimut itu melindungi tubuhnya yang hanya memakai kaos pendek milik Chanyeol karena ia tidak membawa baju ganti. Mengingat ukuran tubuh mereka yang cukup sama membuat kaos itu tampak pas dipakai Yifan.

Chanyeol kemudian sekotak rokok sisa semalam dan menyalakan sebatang. Asap rokok segera mengepul ketika Chanyeol menghembuskannya dari mulutnya, hingga kemudian memudar di udara. Angin pantai masih bertiup kencang, membuat rambut basah kedua pemuda itu berkibas berantakan. Yifan meraih rokok yang ada sela jari Chanyeol sebelum menghisapnya.

"Aku sudah menemui psikiater selama beberapa tahun terakhir." Ujar Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Yifan tidak segera menanggapi. Ia kembali menghisap rokok ditangannya sebelum mengarahkannya pada bibir Chanyeol agar pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama. Chanyeol sedikit terbatuk ketika asap rokok itu membuatnya tersedak.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu terjebak dalam kekacauan ini, tapi ak—mmph"

Yifan membungkam mulut Chanyeol menggunakan bibirnya. Mata Chanyeol yang semula membulat perlahan-lahan menutup ketika Yifan memagut bibir bawahnya. Pemuda itu kemudian memiringkan wajahnya dan membuka mulutnya ketika Yifan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sesaat keduanya begitu tenggelam dalam ciuman itu hingga kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka akhirnya berhenti. Bibir pink Chanyeol terlihat basah oleh saliva.

"Katakan padaku kalau lain kali kau berpikiran untuk bunuh diri lagi." Ucap Yifan pelan.

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Chanyeol tanpa bisa ia tahan. Dan tanpa ragu-ragu pemuda itu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yifan sebelum menariknya pada ciuman panjang selanjutnya. Selimut yang sebelumnya melindungi tubuh mereka teronggok di belakang mereka ketika kedua pemuda itu jatuh pada sebuah candu yang mereka sendiri tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya.

.

Kedua alis Yifan bertaut dengan matanya yang menatap horor pada hidangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sementara Chanyeol sudah siap dengan pencapit dan gunting di tangannya tidak sadar dengan ekspresi wajah Yifan.

"Tidak bisakah kita memesan menu lain?" Kata Yifan yang sepertinya tidak sanggup lagi menatap sebuah panci berisi kuah dengan sayuran dan gurita hidup yang masih menggeliat di atasnya.

Chanyeol akhirnya mendongak dan tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah Yifan.

"Jangan bilang kau takut dengan gurita ini." Chanyeol mengangkat gurita berukuran besar itu menggunakan pencapit dan memajukannya ke arah Yifan yang otomatis memundurkan tubuhnya.

" _Put it down_ , Chanyeol." Yifan mengambil sumpitnya dan mendorong gurita itu agar kembali ke panci berisi kuah yang sudah mendidih itu. Chanyeol kembali tertawa.

"Ini tidak akan menggigitmu." Chanyeol kemudian mulai memotong kaki-kaki gurita yang masih menggeliat itu.

" _Oh god..."_ Yifan memalingkan wajahnya melihat pemandangan itu. Menuruti Chanyeol untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran di dekat pantai itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menahan rasa lapar yang sudah menyerang perutnya mengingat pemuda itu hanya memakan beberapa potong _dumpling_ di rumah sebelum berangkat tadi.

"Ini enak. Kau harus mencobanya." Chanyeol memasukkan kaki gurita yang dipotongnya tadi ke dalam mulutnya sebelum mengambil sepotong lagi untuk ia arahkan pada mulut Yifan.

" _No._ " Yifan berusaha mendorong sumpit Chanyeol menjauh darinya.

" _Come on_." Chanyeol masih terus memaksanya dengan mata besarnya membuat Yifan dengan berat hati membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah kaki gurita yang terasa kenyal itu. _Well,_ rasanya memang tidak seburuk itu.

Chanyeol tertawa ketika ekspresi wajah Yifan berubah dan ia mulai memakan daging gurita itu tanpa harus dipaksa.

.

.

.

"Ibu tidak ingat kau punya kaos itu." Komentar Mrs. Wu ketika Yifan masuk ke dalam rumah. Senyuman yang semula menghiasi wajah pemuda itu seketika memudar.

"Um, bajuku basah jadi aku harus.." Yifan terlihat kebingungan menjelaskan perihal kaos yang dipakainya pada Ibunya. Mrs. Wu hanya tersenyum ketika melihat Yifan yang salah tingkah.

"Makan malam sudah siap kalau kau lapar."

"Aku sudah makan tadi. Aku akan mandi dan bersiap untuk tidur." Kata Yifan dengan canggung sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Mrs. Wu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putranya itu. Wanita itu tetap merasa khawatir setiap kali Yifan pulang malam atau tidak pulang sama sekali, tapi ia juga percaya bahwa Yifan tidak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang bisa membahayakannya. Setidaknya dengan memberi pemuda itu kebebasan, ia bisa menebus rasa bersalah yang sering kali ia rasakan setiap kali melihat Yifan.

 _ **Ayahku menyita kunci mobil, kartu kredit dan hak ku untuk bermain di luar selama sisa liburan.**_

Yifan membaca sebuah pesan di layar ponselnya ketika ia selesai mandi dan bersiap untuk membaca sebuah novel di atas tempat tidurnya.

 _ **Kau bisa bersyukur setidaknya dia tidak menyita ponselmu.**_ Balas Yifan sebelum meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas. Namun tak beberapa lama ponsel itu kembali berdering.

 _ **Yeah. Tapi besok jatuh tempo pembayaran tagihan ponselku dan aku tidak yakin Ayahku akan membayarkannya.**_

Yifan berpikir sebentar untuk mengetikkan balasan.

 _ **Kalau begitu gunakan waktumu untuk belajar.**_

Chanyeol mengirimkan sebuah _emoticon_ menangis dan sebuah pesan.

 _ **You're no fun.**_

 _ **Sleep.**_ Balas Yifan singkat.

 _ **I want to sleep with u.**_ Tak sampai beberapa menit Chanyeol sudah kembali membalas dan pesan itu sukses membuat wajah Yifan memanas.

Ia sudah berniat untuk tidak membalas pesan itu ketika datang pesan lain dari Chanyeol.

 _ **Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak sedang menggodamu, okay. Tapi terakhir kali kita juga tidur bersama dan tidak ada sex? Well, kalau kau mau... um... pffttttt, night, Yifan.**_

Yifan tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan ada perasaan aneh yang membuat perutnya terasa aneh. Yifan tidak menyangkal bahwa ia hanyalah pemuda biasa dengan hormon yang bergejolak setiap kali ia tanpa sengaja menatap bibir Chanyeol atau—whoa, Yifan melempar ponselnya sebelum menutup kepalanya menggunakan bantal ketika otaknya semakin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

.

Pada hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan, sebuah pemberitahuan tertempel di papan pengumuman sekolah. Sebelumnya memang sudah ada wacana bahwa pembagian kelas akan dipilih secara acak. Dan benar adanya, hari ini wacana tersebut direalisasikan hingga banyak murid yang mengeluh karena mereka harus berpisah dengan teman sekelas mereka. Hal itu juga tidak terkecuali untuk Yifan dan Chanyeol. Kedua pemuda itu berada di kelas yang berbeda untuk kelas tiga ini.

Yifan yang masih terhitung menjadi anak baru di sekolah itu harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan kelas yang baru lagi. Meskipun kali ini teman-teman sekelasnya tidak se-mengintimidasi teman kelas sebelumnya.

Pada saat upacara penyambutan murid kelas satu dan sekaligus upacara rutin setelah liburan, Yifan bersumpah ia tidak mencari sosok Chanyeol yang ditempatkan di kelas 3-C sementara Yifan di kelas 3-A. Postur tubuh Yifan yang tinggi membuatnya mudah untuk melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang postur tubuhnya tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Wajah Chanyeol yang sebelumnya terlihat murung tampak berubah ketika matanya bertemu dengan Yifan. Pemuda itu tersenyum sementara Yifan hanya mengangguk.

Begitu upacara dibubarkan, Yifan masuk ke dalam toilet di lantai satu sementara para siswa yang lain berduyun-duyun memasuki kelas. Pemuda itu terlonjak ketika seseorang mendorongnya masuk ke dalam salah satu kubik di dalam toilet itu. Ia sudah akan melawan ketika orang yang mendorongnya tadi membungkam mulutnya.

"Sssshhh." Orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya, ia menyudutkan tubuh Yifan ke dalam salah satu kubik dan menguncinya.

" _What the fuck,_ Chanyeol." Yifan mengumpat ketika Chanyeol melepaskan bungkaman di mulutnya. Pemuda itu hanya tertawa tanpa suara. Ia seperti menikmati ekspresi terkejut yang masih tergambar jelas pada wajah Yifan.

"Kau tidak merindukan aku?" Bisik Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yifan.

Apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini sungguh berisiko karena bisa saja murid lain masuk dan memergoki mereka. Tapi Yifan juga tidak menyangkal bahwa ia sudah menahan perasaan aneh itu secara mati-matian setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu Chanyeol.

Awalnya ciuman itu hanyalah kedua bibir mereka yang saling menempel, tapi ketika Chanyeol menyeringai dan terkikik, Yifan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga menempel pada dinding kubik dan menyerang bibirnya.

Bel tanda awal pelajaran dimulai berbunyi membuat Yifan menarik kembali bibirnya dari bibir Chanyeol yang sudah berwarna kemerahan. Nafas keduanya tersengal. Yifan sudah hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya ketika ia sadar bahwa mereka harus segera kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Kau mau bertemu setelah pulang sekolah?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika ia merapikan kembali seragamnya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

Yifan mengangkat bahunya. "Ibuku mendaftarkanku di sebuah tempat les. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa membuat alasan untuk menolaknya." Ujar Yifan.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Setelah mereka kelas tiga memang segalanya juga akan ikut berubah. Dengan persaingan untuk masuk ke universitas yang ketat dan tekanan dari berbagai pihak mau tidak mau membuat mereka harus fokus pada pelajaran.

"Kita akan bertemu lain kali kalau begitu." Chanyeol sudah akan keluar dari toilet ketika Yifan menahan tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yifan.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Chanyeol memastikan dengan tersenyum.

Yifan akhirnya melepaskan pemuda itu untuk kembali ke kelas.

Tetapi sejak pulang dari pantai itu, Chanyeol memang merasa lebih tenang. Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu ia bisa berpikir jernih dan tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membahayakan dirinya. Tidak ada perlakuan dari Mr. Park yang berubah, tapi Chanyeol juga tidak terlalu berharap. Ayahnya itu masih sering mengekangnya tapi ia juga tidak membiarkan Chanyeol menderita tanpa ponsel dan uang dalam waktu yang lama. Begitu sekolah dimulai, Mr. Park mengembalikan kartu kredit dan kunci mobilnya seperti semula. Laki-laki berkaca mata itu masih belum mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol pernah menyelinap tengah malam untuk menemui Yifan.

.

.

.

Pelajaran di hari pertama itu sungguh membosankan hingga membuat Chanyeol tergoda untuk membolos saja. Tapi pemuda itu juga tidak berhenti bernafas lega ketika menyadari bahwa _bully-_ an yang biasa ia terima tidak terjadi padanya hari itu. Teman-teman baru di kelasnya terlihat acuh tak acuh terhadapnya. Mereka lebih sering menganggap Chanyeol tidak ada dan fokus pada pelajaran yang mereka terima.

Ketika jam istirahat kedua berbunyi, Chanyeol keluar dari kelasnya untuk mencari Yifan. Tapi pemuda itu tidak menemukan Yifan di atap sekolah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap jam istirahat. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan sudah berniat untuk kembali ke kelasnya saja. Namun ketika ia melewati koridor kelas 3-A, ia melihat Yifan berbicara dengan seorang pemuda. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol menghampiri keduanya. Yifan tampak sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol. Pemuda yang sebelumnya mengobrol dengan Yifan terlihat canggung ketika melihat Chanyeol dan berpamitan untuk masuk ke kelas.

"Kau dapat teman baru?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan pemuda tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau berbicara dengan seseorang pertama kali bisa kau sebut teman." Balas Yifan sambil menyimpan tangannya di saku celananya.

"Dia bilang kalau dia juga keturunan Cina. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Yifan ketika Chanyeol tidak juga melepaskan pandangannya dari teman sekelasnya itu.

"Jongdae? Pffttt." Chanyeol menahan tawa yang sudah akan meledak dari mulutnya.

"Terakhir kali aku ingat marganya masih Kim dan tidak ada satu pun dari keluarganya yang 'Cina'." Chanyeol membuat tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya ketika kata Cina keluar dari mulutnya.

Yifan mengangkat bahunya.

"Um, di mana Mrs. Wu mendaftarkanmu les? Ku pikir aku bisa meminta Ayahku untuk memasukkanku ke sana juga." Kata Chanyeol dengan gelisah.

Yifan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha mengikutiku?"

Telinga Chanyeol memerah. "H-ha?"

"Kalau Ibuku mendaftarkanku untuk les memasak apa kau juga akan meminta Ayahmu untuk mendaftarkanmu di sana juga?" Tanya Yifan dengan bercanda hingga membuat Chanyeol memukul lengannya.

" _Shut up!"_ Entah kenapa Yifan merasa bahwa tingkah Chanyeol saat itu terlihat _cute_.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, _kay._ Aku hanya bosan dan sepertinya mengganggumu di tempat les terlihat menyenangkan." Tambah Chanyeol ketika Yifan tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya lewat sms." Kata Yifan yang akhirnya kembali tenang.

"Kau masih mendatangi psikiatermu itu?" Tanya Yifan yang segera ia sesali ketika melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba gelisah.

Beberapa murid lewat di samping mereka yang berdiri di samping kelas Yifan.

"Aku tidak akan mendatanginya kalau Ayahku tidak menyuruhku." Jawab Chanyeol. Ekspresi wajahnya seketika itu berubah murung. Bayangan Dokter Choi di kepalanya membuat pemuda itu merasa tidak nyaman.

Yifan mengangguk. "Kembali ke kelasmu, sebentar lagi masuk."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju kelasnya. Pemuda itu awalnya tidak pernah takut kecanduan ganja, rokok atau minuman keras karena ia bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah dan kapan pun ia mau, tapi ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yifan sekali lagi, ada perasaan ngeri saat ia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Yifan. Ia tidak bisa memiliki Yifan kapan pun ia mau.

Bersambung

Jujur aja saia juga sebenernya nggak paham ini alur ceritanya mau ' _digimanain_ ', tapi fanfic ini adalah salah satu ff di mana saia menikmati proses menulisnya. Semoga kalian merasakan hal yang sama ketika membacanya. Hehe.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	16. Chapter 16

PARADISE

Part XVI

" _ **Freal Luv"**_

Wu Yifan, pemuda yang masih berstatus kewarganegaraan Kanada itu menahan nafasnya setiap kali pandangan matanya terjatuh pada sebuah pemandangan di sampingnya. Bagaimana bisa memandangi sesuatu—seseorang, bisa menjadi hal yang begitu menarik untuk dilakukan? Yifan berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menetralkan isi kepalanya yang sudah mulai kacau –atau setidaknya dia pikir begitu. Tapi setiap kali Chanyeol –pemuda yang kini duduk di sampingnya terkikik geli hingga salah satu sudut mata kirinya menyipit atau ketika ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, Yifan bersumpah ia tidak merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Chanyeol yang akhirnya tersadar bahwa sedari tadi ia tengah diperhatikan mendongakkan kepalanya dari ponsel yang ia pegang. Ada perasaan aneh di perut Yifan ketika Chanyeol memandangnya dengan mata besarnya itu. Apakah memang bulu mata Chanyeol selentik itu? Yifan hampir menampar dirinya sendiri ketika ia tidak juga bisa berhenti untuk memperhatikan setiap detail yang ada pada diri Chanyeol.

" _Wae_?" Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ketika ia melihat Yifan yang terlihat salah tingkah.

Yifan menepis pendapat di kepalanya yang berpikir bahwa Chanyeol terlihat sangat _cute_ saat ini. Laki-laki tidak seharusnya _cute_ _kan?_

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Yifan tidak juga menjawab. Pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku sedang membaca buku." Kata Yifan ketika ia akhirnya menemukan kembali suaranya, mengelak bahwa sedari tadi ia sedang memperhatikan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu membuka bukunya dan berpura-pura membaca baris demi baris yang tertera di dalamnya ketika Yifan sama sekali tidak bisa fokus pada apa yang dibacanya.

" _Yeah?_ " Senyuman di wajah Chanyeol semakin melebar dan ada pandangan jahil di matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa membaca buku dengan terbalik." Ujar Chanyeol sambil melirik buku yang ada di tangan Yifan.

" _Shit_." Yifan mengumpat pelan ketika menyadari kebodohannya. Wajah Yifan tiba-tiba memanas dan ia yakin wajahnya terlihat merah sekarang.

Chanyeol tertawa sambil menepukkan tangannya begitu melihatnya.

Bel tanda istirahat sekolah yang berbunyi membuat kedua pemuda yang menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah itu bangkit untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Keadaan koridor sekolah sudah cukup sepi ketika mereka sampai di ujung koridor untuk menuju kelas mereka yang berbeda sekarang.

Yifan sudah akan berbelok menuju koridor letak kelasnya ketika Chanyeol menahan tangannya. Chanyeol memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya dan memastikan tidak ada seorang pun di tempat itu ketika ia mendaratkan kecupan di sudut bibir Yifan.

" _See you._ " Ucap Chanyeol pelan sebelum berlari ke kelasnya. Yifan bersumpah ia bisa melihat semburat merah muda merona di pipi pucat Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Mrs. Wu memandangi Yifan dengan aneh ketika wajah pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menatap ke arah layar ponselnya. Makan malam kali itu Mrs. Wu memasak sup ayam dengan nasi putih, hidangan yang sering ia sajikan bahkan ketika masih di Kanada dulu. Wanita itu berdehem untuk menyadarkan Yifan yang masih terpaku pada layar ponselnya namun tidak membuahkan hasil.

" _A girl_?" Tanyanya pada akhirnya dan membuat Yifan segera meletakkan ponselnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

" _Huh_?"

Mrs. Wu tersenyum melihat reaksi Yifan.

"Ibu juga pernah jatuh cinta, tapi peraturan untuk tidak ada ponsel di meja makan masih tetap berlaku, Yifan." Ujarnya.

" _W-what_?" Apakah Ibunya baru saja berpikir bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta dan tidak bisa meninggalkan ponselnya? Dengan seorang gadis? Whoa.

Mrs. Wu membuat gestur pada Yifan agar menyingkirkan ponselnya dari meja makan. Yifan masih sempat melirik layar ponselnya yang sedang menampakkan percakapannya dengan Chanyeol mengenai sebuah video yang dikirimkan padanya sebelum ia meletakkan benda itu di kantong celananya.

.

.

.

Dua orang pemuda berseragam sekolah itu menepukkan kedua tangan mereka dalam tos ketika jadwal les mereka mendadak diliburkan hari itu.

"Ayo kita beli es krim." Kata Chanyeol ketika matanya tertuju pada sebuah mobil es krim yang kebetulan terparkir di depan tempat les mereka. Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dari ketagihan alkohol dan sekarang kau beralih ke es krim?" Komentar Yifan sebelum Chanyeol menendang lututnya. Tanpa menunggu Yifan, Chanyeol mendahului berjalan ke arah mobil es krim itu dan memesan seporsi es krim cokelat.

Yifan yang tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis tidak memesan dan menunggu di samping Chanyeol yang pesanannya sedang dibuat. Ketika waktunya membayar, Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa di dompetnya tidak ada uang tunai sepeser pun. Melihat hal itu tanpa berkata apapun Yifan mengeluarkan uang sakunya dan membayar es krim Chanyeol.

" _Thanks._ Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti." Kata Chanyeol sambil menerima cup es krimnya.

Yifan hanya mendengus sebelum menjawab, " _Anything for you, princess."_

Chanyeol menyikut bahu Yifan hingga pemuda itu limbung dan hampir terjatuh. Pemuda itu mendecak sebelum membalas Chanyeol dengan perlakuan yang sama. Chanyeol mengumpat pelan ketika cup es krim di tangannya hampir terjatuh.

"Yah!" Yifan tertawa ketika Chanyeol membentaknya.

Keduanya kemudian berjalan tanpa tujuan di antara kota sibuk Seoul. Chanyeol mengambil sesendok penuh es krim cokelat miliknya dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Yifan yang segera menggeleng.

" _No._ "

Chanyeol masih bersikeras hingga Yifan memegang tangan Chanyeol dan mengarahkannya ke mulutnya sendiri. Dengan sinis Chanyeol akhirnya melahap sendiri es krim itu.

"Bukankah kita manis? Tinggal membeli benda _couple_ dan kita akan menjadi pasangan paling romantis sedunia." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

Yifan tiba-tiba terbatuk dengan canggung dan tidak sanggup menyiapkan kalimat untuk menanggapi kalimat itu.

" _I'm kidding, 'kay._ " Sambung Chanyeol sambil meringis, berusaha melenyapkan kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba mengelilingi mereka.

"Kau mau ke rumahku?" Tawar Yifan ketika setelah beberapa lama mereka hanya berjalan berputar-putar tanpa tujuan. Chanyeol mengangguk dan keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Yifan.

Tapi kalau Yifan pikir lagi, hubungan macam apa yang sedang ia jalani dengan Chanyeol saat ini? Mereka berteman tapi juga berciuman. Apakah teman berciuman dengan satu sama lain? Tapi jika hubungan mereka lebih dari itu, lalu apa?

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di rumah Yifan, Chanyeol segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Yifan ketika pemuda si pemilik rumah sedang sibuk dengan lemari pakaiannya. Chanyeol yang semula menutup matanya sedikit terkejut ketika Yifan melemparkan sesuatu ke tubuhnya. Chanyeol bangkit dan mendapati benda yang dilempar tadi adalah sebuah topi berwarna hitam.

"Oleh-oleh dari Beijing untukmu." Kata Yifan menjawab kebingungan di wajah Chanyeol.

Pemuda yang segera mencoba topi itu di kepalanya tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa Yifan tidak benar-benar melupakannya saat ia berada di Beijing.

"Ku pikir kau benar-benar melupakan aku ketika di Beijing." Komentar Chanyeol mengutarakan isi pikirannya. Pemuda itu berpatut di depan cermin yang ada di kamar Yifan untuk melihat pantulan dirinya ketika memakai topi itu.

" _You are welcome_." Kata Yifan dengan sarkastik ketika bukannya berterima kasih, Chanyeol justru mengutarakan hal lain.

Chanyeol mendengus dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Yifan tanpa melepas topi barunya. Yifan yang baru saja mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya ikut berbaring di samping Chanyeol, namun dengan arah yang berlawanan. Yifan menghadap ke ujung tempat tidurnya sementara Chanyeol menghadap ke bagian kepala tempat tidur. Kepala keduanya bersandingan di tengah.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membaca sebentar saja?" Kata Chanyeol ketika Yifan sudah membuka bukunya.

Tapi pertanyaan Chanyeol itu sebenarnya tidak salah karena sejujurnya Yifan sulit berkonsentrasi membaca ketika sedang bersama Chanyeol.

"Hn." Dan tanpa berkomentar apapun Yifan meletakkan bukunya.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu." Perintah Chanyeol ketika suasana mulai hening.

Yifan mendengus. "Apa aku sedang wawancara kerja sekarang?"

" _Come on_. Tidak adil bagiku karena kau sudah tahu semuanya tentang aku tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu." Gerutu Chanyeol.

Yifan meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya sambil menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya.

" _So what?_ Memangnya apa pentingnya tahu tentang aku?" Tanya Yifan.

" _Where is your father?_ " Tanya Chanyeol sambil menoleh ke sampingnya untuk menatap Yifan.

Yifan juga menoleh hingga kini mereka berpandangan.

"Ayah kandungku? Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya. Ayah tiriku di Kanada, uhm, itu mungkin mantan Ayah tiriku." Jawab Yifan tanpa beban. Ia merasa aneh karena biasanya ia tidak semudah ini menceritakan hal pribadinya pada orang lain.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Yifan mengernyit. "Kevin? _Well_ , dia orang yang baik, jadi tidak sulit untuk menyukainya."

Yifan tanpa sadar tersenyum ketika otaknya memutar memori pada saat ia masih tinggal di Kanada bersama Kevin dan Ibunya. Yifan pikir mereka bertiga –Ia, Kevin dan Ibunya akan terus seperti itu selamanya, tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Ibumu bercerai dengan Ayah tirimu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ragu-ragu. Ia tidak yakin pertanyaan itu tepat untuk dilontarkan, tapi Yifan tampak tidak keberatan.

"Entah. Mungkin karena mereka sudah tidak saling suka lagi?" Yifan memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar yang segera diikuti Chanyeol.

Mengerikan sekali ketika membayangkan bagaimana dua orang bisa jatuh cinta kemudian berpisah begitu saja karena –sudah tidak cinta lagi? Apakah memang begitu cara orang dewasa bekerja untuk mengatasi perasaan mereka?

Keduanya kemudian terdiam hingga akhirnya Chanyeol kembali menolehkan kepalanya lagi untuk menatap raut wajah Yifan dari samping. Pemuda itu memiliki rahang yang tegas dengan struktur wajah sempurna. Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana jakun yang ada di leher Yifan akan bergerak naik turun ketika pemuda itu menelan ludahnya. Atau ketika Yifan menutup dan membuka matanya dengan cepat ketika ia berkedip.

"Yifan..." Bisik Chanyeol membuat Yifan memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatapnya.

Entah siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu, tetapi mata keduanya otomatis terpejam ketika bibir mereka sudah menempel pada satu sama lain. Dengan posisi wajah yang berlawanan membuat keduanya tidak mengalami kesulitan saling melumat bibir satu sama lain meskipun Chanyeol masih memakai topi pemberian Yifan. Dan ketika sudah saatnya untuk mengambil nafas, mereka berhenti tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

" _Do you like me?_ " Tanya Chanyeol dengan nafas tersengal.

" _I don't know._ " Jawab Yifan yang tak kalah terengah-engah sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka kembali.

Entah itu cinta atau perasaan apa yang mereka rasakan tapi dunia seperti berhenti berputar untuk mereka berdua. Bahkan mereka rasanya sanggup untuk menyerahkan segala yang mereka miliki untuk membuat momen itu menjadi selamanya.

Tidak ada keraguan pada diri mereka berdua saat itu ketika pagutan-pagutan itu semakin liar. Dan kebisuan yang mengikuti di antaranya membuat semuanya terasa benar.

 _Aku adalah milikmu jika kau benar-benar ingin membawaku ke sana. Jangan buat aku pergi ke manapun karena aku akan menyerahkan segalanya untukmu._

Bersambung

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan review. Meskipun tidak bisa membalas review satu per satu, tapi saia pasti baca dan sangat mengapresiasinya ^^ Hehe saranghaaeeee

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	17. Chapter 17

PARADISE

Part XVII

" _ **If I Have"**_

Chanyeol pernah jatuh cinta –atau setidaknya ia pikir begitu ketika ia mengenal Kim Jongwoon, guru magangnya ketika ia masih duduk di SMP. Wajahnya akan memanas setiap kali bertatap muka dengan laki-laki itu, atau ketika ia ketahuan mencuri-curi pandang padanya, akan ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitiki perutnya, atau pada saat Jongwoon tersenyum padanya, jantungnya akan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Chanyeol kira itu adalah rasanya jatuh cinta. Dan sekarang, ketika ia bersama dengan Yifan, efek yang ditimbulkan pemuda itu pada dirinya jauh lebih dahsyat. Lalu jika dengan Jongwoon itu saja ia sebut jatuh cinta, maka dengan Yifan harus ia sebut apa?

Chanyeol mengerang ketika Yifan menggigit bagian belakang telinganya. Ia hanya sanggup mencengkeram bagian depan seragam Yifan ketika pemuda itu menindih tubuhnya dan bibirnya menjelajahi setiap jengkal lehernya. Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah dengan Jongwoon ia lakukan. Yifan tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan mencari-cari mata Chanyeol yang tidak fokus.

Yifan memandangi mata besar Chanyeol yang akhirnya menatapnya. Wajah kedua pemuda itu memerah dengan nafas tersengal. Keduanya membisu namun tatapan mereka seolah mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tidak sanggup mereka sendiri mengerti dan utarakan. Tidak ada kata-kata cinta yang keluar dari mulut keduanya bahkan ketika Yifan kembali memagut bibir Chanyeol. Sesuatu yang ia sadari tidak akan pernah lelah ia lakukan. Namun ketika tangan Yifan menelusup di balik seragam Chanyeol dan mencengkeram pinggangnya dengan tangan besarnya, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Yifan pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Yifan singkat sebelum menyingkirkan tangan itu dan duduk. Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol yang kini sedang merapikan kembali seragamnya yang berantakan.

" _Sorry_ —"

" _No—Don't."_ Potong Chanyeol ketika ada nada bersalah dalam nada bicara Yifan. Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa Yifan harus meminta maaf. Jika memang mereka berakhir melakukannya, itu adalah karena keputusan mereka berdua sendiri dan bukan karena Yifan memaksanya atau sebaliknya, tapi mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa jadi Chanyeol pikir tidak ada yang perlu disesali.

Mereka berdua kemudian hanya bisa terdiam dengan perasaan canggung. Beberapa kali Yifan terlihat salah tingkah ketika ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar." Kata Chanyeol sambil bangkit dengan terburu-buru ke arah toilet yang ada di kamar Yifan.

Setelah mendengar Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar mandi, Yifan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya yang rasanya akan meledak. Yifan belum pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini –dan bukannya ia membenci hal itu, akan tetapi ini adalah sesuatu yang baru dan juga asing baginya.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol segera berdiri di hadapan cermin yang ada di wastafel kamar mandi milik Yifan. Dengan hati-hati ia memeriksa lehernya jika saja Yifan tanpa sengaja meninggalkan bekas di sana. Jantungnya masih berdegup dengan cepat dan seperti akan keluar dari dadanya. Pemuda itu kemudian membasuhkan air dingin pada wajahnya agar tubuhnya kembali bereaksi normal. Tapi rasanya hal itu mustahil jika ia berada di dekat Yifan. Setelah memastikan tidak ada bekas gigitan atau ruam merah di lehernya, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah dan rambut yang sedikit basah.

Yifan sudah tidak ada di kamarnya ketika Chanyeol kembali. Namun samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar suara perempuan dari arah luar. Ia menduga Mrs. Wu sudah pulang kerja. Pemuda itu sudah berniat untuk ke luar dan menyapa wanita itu ketika ia tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan Yifan dengan Ibunya. Chanyeol mengintip sedikit dari arah pintu, hal tidak sopan yang jarang ia lakukan.

"Ada tamu?" Tanya Mrs. Wu sambil meletakkan beberapa kantung plastik hitam ke atas meja makan.

Yifan mengangguk dan meneliti isi dari kantung plastik itu. "Ada Chanyeol." Jawabnya.

Mrs. Wu mengernyit. "Chanyeol? Bukankah kau seharusnya ada di tempat les?"

"Hari ini les libur jadi dia mampir ke sini." Jelas Yifan yang menemukan sekotak pangsit dan memasukkan sepotong ke dalam mulutnya.

Mrs. Wu kembali mengernyit. "Chanyeol juga les di tempat yang sama denganmu?"

Yifan mengangguk dan segera diikuti dengan desahan nafas Mrs. Wu.

"Ibu harap les benar-benar libur hari ini." Ujar Mrs. Wu yang membuat Yifan menatap wanita itu tajam.

"Apa Mama pikir aku sedang berbohong?" Tanya Yifan.

Mrs. Wu kembali mendesah dan memijit pelipisnya. "Maaf, Ibu sepertinya lelah. Ibu hanya mau kau benar-benar serius belajar karena sekarang kau sudah kelas tiga. Ini bukan waktunya main-main lagi, Yifan."

Yifan hanya diam dan bangkit dari tempatnya semula yang duduk di meja makan.

"Tolong panggil Chanyeol ke luar. Ayo kita makan malam bersama." Ujar Mrs. Wu merasa bersalah karena mengira putranya itu berbohong.

Dan pada saat itu Chanyeol ke luar, sudah dengan tas ransel di punggungnya dan topi pemberian Yifan. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan membungkuk pada Mrs. Wu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Yifan.

"Ini sudah malam, aku harus pulang." Kata Chanyeol, lebih kepada Mrs. Wu daripada Yifan.

"Pulang? Bagaimana kalau makan malam dulu di sini, Chanyeol? Aku akan masak sesuatu untuk kalian." Kata Mrs. Wu.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan membungkuk kembali pada Mrs. Wu. "Tidak, terima kaih. Aku pamit dulu. Selamat malam, Mrs. Wu."

Chanyeol kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang segera diikuti oleh Yifan.

"Tunggu." Yifan menahan tangan Chanyeol yang sudah selesai memakai sepatunya.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah? Ini benar-benar sudah malam, dan aku harus pulang. _Night,_ Yifan."

Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari Yifan dan meninggalkan pemuda yang masih terlihat kebingungan itu. Entah kenapa Yifan merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Chanyeol kala itu.

.

.

.

 _Wajah Chanyeol sedang murung ketika Jongwoon menghampirinya. Lokasi di belakang kelas itu adalah tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh murid-murid lain. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Chanyeol akhirnya bisa dekat dengan guru magang di sekolahnya itu tanpa merasa malu ataupun canggung. Jongwoon menyuruhnya untuk memanggilnya 'hyung'. Chanyeol akhirnya berani bercerita pada Jongwoon bahwa Ayahnya baru saja menghukumnya karena ia mendapatkan nilai jelek di ulangan terakhirnya. Jongwoon hyung merangkul pundaknya dan menarik tubuh Chanyeol untuk dipeluk ketika pada saat yang sama Jongin datang untuk memanggilnya kembali ke kelas._

 _Chanyeol pikir Jongin akan mengerti. Tetapi ketika keesokan harinya pemuda itu menghindarinya, Chanyeol tahu ada yang salah._

" _Jongin!" Chanyeol memanggil pemuda yang ia anggap sahabatnya itu._

 _Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan pandangan sinis._

" _Apa kau menghindariku?" Tanya Chanyeol._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jongwoon Songsaengnim kemarin?" Kata Jongin balik bertanya._

 _Chanyeol sungguh tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang diberikan pemuda yang sudah ia kenal beberapa tahun itu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin menyembunyikannya lagi. Chanyeol yang naif berpikir bahwa seorang sahabat tidak seharusnya menyembunyikan rahasia apapun pada sahabatnya yang lain._

" _Aku menyukai Jongwoon hyung." Kata Chanyeol dengan kepala menunduk._

 _Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pernyataannya itu akan menjadi boomerang baginya. Jongin tidak pernah mau berbicara lagi dengannya sejak saat itu. Rumor mengenai hubungannya dengan Jongwoon hyung menyebar ke seluruh sekolah bahkan hingga ke telinga wali murid._

" _Apa kau sudah tidak mau berteman lagi denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Jongin. Ia kesal dengan pemuda itu yang sudah menyebarkan rumor mengenai dirinya dan Jongwoon hyung pada orang lain, tapi ia juga tidak mau kehilangan satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki._

" _Ibuku berkata kalau aku tidak seharusnya berteman denganmu. Kau hanya akan membawa pengaruh buruk untukku." Kata Jongin acuh tak acuh._

 _Chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan jawaban itu, tetapi tetap saja hatinya sakit mendengarnya. Maka tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Chanyeol meninggalkan sahabatnya itu._

 _Jongwoon hyung menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis. Ia tidak seharusnya menyesali perasaannya sendiri. Guru muda itu menghiburnya dengan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Chanyeol boleh menyukai siapapun yang ia mau, termasuk dirinya. Jongwoon hyung berpacaran dengan Chanyeol hingga rapat komite sekolah memutuskan untuk memecatnya dari sekolah._

.

.

Park Chanyeol yang kini berusia 17 tahun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa mengisi uang tunai di dompetnya. Hanya ada ATM dan kartu kredit yang tidak berguna karena tidak ada mesin ATM dan banyak toko yang sudah tutup ketika ia keluar dari apartemen Yifan. Sambil mencari-cari tempat menarik uang tunai dari ATMnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang berjalan kaki. Dengan kepala tertunduk dan langkah kaki panjang, ingatan Chanyeol tiba-tiba memutar kembali memori lama yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam.

 _Ibuku berkata kalau aku tidak seharusnya berteman denganmu. Kau hanya akan membawa pengaruh buruk untukku._

Chanyeol ingat betul ekspresi wajah Jongin ketika mengatakan kalimat itu padanya. Dan ia seperti baru saja melihatnya lagi pada ekspresi wajah Mrs. Wu ketika mengingatkan Yifan agar berhenti main-main. Apakah ia telah memberikan pengaruh buruk pada Yifan?

Ada rasa nyeri di dada Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu mengingat-ingat kembali hal-hal yang telah ia lakukan bersama Yifan. Ia tiba-tiba menyesal karena telah tanpa sadar menyeret pemuda itu pada pusaran neraka miliknya. Chanyeol membenci bagian dari dirinya yang sering bertindak tanpa berpikir. Bagaimana kalau Yifan mendapatkan masalah karena ulahnya? Bagaimana kalau Mrs. Wu tahu Yifan telah melakukan hal-hal yang negatif dengannya?

Chanyeol mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika pikiran-pikiran itu terus memenuhi kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau Yifan akhirnya sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan hal yang bodoh karena berteman dengannya? Chanyeol kemudian berlari ketika rasa bersalah seolah mengejarnya.

.

.

.

"Luhan?"

"Huh?"

"Aku pikir aku gay."

"Huh?"

"Aku menyukai Chanyeol."

"Huh?"

Tut. Tut. Tut. Yifan mematikan ponselnya ketika ia baru saja melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali berdering. Setelah meyakinkan diri, pemuda itu menekan tombol hijau dan kembali menempelkan layar ponsel pada telinganya.

" _Why the fuck did you end the call, you fucker_." Bentak Luhan dengan serangkaian umpatan yang ia tujukan pada Yifan. Pemuda itu sedang tertidur pulas ketika Yifan menelepon dan tiba-tiba mengutarakan hal-hal yang sulit ia cerna –ditambah dengan efek bangun tidur yang membuat otaknya belum bekerja secara maksimal.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menutup teleponku kalau respons yang kau berikan hanya seperti itu. Ku kira kau tidak tahu kalimat lain selain 'huh'." Gerutu Yifan sambil duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Dengar, Tuan Muda Wu Yifan. Aku sedang tidur dan tiba-tiba kau menelepon dan mengatakan kalau kau gay? Dan apa? Kau ingin menikahi Chanyeol? _Who the fuck is Chanyeol?"_

Yifan menyibakkan rambutnya yang jatuh di atas dahinya. Bercerita pada Luhan adalah sebuah kesalahan.

" _Night,_ Luhan." Yifan sudah akan menutup teleponnya ketika Luhan kembali mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan andalannya.

"Kau tidak bisa memberitahuku sesuatu yang besar dan dengan begitu saja menyuruhku untuk melupakannya. Apa Chanyeol _cute?_ "

Yifan tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

.

.

.

Mr. Park menatap meja makan di hadapannya dengan hampa. Keheningan di dalam _mansion_ itu adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Laki-laki berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu kemudian melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.45 dan ia belum juga melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Sekolah biasanya dimulai pukul 08.00 pagi dan biasanya pemuda itu akan siap sebelum jam 7.30.

"Di mana Chanyeol?" Tanya Mr. Park ketika Bibi Kim mengantarkan secangkir kopi untuknya.

"Tuan Chanyeol sedang tidak enak badan." Jawabnya singkat sebelum kembali ke dapur.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan tegap itu bangkit dan naik ke lantai dua. Mr. Park mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol yang terkunci dari dalam.

"Chanyeol." Panggilnya pelan.

Tak beberapa lama terdengar suara kunci diputar dan terlihat Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah pucat dan rambut berantakan. Pemuda itu mengernyit ketika mendapati Mr. Park berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak berangkat ke sekolah?" Tanya Mr. Park.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Tubuhnya sebenarnya baik-baik saja tapi hari itu ia merasa tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Aku rasa aku ingin beristirahat saja hari ini." Jawab Chanyeol berpura-pura batuk.

Bahkan tanpa berpura-pura, siapa pun yang melihat keadaan Chanyeol saat ini akan langsung percaya kalau pemuda itu sedang sakit.

Mr. Park mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan memanggil dokter kalau begitu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya perlu istirahat saja." Cegah Chanyeol ketika Ayahnya sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Mr. Park mengurungkan niatnya dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

"Kalau kau terlalu lelah untuk pergi les setiap sore, aku akan memanggil guru les privat untukmu." Ujar Mr. Park yang menduga Chanyeol sakit karena kelelahan.

Chanyeol kembali menggeleng. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Mr. Park kemudian berbalik ke lantai satu untuk berangkat kerja. Chanyeol segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan bergelung dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Yifan tidak mendapati Chanyeol di kelasnya ketika ia dengan sengaja pergi ke toilet di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran untuk melongoknya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh pada Chanyeol ketika ia keluar dari rumahnya kemarin. Tetapi ia tidak mau menduga-duga begitu saja, maka hari ini ia berniat untuk membicarakannya dengan pemuda itu.

Ketika pikiran Yifan terfokus pada sikap Chanyeol yang mendadak berubah kemarin, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang kebetulan keluar dari toilet murid di ujung koridor. Yifan sudah hampir mengumpat ketika ia mendapati bahwa orang yang ditabraknya adalah seorang laki-laki dengan jas hitam rapi dengan postur tubuh yang melebihi tingginya. Sepertinya ia bukan guru, tetapi ia juga bukan orang biasa ketika orang itu berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Maaf." Yifan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit sebelum berjalan kembali ke arah toilet ketika tanpa sengaja telinganya mendengar langkah kaki berlari di belakangnya.

"Ah, Tuan Park, di situ Anda rupanya. Kami sudah selesai merenovasi bagian toilet itu." Ujar orang yang Yifan duga adalah gurunya Mr. Kim ketika mendengar suaranya.

Mendengar nama Tuan Park disebut, Yifan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajahnya, namun Yifan hanya bisa melihat punggung tegap Mr. Park berjalan menjauh dari koridor itu. Apakah itu Ayah Chanyeol? Di mana Chanyeol hari ini?

Yifan mengeluarkan ponselnya ketika ia sudah di dalam toilet dan berniat untuk menghubungi pemuda itu ketika ia tersambung dengan _voice mail._ Yifan semakin khawatir dan menduga terjadi sesuatu dengan Chanyeol. Apakah mungkin Mr. Park menghukum Chanyeol karena pulang terlambat kemarin? Yifan tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karena ia secara tidak langsung bertanggung jawab atas hal itu.

Yiferan akhirnya menyerah ketika setelah berkali-kali mencoba tetapi masih belum mendapatkan balasan dari Chanyeol. Pemuda itu kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

"Apakah Chanyeol baik-baik saja di sekolah?" Tanya Mr. Park ketika akhirnya ia menyelesaikan tugasnya mengaudit keadaan salah satu sekolah yang berada di bawah naungan yayasannya hari itu.

Mr. Kim, guru sekaligus wakil kepala sekolah saat itu mengangguk. "Chanyeol bersikap baik. Dia tidak membuat masalah sama sekali. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, kami akan terus mengawasinya."

Mr. Park membuka tumpukan dokumen yang ada di hadapannya. Terkadang ia merasa tidak profesional karena terus menanyakan keadaan putranya itu pada orang-orang di sekolah, tapi itu adalah satu-satunya cara baginya untuk tetap mengawasi putra semata wayangnya di antara kesibukannya.

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temannya?" Tanya Mr. Park lagi. Ingin mengetahui dengan siapa saja Chanyeol biasanya bergaul.

Mr. Kim mengangkat alisnya ketika ia tidak menangkap maksud pertanyaan Mr. Park.

"Apa Chanyeol punya teman di sekolah?" Kata Mr. Park memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Mr. Kim menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Chanyeol punya cukup banyak teman di sekolah. Ia bergaul dengan cukup baik..." Jawab Mr. Kim dengan asal. Mr. Park kurang mempercayai pernyataan itu.

"Tapi Chanyeol cukup dekat dengan anak baru yang masuk beberapa bulan lalu di sekolah ini." Tambah Mr. Kim ketika Mr. Park menatapnya tajam.

"Murid baru?"

"Dia murid baru pindahan dari Kanada. Kalau tidak salah namanya Wu Yifan."

Mr. Park terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Mr. Kim dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di sini sebentar sebelum kembali ke yayasan." Kata Mr. Park mempersilahkan Mr. Kim keluar dari ruangannya.

Begitu Mr. Kim menghilang dari pandangannya, Mr. Park menyalakan laptopnya dan _login_ ke sebuah aplikasi yang berisi _database_ sekolah itu.

Mr. Park mengetikkan nama "Wu Yifan" di kotak _search_ dalam daftar murid.

Bersambung

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	18. Chapter 18

PARADISE

Part XVIII

" **Cave Me In"**

Detik telah berubah menit dan menit telah berubah menjadi jam tetapi pemuda itu tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dengan sebuah selimut menyelimuti tubuhnya sebatas dada, pemuda itu berbaring di atas lantai keramik kamarnya. Seandainya matanya terpejam, mungkin orang-orang mengira ia sedang tidur –atau jatuh pingsan, tetapi kedua mata besar itu sesekali berkedip ketika ia tak juga bosan-bosan memandang langit-langit kamar. Pemuda itu kemudian berbaring miring, menumpukan kepalanya di atas lengan kirinya. Kali ini pandangan matanya jatuh pada ponsel yang sejak semalam ia nonaktifkan.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak perlahan untuk menyentuh benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Dengan ragu-ragu pemuda itu akhirnya menekan tombol _power_ dan menyalakan ponselnya. Beberapa pesan segera masuk. Semuanya dari Yifan ketika Chanyeol memeriksanya.

 **Where r u?**

 **U ok?**

 **Call me.**

Chanyeol kembali meletakkan ponselnya. Ia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi Yifan sejak pulang dari rumahnya semalam. Tetapi ketika pemuda itu kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya, ia menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya dan semakin meringkuk ke dalam selimut. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menghubungi Yifan.

.

.

.

Salah satu hal yang Yifan pelajari dari hubungannya dengan Chanyeol adalah sensasi _roalcoaster_ yang ia rasakan. Pada titik tertentu ia merasa bahwa euphoria yang membuncah di dalam dadanya ketika berada di dekat pemuda itu rasanya tidak akan berhenti, tetapi ada masa tertentu di mana pemuda itu akan menghilang begitu saja membuat segala perasaan sebelumnya ada lenyap seketika. Yifan sendiri tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya, jika pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol akan membawanya pada sebuah fase yang ia tidak pahami –Yifan masih menganggapnya sebagai fase tentu saja.

Yifan sedang duduk di depan tv sambil membaca sebuah buku ketika Ibunya masuk ke dalam rumah. Mrs. Wu meletakkan kantung belanjaan di meja makan sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar sambil menggumamkan bahwa ia akan memasak makan malam setelah ia mandi. Yifan meletakkan bukunya dan menyalakan tv di hadapannya.

"Kau mau makan apa untuk makan malam?" Tanya Mrs. Wu sembari duduk di samping Yifan yang mengganti-ganti channel tv secara acak.

Yifan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak lapar."

Mrs. Wu menghela nafas kemudian menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada sofa. Yifan meletakkan _remote_ di tangannya dan berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya pada entah acara tv apa yang sedang diputar pada channel itu.

"Kau tidak memberitahu Kevin nomor hp mu di sini?" Tanya Mrs. Wu tiba-tiba.

Yifan terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab pelan, "Ku pikir Mama tidak akan menyukainya kalau aku menghubungi Kevin."

Mrs. Wu meluruskan kembali cara duduknya.

"Kevin menghubungiku tadi. Dia ingin tahu kabarmu." Ucap Mrs. Wu.

"Apa dia menanyakan kabar Mama juga?"

Mrs. Wu menatap Yifan yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv.

"Itu adalah hal yang ia tanyakan pertama kali."

Yifan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sejak tiba di Korea, Yifan belum pernah sekalipun menghubungi mantan Ayah tirinya itu. Yifan pikir ia juga perlu _move on_ dari bayangan keluarga lengkap yang ia pernah jalani di Kanada.

"Lihatlah remaja-remaja itu..." Mrs. Wu bergumam ketika layar tv menampakkan adegan dua orang remaja laki-laki yang sedang bergandengan tangan.

Yifan melirik ekspresi wajah Ibunya ketika mengomentari adegan itu. Kedua alis Mrs. Wu saling bertaut. Yifan kemudian berdehem.

"Apa Mama tidak suka?" Tanya Yifan tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" Mrs. Wu yang fokus dengan layar tv di hadapannya tidak terlalu menangkap pertanyaan Yifan.

Tapi Yifan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. " _No, forget it._ "

Mrs. Wu memandang putra semata wayangnya itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, kau bisa bercerita padaku, Yifan." Mrs. Wu meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak Yifan.

"Errrr... aku tiba-tiba ingin makan _ddeokbokki._ Aku akan keluar membelinya." Kata Yifan sambil memunguti bukunya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Mrs. Wu semakin heran dengan tingkah pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Ku kira kau sedang sakit?" Kata Mr. Park ketika Chanyeol melewati ruang keluarga di lantai satu sambil membawa kunci mobilnya. Jantung pemuda itu hampir keluar dari dadanya begitu mendengar suara lantang Ayahnya.

"Uhm, aku perlu mencari udara segar sebentar..." Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sibuk mencari-cari alasan untuk keluar rumah.

Mr. Park mendesahkan nafasnya panjang sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada lipatan koran di tangannya. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam."

Chanyeol seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia sudah akan beralasan bahwa ia harus pergi ke rumah temannya untuk meminjam PR hari ini untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Ayahnya itu melarangnya keluar. Tapi tanpa ia duga, Mr. Park mengizinkannya keluar begitu saja.

Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar dan segera berjalan menuju ke garasi mobil sebelum Ayahnya itu berubah pikiran.

.

Yifan mengayunkan sekantung plastik berisi dua porsi _doebokki_ di tangannya ketika kakinya melangkah menuju apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Ibunya. Pemuda yang memakai celana pendek selutut dengan kaos abu-abu itu tiba-tiba berhenti ketika ia sudah akan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen itu. Mata sipitnya menangkap sebuah mobil sport merah terparkir di samping sebuah pohon di depan gedung itu. Mobil itu bisa jadi milik orang lain, tapi Yifan merasa yakin ketika ia melihat seseorang yang duduk di balik kemudinya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat kepalanya dari kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas kemudi ketika ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk kaca jendelanya.

"Err... _hi?"_ Chanyeol berusaha melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda berpostur tubuh tinggi yang kini berdiri di samping mobilnya menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Yifan dengan nada menyelidik. Seharian ini ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba pemuda itu sudah ada di hadapannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Chanyeol meringis memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi. "Aku berencana mengajakmu keluar sebentar kalau kau tidak ada acara."

Yifan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek layarnya sebentar. "Lalu kenapa aku tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun?"

Seperti mengerti maksud Yifan, lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis. "Uh, aku tidak yakin kalau kau ada di rumah jadi aku sudah akan menghubungimu tadi sebenarnya tapi _voilla~_ kau sudah ada di sini sekarang, jadi kenapa kau tidak masuk saja ke dalam mobil kalau kau memang mau pergi denganku?"

Yifan tahu Chanyeol sedang berbohong padanya sekarang, tapi pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Chanyeol jelas-jelas tidak sedang berusaha menghubunginya ketika ia tanpa sengaja melihat mobilnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkan ini ke atas sebentar." Yifan mengangkat kantung plastik di tangannya sebelum berbalik menuju apartemen. Akan tetapi pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik.

"Jangan pergi sebelum aku kembali." Ancam Yifan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

" _Don't worry. I'll wait here, darling._ " Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya untuk menggoda Yifan yang melemparkan tatapan tajam lain ke arahnya.

Kedua sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke atas tanpa ia sadari. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok punggung Yifan yang berjalan semakin menjauhinya hingga menghilang di balik pintu. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat ini. Pemuda itu sudah akan memutar balik mobilnya ketika ia tidak juga memenangkan argumen di kepalanya yang terus memperdebatkan apakah ia harus menghubungi Yifan atau tidak sebelumnya. Seharian ini ia sudah mati-matian menghindari Yifan tapi pada akhirnya ia menyerah pada _impulse_ nya yang membawanya kembali ke tempat ini.

Chanyeol terlonjak dari tempat duduknya ketika tanpa suara Yifan masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sampingnya.

" _Fuck_." Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan umpatan keluar dari mulutnya.

Yifan memandanginya dengan heran.

"Bau apa ini?" Keheranan Yifan teralihkan oleh bau yang menguar dari kursi belakang mobil itu.

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya. "Aku membeli pizza dengan _topping Kimchi_."

Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar hal itu. " _Ew, seriously_?" Ia tidak mengira ada makanan seperti itu di Korea.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Yifan. _"No, stupid_. Itu hanya pizza biasa. Aku tidak seharusnya menyalakan AC mobilnya."

Chanyeol kemudian mematikan AC mobilnya dan menekan sebuah tombol yang membuat kap mobil di atas mereka tertarik ke belakang hingga udara malam dengan bebas menyapu mereka.

" _Happy?"_ Sapuan angin membuat rambut Chanyeol berantakan.

" _Whatever."_ Yifan mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan itu –sebuah pemandangan yang Yifan tidak mau akui membuat jantungnya berdebar aneh.

.

.

.

Yifan sedikit bersyukur dengan keputusannya untuk melapisi kaos yang dipakainya dengan sebuah _hoodie_ ketika ia masuk ke apartemen untuk menyerahkan _doebboki_ dan berpamitan pada Ibunya tadi. Chanyeol memparkirkan mobilnya di sebuah bukit yang Yifan tidak ketahui ada di tengah kota Seoul. Ia bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa mereka sebenarnya diizinkan untuk memparkirkan mobil di sana.

Bukit itu berada di area yang cukup tinggi dari dataran di sekitarnya hingga membuat mereka bisa bebas menikmati pemandangan gemerlap lampu dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang mengisi kota. Bukit itu terlihat sepi dengan kondisi cahaya yang temaram dari pendaran lampu yang berada di ujung jalan masuk tadi.

Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobilnya dan berpindah duduk di kursi belakang tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia kemudian membuka sekantung plastik yang ia ketahui berisi sekotak pizza dan beberapa kaleng bir. Chanyeol selalu datang dengan persiapan.

Tanpa berkomentar apapun Yifan mengikuti Chanyeol dan duduk di sampingnya dengan kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku _hoodie_. Chanyeol menyodorinya sekaleng bir yang ia terima begitu saja.

Rasa hangat menjalar di sekitar leher Yifan ketika ia meneguk minuman itu. Chanyeol yang juga melakukan hal yang sama menghela nafas panjang. Matanya menerawang jauh di antara pepohonan yang mengelilingi mereka. Keheningan itu begitu canggung dan tidak menyenangkan, tapi keduanya tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Apa kau marah dengan kejadian kemarin?" Tanya Yifan pada akhirnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan hal itu pada Chanyeol yang kini akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

Chanyeol pada awalnya tersenyum sebelum menghabiskan birnya dalam beberapa teguk dan membuangnya begitu saja ke luar mobil. "Kenapa kau selalu berpikir kalau aku marah setiap kali kita tidak berbicara selama beberapa waktu?"

Karena begitulah yang orang-orang di sekitarnya lakukan jika marah padanya? Yifan pikir dalam hati. Pemuda itu memutar matanya ketika Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan lain. Sementara Chanyeol merasa gelisah karena ia sendiri tidak tahu maksud Yifan dengan kejadian kemarin? Apakah Yifan tahu jika ia menguping pembicaraan dengan Mrs. Wu atau yang Yifan maksud adalah sesi _make out_ mereka?

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya keras, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang sudah mulai mengacau.

"Dengar, aku tahu mungkin ini aneh karena aku tidak tahu hubungan kita ini apa tapi kita melakukan hal-hal yang... um, kalau kau keberatan, kita bisa menghentikannya sebelum ini semakin..." Yifan memutar kaleng bir di tangannya dengan gelisah ketika mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertawa keras mendengarnya hingga ia menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya seolah ia baru saja mendengarkan lawakan paling lucu di dunia. Yifan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau pikir aku marah karena kau menciumku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil berusaha menghentikan rasa geli di perutnya.

Yifan membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya lagi. Kalau Chanyeol tidak keberatan dengan hal itu lalu mengapa pemuda itu menghindarinya seharian ini?

Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan membenarkan posisi duduknya agar menghadap Yifan dengan penuh. Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol kini berubah serius, ia bahkan tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Yifan membalas tatapan matanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau menciumku, aku bahkan tidak peduli kalau kau mau melakukan apapun pada tubuhku, aku hanya..." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yifan.

Yifan menunggu. Kalau kalimat barusan adalah pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol, maka ia sungguh romantis. Yifan menahan diri agar tidak mendengus.

"Aku tidak mau membawamu pada sesuatu yang akan kau sesali nantinya." Lanjut Chanyeol setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

Tapi Yifan tidak mengerti. "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak mau membawa pengaruh buruk padamu."

Yifan kali ini mendengus. " _You're so stupid, you know that_."

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu sebelum kita—aku membuat kekacauan karena ini. Kau tidak tahu monster seperti apa yang tinggal di dalam kepalaku selama ini." Chanyeol masih belum berani menatap wajah Yifan.

Memangnya kau tahu monster lain yang juga hidup di kepalaku? Yifan menahan diri untuk mengungkapkannya pada pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Lalu dari mana kau pikir aku akan peduli?"

Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Yifan hanya bisa terdiam.

"Memangnya dengan pernyataanmu itu tadi akan membuat aku pergi begitu saja? Memangnya kenapa kalau kau membawa pengaruh yang buruk untukku?" Yifan tertawa kecil, geli dengan kalimat-kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan sendiri.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau itu buruk?"

Chanyeil mengangkat bahunya. "Dengar, Chanyeol..." Yifan meletakkan telapak tangan besarnya pada pipi kanan Chanyeol, membuat pemuda itu mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Kau sebaiknya membuat otakmu itu berhenti berpikir sebentar dan lakukan hal-hal yang ingin kau lakukan tanpa memikirkan apapun –atau orang lain."

Chanyeol mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya. Yifan kemudian tersenyum, "Kepala udangmu ini tidak cocok untuk berpikir."

" _Ahk!"_ Yifan menyentil dahi Chanyeol menggunakan tangan kirinya sementara pemuda itu mengumpat kesakitan.

" _You fucker_!" Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berniat untuk membalas Yifan ketika pemuda itu menahan kedua tangannya hingga ia terjatuh di atas tubuhnya.

Yifan tertawa sementara Chanyeol terus berusaha menyerangnya. Chanyeol menghentikan tubuhnya ketika ia tanpa sadar duduk di atas paha Yifan dengan posisi wajah keduanya yang berdekatan. Cengkeraman Yifan di pergelangan tangannya melemah, tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin Yifan melepaskannya.

Wajah keduanya semakin mendekat ketika mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di pipi masing-masing. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya ketika Yifan menempelkan bibirnya pada sudut bibirnya. Ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan dua bibir tanpa mereka bisa hindari. Kedua tangan Yifan yang sebelumnya menahan tangan Chanyeol beralih ke pinggang pemuda itu dan semakin mendekapnya sementara Chanyeol mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yifan.

Nafas Chanyeol tersengal ketika Yifan menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengecup pipi, dagu, leher dan bagian belakang telinganya. Sensasi memabukkan itu membuat kedua pemuda itu seakan lupa dengan keadaan sekitar mereka. Sementara Yifan sibuk menghisap tengkuknya, Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap pelan perut Yifan. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mengerang.

"Chanyeol..." Nafas Yifan tak kalah memburu ketika Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan kancing celananya.

" _Ssshhhh_." Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Yifan ketika tangannya berhasil menurunkan resleting celana Yifan.

Keduanya terus melangkah menuju nirvana yang hanya mereka berdua ketahui dan rasakan.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya kau menggigitku." Gerutu Chanyeol ketika ia memperhatikan lehernya dari kaca mobilnya yang dihiasi sebuah ruam merah dengan bekas gigitan nampak jelas di sana.

"Itu bukan salahku." Yifan menyalakan sebuah rokok dan mendengus ketika Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahunya.

" _I'm good at it, right_?" Bisik Chanyeol di lehernya. Yifan menutupi rona merah yang merekah di pipinya dengan menghembuskan asap rokok di atas kepala mereka.

Sesi _making out_ mereka entah bagaimana berakhir dengan Chanyeol memberikan _handjob_ pada Yifan yang hanya bisa mencengkeram pinggang Chanyeol dan menggigit leher pemuda itu untuk menahan erangan keluar dari bibirnya.

" _Not that good_." Chanyeol menyikut dada Yifan begitu mendengarnya.

Keheningan kemudian menyelimuti mereka berdua ketika Chanyeol kembali menerawang jauh sementara tangannya memainkan sebotol hand sanitizer yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan tangannya tadi.

"Setiap kali aku ke sini, aku selalu berpikir bagaimana caranya terjun dari ujung bukit ini. Apa aku harus terus mengemudikan mobilku hingga melewati pembatasnya? Apa aku langsung mati atau harus sekarat hingga seseorang menemukan pemuda bodoh yang berusaha bunuh diri?" Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Yifan menghembuskan kembali asap rokok yang terkumpul di mulutnya dan membuang puntungnya di rerumputan sebelum menatap Chanyeol yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada jok mobil.

"Aku bahkan pernah berpikir untuk membawa sebuah tali untuk aku pakai gantung diri di atas pohon itu."

Yifan menarik kepala Chanyeol dan mendekap bahu pemuda itu sementara ia melesakkan kepalanya pada leher Yifan. "Aku selalu merasa ingin mati, Yifan." Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada perut Yifan, menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya pada tubuh Yifan.

" _Don't_." Yifan mengeratkan rangkulannya membuat Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama.

" _Don't die_." Bisik Yifan.

.

.

.

Tapi mengatakan 'Jangan mati' pada orang yang tidak tahu untuk apa ia hidup adalah pekerjaan yang tidak mudah. Chanyeol belajar untuk tidak menggantungkan perasaannya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, karena pada akhirnya orang-orang itu tidak bisa memberikan perasaan yang sama dengan yang ia berikan untuk mereka. Chanyeol terbiasa untuk menerima penolakan itu bahkan ketika ia masih belum mengerti mengapa Ayahnya menganggapnya seperti sebuah batu yang perlu dibesarkan dan disekolahkan.

"Apa kau membenci Ayahmu?" Tanya Yifan ketika mereka tengah menjelajahi perpustakaan sekolah yang terlihat lengang itu.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Antara ia tidak membencinya atau ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ketika mereka berjalan di sebuah rak bertuliskan ' _psychology_ ', Chanyeol menarik sebuah buku dan melemparkannya ke arah Yifan yang secara ajaib memiliki refleks bagus hingga berhasil menangkap buku itu.

"Tolong baca untukku dan ceritakan isinya padaku kalau kau sudah selesai." Kata Chanyeol terlihat acuh tak acuh.

"Jadi sekarang aku menjadi budakmu?" Yifan membolak-balik buku yang kurang lebih memiliki 300-an halaman itu.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu kalau sudah selesai, _kay?_ Um, atau... kalau kau mau hadiah yang lain..." Chanyeol menggerakkan kedua alisnya sambil menyeringai sebelum Yifan memukul belakang kepalanya dengan buku tebal itu.

" _You little piece of shit!"_

Chanyeol tertawa ketika melihat telinga Yifan memerah. " _Come on, Yi-fan_." Chanyeol merangkulkan tangan kanannya pada pundak Yifan yang berjalan menuju rak yang lain.

"Sssshhh!" Sebuah peringatan meluncur dari meja pengurus perpustakaan ketika Yifan menendang lutut Chanyeol yang tertawa setelah pemuda itu menggodanya dengan meniup telinga kirinya.

.

.

.

"Selama tiga hari ini Bibi Kim akan pergi ke rumah keluarganya, jadi kau harus mengurus dirimu sendiri sementara." Kata Mr. Park ketika ia sedang menyantap makan malam bersama putra semata wayangnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan menghabiskan sepotong omelette di piringnya. Pemuda itu kemudian undur diri untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Mendengar bahwa wanita yang sudah mengurus rumah mereka selama bertahun-tahun itu pergi sementara membuat sebuah ide muncul di kepala Chanyeol. Ini mungkin adalah satu-satunya kesempatan baginya untuk mencari tahu hal-hal yang ingin diketahuinya sejak lama.

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol yang biasanya mengikuti les di luar sekolah bersama Yifan memilih untuk membolos dan langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Seperti yang ia duga, rumah dalam keadaan sepi. Hanya ada penjaga yang duduk di bagian pos depan rumahnya. Setelah meletakkan peralatan sekolahnya, Chanyeol dengan berhati-hati memasuki bagian belakang rumah di mana kamar Bibi Kim berada. Kukkie yang ia tinggalkan di halaman rumah tidak menghalangi rencananya kala itu.

Kamar itu dalam keadaan terkunci. Chanyeol sudah memperhitungkan hal itu sebelumnya, maka pemuda itu meraih saku celananya dan mengambil segenggam deretan kunci yang pernah ia ambil ketika menyelinap keluar bersama Yifan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Deretan kunci itu sayangnya tidak termasuk dengan kunci yang Chanyeol inginkan. Dan satu-satunya untuk mendapatkan kunci itu adalah dengan menyelinap masuk ke dalam Bibi Kim.

Entah keberuntungan yang sedang memihak padanya atau Bibi Kim yang kurang berhati-hati dalam menyimpan barang, Chanyeol berhasil menemukan kunci itu di sebuah laci di samping tempat tidur Bibi Kim yang tidak terkunci. Setelah memastikan bahwa ia mengunci kembali kamar itu, pemuda yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya itu berlari ke arah lantai dua.

Nafas Chanyeol sedikit terengah ketika ia berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan yang selama bertahun-tahun tidak ditempati itu. Tangannya gemetaran ketika Chanyeol membuka jendela sekaligus tirai yang menutupinya. Pandangan mata besar pemuda itu menyapu setiap jengkal barang yang berada di dalam kamar itu. Tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, Chanyeol memeriksa setiap laci meja yang barangkali menyimpan beberapa dokumen atau barang yang akan memberinya petunjuk mengenai Ibunya. Gerakan tangan Chanyeol terhenti ketika pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah figura foto yang diletakkan di atas meja. Figura itu berisi foto seorang laki-laki dengan seorang bayi yang duduk di pangkuan seorang wanita.

Nafas Chanyeol terasa seperti terhenti berhembus dari hidungnya. Pemuda itu tidak merasa mual seperti sebelumnya, tetapi dadanya sesak ketika melihat foto itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa menduga ini adalah foto keluarganya. Sebuah foto yang tidak pernah ia sangka ada di dalam rumah ini. Chanyeol memandangi lekuk wajah wanita itu. Seseorang yang tidak pernah ia kenal dan hanya disebut ketika Ayahnya atau psikiaternya itu marah padanya. Sosok inilah yang selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengannya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Chanyeol meletakkan kembali figura itu di atas meja dan melanjutkan pencariannya. Di dalam laci paling bawah, sebuah map dengan isi lembaran kertas tebal berhasil Chanyeol temukan.

 **Rekam Medis Mrs. Park Yeong Mi**

Chanyeol mengambil dokumen itu sebelum dengan tergesa keluar dari kamar itu dan menguncinya kembali.

.

.

.

Di lembar-lembar awal, dokumen itu hanya berisi riwayat pendidikan dan pekerjaan yang pernah dilakukan Mrs. Park. Chanyeol baru mengetahui bahwa Ibunya juga seorang pebisnis seperti Ayahnya –meskipun berada di bidang yang berbeda.

 **Pada fase** _ **manic,**_ **Mrs. Park menyelesaikan tiga buah proposal dalam satu jam. Menghabiskan waktu bersama putranya dalam keadaan** _ **stabil**_ **.**

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan isi dokumen itu, tetapi ia terus memaksakan diri untuk membaca setiap detilnya.

 **Percobaan bunuh diri pertama dalam 4 bulan, Mrs. Park memotong urat nadi tangannya.**

Tangan Chanyeol masih gemetaran ketika ia membalik lembar demi lembar dokumen yang tersimpan entah berapa tahun lamanya itu.s

 **Emosi yang meluap-luap. Dalam sebuah pertengkaran, Mrs. Park melemparkan vas bunga pada tubuh suaminya. Mrs. Park mengaku dalam keadaan sadar.**

Chanyeol akhirnya menutup dokumen itu ketika perutnya sudah mulai mual dan tidak sanggup membaca lebih jauh lagi. Rasa pening melanda kepalanya membuat Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Tangannya kemudian meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja nakas.

"Yifan..." Chanyeol membuka suaranya ketika Yifan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yifan dengan nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar sebelum menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dadanya yang bernafas tidak beraturan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sudah pulang?"

"Aku sedang di jalan. Ada apa?" Yifan sepertinya masih penasaran dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba meneleponnya.

"Aku baru saja membaca catatan medis milik Ibuku." Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara lirih.

Kini giliran Yifan yang terdiam. Ia sibuk merangkai kalimat yang tepat untuk merespons hal itu.

"Chanyeol..."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Yifan." Kata Chanyeol memastikan –entah dirinya, atau Yifan.

"Aku tidak akan sama seperti Ibuku." Rasa sesak yang semula bergumul di dada Chanyeol menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya dan membuatnya seperti mati rasa.

"Tidurlah. Kita akan bertemu besok." Yifan hanya bisa mengungkapkan kalimat itu dan berharap hal itu cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol merasa tenang.

Tapi malam itu Chanyeol tidak tidur. Pada halaman awal mesin pencarian di internet pemuda itu mengetikkan "Bipolar Disorder" dan menekan _enter_ sebelum halaman itu menampilkan deretan artikel mengenai kata kunci itu.

Yifan sendiri malam itu membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar dan mengabaikan perintah Ibunya untuk segera mematikan lampu dan tidur ketika ia justru mengambil sebuah buku yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan sekolah. Buku yang sebelumnya Chanyeol lemparkan padanya. _Tender of the Night_ oleh F. Scott Fitzgerald. Sebuah buku fiksi yang di susun pada rak psikologi.

Bersambung

Halo. Penyakit lama saia kumat lagi. Udah nulis chapter ini sampe 3 versi tapi baru ini yang rasanya pas buat di upload . wkwkwkwkwk

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review. Kalau ada yang anak psikologi masukannya dong :v ini akunya ngarang2 aja sambil browsing di internet #plakkkkkk

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	19. Chapter 19

PARADISE

Part XIX

" **Love Me Right"**

Yifan menghentikan tangannya yang tengah mendribble bola basket dan membalikkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara gonggongan anjing dan langkah kaki seseorang mendekat ke arahnya. Chanyeol melepaskan tali pengekang yang ia gunakan untuk menuntun seekor anjing Golden Retiever.

"Halo. Namaku Kukkie." Chanyeol menggendong anjing yang ukurannya tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu dan mengayunkan kaki depannya ke arah Yifan yang hanya bisa mengernyit. Anjing itu menggonggong ketika Yifan tidak juga menanggapi, membuat Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan anjing." Komentar Chanyeol sambil menurunkan Kukkie yang mengusap-usapkan tubuhnya pada kaki Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan celana jeans selutut.

Hari Minggu itu Chanyeol mengirim pesan pada Yifan untuk bertemu dengannya di lapangan basket di tempat biasa. Yifan yang awalnya enggan akhirnya hanya bisa menuruti kemauan pemuda itu. Tak lupa ia bersiap membawa bola basket sekaligus berolahraga. Kegiatan yang jarang ia lakukan selama tinggal di Korea.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu di sini?" Yifan mengenali topi yang dipakai Chanyeol sekarang adalah pemberiannya.

Chanyeol menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya dan mendengus mendengar hal itu.

"Kau tidak mau bertemu denganku?" Dengan langkah santai Chanyeol mendekati Yifan, mengabaikan Kukkie yang masih sibuk mengitari kakinya.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan aku?" Goda Chanyeol sebelum merebut bola basket di tangan Yifan yang sedang lengah. Pemuda itu mengumpat pelan ketika Chanyeol tertawa sambil mendribble bola basket miliknya. Tidak ingin tinggal diam begitu saja, Yifan mengejar Chanyeol dan berusaha merebut kembali bola basketnya. Kukkie yang tidak melihat bola basket dan orang-orang berlarian di sekitarnya ikut antusias dengan menggonggong dan berusaha mengejar bola itu juga.

Pakaian kedua pemuda itu sudah basah oleh keringat dengan nafas tersengal setelah hampir 15 menit berlarian memperebutkan sebuah bola dan berusaha membuat skor dengan memasukkannya ke dalam ring. Mereka tidak menghitung skor siapa yang lebih unggul tetapi melihat Yifan yang lebih sering memasukkan bola basket itu ke dalam ring, keduanya tentu sepakat ialah pemenangnya. Chanyeol menahan kedua tangan di pinggangnya sambil sibuk mengatur nafasnya ketika Yifan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Apa kau sebahagia itu setelah mengalahkan aku?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah akibat tersengat matahari dan basah oleh keringat.

Kukkie yang sepertinya sudah menyerah terlebih dahulu hanya duduk dengan kaki belakang tertekuk dan lidah terjulur ke luar. Matanya mengikuti arah bola basket yang sesekali berpindah dari tangan Chanyeol ke tangan Yifan.

"Ku kira kita tidak sedang bertanding?" Yifan mengernyit ketika sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya yang memandang Chanyeol.

"Lalu menurutmu apa yang sedari tadi kita lakukan?" Gerutu Chanyeol yang kini alur nafasnya sudah kembali teratur.

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan santai sebelum kembali mengejar Yifan yang membawa bola dan berusaha merebutnya ketika ia lengah. Namun usahanya itu gagal ketika Yifan lebih sigap darinya dan menghindari kedua lengan Chanyeol yang berusaha menggapai bola di tangannya.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim kalau kau bisa merebut bola ini dariku." Kata Yifan sambil mengangkat bola itu di atas kepalanya menggunakan kedua lengan panjangnya.

"Kau pikir aku gadis yang bisa kau rayu dengan sebuah es krim?" Keluh Chanyeol sambil terus berusaha merebut bola berwarna biru itu. Yifan tertawa mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kau bukan?" Yifan semakin menggoda Chanyeol dengan mengalihkan bola basket dari tangan kirinya menuju tangan kanannya secara bergantian sementara pemuda itu mengitari tubuhnya. Kukkie menggonggong ketika menyaksikan pemandangan di mana tubuh kedua pemuda itu saling berhimpitan untuk memperebutkan sebuah bola.

Chanyeol beberapa kali berjinjit dan bahkan melompat ketika ia berusaha menangkap bola yang Yifan letakkan di atas tangan kirinya yang terangkat. Tubuh mereka hampir sama tetapi entah kenapa Chanyeol mengalami kesulitan untuk meraih bola itu. Tidak kehabisan akal, Chanyeol mengalungkan salah satu lengannya pada leher Yifan –memeluknya, dan kembali melompat untuk meraih bola itu ketika Yifan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk ke belakang dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang menindih tubuhnya –dengan masih memeluknya.

"Kau curang." Keduanya terkikik dengan nafas terengah-engah. Entah kenapa posisi ini tidak asing mereka. Bola basket itu terlempar beberapa meter dari tubuh mereka namun tidak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang tertarik untuk mengambilnya. Keduanya justru saling bertatapan dengan senyuman mengembang di wajah mereka.

Inikah rasanya memiliki perasaan yang banyak orang bicarakan itu? Inikah rasanya mencintai seseorang? Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa takut, karena jika seperti inilah rasanya jatuh cinta, ia sungguh tidak ingin momen ini berakhir maupun kehilangan orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Senyuman di wajah Yifan tiba-tiba memudar, membuat Chanyeol ingin mengetahui isi kepala pemuda itu.

" _Do you like me?_ " Bisik Chanyeol. Kedua lengannya masih melingkar di lengan Yifan dengan posisi tubuhnya yang duduk di atas perut pemuda itu.

Yifan terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, " _I don't hate you_."

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar jawaban itu sebelum meniupkan angin pada wajah Yifan membuat rambut yang terjatuh di dahinya terangkat. Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya.

" _I don't hate you too._ "

Keduanya kembali bertatapan sambil mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Bibir mereka sudah akan bertemu ketika bagian depan topi yang Chanyeol kenakan berbenturan dengan dahi Yifan. Keduanya kembali tertawa.

Jika sebelumnya Chanyeol merasa takut, maka perasaan itu perlahan menghilang ketika Yifan melepaskan topinya dan memagut bibir bawahnya, menghisapnya ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol sudah akan memperdalam ciuman mereka ketika gonggongan Kukkie membuat tawa keduanya kembali pecah.

Dan ketika Chanyeol memandang mata Yifan, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak sendirian dalam hal ini. Apapun mereka sebut hal ini.

.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, tanpa bisa mereka kendalikan, mereka seolah tidak bisa terpisahkan satu sama lain. Di mana ada Yifan, maka di situ ada Chanyeol. Setiap jam istirahat, Chanyeol akan menghampiri Yifan ke kelasnya dan begitu pun sebaliknya sebelum mereka menghilang di atap sekolah atau perpustakaan. Mereka sudah tidak peduli ketika murid-murid saling berbisik di belakang mereka melihat keduanya lebih akrab dari sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika beberapa kali mereka menjahili mereka, Chanyeol dan Yifan memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"Apa kau sudah membaca buku yang aku tunjukan padamu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali dari toilet dan kini berdiri di belakang Yifan yang tengah membolak-balik sebuah buku dari rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan. Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya dan meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Yifan yang masih belum bergeming.

"Yifan~" Chanyeol mengintip buku yang ada di tangan Yifan itu sebelum pemuda itu mengangkat bahu yang Chanyeol gunakan untuk bersandar membuat giginya terantuk.

" _Ahk!_ " Chanyeol menggosok dagunya sambil menatap Yifan dengan sinis.

Yifan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak-rak buku lain yang tersedia di perpustakaan sekolah itu. Chanyeol mengekor di belakangnya dalam diam sambil sesekali menggoda Yifan dengan menggeletikinya atau meniupkan telinga Yifan yang Chanyeol ketahui ternyata sensitif.

"Lihat! Dunia selebar ini dan kita terjebak di sini." Ujar Chanyeol ketika langkahnya terhenti di depan tembok yang di cat dengan bentuk peta dunia.

Yifan mendengus mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia kemudian meletakkan kembali buku yang baru saja ia ambil dari rak dan berdiri di samping Chanyeol yang masih mengamati peta itu dengan seksama.

"Apa ini _China?_ " Tanya Chanyeol sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di atas sebuah area.

"Kau serius tidak bisa membaca atau kau hanya bercanda?" Yifan memandanginya dengan tidak percaya.

"Itu India. Ini China. _Stupid_." Jelas Yifan sambil memindahkan telunjuk Chanyeol pada tempat yang benar. Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis.

"Ke mana kau akan pergi setelah lulus?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat.

Yifan mengangkat bahunya. Obrolan mengenai masa depan seperti topik yang tabu bagi mereka. Kedua pemuda itu tidak pernah membicarakan mengenai rencana mereka di masa depan setelah lulus, yang jika dihitung-hitung adalah beberapa bulan lagi. Yifan bukanlah tipe orang yang sudah merencanakan masa depannya, bukannya ia sama sekali tidak memikirkannya, tetapi ia pikir hal itu bisa ia lakukan setelah ia benar-benar lulus dari SMA.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Raut wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah. Senyum di wajahnya perlahan-lahan memudar. Ia sepertinya tidak siap mendengar pertanyaan itu akan dilontarkan untuknya.

"Ayahku mungkin akan mengurungku di tempat rehabilitasi. Bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja?" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan kerling jahil di matanya. Yifan mendengus dan mengangkat kakinya untuk ia tendangkan pada pantat Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa sambil memegangi pantatnya begitu melihat reaksi Yifan.

" _Where is my ice cream?"_ Tanya Chanyeol ketika Yifan beranjak dari depan tembok bergambar peta itu untuk melanjutkan pencariannya di antara rak-rak buku itu.

" _YOUR ice cream?"_ Yifan mengangkat salah satu alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kau berjanji untuk mentraktirku es krim." Kata Chanyeol yang setia mengekor di belakangnya.

"Itu kalau kau berhasil merebut bola dariku. Apa kau sudah hilang ingatan dan melupakan kejadian saat itu?" Yifan menampik tangan Chanyeol menusuki pinggangnya.

Entah sejak kapan _skinship_ terasa begitu natural di antara mereka berdua.

"Apa kau berhasil merebut bola dariku?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

" _So_?" Yifan menyeringai ketika Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

.

.

.

 _ **Percobaan bunuh diri ke-2. Mrs. Park berusaha menenggelamkan diri di dalam bath up kamar mandinya. Mrs. Park mengaku tidak sadar saat itu. Perawatan intensif di rumah sakit sangat disarankan. Yang bersangkutan menolak.**_

Chanyeol menutup map berisi lembaran berkas-berkas itu ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Dengan tergesa pemuda itu menyimpan map itu di bawah tempat tidurnya, berharap Bibi Kim tidak membersihkan tempat itu ketika ia sedang tidak di rumah. Jantung Chanyeol seperti akan melompat dari dadanya ketika mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya.

"Ya?" Chanyeol melirik kembali map itu dan memastikan ia tidak terlihat dari luar.

"Buka pintunya." Suara dalam Mr. Park yang diturunkan pada putranya itu terdengar khas dengan tegas dalam setiap kata-katanya.

Chanyeol meraih kenop pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Ayahnya yang masih memakai jas. Ia menduga Ayahnya itu baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya.

"Ayah ingin bicara sebentar." Mr. Park kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju lantai satu. Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum mengikuti Ayahnya.

Pemuda itu membolak-balik beberapa lembar brosur yang kini ada di tangannya. Brosur-brosur itu menampilkan deretan nama-nama universitas terkenal di Seoul dengan segala fasilitas dan keunggulannya. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia membaca brosur itu satu per satu.

"Pilih salah satu yang kau inginkan, Ayah akan membantu dengan mendaftarkanmu pada program masuknya." Kata Mr. Park memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua sambil meraih secangkir teh yang sudah Bibi Kim siapkan untuknya.

Namun, dari semua brosur itu tidak ada satu pun yang membuat Chanyeol tertarik. Semua universitas itu berada di Seoul. Dan Chanyeol hafal betul jika ia tidak segera menentukan pilihan, maka hak untuk memilih itu akan jatuh ke tangan Ayahnya. Chanyeol tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Meskipun ia sendiri masih bingung untuk menentukan masa depannya, tetapi ia tidak ingin menyesal karena sudah menyerahkan hak itu pada Ayahnya.

Mr. Park menatap wajah Chanyeol yang kebingungan.

"Kau tidak harus memberiku jawaban sekarang. Kau bisa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu." Ucap Mr. Park menjawab keresahan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sedikit bisa bernafas lega.

Mr. Park menggeser letak duduknya dan meletakkan tangan kanannya pada lutut putra semata wayangnya, meremasnya sedikit. Chanyeol hanya bisa mematung.

"Aku ingin kau memilihnya dengan hati-hati dan pastikan kau benar-benar menginginkannya. Aku tidak ingin nantinya kau menjalaninya dengan setengah hati." Kata Mr. Park.

Chanyeol mengangguk begitu mendengarnya.

"Kau bisa membawa brosur itu. Aku akan bersiap untuk istirahat." Mr. Park kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil melonggarkan dasi yang mencekik lehernya.

Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan kalimat yang tertahan di lidahnya.

" _Aboeji_..." Panggilan itu terdengar asing karena Chanyeol jarang menggunakannya.

Mr. Park berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa aku boleh melihat di mana Ibu dimakamkan?" Suara Chanyeol bergetar tetapi kalimat itu keluar juga dari mulutnya.

Raut wajah Mr. Park mengeras. Tapi ia kemudian menghela nafasnya, seolah menyerah dengan sifat Chanyeol yang ternyata lebih mirip dengan Ibunya yang juga keras kepala.

"Apa kau akan terus menanyakan mengenai Ibumu dan bukannya fokus pada masa depanmu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal membuat brosur itu kusut.

"Aku ingin kau melupakan masalah itu dan fokus pada masa depanmu. Kau tidak akan bisa maju kalau terus-terusan berusaha untuk mengorek masa lalu. Apa Ibu yang tidak pernah kau kenal itu begitu berharga bagimu hingga kau rela membuang-buang waktu untuk mencari tahu tentang dia?"

Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar mendengar hal itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengira Ayahnya sudah mulai berubah dengan memberinya sedikit kebebasan selama ini dan bahkan membiarkannya memilih universitas dan jurusan yang ia inginkan, tetapi hal itu mungkin tidak seratus persen benar ketika sifat yang Chanyeol benci dari Ayahnya muncul kembali.

"Aku mulai berpikir kalau kau bisa seperti anak-anak normal lainnya ketika aku mengetahui kau lebih sering keluar rumah dan bahkan berteman dengan orang lain, tetapi aku masih tidak habis pikir denganmu yang tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencari tahu tentang Ibumu."

Chanyeol terhenyak. Apa maksud dari perkataan Ayahnya itu? Chanyeol semakin keras menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bahkan ia bersumpah merasakan darah bercampur air liurnya ketika ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk tetap sadar.

"Dengar, mulai saat ini aku tidak ingin mendengar kau menanyakan hal apapun mengenai Ibumu, atau aku akan mengambil kembali kebebasan yang sudah aku berikan padamu, Chanyeol."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan putranya, Mr. Park melangkah dengan tergesa menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol terpaku di tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

Mata Chanyeol tampak sayu ketika Yifan bertemu dengannya di kursi taman kota untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Tapi setidaknya pemuda itu masih berusaha tersenyum di bawah topinya. Yifan merasa ada yang aneh pada pemuda itu. Tapi belajar dari pengalamannya selama ini menghadapi Chanyeol yang bersikap aneh, Yifan memilih untuk menyimpan keheranannya itu sendiri dan menunggu hingga Chanyeol mengungkapkannya sendiri.

"Dingin." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum meraih telapak tangan Yifan dan mengaitkannya dengan telapak tangannya.

Yifan memandangi tangan mereka yang kini bergandengan. Hal ini terasa aneh, tetapi ketika merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang gemetaran –entah karena benar-benar dingin atau apa, Yifan membiarkannya.

"Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata Chanyeol dengan serius.

Yifan menghela nafas. "Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Kau aneh."

Chanyeol kemudian menghentakkan kakinya dan melepaskan kaitan tangan mereka.

"Aku memang aneh. Apa kau baru sadar sekarang?" Bentak Chanyeol dengan kesal.

Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum mencengkeram kedua bahu Chanyeol untuk membuatnya fokus. " _Hey!"_

Yifan terus mengejar pandangan mata Chanyeol yang menghindar untuk menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu, tetapi dengan kau yang tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini sungguh tidak adil bagiku, Chanyeol. Kau tidak bisa kesal dengan dirimu sendiri kemudian meluapkannya pada orang lain."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Yifan dan memeluk leher pemuda itu. Ia tidak berkata apapun, tetapi Yifan membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya.

" _I'm sorry_." Bisik Chanyeol dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Yifan dapat merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang gemetaran, maka satu-satunya hal yang ia pikir masuk akal saat itu adalah melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Chanyeol, merengkuhnya pada pelukan yang lebih dalam.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena terus membuat Yifan menjadi orang yang mengerti dirinya di mana ia sendiri terkadang mengalami kesulitan untuk melakukan hal itu. Perasaan takut yang semula Chanyeol rasakan perlahan kembali ketika bagaimana mudahnya ia menjadi tenang dan nyaman ketika berada di dekat Yifan. Ia tidak ingin bergantung pada pemuda itu, tetapi semuanya seperti sudah terlanjur ketika Chanyeol merasa enggan untuk melepaskan diri dari Yifan.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, kala itu Mrs. Wu pulang lebih awal dari tempat kerjanya. Sebelumnya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di sebuah restoran cepat saji untuk membeli makan malam. Wanita itu sedang tidak ingin repot menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan putra semata wayangnya. Toh Yifan juga jarang mengeluh dengan menu makanan mereka selama ini –selama makanan itu tidak pedas, tentu saja.

Ketika Mrs. Wu melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu utama, ia mendapati sepasang sepatu tergeletak di samping sepatu yang Yifan biasa pakai untuk sekolah. Mungkin Yifan membawa temannya sepulang les, pikirnya kala itu. Keadaan rumah tampak sepi ketika Mrs. Wu meletakkan makan malam yang tadi ia beli di meja makan.

"Yifan?" Mrs. Wu kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Yifan yang terlihat terbuka sedikit.

Wanita itu berniat untuk memanggil putranya sekali lagi ketika tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa tercekat begitu melihat pemandangan yang terpampang di depan matanya. Mrs. Wu yang berdiri di antara celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu membelalakkan matanya.

Yifan, putra semata wayangnya, kini sedang sibuk melumat bibir pemuda lain di hadapannya. Tubuh wanita itu mematung sekaligus gemetaran.

"Yifan!" Mrs. Wu menahan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada gagang pintu ketika ia menemukan kembali suaranya.

Kedua pemuda itu kemudian memisahkan diri ketika sadar begitu mendengar suara Mrs. Wu. Nafas keduanya memburu –antara terkejut dan ketakutan.

"Ma..."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Jemari Mrs. Wu memutih ketika ia menekan gagang pintu itu dengan begitu kerasnya.

Yifan dan Chanyeol membisu, mereka tidak juga menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk memberi penjelasan pada wanita itu.

Tanpa Mrs. Wu sadari air mata berjatuhan di pipinya.

"Ma..." Yifan bangkit untuk menenangkan Ibunya ketika wanita itu memundurkan tubuhnya, menjauhi putranya.

" _No, Yifan_." Mrs. Wu menutup mulutnya yang sudah mulai terisak.

Bersambung

Terima kasih untuk yang selalu setia membaca dan memberikan review ^^

Mohon maaf tidak bisa membalas satu per satu, tapi akan saia coba balas melalui jalan ceritanya ya ^^ #lah #digampar #hehe

Muuciiiiiiii

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	20. Chapter 20

PARADISE

Part XX

" **Paradise"**

Barangkali kebenaran bagi setiap orang berbeda-beda nilainya. Begitu pula dengan kesalahan. Keyakinan yang kita pegang tidak selalu sama dengan setiap orang. Tetapi bukankah hal itu yang membuat dunia ini semakin menarik untuk ditempati?

Ketegangan yang kini menyelimuti ruangan itu mungkin tidak semua orang bisa mengerti. Salah seorangnya, sang Ibu, menangis. Sementara kedua pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya hanya bisa mematung, ragu-ragu untuk memecahkan keheningan.

Bagi sebagian orang, ciuman hanyalah daging yang bertemu dengan daging lainnya. Bagi sebagian lainnya, ciuman adalah sebuah kesembuhan. Ketika kata-kata terlalu berat untuk diungkapkan, maka mereka berharap dengan ciuman itu, perasaan yang terperangkap itu bisa merangkak dan tersampaikan.

Tangisan Mrs. Wu petang itu semakin meledak, membuat putra semata wayangnya akhirnya bergerak untuk memeluknya. Entah karena alasan mana wanita itu menangis. Kenyataan bahwa putra tunggalnya itu mencium laki-laki lain, atau perasaan kecewa yang hinggap di hatinya manakala menghadapi kenyataan itu.

Yifan sendiri meragukan tujuan pelukannya pada Ibunya. Apakah pelukan itu bermakna ' _Mama, biarkan aku menenangkanmu. Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat.'_ atau lebih kepada ' _Mama, maaf. Aku menyukai pemuda itu.'_ Tapi satu-satunya hal yang masuk akal bagi Yifan kala itu adalah memeluk Ibunya.

Di satu sisi, Chanyeol berdiri dengan gelisah menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus menunggu hingga Mrs. Wu cukup tenang dan membicarakan semuanya dengan baik-baik, atau ia sebaiknya pergi saja dari tempat itu dan menganggap kejadian barusan tidak pernah ada. Pilihan kedua terasa lebih mudah, tetapi ia adalah seorang pengecut yang masih menghormati orang yang sudah menganggapnya seperti putranya sendiri itu.

Telapak tangan Chanyeol mulai berkeringat. Belum ada satu pun di antara mereka yang membuka suara sementara denting jarum jam yang bergerak membuat segalanya terasa seperti bom waktu. Yifan menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol hingga pandangan keduanya beradu.

Yifan juga ingin bergerak dan memeluk pemuda itu ketika sorot matanya menggambarkan perasaan bersalah yang teramat dalam. Ada dua orang yang terlibat dalam kejadian ini dan Yifan tidak ingin Chanyeol menderita sendirian. Maka ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol melewatinya untuk berjalan keluar, tangan Yifan terulur untuk menahannya. Yifan menggenggam telapak tangan Chanyeol yang basah sementara tangannya yang lain masih melingkar di bahu Ibunya. Chanyeol tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk mengelak dari cengkraman tangan Yifan.

Mrs. Wu yang melihat kedua tangan pemuda itu saling bertaut berusaha menabahkan hatinya.

"Jelaskan pada Mama." Mrs. Wu kemudian duduk di atas sofa ruang keluarga apartemennya ketika kakinya tidak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya yang terasa lemas.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menginap saja?" Tanya Yifan ketika Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan bersiap untuk menyalakan mesin mobilnya ketika Yifan menggenggam tangannya yang memegang kemudi.

"Aku tidak mau kau berpikir macam-macam mengenai apa yang baru saja kita alami. Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang, kau tidak perlu takut." Kata Yifan meyakinkan.

Senyuman kecil tersungging pada bibir merah Chanyeol. Pemuda itu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Yifan dan meremasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Setelah Yifan mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol, pemuda itu akhirnya membiarkan mobil Chanyeol melaju dari area parkir apartemennya.

.

.

.

Malam itu –dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur. Pemuda itu akan bergerak dengan gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya sementara pikirannya tenggelam dengan ingatan kejadian-kejadian yang telah dialaminya. Perasaan bersalah karena sudah melibatkan Yifan dalam masalah terus tinggal dalam dada pemuda itu. Ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan pikiran itu begitu saja dan melupakannya. Apakah sebaiknya Chanyeol menjauhi Yifan?

" _Sejak kapan kalian berhubungan?"_ _Raut wajah Mrs. Wu menunjukkan kelelahan._

" _Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun." Yifan yang menjawab sementara Chanyeol hanya menundukkan kepalanya._

" _Lalu yang kalian lakukan di dalam tadi?"_

 _Kali ini Yifan hanya terdiam, karena ia juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya dengan Chanyeol. Mereka tidak secara resmi terlibat dalam hubungan kekasih atau semacamnya, mereka berteman, tetapi apakah teman mencium satu sama lain?_

" _Ini semua salahku, Mrs. Wu. Aku yang sudah mempengaruhi Yi—"_

" _Don't." Yifan memotong kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan dengan bergetar._

 _Mrs. Wu menyeka kedua sudut matanya sebelum menegakkan posisi duduknya. Kali ini ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua pemuda itu. Yifan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol._

" _Mama tidak marah pada kalian berdua. Tapi Mama pikir kalian berdua terlalu muda untuk hubungan ini. Mama ingin kalian tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua saja sementara waktu agar kalian bisa menjernihkan pikiran masing-masing. Kalian sebentar lagi juga harus menempuh ujian kelulusan. Mama ingin kalian lebih fokus pada hal itu."_

 _Rahang Yifan terlihat lebih tajam ketika pemuda itu menahan nafas. "Mama tidak menyukainya?"_

" _No, Yifan. Bukan seperti itu."_

" _Kalau begitu Mama tidak seharusnya melarang kami—"_

" _Aku tidak melarang kalian untuk bertemu. Mama hanya ingin kalian memprioritaskan hal yang lebih penting."_

Chanyeol memeluk gulingnya lebih erat ketika ingatan mengenai pembicaraan bersama Mrs. Wu terus berputar di kepalanya. Tubuh Chanyeol mulai berkeringat meskipun AC di ruangan itu sudah di set dalam suhu paling rendah. Chanyeol bahkan mulai menggigil ketika ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Mr. Park mengikuti sumber suara yang berada di ruang tengah rumahnya ketika ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah mengacak-acak laci yang ada. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri begitu mendengar suara itu. Namun bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru kembali merogoh laci meja yang ada di hadapannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 02.00 malam kala itu.

"Chanyeol!" Mr. Park berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol dengan menaikkan nada suaranya.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Ayahnya dengan putus asa.

"Bolehkah aku minta aspirin atau obat tidur atau apapun? Aku sakit kepala dan tidak bisa tidur." Gumam Chanyeol.

Mr. Park mengawasi putranya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Kantung mata di sekitar mata Chanyeol terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. Namun yang membuat Mr. Park menahan nafasnya, adalah ketika Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan familiar itu.

" _Please_." Chanyeol memohon.

Seolah _deja vu,_ Mr. Park seperti melihat mendiang istrinya ketika melihat Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menelepon dokter." Mr. Park sudah akan melangkah dari tempatnya berdiri ketika Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Tidak, _Aboeji._ Aku tidak butuh dokter. Aku hanya butuh obat tidur. Aku mohon, _Aboeji_."

Mr. Park menepis tangan Chanyeol dari lengannya dan berniat melanjutkan tujuannya untuk menelepon dokter ketika Chanyeol berlutut dan memeluk kakinya. Tubuh putra tunggalnya itu terasa dingin.

" _Please_. Sekali ini saja."

Mr. Park menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. "Tunggu di sini." Ucapnya sebelum menghilang menuju kamarnya.

Mr. Park kembali dengan membawa sebuah pil obat tidur dan segelas air putih di tangannya. Chanyeol masih duduk mematung di lantai dan menenggak pil itu ketika Mr. Park menyerahkannya.

"Kembali ke kamarmu." Perintah Mr. Park.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dengan susah payah dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Namun tidak satu detik pun malam itu Chanyeol lewati dengan menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yifan tidak menemukan Chanyeol di kelasnya maupun di sekolah. Tidak ada yang tahu alasan mengapa Chanyeol tidak masuk hari itu. Yifan kemudian merogoh ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi pemuda itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Pesan yang ia kirim gagal dan teleponnya masuk ke _mailbox_. Yifan berusaha untuk berpikir positif dan meyakinkan diri bahwa Chanyeol akan datang ke sekolah besok. Mereka pernah dalam fase ini sebelumnya dan Chanyeol selalu kembali padanya.

Pada buku karya _Fitzgerald_ yang Chanyeol minta padanya untuk dibaca, Yifan menemukan tempelan aneh pada halaman ke 109. Peminjam buku itu sebelumnya pasti adalah orang iseng dan tidak bertanggung jawab yang menempelkan cetakan kertas berisi beberapa paragraf yang juga ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris. Pemuda itu tertarik membacanya dan seperti biasa, Yifan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di atap sekolah. Meskipun tanpa Chanyeol kali ini.

 _Bagaimana jika, pada kehidupan lain, aku layak mendapatkanmu?_

Yifan membaca baris pertama dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

 _Dengarkan aku. Di tahun 1980, seorang ahli filsafat bernama William James, mengemukakan pendapatnya mengenai 'kehidupan ganda' atau 'multiverse'. Maka kehidupan yang kita jalani ini, ruang, waktu, dan energi yang terjadi sekarang juga terjadi secara bersamaan di kehidupan lain. Apa kau percaya? Bagaimana kalau kita anggap saja hal itu memang nyata._

Yifan menghentikan matanya yang bergerak membaca huruf demi huruf dalam buku itu ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia sudah mengira mendapatkan pesan balasan dari Chanyeol, namun itu hanyalah pesan dari Ibunya yang mengingatkan agar ia langsung pulang ke rumah setelah sekolah usai.

Mata tajam Yifan menyapu ke sekelilingnya. Pandangannya jatuh pada langit mendung yang berwarna biru kehitaman. Kemudian pada puntung rokok yang bertebaran di atas lantai ubin yang kini ia duduki. Jika kehidupan lain itu memang sedang terjadi, apa yang dirinya dan Chanyeol lakukan di kehidupan itu? Apakah mereka juga bersama dan mengenal satu sama lain?

.

.

.

Setelah terjaga selama lebih dari 24 jam, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa tertidur setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi di mana ia seharusnya bangun untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Namun pemuda itu tidak berniat untuk ke sekolah ketika ia justru menarik selimutnya dan menyamankan diri. Dan seolah mengerti dengan keadaan Chanyeol kala itu, Mr. Park membiarkan Chanyeol beristirahat dan tidak membangunkannya untuk sekolah.

Pada pukul 14.00, Chanyeol dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya ketika ia samar-samar mendengar dua orang berbincang di dalam kamarnya. Tubuh Chanyeol sudah basah oleh keringat dingin yang terus mengucur sejak semalam. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia melihat sosok asing di kamar itu berdiri dengan Ayahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Mr. Park hari itu tidak berpakaian dengan jas lengkap seperti biasanya.

Laki-laki yang sudah berusia setengah abad itu memakai kaos polo berwarna biru dan celana panjang hitam. Sementara laki-laki asing disampingnya memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan jas berwarna senada.

Laki-laki itu memasang _stetoskop_ di kedua telinganya sebelum menempelkan ujungnya pada dada Chanyeol. Pemuda itu otomatis mengelak. Ia telah sepenuhnya terjaga dan menyadari bahwa Ayahnya telah memanggil seorang dokter.

"Ini tidak akan sakit. Aku hanya akan memeriksa detak jantungmu." Ujar Dokter yang baru pertama kali Chanyeol temui itu.

Sejak sesi yang harus ia lakukan dengan Dokter Choi sejak kecil, Chanyeol tidak begitu suka bahkan menghindari Dokter.

"Aku tidak sakit." Chanyeol menyingkap selimutnya dan berniat untuk bangkit ketika Dokter itu menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau demam. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau meninggalkan tempat tidur sebelum aku memeriksamu, kay?"

Mr. Park hanya mengawasi dari mulut pintu ketika Dokter itu akhirnya memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol. Pemuda yang akhirnya menyerah itu hanya terbaring lemah ketika Dokter itu melakukan tugasnya.

 _Mungkin ada kehidupan di luar sana –yang sedang terjadi saat ini—di mana kita akhirnya bersama dan ketika aku menutup mataku pada malam hari, aku tidak bermimpi seperti yang orang normal lakukan. Aku justru melihat gambaran kehidupan kita di kehidupan lain itu. Itu bukan mimpi biasa karena aku merindukanmu kan?_

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya ketika Dokter itu menyuntikkan obat pada perpotongan sikunya. Hal itu agar obatnya lebih cepat bekerja, katanya. Setelah merampungkan tugasnya, Dokter itu meninggalkan beberapa obat yang harus Chanyeol minum agar kesehatannya kembali pulih. Mr. Park mengantarkan Dokter itu hingga ke depan pintu rumahnya sebelum ia kembali ke kamar Chanyeol.

Efek obat yang seharusnya membuat Chanyeol tenang, justru membuatnya gelisah. Detak jantung pemuda itu berdentum keras di dadanya dan terasa seperti akan meledak, tetapi Chanyeol memilih diam daripada harus melihat Dokter itu kembali.

"Bibi Kim akan menyiapkan sarapanmu sebentar lagi. Kau sebaiknya istirahat." Mr. Park duduk di tepi tempat tidur Chanyeol.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang selalu menatapnya tajam, pandangan Mr. Park pada Chanyeol kali ini menyorotkan keteduhan. Namun Chanyeol tidak lagi bisa berharap pada laki-laki –Ayahnya itu. Ia sudah lelah menggantungkan harapan bahwa laki-laki itu akan berubah menyayanginya untuk kemudian harapannya itu dihempaskan lewat sikapnya yang dingin.

Ketika Mr. Park beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berniat untuk keluar dari kamar putranya itu, kakinya tanpa sengaja menyenggol sesuatu dari bawah tempat tidur Chanyeol. Waktu serasa berhenti berputar ketika Mr. Park mengikuti rasa penasarannya dan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memungut benda itu. Berkas-berkas yang sudah berusia belasan tahun itu jatuh berhamburan ke lantai ketika Mr. Park mengangkat mapnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menutup matanya dan bersiap untuk bencana yang baru saja akan dimulai.

"Apa ini?" Ucap Mr. Park pelan sebelum membuka map itu dan membaca lembaran yang tersisa.

Chanyeol diam dan menunggu hingga Mr. Park menyadari bahwa kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di lantai itu adalah catatan medis mendiang istrinya –yang dulu dibacanya hingga puluhan kali sebelum tidur, sebelum ia akhirnya lelah dan menyimpannya di kamar yang sudah tidak ingin ia tempati, bersama dengan kenangan-kenangan lain yang ia kunci di dalamnya.

"Chanyeol!" Mr. Park membutuhkan jawaban saat itu juga.

"Aku penasaran. Aku—"

PLAK. Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Mr. Park terkadang –atau bahkan sering berkata dingin hingga menyakiti hati putranya, tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun Mr. Park menyakiti Chanyeol secara fisik hingga hari ini.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan. Siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi pencuri seperti ini?" Bentak Mr. Park dengan wajah merah penuh amarah.

"Kau. _Aboeji_. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini." Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

PLAK. Tamparan lain yang membuat Chanyeol hampir tersungkur di lantai.

Tubuh Mr. Park bergetar menahan amarahnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk membuatmu menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Aku membesarkanmu, menyekolahkanmu! Aku bahkan berusaha melindungimu dengan membawamu ke psikiater. Tapi kalian semua memang gila!"

Dada Chanyeol terasa sesak. Entah karena efek obat tadi atau sakit hati mendalam yang kini memenuhinya.

"Ibumu! Kau! Sama saja! Kalian semua gila!"

Dengan pikiran berkabut, Chanyeol meraih kunci mobil dari atas meja nakasnya dan berlari keluar dari kamar sementara Mr. Park yang terkesiap segera mengejarnya.

"Kau pikir kau mau pergi kemana!" Mr. Park berteriak untuk menahan Chanyeol yang tidak juga menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Butuh waktu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya ketika Mr. Park sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Chanyeol menguatkan dirinya untuk tetap sadar dan mencengkeram kemudi. Ia seharusnya melakukan hal ini sejak dulu. Ia seharusnya keluar dari rumah ini sejak ia sadar bahwa ia memang tidak pernah diinginkan.

Chanyeol menekan klakson mobil sebelum menjalankannya. Mr. Park yang masih memiliki akal sehat berlari ke samping sebelum mobil –yang merupakan kado ulang tahun untuk Chanyeol itu hampir menabraknya.

"Hentikan mobil itu sekarang, Park Chanyeol!"

Tetapi Chanyeol sudah tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun yang keluar dari mulut Ayahnya ketika ia menekan gas dengan kecepatan penuh dan menabrak pagar rumah yang menjadi pembatas antara mansion itu dengan dunia luar.

 _Mungkin ada kehidupan lain di mana itulah hidup yang aku inginkan. Hidup di mana aku harus menduga-duga segalanya, di mana aku tidak perlu takut dengan komitmen, masa depan, atau cinta. Mungkin ada kehidupan lain, tanpa suara-suara yang mengiang di kepalaku, atau tanpa kebanggaan yang membuatku berjiwa bebas dan menginginkanmu._

 _Mungkin ada kehidupan lain di mana aku adalah orang yang tepat bagimu. Di mana aku mengagumi setiap hal baik yang kau lakukan untukku tanpa membuatku curiga padamu. Di kehidupan di mana kita bahagia –tanpa meragukan bahwa kebahagiaan itu adalah sebuah kekacauan yang siap untuk meledak kapan pun. Kehidupan di mana kita berdua yakin._

.

.

.

Yifan menyusuri jalanan taman kota sepulang sekolah sambil membaca buku di tangannya. Toh ia sudah hafal betul dengan jalanan itu hingga tidak harus melihatnya untuk sampai di rumah. Namun ia terhenti ketika ia sampai di kursi di tengah taman.

Kursi yang cukup ditempati tiga orang itu terlihat kosong. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol di tempat itu. Seandainya ia tidak meladeni Chanyeol kala itu apakah takdir tetap akan membawanya hingga sekarang?

 _Mungkin ada kehidupan di mana aku tidak terlalu mendambakan hidup seperti orang lain dan aku merasa cukup dengan hidupku. Mungkin ada kehidupan di mana aku selalu ingin pulang dan memasak makan malam denganmu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol tidak juga menurunkan kecepatan mobil yang dikendarainya meskipun ia telah berhasil merusak pagar rumahnya dan masuk ke jalan utama. Ujung bibirnya yang terluka dan mengucurkan darah segar tidak sebanding dengan nyeri yang menganga di hati Chanyeol pada saat itu. Pandangan pemuda itu sesekali akan kabur ketika cairan panas itu berjatuhan dari matanya. Chanyeol menyekanya berkali-kali namun air mata itu tetap mengaliri wajahnya.

Rencana untuk kabur dari rumah yang sudah sering ia rancang sejak kecil akhirnya terlaksana tanpa ia duga-duga. Entah apa yang membuatnya masih bertahan di rumah itu selama ini masih membuat Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Namun setelah mengetahui bagaimana Ibunya mati di rumah itu, tidak ada lagi yang menahan Chanyeol untuk tetap tinggal di sana. Toh selama ini ia hanya menjadi beban bagi Ayahnya.

Hidung Chanyeol memerah dan bahunya sesekali terguncang ketika tangisannya semakin menjadi. Namun hal itu justru membuat Chanyeol menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Beberapa mobil yang ia lewati mengumpat padanya dan menyalakan klakson mereka. Tetapi Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli.

Chanyeol pikir tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk hidup. Semuanya sudah terjawab sekarang. Tidak ada orang yang menginginkannya di dunia ini, bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Pada saat itu Chanyeol sampai di pusat kota di mana jalanan lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Tidak hanya mobil pribadi, ia kini berpapasan dengan truk dan bahkan sepeda motor di jalanan itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya lagi. Dengan tekad yang sudah bulat, Chanyeol menginjak gas dengan lebih keras dan melajukan mobilnya pada sebuah truk yang melaju di seberang.

Hari itu, tanpa sabuk pengaman menahan tubuhnya, Chanyeol menubrukkan mobilnya pada truk hingga mengakibatkan kecelakaan beruntun di jalanan itu. Sebuah rencana bunuh diri yang kacau –tetapi setidaknya kali ini rencananya berhasil.

Sebelum Chanyeol kehilangan kesadarannya, bayangan kehidupan yang ia jalani selama ini berputar di kepalanya hingga ingatan itu berhenti pada satu nama –Yifan.

.

.

.

 _Lantas jika kita berpikir seperti itu –mengenai kehidupan lain itu—maka tidak ada satu pun di antara kita yang melakukan kesalahan. Kau hanya menemukanku pada kehidupan yang salah. Itu saja. Kita terlahir pada waktu yang salah._

 _Kemudian jika teori ini memang benar, maka pada kehidupan ini –hanya ini –kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Hanya ini. Semuanya bukan salah kita. Kita tidak bersama karena multiverse ini._

Yifan menutup bukunya ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Pemuda itu begitu larut membaca tempelan pada buku itu hingga tidak sadar bahwa ini sudah saatnya makan malam. Angin yang berhembus dari luar jendela kamarnya membuat Yifan merinding. Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dan membukakan pintu untuk Ibunya.

"Aku tidak lapar—"

"Kau sudah mendengar kabar itu?"

Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya melihat ekspresi wajah Ibunya yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran sekaligus ketakutan. Mrs. Wu yang sudah menduga bahwa Yifan belum mengetahui kabar itu segera menarik tangannya.

Acara berita petang itu menayangkan sebuah berita kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi di jalanan pusat kota Seoul. Yifan semakin tidak mengerti ketika Ibunya menarik tangannya hanya untuk melihat berita itu.

"... _Putra ketua yayasan dan pemilik bisnis Park Group disinyalir menjadi korban kecelakaan dengan luka paling parah. Hingga kabar ini diturunkan, kondisi pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol itu masih kritis dan..."_

Apakah di kehidupan lain ia dan Chanyeol hidup dengan baik-baik saja? Yifan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan kehampaan di dadanya.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati malam tanpa bisa tertidur, Yifan berangkat ke sekolah dengan langkah berat. Pemuda itu semalaman berusaha mencari tahu di rumah sakit mana Chanyeol di rawat, namun tidak ada satu pun berita yang menyebutkan hal itu. Ketika sampai di taman kota, hati pemuda itu mencelos ketika melihat kursi taman itu lagi-lagi dalam keadaan kosong.

Yifan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berlari menuju halte bis. Sisi otaknya yang masih bisa berpikir menyuruh Yifan untuk mendatangi rumah sakit yang paling dekat dengan lokasi kecelakaan. Gelengan kepala dari resepsionis rumah sakit itu menjadi jawaban bagi Yifan.

"Mencari tuan putrimu?" Awalnya Yifan pikir pemuda itu tidak sedang berbicara dengannya, tetapi ketika Yifan sadar bahwa yang mengajaknya bicara adalah Jongin, emosi tiba-tiba mendidih di kepala Yifan.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir seharian mencari keberadaan di mana Chanyeol dirawat, pemuda itu sudah akan menyerah dan pulang ketika di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Jongin dan gerombolannya yang sepertinya baru pulang sekolah.

Jongin menyeringai ketika pertanyaan yang tadi ia lontarkan sukses mendapatkan perhatian dari Yifan. Yifan menelan ludah sekaligus harga dirinya.

"Kau tahu di mana Chanyeol dirawat?" Tanya Yifan.

Jongin dan teman-temannya tertawa.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu." Jongin kembali menyeringai sebelum sebuah hantaman dari kepalan tangan Yifan mendarat di wajahnya.

Nafas Yifan memburu. Ia sedang tidak ingin bermain-main dengan manusia-manusia itu.

Jongin sudah akan membalas Yifan, ketika gerakan Yifan lebih cepat hingga pemuda itu kini menindih tubuhnya dan menghujaninya dengan pukulan hingga wajahnya babak belur. Entah apa yang telah merasuki tubuh Yifan kala itu, tetapi bahkan teman-teman Jongin juga tidak sanggup menahannya.

.

.

.

Mrs. Wu mendiamkan Yifan selama perjalanan dari kantor polisi menuju apartemen. Wanita itu menahan emosi yang berkecamuk di dadanya ketika Yifan masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membanting pintu.

 _Bukankah hal itu menghibur?_

 _Jika kau bersedih, lakukan seperti aku dan pikirkan teori kehidupan lain itu. Kehidupan di mana aku percaya pada cinta –di mana aku tidak membenci diriku sendiri –dan tidak menyangkal hubungan kita. Sebuah kehidupan di mana kita bisa melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama. Cukup membantu, kan?_

 _Karena di kehidupan itu kau bisa mencintaiku selamanya. Dan mungkin di kehidupan itu, aku membiarkanmu melakukannya._

BERSAMBUNG

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menunggu ff ini di update, membacanya kemudian meninggalkan review ^^

Semoga _update_ an kali ini _worth the wait_.

Untuk kalimat yang di cetak miring saya terjemahkan ala kadarnya dari _Maybe in another universe, I deserve you_ oleh Gaby Dunn.

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	21. Chapter 21

PARADISE

Part XXI

" _ **Love is a Dog from Hell**_ **"**

" _Yah! Yah!"_

 _Chanyeol memukul lengan Yifan yang tengah membaca buku untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Kedua pemuda itu tengah duduk di lantai dengan bersandar di tempat tidur Yifan sepulang sekolah. Yifan menutup bukunya dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang memegangi mata kirinya._

" _Mataku bergerak sendiri." Kata Chanyeol dan menunjukkannya pada Yifan._

" _Itu kedutan, stupid." Gumam Yifan sebelum menyentuh mata kiri Chanyeol._

" _Whoaaa. Itu tidak mau berhenti." Chanyeol menahan tangan Yifan agar terus menekan bagian matanya yang terus berkedut itu._

 _Yifan membeku. Sebuah ingatan terlintas di pikirannya, namun pemuda itu segera membuangnya jauh-jauh._

" _What?" Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Yifan dari matanya dan menatapnya._

 _Yifan yang semula terjatuh ke dalam lamunan membalas tatapan mata Chanyeol. Keduanya beradu pandang sebelum akhirnya Yifan memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya. Karena ia tidak tahu apa yang telah menunggu Chanyeol setelah ini._

Yifan membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati kamarnya dalam keadaan gelap. Sudah beberapa hari ini pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, dan sekalinya ia bisa tidur, ia justru bermimpi tentang waktu yang ia lalui bersama Chanyeol sebelum Ibunya memergoki mereka.

Yifan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan menyalakan lampu tidur di atas meja nakasnya. Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Sudah beberapa hari pula Yifan yang diskors dari sekolah karena menghajar Jongin berusaha mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang sampai saat ini tidak bisa ia temukan. Yifan melirik ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 03.00 pagi.

Setelah meregangkan ototnya yang mendadak kaku, Yifan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil minum. Namun langkah pemuda itu terhenti ketika ia mendapati Ibunya duduk di atas sofa ruang keluarga sedang menonton tv. Namun meskipun mata Ibunya terpaku pada layar berukuran besar itu, Yifan sadar pikiran Ibunya tidak ada dalam raganya sekarang.

"Yifan..."

Langkah Yifan terhenti mendengar namanya dipanggil. Suara yang keluar dari mulut Ibunya begitu lirih hingga jika saja Yifan tidak menajamkan telinganya, ia tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Mrs. Wu menepuk tempat kosong di samping sofa yang ia duduki. Sebuah gestur agar Yifan duduk di tempat itu. Yifan menuruti keinginan Ibunya dan duduk di sampingnya, meskipun tetap membuat jarak yang kentara di antara mereka.

"Apa kau tidak lelah hidup seperti ini?" Mrs. Wu memulai. Siku yang ia letakkan di atas gagang sofa menumpu wajahnya yang ia lipat di atas telapak tangannya.

Yifan terdiam. Suara dari tv yang menayangkan acara entah apa itu tidak mampu mengalahkan kesunyian yang menggema di ruangan keluarga itu.

"Ku kira kita bisa membuat banyak perubahan di sini." Kata Mrs. Wu melanjutkan monolognya.

Perubahan seperti apa yang Ibunya inginkan? Yifan memainkan gelas di tangannya.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir mau menjadi apa di masa depan? Atau –apa kau bahkan sempat untuk memikirkan masa depanmu sendiri?"

Yifan masih termangu. Kepalanya sudah terasa pening karena kurang tidur dan ia tidak berniat untuk menyiksa dirinya lebih lanjut dengan memikirkan hal-hal yang ia bisa pikirkan nanti.

"Kenapa kau harus begitu peduli pada Chanyeol? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ia hadapi—"

"Aku menyukainya." Potong Yifan, tanpa keraguan dalam kalimatnya. Karena baru hari ini ia menyadarinya.

Mrs. Wu menghela nafasnya. "Kau menyukainya?"

Tubuh Yifan bergetar. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Tapi kali ini bukan karena adrenalin yang membuat dadanya berdebar –seperti ketika ia melihat senyuman merekah di wajah Chanyeol –atau seperti ketika pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya ketika tertawa. Debar yang menggempur dadanya ini terasa menyesakkan.

Mrs. Wu menyeka air mata yang entah sejak kapan menuruni pipi kirinya. Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu kini menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Yifan.

"Apa kita harus kembali ke Cina lagi? Apa seperti itu yang kau inginkan?"

Yifan tidak menjawab.

"Mama tidak mengerti dengan cinta yang kau bicarakan."

Memangnya cinta macam apa yang Yifan bicarakan –atau rasakan sekarang? Pemuda itu terlalu lelah untuk sekadar berpikir.

"Aku menyukai Chanyeol." Kalimat itu seharusnya Yifan ucapkan pada Chanyeol langsung, dan bukan pada Ibunya.

Mrs. Wu memejamkan kedua matanya. Wanita itu sama lelahnya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa tinggal diam dan membiarkan putra semata wayangnya itu menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

"Itu semua hanya kebohongan, Yifan." Mrs. Wu kembali menyeka cairan panas yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Mama juga pernah merasakannya. Tapi asal kau tahu juga, oleh sebab cinta itulah sampai saat ini kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ayah kandungmu."

Gelas kaca yang ada di tangan Yifan itu lolos begitu saja dari genggamannya dan terjatuh ke lantai hingga pecah berkeping-keping, membuat suara nyaring yang memekakkan telinga.

Punggung Yifan yang berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dengan langkah tanpa suara semakin mengingatkan Mrs. Wu pada dirinya yang masih muda –dan naif.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu kamarnya petang itu membuat Mr. Park terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk. Laki-laki berusia paruh baya itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum bangkit dari tepi tempat tidur untuk membukakan pintu. Ia hanya berharap kali ini memang ada kabar penting yang perlu ia ketahui.

"Ada yang ingin menemui Tuan Park." Kata Bibi Kim, wanita yang sudah bekerja di kediaman keluarga Park selama bertahun-tahun itu.

"Apa ini wartawan seperti sebelumnya?" Tanya Mr. Park yang sudah begitu lelah menghadapi para pemburu berita yang ingin mengetahui kondisi terakhir putranya dan juga perkembangan kasus kecelakaan itu.

Bibi Kim membaca garis wajah Mr. Park yang memang terlihat lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Bibi Kim kemudian menggeleng.

"Dia mengaku sebagai teman tuan Chanyeol. Aku sudah menyuruhnya pergi, tapi—"

Kalimat Bibi Kim terpotong oleh helaan nafas Mr. Park. Tanpa ingin mendengar lebih lanjut, Mr. Park keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum ia memberikan gestur pada Bibi Kim agar kembali ke tempatnya.

Langkah kaki Mr. Park gontai begitu ia menuruni satu per satu tangga yang menuntunnya menuju ruang utama. Laki-laki itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahannya. Tetapi karena pengalaman selama bertahun-tahun untuk tetap menjaga postur dan emosinya, tidak ada yang bisa tahu apa yang Mr. Park rasakan kala itu.

Yifan yang putus asa memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah Chanyeol sebagai pilihan terakhir. Logikanya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak mungkin dirawat di rumah jika mengingat kecelakaan yang dialaminya cukup parah. Maka petang itu, dengan keyakinan di hatinya, Yifan mendatangi rumah Chanyeol sepulang hari pertamanya sekolah setelah diskors.

Yifan berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pagar rumah yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Ada beberapa bekas las di bagian ujung-ujungnya, seperti pagar itu baru saja diperbaiki. Yifan menunggu selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya pagar itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang selama ini Chanyeol takuti.

Mr. Park memperhatikan penampilan Yifan dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepalanya. _Hoodie_ hitam yang Yifan kenakan untuk melapisi seragamnya membuat identitas sekolahnya tertutupi. Tapi Mr. Park tidak asing dengan seragam yang Yifan pakai, begitu pula dengan wajahnya. Laki-laki itu masih memiliki ingatan tajam hingga ia tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan sosok yang profilnya ia cari di database sekolah.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Mr. Park yang memang tidak bisa berbasa-basi.

Yifan menegakkan kepalanya. Ia tidak akan terintimidasi oleh sosok di hadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana kondisi Chanyeol? Di mana dia dirawat?" Tanya Yifan, yang juga tidak berniat untuk basa-basi.

"Apa kau sudah dibayar oleh wartawan-wartawan itu untuk menanyakan hal itu padaku?" Tanya Mr. Park.

Yifan mengeratkan rahangnya. "Aku datang atas kemauanku sendiri."

"Kenapa kau peduli?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Yifan seperti merasakan _deja vu._

" _I'm his friend_." Dan aku peduli pada Chanyeol. Yifan menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya.

Mr. Park memandang kedua manik hitam milik Yifan yang juga menatapnya. Laki-laki itu seperti sudah akan menyerah dan memberitahukan segalanya, tetapi raut wajahnya mengeras lagi.

"Kau sebaiknya pulang." Mr. Park sudah akan berbalik dan menutup pagar rumahnya begitu tubuh Yifan dengan refleks mencegahnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa kau tidak tahu Chanyeol begitu menderita?" Yifan menahan dorongan pagar itu sekuat tenaga.

Mr. Park melepaskan pegangannya pada pagar itu, membuatnya tidak jadi tertutup.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa jadi kau sebaiknya pulang sekarang." Kata Mr. Park tanpa ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

Gigi Yifan bergemeletuk di dalam mulutnya menahan amarah yang mulai menguasai dirinya.

"Kenapa kau harus menghukum Chanyeol atas sesuatu yang tidak ia lakukan? Atau sebenarnya kau melakukannya karena kau merasa bersalah pada dirimu sendiri kemudian melampiaskannya pada Chanyeol?"

Kedua tangan Mr. Park mengepal menahan emosi yang lama kelamaan merambati tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sudah Chanyeol ceritakan padamu?" Tanya Mr. Park.

"Tidak penting. Aku hanya ingin tahu di mana keberadaan Chanyeol sekarang." Kata Yifan sambil membuang mukanya. Ia tidak sudi lagi menatap lelaki di hadapannya itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Ucap Mr. Park pada akhirnya membuat Yifan mau tidak mau memandang nyalang padanya.

"Sejak kecelakaan itu pengacara mendiang istriku melayangkan gugatan atas hak asuh Chanyeol. Sampai saat ini mereka masih menyembunyikan keberadaan Chanyeol sampai pengadilan memutuskan apakah aku berhak mengasuh Chanyeol lagi karena mereka menganggap aku telah..." gagal. Mr. Park tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Yifan yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri juga tidak bisa berbuat apapun ketika Mr. Park menutup kembali pagar rumahnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kehidupan yang selama ini Chanyeol jalani. Namun yang ia sesali adalah bagaimana ia tidak bisa mengerti kesedihan yang Chanyeol rasakan.

.

.

.

Yifan meneguk bir di tangannya hingga tidak bersisa sebelum meremas kalengnya. Lampu jalan di sepanjang jalan menjadi satu-satunya penerangan ketika pemuda itu duduk di kursi taman kota sendirian. Dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus tidak mampu menyaingi kedinginan hatinya kala itu. Pemuda itu rasa sebatang rokok dengan campuran ganja mungkin bisa sedikit menjernihkan kepalanya, tetapi ia tidak tahu di mana harus menemukannya.

Yifan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi taman itu dan memejamkan matanya. Dedaunan bergesekan tersapu angin yang berhembus, membawa aroma basah namun menyesakkan bersamanya. Beberapa bulan yang ia jalani di Korea terasa begitu lama bagi pemuda itu. Namun Yifan juga tidak ingin menyangkal, meskipun beberapa bulan itu terasa begitu gila baginya, ia juga memiliki waktu menyenangkan yang belum pernah ia rasakan di Kanada.

Yifan sudah hampir jatuh tertidur ketika ia tersadar oleh sehelai daun yang terjatuh di atas wajahnya yang menengadah. Kejadian ini sama persis dengan ketika ia pertama kali duduk di tempat ini, namun bedanya, ketika Yifan membuka matanya, tidak ada Chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah permen karet di sana.

Yifan kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan memutuskan untuk pulang ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Namun lagi-lagi Yifan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sekeras apapun ia berusaha, terkadang apa yang terjadi tidak selalu seperti apa yang kita inginkan. Mrs. Wu sedang mengemasi barang-barang dan menatanya ke dalam kardus ketika Yifan masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Mama sudah membereskan sedikit barang-barangmu." Kata Mrs. Wu tanpa menatap Yifan.

Yifan memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Kita akan ke mana?" Tanya Yifan.

"Tapi kita sebaiknya tidak membawa semuanya." Mrs. Wu terus melanjutkan ocehannya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Yifan.

"Ma..."

"Ah, kardus ini kekecilan. Bisa kau ambilkan kardus lain di dapur?"

Tetapi Yifan justru bergegas menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu sekeras mungkin.

"Sikapmu yang seperti itu tidak akan mengubah pendirian Mama!" Kata Mrs. Wu dengan nada suara tinggi.

Yifan membanting tas sekolahnya sebelum menendang kursi kayu di meja belajarnya.

.

.

.

Keadaan ruangan itu sunyi. Suara alat bantu pernafasan dan monitor detak jantung menjadi satu-satunya pengisi di dalam ruangan berlatar belakang putih itu. Dua orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalamnya memeriksa alat-alat kedokteran yang tersambung pada tubuh pasien yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri itu sebelum salah satu di antara mereka melepas masker dari wajahnya.

" _Poor boy_." Kata laki-laki berusia paruh baya dengan kacamata bertengger di wajahnya.

Laki-laki yang satunya tidak menyahut. Matanya sedari tadi tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari tubuh pasien itu.

"Ku dengar sebelumnya dia adalah pasien Dokter Choi." Kata laki-laki itu lagi.

"Dia akan segera menjadi pasienku setelah ia sadar." Kali ini laki-laki yang satunya ikut membuka maskernya. Wajah mudanya berhiaskan bibir tipis.

"Jangan terlalu ambisius, Baekhyun-sshi. Kehidupan koas tidak seindah yang kau bayangkan." Kata laki-laki pertama sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Baekhyun-sshi tadi menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, merasa tertantang dengan partner kerja yang baru saja meremehkan kemampuannya. Laki-laki itu membulatkan tekadnya untuk menangani pasien yang masih dinyatakan koma itu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Psikiater muda itu memandang ke arah wajah pasien penuh dengan luka bekas goresan kaca itu sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Godaan untuk lari dari rumah dan meninggalkan Ibunya begitu menggiurkan bagi pemuda yang usianya masih belum dinyatakan legal itu. Tetapi yang Yifan lakukan saat ini adalah menata pakaian dan buku-bukunya untuk ia kemas ke dalam kardus. Yifan tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat menjadi dewasa.

Dan ketika mereka akhirnya berada di Bandara keesokkan paginya, Yifan harus menelan gumpalan pahit di lehernya. Karena sekali lagi pemuda itu harus meninggalkan tempat yang ingin ia sebut rumah, tempat di mana ia ingin kembali, entah suatu saat nanti.

Yifan sadar apa yang dilakukannya adalah suatu hal yang sia-sia ketika pemuda itu menekan tombol ' _Dial'_ pada nomor telepon Chanyeol. Dengan tangan bergetar Yifan menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kanannya hingga ia disapa oleh layanan operator yang menginformasikan keadaan nomor yang tidak aktif itu.

BERSAMBUNG

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

Udah chapter ke-21 dan ini baru separuh ceritanya wkwkwkkwk #gamparindirisendiribikinchapternyapendek-pendek

Oh iya, sebenarnya saia juga ingin minta tolong sama teman-teman untuk me- _report abuse_ akun _Cupkyucake_ biar dihapus sama ffn T_T saia pengennya hapus sendiri itu akun tapi lupa password dan emailnya udah hangus hiks

Caranya _report abuse,_ teman-teman cari akun dengan penname Cupkyucake, klik salah satu story trus liat di bagian paling bawah, pilih dekstop/tablet mode (kalo yang baca lewat mobile), abis itu scroll sampe paling bawah lagi pilih _Action_ , abis itu pilih report abuse. Biasanya minta di kasih alasan, teman-teman bisa tulis ngawur aja yg penting minta tolong di report abuse aja. Hiks

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah berpartisipasi. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, akan saya usahakan untuk update ff ini secepat mungkin T_T

Muuci gaesssssss

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	22. Chapter 22

PARADISE

Part XXII

" _ **The Night in Question**_ "

 _Some things, once you have loved them, become yours forever. And if you try to let them go, they only circle back and return to you. They become part of who you are, or they destroy you. *)_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Bunyi alarm meraung-raung dan mengisi setiap sudut ruang jaga bagi perawat dan dokter yang bertugas malam itu. Lampu _emergency_ menyala pada angka 13, sebuah kamar VVIP yang saat ini menjadi ruang perawatan intensif seorang pasien. Beberapa perawat dan dokter berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju ruangan itu. Ruang rawat VVIP itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pasien tengah terbatuk hebat akibat tersedak darahnya sendiri. Darah itu keluar dari mulutnya dalam bentuk gumpalan hingga mengotori masker yang terhubung pada tabung oksigen dan menjadi alat bantu pernafasannya selama ini. Wajah dan leher pucat pemuda itu tak lama kemudian bersimbah darah ketika dokter dan perawat membuka masker oksigennya, membuatnya gelagapan seperti ikan yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari dalam air. Begitu seorang perawat mengganti masker oksigennya dengan yang baru, pemuda itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, seolah paru-parunya begitu bergantung dengan alat itu.

Sementara itu seorang dokter menyalakan senter kecil di tangannya dan memeriksa mata pasiennya. Ia kemudian memperhatikan dengan seksama layar monitor yang menampakkan pergerakan detak jantung.

Dokter itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengumumkan tindakan yang akan ia ambil. "Siapkan ruang operasi. Tekanan di paru-parunya belum berhenti. Kita akan melanjutkan operasi yang kedua." Ujarnya.

Perawat dan tim dokter yang berada di ruangan itu mengangguk sebelum mulai bergerak untuk melaksanakan tugas mereka.

Tubuh pasien bernama Park Chanyeol itu hanya bisa terkulai ketika tim dokter membuka kembali bekas jahitan di dadanya –yang bahkan belum sembuh total. Wajahnya yang pucat dihiasi dengan luka gores akibat terkena serpihan kaca. Kebanyakan sudah mulai mengering, namun tidak sedikit juga yang masih menganga. Sejak mengalami kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya, pemuda itu telah koma selama 27 hari. Tim dokter sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik begitu ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit itu dan menjalani serangkaian operasi untuk mengobati luka dalam akibat kecelakaan. Namun semuanya kembali bergantung pada keberuntungan pemuda itu. Dan malam ini, pemuda itu sepertinya sudah memutuskan untuk siap hidup kembali.

.

.

.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Kim Minseok, seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang sedang menjalani masa Koas di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Seoul.

Pemuda yang disapanya tadi kemudian mendongak dan menutup sebuah map yang berisi beberapa berkas yang beberapa jam lalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi belajar kalau aku sudah sampai di rumah. Aku pasti akan langsung jatuh pingsan dan bangun untuk berangkat pada shift selanjutnya." Keluh pemuda bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

Ruangan yang biasanya ramai oleh Koas yang lain itu terlihat sepi dan hanya di isi dua orang pemuda itu. Kebanyakan sudah pulang karena shift mereka berakhir atau ada juga yang baru saja memulai shiftnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.00 pagi ketika Baekhyun melirik arlojinya.

"Aku baru saja mengikuti sebuah operasi _pneumotoraks_." Ujar Minseok seraya mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Baekhyun yang kini menyangga wajahnya di salah satu telapak tangannya.

Lingkar hitam di kedua matanya membuat siapa saja yang melihat bisa menduga bahwa Baekhyun sudah kehilangan banyak jam tidurnya.

"Bagus untukmu. Setidaknya kau sudah benar-benar praktik dan mencoba hal yang nyata. Aku bahkan harus mengumpulkan latar belakang pasienku terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai observasi." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengeluh.

Pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu mengambil jurusan kedokteran yang berkonsentrasi pada kesehatan jiwa –yang nantinya akan menjadikannya seorang psikiater setelah dinyatakan lulus. Pada masa Koas yang sudah dijalaninya selama beberapa bulan, Baekhyun baru menangani beberapa pasien yang membutuhkan banyak persiapan pada setiap sesinya.

Sementara Minseok yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Baekhyun mengambil spesialis penyakit dalam. Ia sudah sedikit lebih lama menjalani Koas di rumah sakit itu dan membuatnya memiliki pengalaman lebih banyak daripada Baekhyun. Namun Minseok memastikan bahwa di awal Koasnya dulu, ia juga merasa begitu antusias dan tidak sabar untuk segera menangani kasus nyata dan menyelesaikannya. Yang kemudian ia sadari bahwa menangani pasien bukanlah pekerjaan mudah dan berbekal antusiasme saja tidaklah cukup.

"Tenang saja. Kau akan segera berhadapan dengan kasus nyata dalam waktu dekat. Dia sudah sadar." Kata Minseok sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Baekhyun yang sebelumnya mulai merasakan kantuk, membuka matanya dan menatap Minseok sambil mengernyit. Ia akhirnya mengerti maksud dari _hyungnya_ itu namun ingin memastikan sekali lagi.

"Maksudmu Park Chanyeol?"

Minseok mengangguk yang membuat Baekhyun menarik salah satu sudut bibir tipisnya. Ketika Dokter pembimbing memberikan daftar nama pasien yang perlu ditanganinya, Baekhyun mendapati sebuah nama yang diberi tanda dengan warna merah. Dokter itu menjelaskan bahwa pasien itu belum tentu positif masuk ke dalam daftar pasien dengan masalah kejiwaan, tetapi ia tetap memasukkannya ke dalam daftar untuk berjaga-jaga. _Toh_ pasien itu juga masih dalam keadaan koma sehingga jadwal sesi mereka juga masih belum jelas. Namun entah kenapa hal itu justru membuat Baekhyun semakin tertarik untuk menangani pasien itu.

"Dia tersadar dari koma semalam dan baru saja menyelesaikan operasinya. Kalau tidak salah hitung, ia seharusnya sudah sadar dalam beberapa jam." Jelas Minseok.

"Aku masih sabar menunggu." Kata Baekhyun sambil meraih kembali map di hadapannya dan mempelajari daftar riwayat kesehatan calon pasiennya dengan semangat baru.

Data Park Chanyeol yang bisa dikumpulkannya masih terhitung sedikit mengingat ia belum diizinkan meminta data pada keluarganya maupun dokter yang menanganinya sebelum itu. Tetapi Baekhyun adalah orang yang tekun. Ia akan berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sesempurna mungkin.

.

.

.

Rintik hujan membasahi tanah yang sebelumnya kering ketika Yifan keluar dari apartemen kecil yang ia tempati bersama Ibunya. Sudah hampir satu bulan Yifan tiba di Nanjing, ibukota Jiangsu yang merupakan sebuah provinsi di China –tempat kelahiran Mrs. Wu.

Yifan memandang ke arah langit senja yang sudah gelap karena memang matahari yang sudah kembali ke peraduannya dan juga mendung. Ia sesaat ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar, bukan basah atau air hujan yang ia takutkan, ia tidak yakin mau kembali begitu ia pergi.

Genangan air pada jalanan yang Yifan lalui merembes ke dalam sepatunya yang sudah mulai koyak di beberapa bagian. Bukannya pemuda itu tidak memiliki sepatu lain yang lebih layak, tetapi sepatu ini adalah salah satu yang paling nyaman ia kenakan. Tetes-tetes air yang masih setia turun dari langit ikut membuat pola titik pada _jumper_ abu-abu yang dipakainya.

Pemuda itu akhirnya berhenti di sebuah minimarket dan mengambil sekaleng bir dari lemari pendingin. Kasir meliriknya sebentar dan tanpa berkata apapun melakukan pekerjaannya. Yifan kemudian keluar dan berjongkok _emperan_ minimarket itu –memandangi hujan dan menikmati birnya.

Orang bilang patah hati itu adalah hal yang sepele. Kau kehilangan seseorang –cari lagi orang lain. _Move on._ Lanjutkan hidupmu. Jangan menjadi orang bodoh dan menghancurkan hidupmu hanya karena kau patah hati. Yang tidak banyak mereka ketahui adalah bagaimana akan ada perbedaan pada setiap diri individu dalam menghadapi kehilangan.

Yifan meneguk lagi birnya dan merasakan rasa hangat menjalar di tubuhnya. Pemuda itu sudah menghadapi banyak kehilangan pada hidupnya hingga ia merasa tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Yifan tumbuh tanpa tahu siapa Ayah kandungnya dan baru-baru ini mengetahui dari Ibunya bahwa fakta itu terjadi karena apa –cinta? Yifan rasanya ingin tertawa mendengarnya.

Kepindahannya ke Kanada membuat pemuda itu memiliki sedikit harapan bahwa ia bisa hidup dalam sebuah keluarga yang ia idamkan setiap kali melihat teman-temannya. Namun lagi-lagi Yifan harus berhadapan pada kehilangan ketika orang dewasa di sekitarnya memutuskan untuk bercerai.

Orang-orang berlalu lalang di hadapan pemuda itu. Beberapa dari mereka berjalan dengan tergesa agar segera sampai di tempat tujuan mereka dalam keadaan kering dan ada lagi yang menapaki jalan itu sambil seolah sedang menikmati hujan.

Dari kehilangannya yang terakhir di Korea, Yifan tidak hanya merasakan kehampaan, tetapi juga nyeri di dadanya setiap kali sosok itu terlintas di kepalanya. Ada kalanya Yifan merasa begitu membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak berdaya dan menyerah begitu saja pada keadaan. Tapi ada pula masa di mana Yifan pikir ia tidak seharusnya se-menderita ini hanya karena kehilangan seseorang yang _baru_ dikenalnya. Toh ia juga baik-baik saja _kan_ sebelum mengenal orang itu? Lalu apa bedanya sekarang dengan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kemungkinan besar Yifan tidak akan pernah bisa menemui orang itu lagi? Yifan bahkan tidak ingin menyebutkan namanya sekarang.

Suara-suara yang berlomba-lomba mengacaukan pikiran Yifan tiba-tiba terhenti ketika sepasang kaki berhenti di hadapan pemuda yang masih tetap pada posisinya semula itu. Yifan mendongak dan mendapati sosok yang tidak asing di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sedang berpikir untuk kabur dari rumah?" Adalah pertanyaan yang pemuda itu utarakan begitu Yifan menatapnya.

Luhan menghela nafas dan mengambil tempat untuk berjongkok di samping Yifan.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku ada di sini sekarang?" Entah di sini maksud Yifan adalah minimarket atau Nanjing. Namun Yifan tiba-tiba menyesali pertanyaannya itu karena tentu saja Luhan akan tahu. Ia selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk mengetahui hal-hal yang diinginkannya.

"Mrs. Wu menghubungi aku beberapa hari yang lalu." Ujar Luhan seraya mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dan menyodorkannya pada Yifan.

Yifan mengambil sebatang dan menyalakan korek dari sakunya sendiri.

"Kau mau cerita pada—" Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengusan dari hidung Yifan membuatnya berhenti.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti Ibuku." Kata Yifan.

Luhan lagi-lagi menghela nafas dan memperhatikan keadaan sahabatnya itu dengan seksama.

"Aku akan kuliah di Beijing. Kau mau ikut denganku setelah lulus nanti? Aku yakin Ibumu akan setuju kalau tahu kau pergi denganku." Kata Luhan.

Sebuah tawaran yang menggiurkan. Yifan juga sudah memikirkan bagaimana bisa keluar dari apartemen itu setelah ia lulus SMA –yang tinggal satu bulan lagi dan tinggal terpisah dari Ibunya.

Yifan menghirup dalam-dalam asap tembakau di tangannya. Tetapi Yifan belum siap untuk menghadapi kehilangan lain.

.

.

.

Pengadilan yang menangani permasalahan hak asuh atas Chanyeol belum juga memberikan keputusan –meskipun kasus itu telah berjalan selama beberapa bulan. Pada wasiat yang Mrs. Park tinggalkan pada pengacaranya menyatakan bahwa apabila terjadi sesuatu pada putra tunggalnya itu, maka tim pengacara harus bersiap untuk menggugat pemimpin yayasan dan pemilik Park Group itu. Hal itu awalnya merupakan pekerjaan yang sulit mengingat status Mr. Park adalah Ayah kandung Chanyeol. Namun mereka seolah diberi celah ketika Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan yang diduga pemuda itu lakukan dengan sengaja akibat tertekan.

Maka hingga saat ini, Mr. Park belum juga mengetahui keadaan putra semata wayangnya itu, bahkan di mana pemuda itu dirawat. Namun tim pengacara mendiang istrinya itu menyatakan di salah satu persidangan bahwa Chanyeol sedang dalam masa pemulihan pasca kecelakaan.

.

.

.

Setelah menjalani perawatan secara intensif selama beberapa bulan ini, kesehatan Chanyeol sudah mengalami perkembangan yang cukup signifikan. Benturan di kepala Chanyeol menyebabkan trauma yang membuatnya kehilangan ingatan sementara atau biasa disebut _Amnesia_. Pada kasus _Retrogade Amnesia,_ atau ketidakmampuan untuk memunculkan ingatan masa lalu, bisa disembuhkan dengan terapi. Tulang rusuk Chanyeol yang sebelumnya patah juga sudah mulai kembali normal dan _pneumotoraks_ nya tidak lagi kambuh.

Namun yang menjadi perhatian para tim dokter adalah keadaan mental pemuda yang seharusnya sudah lulus SMA jika tidak mengalami kecelakaan itu. Poli Kejiwaan rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol dirawat sudah memulai observasi mereka dan mengumpulkan data pemuda itu sebanyak mungkin.

Byun Baekhyun, yang baru saja menyelesaikan sesi dengan seorang pasien yang berkonsultasi dengannya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi pasiennya yang lain. Park Chanyeol terlihat sedang meringis kesakitan ketika Baekhyun memasuki ruangannya setelah mengetuk pintu selama tiga kali dan tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya dan enggan menatap dokternya. Baekhyun mendapatkan informasi dari Dokter Syaraf yang menangani Chanyeol bahwa pemuda itu sering mengeluh sakit kepala. Dokter itu sudah memeriksa secara menyeluruh dan menyimpulkan bahwa sakit kepala yang Chanyeol derita adalah efek samping dari _amnesianya_. Hal itu wajar terjadi ketika sang pasien berusaha terlalu keras untuk mengingat sesuatu di kepalanya.

Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi Chanyeol dan berusaha untuk mengajak pemuda itu bicara. Namun hingga saat ini hasilnya masih nihil. Baekhyun akan lebih banyak bermonolog sementara Chanyeol mengacuhkannya. Pemuda yang belum secara resmi menjadi dokter itu mengira bahwa Chanyeol masih belum mempercayainya dan belum siap untuk terbuka pada siapa pun.

Baekhyun menyodorkan segelas air putih pada pemuda itu yang diterima dalam diam sebelum ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidur. Chanyeol mengambil beberapa teguk air itu sebelum meletakkannya di atas meja nakas kembali. Ia duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau pernah dengar cerita tentang seorang angkasawan Rusia?**)" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memainkan sebuah pena di tangannya.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut, tetapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa pemuda itu mendengarkannya.

"Jadi angkasawan ini, dia adalah manusia pertama yang pergi ke ruang angkasa."

Bunyi jarum jam yang menempel pada dinding ruangan itu menjadi pengisi di setiap jeda kalimat Baekhyun.

"Dia pergi ke ruang angkasa menggunakan sebuah pesawat berukuran besar. Tapi kau tahu, hanya ada sebagian kecil dari pesawat itu yang bisa ia tempati."

Chanyeol membuka matanya.

"Dari tempatnya itu, ada sebuah jendela yang membuatnya bisa melihat ke luar. Dari situ ia bisa melihat lengkungan bumi secara sempurna untuk pertama kali. Bayangkan, dia adalah orang pertama yang bisa melihat bentuk planet yang menjadi tempat asalnya. Pada saat itu ia begitu tenggelam dalam momen itu, hingga..." Baekhyun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk menunggu reaksi Chanyeol.

Adalah sebuah perkembangan ketika Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Tiba-tiba ia mulai mendengar suara detak aneh..." Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di atas meja nakas dan menggunakan penanya, ia membuat suara detak. Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Ia berusaha mencari sumber suara itu. Berusaha menghentikannya. Tetapi dia tidak menemukannya. Dia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Suara itu terus berlanjut." Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Berjam-jam mendengarkan suara itu, mulai terasa menyakitkan baginya. Dan berhari-hari mendengarkannya, angkasawan itu sadar bahwa suara itu akan menghancurkannya. Dia sudah merasa akan gila."

Chanyeol mengikuti gerakan tangan Baekhyun.

"Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia berada di luar angkasa. Sendirian. Dan ia masih mempunyai sisa waktu 25 hari sebelum kembali ke Bumi." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Maka untuk mempertahankan kewarasannya, angkasawan ini memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta pada suara itu. Ia menutup matanya... tutup matamu." Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya yang bebas untuk mengusap mata Chanyeol agar tertutup.

"Dia mulai berimajinasi. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, ia sudah tidak lagi mendengar suara itu. Ia justru mendengar sebuah musik. Ia kemudian menghabiskan sisa hari di ruang angkasa itu dalam kebahagiaan... dan damai."

Chanyeol membuka matanya untuk mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingat semuanya sekarang juga." Kata Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja kembali dari kampusnya ketika ia masuk shift di rumah sakit dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang duduk di taman sendirian. Semenjak tim dokter menyatakan bahwa kondisi kesehatan fisik Chanyeol sudah pulih, ia dipindahkan ke Poli Kejiwaan untuk memfokuskan perawatan mentalnya.

Baekhyun merapikan jas berwarna putihnya dan menghampiri Chanyeol sebelum ia memulai pekerjaannya. Meskipun masih bersikap tertutup dan cenderung pasif, Chanyeol tidak lagi berjengit atau menolak kehadiran orang lain di sampingnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menyadari kehadirannya.

"Apa beda psikolog dan psikiater?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun cukup terkesiap karena tidak menduga pertanyaannya. Namun calon dokter itu tersenyum. Ia kemudian merogoh sakunya.

"Buka tanganmu."

Chanyeol menengadahkan tangan kanannya.

"Seorang psikolog hanya bisa memberimu ini." Baekhyun meletakkan sebuah permen karet pada telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Sementara seorang psikiater bisa memberimu ini." Baekhyun mengganti permen karet tadi dengan sebuah pil berwarna putih.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melaporkan setiap perkembangan Chanyeol pada Dokter Kim yang merupakan Kepala Bagian Poli Kejiwaan sekaligus dokter pembimbingnya pada masa Koas itu.

"Aku rasa kita bisa mulai merangsang otaknya untuk mengingat masa lalunya." Dokter Kim menghela nafasnya dan memberi beberapa tanda pada laporan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu beberapa ingatan mungkin akan menyakitinya dan bahkan bisa membuat perkembangannya selangkah mundur, tetapi rangsangan ini adalah bagian dari terapi. Dan tidak selamanya pemuda itu bisa lari dari kenyataan di masa lalunya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membuat sebuah catatan pada jurnalnya.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan baginya sekarang adalah bagaimana Baekhyun akan memulai rangsangan pada otak Chanyeol untuk mulai mengingat masa lalunya. Pemuda yang tinggal satu tahun lagi akan menyelesaikan masa Koasnya itu membuka laptopnya dan berusaha mencari akun sosial media milik Chanyeol. Setidaknya ia punya sebuah akun di SNS kan?

Tetapi pencarian Baekhyun itu tidak menemukan hasil ketika tidak ada satu pun akun bernama Park Chanyeol adalah milik pasiennya. Baekhyun sudah akan menyerah ketika ia menemukan akun bernama Kim Jongin dan pada salah satu postingannya –yang paling populer dan banyak dilihat, terdapat foto Chanyeol dengan seorang pemuda di sampingnya.

Pada caption foto itu tertulis " **HATI-HATI ATAU KAU AKAN JADI KORBAN PARK CHANYEOL SELANJUTNYA. HAHAHA."**

Dan ketika Baekhyun membaca komentar-komentar yang berada pada bagian bawah foto itu ia mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol menyukai laki-laki. Dan pemuda yang berfoto di sampingnya adalah Wu Yifan, seorang murid baru pindahan dari Kanada. Namun fakta lain yang membuat Baekhyun miris adalah bagaimana teman-teman di sekolah Chanyeol mengolok-oloknya. Baekhyun menuliskan beberapa fakta yang ditemukannya di atas jurnalnya.

.

.

.

Ini adalah batang rokok yang Yifan habiskan untuk kesekian kali dalam hari itu. Asbak di sampingnya sudah penuh dengan puntung rokok dan abunya yang sudah mengering. Pemuda itu sudah resmi lulus dari SMA. Namun Yifan tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya pada jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Ia justru keluar dari apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Ibunya dan memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di sebuah kamar yang ia sewa di sudut kota Nanjing.

Dengan ijazah SMA yang dimilikinya, Yifan hanya mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah Cafe. Tetapi setidaknya uang yang ia dapatkan cukup untuk membayar uang sewa kamar. Yifan menolak uang yang diberikan Ibunya sebelum ia meninggalkan apartemen dan hanya membawa buku-buku yang disukainya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah ketika Yifan mulai kecanduan rokok dan alkohol. Ia tidak bisa melewati hari tanpa kedua benda itu. Dan dengan penghasilannya yang _pas-pas-an_ , ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain dengan mencari tambahan uang untuk memuaskan candunya itu. Pemuda itu bersyukur ia tidak –mungkin belum mulai kecanduan ekstasi atau ganja.

Sambil menyalakan rokoknya lagi, Yifan membuka laptopnya dan mencari lowongan pekerjaan sambilan selain pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan Cafe. Mata pemuda itu kemudian tertuju pada sebuah iklan yang menawarinya untuk bekerja sebagai seorang _content writer_. Ia hanya perlu menulis tentang topik yang disediakan perusahaan dan pekerjaan itu bisa diselesaikan di mana pun tanpa Yifan harus datang.

Selain hobinya yang suka membaca novel atau buku biografi, Yifan juga tertarik dalam hal menulis. Hanya saja ia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengembangkan _passion_ nya itu. Yifan kemudian meng-klik iklan itu dan mendaftarkan diri di sana.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membaca kembali jurnalnya sebelum membulatkan tekad untuk masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan Chanyeol. Ia sudah mengonsultasikan mengenai apa yang akan ia lakukan malam itu pada dokter pembimbingnya yang menyetujui dan memberikan izin. Baekhyun memberitahu perawat yang berjaga di lantai itu untuk mengantisipasi sebelum mengetuk ruangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedang menonton tv yang menayangkan acara kartun –di mana tv di ruang perawatan Chanyeol memang diset untuk acara itu saja, ketika Baekhyun berjalan mendekat.

"Kau sibuk?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berusaha rileks.

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tv dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Bisa mematikannya sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Kata Baekhyun sambil meletakkan jurnalnya di atas meja nakas.

Pemuda yang sudah menginjak delapan belas tahun itu menuruti perkataan dokternya dan mematikan tv. Chanyeol menunggu hingga Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

Biaya perawatan Chanyeol selama di rumah sakit itu ditanggung oleh pihak pengacara Mrs. Park yang juga mengelola keuangan wanita itu. Mrs. Park rupanya telah meninggalkan cukup uang untuk kelangsungan hidup Chanyeol dan bahkan menyiapkan sebuah posisi di perusahaan tempat Mrs. Park bekerja dulu seandainya Chanyeol sudah dewasa dan tidak tahu harus ke mana.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku pernah berkata padamu untuk tidak mengingat berusaha mengingat masa lalumu dalam satu waktu kan?" Baekhyun memulai.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku membantumu untuk mengingat sedikit demi sedikit?" Ujar Baekhyun menawarkan dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol terdiam.

Baekhyun kemudian menyusun kembali pertanyaannya. "Apa kau mau mengingat masa lalumu?"

"Maksudmu kehidupanku sebelum kecelakaan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum kedua matanya menyipit ketika ia tersenyum. Chanyeol pernah bertanya padanya bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan luka dan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Baekhyun menjawab bahwa ia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak menceritakan mengenai penyebab kecelakaan itu.

"Kau tahu di mana keluargaku? Apa aku masih punya keluarga?" Tentu saja pertanyaan itu yang akan pertama kali Chanyeol utarakan.

Tetapi topik mengenai keluarga terlalu berat bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak ingin terburu-buru. Calon dokter itu meraih jurnalnya dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengingat bagian itu lain kali? Bagaimana jika kita memulai dengan teman-temanmu di sekolah? Kau ingat mereka?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja mencari ingatan itu. Namun hingga bulir keringat memenuhi dahinya, Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasa pening bahkan perlahan-lahan mulai menyerangnya.

Baekhyun menuliskan hasil itu di jurnalnya. Ia kemudian berniat untuk menarik sebuah foto yang ia cetak tadi sebelum pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya dan menyisipkan kembali foto itu di antara jurnalnya.

"Kau ingat Yifan?"

Sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol berdesir. Kepalanya tiba-tiba semakin terasa pening dan ada suara gesekan dedaunan. Cokelat. Daun-daun berguguran.

" _Park Chanyeol." Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya. Yifan sedikit ragu untuk menyambut._

" _Aku tidak menggigit." Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya seolah menakut-nakuti Yifan ketika ia tak juga mengulurkan tangannya._

" _Yifan." Pemuda itu akhirnya menyalami tangan Chanyeol._

" _Hanya Yifan? Tidak ada marga? Kau tidak punya keluarga?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih belum melepaskan tangan Yifan. Pemuda itu segera menarik tangannya._

" _Hm." Jawabnya singkat._

Bayangan itu muncul dalam sekelibat mata sebelum menghilang dengan begitu cepat dan digantikan dengan pening di kepalanya yang semakin kuat. Dada Chanyeol _kembang kempis_ tidak beraturan dan nafasnya muncul dalam jangka pendek-pendek.

Chanyeol mencengkeram sprei di atas tempat tidurnya ketika dadanya terasa semakin sesak dan ia merasa kesulitan bernafas. Melihat hal itu, Baekhyun segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menahan bahu Chanyeol untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Hh. Hh. Hh." Nafas Chanyeol tersengal. Ia seperti seorang pelari yang baru saja menyelesaikan lari marathon. Tetapi Chanyeol bukan pelari dan ini bukan tanda bagus.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun masih berusaha menenangkan pasiennya itu ketika nafas Chanyeol semakin tidak terkendali.

Baekhyun menekan tombol di atas tempat tidur Chanyeol untuk memanggil perawat yang berjaga. Dua orang perawat datang dan memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak tahu ini apa?" Tanya seorang perawat pada Baekhyun yang sedikit menjauh untuk memberi perawat-perawat itu ruang untuk membantu Chanyeol.

Ia belum pernah mendapati pasien yang tiba-tiba sesak nafas seperti itu. Seorang perawat berlari keluar dan kembali dalam beberapa menit dengan membawa sebuah kantung karton.

Perawat itu memberikan instruksi pada Chanyeol agar bernafas pada kantung berbahan karton itu. Baekhyun mengernyit. Bukankah hal itu justru akan membuatnya semakin sesak?

Namun nafas Chanyeol justru berangsur-angsur normal ketika kantung itu menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Kantung itu akan mengempis ketika Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dan menggelembung ketika Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ini adalah pertolongan pertama untuk kasus hiperventilasi." Ujar perawat tadi dengan ketus.

Malam itu Baekhyun merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh dan tidak berguna di dunia.

.

.

.

 _Hiperventilasi secara medis didefinisikan sebagai tindakan bernapas yang berlebihan, atau menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas dengan cepat dan dangkal. Sindrom itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyakit paru-paru atau sejenisnya. Hiperventilasi justru sering dikaitkan dengan kondisi psikologis seseorang di mana biasanya si penderita mengalami serangan panik atau kecemasan yang berlebihan._

Malam itu Baekhyun menghabiskan shiftnya dengan mencari tau mengenai hiperventilasi yang tiba-tiba menyerang pasiennya. Baekhyun masih merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak mengetahui hal itu.

BERSAMBUNG

*) dikutip dari _The Night in Question_ oleh Allen Ginsberg

**) diambil dari adegan film _Another Earth_ oleh Mike Cahill

Paragraf yang dicetak miring sebelum Chanyeol hiperventilasi adalah flashback

Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan penulisan maupun presepsi mengenai istilah medis yang saia gunakan.

Terima kasih untuk yang setia menunggu ff ini. Heuhue

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow dan memfavorite. Semoga menghibur ^^

Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	23. Chapter 23

PARADISE

Part XXIII

" _ **Yang Fana adalah Waktu**_ "

.

.

 _Yang fana adalah waktu. Kita abadi._

 _Memungut detik demi detik, merangkainya seperti bunga sampai pada suatu hari_

 _Kita lupa untuk apa_

 _._

 _._

Bukankah lebih menyenangkan ketika kita bisa menyalahkan keadaan –dan waktu, atas apa yang terjadi daripada mengakui bahwa semuanya terjadi karena memang seperti itulah harusnya. Bukankah semua terasa lebih baik ketika ada yang bisa disalahkan, daripada harus mengatakan itu karena _ya_ itulah takdir.

Wu Yifan menenggak secangkir kopi yang sudah dingin di mejanya sebelum kembali fokus pada layar komputer di hadapannya. Selain rokok dan alkohol, kafein juga sudah menjadi bagian dari pemuda yang kini berusia 19 tahun itu. Ketiga benda itu seperti sudah tidak bisa terpisahkan darinya dan Yifan seperti tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Setelah diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah Cafe, kali ini Yifan resmi menjadi seorang penulis penuh waktu. Tidak ada spesifikasi tulisan apa yang ia hasilkan, ia bisa menulis apapun yang orang lain minta asalkan mereka bisa membeli tulisannya dengan layak. Meskipun pemuda itu tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, tetapi berkat hobinya yang suka membaca, tidak ada kesulitan baginya untuk menghasilkan sebuah tulisan –baik artikel biasa maupun opini.

Salah satu alasan yang membuat Yifan berhenti –atau diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya sebelum ini bukan karena ketidakmampuannya mengantarkan makanan dari dapur kepada pelanggan yang sudah menunggu dengan perut lapar, tetapi karena pengendalian emosinya yang kurang. Ketika pekerjaan mengharuskannya untuk bersikap ramah pada pelanggan, ia justru bersikap dingin dan lebih banyak bekerja dalam diam. Ia juga tidak tahan ketika manajer atau pelanggan membuatnya melakukan berbagai hal. Itulah sebabnya pemuda itu sedikit bersyukur ketika mereka memutuskan untuk memecatnya. Toh ia juga sudah mempunyai pekerjaan lain yang lebih cocok untuknya.

Dengan menulis, Yifan sudah berhasil mengumpulkan uang dan mengganti _macbook_ usangnya dengan sebuah komputer yang mendukungnya dalam bekerja. Pekerjaan itu juga tidak menuntut Yifan untuk datang ke kantor dan sebagainya, ia bisa menyelesaikannya di rumah –atau kamar sempit yang ia sewa. Semakin sedikit berkontak dengan orang lain, semakin tenang Yifan dibuatnya.

Malam itu Yifan baru saja menyelesaikan _deadline_ nya ketika ia mendengar sebuah ketukan di pintu. Yifan awalnya berniat untuk mengabaikannya –bisa jadi hanya orang salah kamar atau apa, ini sudah jam 2 pagi dan ia tidak mengharapkan siapa pun menjadi tamunya, namun ketukan di pintu justru semakin keras. Dengan enggan Yifan akhirnya bangkit dan membuka kuncian pada kenopnya.

Xiao Lu atau yang biasa dipanggil Luhan hanya bisa meringis ketika Yifan memandangnya dengan alis bertaut. Pemuda itu harus menyelesaikan kelasnya hingga sore hari sebelum mengambil penerbangan terakhir dari Beijing menuju Nanjing untuk menemui sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Yifan dengan kantung mata terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya dan tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam tempat tinggal Yifan.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan di sini." Kata Luhan sambil meletakkan tas ranselnya.

Yifan hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengunci kembali pintu kamarnya sebelum menyusul Luhan. Sahabatnya yang kini sedang berkuliah di sebuah universitas di Beijing itu memang sering mengunjunginya ketika akhir pekan atau ketika ia mempunyai waktu luang. Yifan tidak meragukan ketulusan pemuda itu, namun melihat usaha yang Luhan lakukan justru membuatnya sering kesal. Ia tidak ingin dikasihani karena dengan sikap Luhan yang seperti ini justru membuatnya merasa menyedihkan. Tetapi Yifan tidak mengutarakan pemikirannya, karena ia benar-benar tidak ingin berdebat dengan pemuda itu.

"Jadi apa kesibukanmu sekarang?" Tanya Luhan sembari menyapukan matanya untuk melihat bentuk tempat tinggal sahabatnya.

Yifan sudah lelah dan ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berbasa-basi. Pemuda itu menata kantung tidur yang biasa ia lipat dan keluarkan ketika akan tidur saja sebelum membaringkan tubuh di atasnya. Kening Luhan berkerut karena ia sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Beijing dan hanya diabaikan.

"Aku menulis sekarang." Jawab Yifan pada akhirnya.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit bernafas lega Yifan tidak memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai pengedar narkoba atau sejenisnya.

"Baguslah. Kau menulis fiksi atau..."

Yifan melemparkan sebuah kantung tidur pada Luhan, secara isyarat menyuruhnya agar segera tidur juga.

"Aku hanya menulis artikel biasa." Jawab Yifan lagi. Ia benar-benar sudah ingin tidur sekarang.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut aku ke Beijing saja? Kau bisa mencari pekerjaan di sana." Kata Luhan untuk kesekian kali.

" _Night,_ Luhan." Yifan memiringkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Luhan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah mendapatkan tidurnya, Yifan tersadar dan mendapati kamarnya itu dalam keadaan jauh lebih bersih dan rapi dari sebelumnya. Yifan melirik ke arah jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Tempat yang Yifan sewa itu hanya terdiri dari ruang utama –yakni ruang tidur sekaligus ruang kerjanya, dapur kecil yang hanya bisa dimasuki satu orang, dan sebuah toilet sekaligus tempat mandi. Pemuda itu tidak menemukan Luhan di salah satunya. Yifan menghampiri kulkas mininya untuk mengambil sekaleng bir ketika tempat pendingin itu sudah penuh dengan bahan makanan _sehat_ dan tidak instan seperti yang Yifan konsumsi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Luhan masuk kembali ke apartemen sambil menenteng dua kantung plastik berisi makan siang dan beberapa kebutuhan yang mungkin Yifan bisa gunakan. Yifan memandanginya dengan kedua alis saling bertaut.

"Apa Mama yang menyuruhmu melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Yifan yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Luhan.

Pemuda yang diajak bicara itu mendengus dan mengeluarkan makanan yang baru saja ia beli.

"Kau meragukan aku? Mrs. Wu tidak mengatakan apapun. Kau sebaiknya meneleponnya sesekali."

Luhan menyodorkan semangkuk _pho_ pada Yifan yang menyesap birnya.

"Dan berhenti minum bir setelah bangun tidur seperti ini. Kau terlihat seperti Pak Tua yang menyedihkan." Ujar Luhan tanpa memandang Yifan.

"Kau mungkin juga ingin bersiap untuk nanti malam." Tambahnya.

Yifan meletakkan birnya dan meraih hidangan mie kuah itu. "Nanti malam?"

Luhan mengangguk seraya memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Luhan melarang Yifan untuk bekerja dan sesekali pergi keluar dari kamar sempitnya itu. Ia mengajak Yifan ke sebuah klub malam yang berada di tengah kota Nanjing. Yifan yang tidak terlalu suka keramaian akan mengeraskan rahangnya setiap kali beberapa orang tanpa sengaja menabraknya atau bersenggolan dengannya. Suara bising yang keluar dari musik yang diputar oleh seorang DJ sungguh memekakkan telinga. Namun salah satu hal yang membuat Yifan tinggal adalah ia bisa meminum alkohol dengan varian berbeda dari yang ia beli di rumahnya. Yifan mendengus pada dirinya sendiri setiap kali menyebut kamar sempitnya itu rumah.

Mereka berdua duduk di tepi bar ketika seorang bartender menawari pesanan mereka. Yifan memesan tequila sebagai pemanasan sementara Luhan hanya memesan bir.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Tanya Yifan ketika minuman itu membakar tenggorokannya.

Luhan sedikit terkesiap ketika Yifan menanyakan keadaannya. Ia pikir sahabatnya itu sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya. Sejak kepindahannya dari Korea, Luhan merasa bahwa sikap Yifan berubah drastis. Memang sejak awal pemuda itu pendiam dan cenderung tertutup, namun ia bisa bersikap terbuka di hadapan Luhan. Tetapi sejak Yifan datang ke Nanjing, ia menjadi lebih dingin dan hingga saat ini, Luhan hanya bisa mendengar cerita dari Mrs. Wu.

"Kau mau mendengar versi bahagia atau versi sedihnya?" Kata Luhan memainkan gelas birnya.

Yifan mendengus dan memesan segelas vodka murni.

"Kuliah tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan. Aku kira aku akan mendapatkan banyak pacar dan berpesta setiap hari, tapi nyatanya aku tenggelam pada tugas-tugas itu." Keluh Luhan seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lantai dansa yang cukup ramai itu.

"Kau mau turun?" Tanya Luhan.

Yifan menggeleng dan menghabiskan pesanannya tadi. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya ketika rasa panas mulai mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Luhan menepuk bahu Yifan beberapa kali sebelum ia menghilang menuju lantai dansa.

Yifan kembali memesan segelas tequila setelah itu. Meskipun ia begitu menggemari alkohol, tetapi ia tidak ingin mabuk berat malam ini. Tidak di tempat ini.

Namun Yifan mengernyit ketika bartender menyodorkan sebuah minuman yang jelas-jelas bukan pesanannya.

" _My treat_." Kata seseorang yang tanpa dipersilahkan sudah menempati tempat Luhan sebelumnya.

Yifan menoleh dan mendapati seseorang tersenyum –menyeringai ke arahnya. Pemuda berbibir tipis dengan kedua sudut mata tajam itu menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi kecilnya ketika membuka mulutnya.

"Tequila, Vodka, dan Tequila lagi bukanlah urutan yang benar untuk menikmati alkohol." Lanjutnya.

Yifan mengacuhkannya dan justru meraih minuman yang dipesankan orang asing itu. Tidak ada kecurigaan apapun mengenai motif dari traktiran pemuda itu padanya, toh jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, ada Luhan yang di tempat itu.

"Huang Zhitao –tapi kau bisa memanggilku Tao saja." Pemuda yang Yifan tahu lebih muda darinya itu menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Yifan terlihat ragu sebelum akhirnya membalas jabatan tangan itu. "Kris." Ucapnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Efek dari alkohol yang diminumnya sudah mulai bereaksi ketika kepala Yifan terasa ringan dan _mood_ nya lebih bagus dari sebelumnya.

"Yang baru saja kau minum adalah Rum..."

Yifan tidak peduli dengan nama minuman yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Selama itu mengandung alkohol atau kafein, Yifan dengan senang hati menenggaknya.

Tao sepertinya cukup memiliki pengetahuan mengenai alkohol dilihat dari bagaimana ia menjelaskan setiap gelas yang bartender itu sodorkan pada mereka. Selain itu ia juga cukup ramah dan banyak bicara sehingga Yifan hanya perlu menanggapi dengan menangguk atau mendengus.

Kepala Yifan rasanya sudah mulai berkabut ketika Tao mendekatkan tempat duduk padanya dan bahkan mulai meletakkan tangannya di atas paha Yifan. Pemuda itu tidak keberatan, dan meskipun terlihat lebih muda, Tao cukup menarik baginya.

Dan entah bagaimana jadinya, mereka berakhir di salah satu kubik toilet saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Ini adalah kontak Yifan yang paling intim dengan orang lain sejak meninggalkan Korea. Nafas keduanya terengah ketika bibir mereka terlepas dan Tao mulai menyentuh ikat pinggang Yifan berniat untuk melepaskannya.

"Luhan tidak memberitahuku kalau kau adalah seorang pencium yang ulung." Bisik Tao tepat di samping telinga Yifan yang sontak membuat pemuda yang sudah setengah mabuk itu mendorong tubuhnya.

Tao yang baru menyadari kesalahannya berusaha menahan Yifan ketika pemuda itu sudah melangkah keluar dari toilet dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ketika Yifan melangkah keluar dari klub malam, terdengar langkah kaki mengikutinya sebelum sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"Yifan, tunggu." Luhan berusaha menghentikan pemuda itu ketika tangannya justru ditampik dengan kasar.

"Berhenti mengasihaniku seperti ini. Kau tidak punya hak apapun dalam hal ini, Luhan." Kata Yifan tanpa sadar menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau rileks sebentar. Kau hidup terlalu serius sejak pindah dari Korea." Kata Luhan berusaha membela diri.

Pemuda itu awalnya memang mengajak Yifan ke klub malam untuk membuatnya rileks dan sebuah ide muncul membuatnya berusaha mendekatkannya pada seseorang yang ia kenal di Nanjing.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Hardik Yifan.

Yifan berbalik dan berjalan menjauh ketika Luhan masih mengejarnya.

"Apa kau akan terus mengingatnya dan menyiksa hidupmu sendiri seperti ini?" Kata Luhan belum menyerah.

Yifan berhenti tiba-tiba dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap nyalang pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku kira kau mengerti." Ada kemarahan dalam raut wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Mengerti apa, Yifan? Kau tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku dan sekarang kau berharap aku mengerti?" Luhan menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

Yifan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya terasa pening akibat efek alkohol dan amarah yang tiba-tiba menguasai dirinya. Namun bagian dari diri Yifan yang masih bisa berpikir sehat menyuruhnya agar meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ia melakukan hal yang akan ia sesali nantinya.

"Maafkan dirimu sendiri, Yifan. Dia bukan tanggung jawabmu. Kau tidak bisa menyiksa dirimu sendiri hanya karena kau merasa bersalah padanya." Ucap Luhan sebelum Yifan berjalan lebih cepat dan menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

Yifan sudah setengah berlari ketika tetes-tetes panas itu berjatuhan dari matanya. Pemuda itu terus menyekanya ketika lampu jalanan yang dilaluinya memantul pada wajahnya yang basah. Sesuatu yang pemuda itu berusaha tahan hingga dadanya kebas dan seperti mati rasa mulai muncul ke permukaan mengacaukan emosi yang ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Sudah berbulan-bulan Yifan bertahan dan mengabaikan berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Namun malam ini Yifan akhirnya menyerah hingga kaki panjangnya tidak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhnya dan membuat tubuhnya jatuh berlutut di sebuah trotoar jalan yang sudah lengang. Cairan panas itu tidak berhenti meluncur dan membasahi wajahnya seberapa keras Yifan menyekanya menggunakan lengan kaosnya.

Tahu apa orang-orang itu mengenai apa yang dirasakannya. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan hidupnya begitu saja. Melupakan Korea. Mematikan Chanyeol- _nya._ Yifan sungguh naif karena mengira orang-orang itu akan mengerti kesedihannya.

Maka malam itu Yifan bangkit dan begitu sampai di kamar sempitnya ia segera menyalakan komputernya dan membuka halaman kosong. Dengan membabi buta pemuda itu menggerakkan jemari lincahnya pada keyboard dan mulai mengetikkan kalimat-kalimat yang seperti muntahan dari kepalanya.

Jika orang-orang itu ingin Yifan membunuh Chanyeol dalam pikirannya, maka pemuda itu akan melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Ia akan membuktikan pada orang-orang itu bahwa Chanyeol-nya akan terus hidup –ia akan menghidupkan Chanyeol. Bunyi _keratak_ keras memenuhi kamar sempit itu ketika jemari Yifan beradu dengan keyboard komputernya. Pemuda itu akhirnya berhenti ketika halaman yang semula kosong itu berhenti di lembar ke 27. Nafasnya terengah. Yifan menyangga kepalanya yang terasa berat pada tangannya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Yifan bangkit dan melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.30 ketika kucuran air dari _shower_ membasahi ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kakinya. Air dingin itu mengalir deras dan seolah memijat bahunya ketika bayangan familiar terlintas di kepalanya.

Chanyeol- _nya._ Yifan menyebut seolah Chanyeol adalah miliknya. Tapi setidaknya bayangan Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar padanya dengan matanya yang cemerlang adalah miliknya.

Yifan memejamkan matanya. Ingatannya menari pada bibir Chanyeol yang ranum dengan warna kemerahan, atau lehernya yang kokoh dan mengeluarkan suara dalamnya. Suara itu—Yifan mulai menyentuh dirinya sendiri ketika kepalanya dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya ketika ia menyerahkan laporan sesi terakhirnya dengan Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu mengalami hiperventilasi. Dokter Kim beberapa kali mengernyitkan dahinya membaca hasil rangsangan yang mereka cobakan pada pasien yang masih belum mereka diagnosa menderita gangguan kejiwaan apa. Mereka masih memberikan dugaan sementara bahwa Chanyeol hanya linglung akibat amnesianya.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu ruangan kerja Dokter Kim membuat kedua orang itu mendongak. Dokter Kim mempersilahkan tamunya masuk dan dua orang laki-laki berjas rapi menyapa mereka. Dua orang itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai pengacara dari Mrs. Park yang merupakan Ibu kandung Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah akan undur diri untuk memberi mereka privasi ketika Dokter Kim menahannya dan membuatnya tinggal.

Salah seorang pengacara –yang Baekhyun ketahui bernama Kangin menyerahkan setumpuk berkas ke hadapan Dokter Kim yang segera meneliti isinya.

"Ini adalah rekam medis Chanyeol yang berhasil kami dapatkan dari sekolah dan klinik tempat Chanyeol memeriksakan diri sebelumnya." Kata Kangin menjelaskan.

"Maksudmu Ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk memeriksakan diri?" Tanya Dokter Kim mengoreksi, karena ia tidak percaya seorang remaja dengan sukarela memeriksakan diri ke psikiater.

Kangin mengangguk. "Kami juga sudah menghubungi seseorang yang dulu menjadi pengasuh Chanyeol. Kami berharap hal ini dapat membantu perkembangan kesehatan Chanyeol. Kami akan membantu sebisa mungkin untuk membuat Chanyeol bisa hidup normal kembali."

Kali ini Dokter Kim yang mengangguk. "Kami tidak bisa menjanjikan pasien itu bisa hidup dengan normal kembali jika melihat latar belakang yang dilaluinya saat ia mulai mengingatnya."

"Kami juga berpikiran hal yang sama. Kami pikir Chanyeol justru tidak akan bisa berkembang jika ia mengingat kembali kehidupannya sebelum ini. Untuk itu kami ingin agar Dokter lebih memfokuskan kepulihannya hidup seperti orang normal pada umumnya daripada memintanya untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Kami sadar bahwa suatu saat nanti ingatannya akan kembali dan itu akan menghancurkannya, tapi kami akan bersiap jika hal itu terjadi." Jelas Kangin.

Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama. Jadi mereka secara tidak langsung ingin agar Chanyeol tetap melupakan masa lalunya dan memulai kehidupan baru begitu saja? Dengan lembaran kosong di kepalanya?

"Kami mengerti. Kami akan berusaha maksimal untuk memulihkan kondisi psikis pemuda itu."

"Apakah kami bisa menemui Chanyeol sekarang?" Tanya Kangin.

Dokter Kim menoleh pada Baekhyun yang segera menggeleng. Ia tidak yakin bahwa pemuda itu siap menerima tamu mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi dengannya.

"Mungkin sebentar saja. Aku akan mengantarkan kalian." Kata Dokter Kim sembari beranjak. Baekhyun mengekor di belakang ketiga orang itu.

.

.

.

Kedua orang pengacara itu ternyata juga sudah membawa serta pengasuh yang mereka sebut di ruangan Dokter Kim sebelumnya. Dua hari semenjak sesi itu dan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya sebagai dokter belum melihat keadaan Chanyeol lagi. Ketika mereka mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol sebelum membukanya, pemuda itu terlihat sedang menikmati tayangan kartun di layar tv. Salah seorang pengacara yang mendampingi Kangin memilih untuk tinggal di luar.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya ketika tatapan kosong Chanyeol menyapa mereka. Pemuda itu terlihat kebingungan ketika ada banyak orang di ruangannya.

"Chanyeol- _goon_?" Wanita pengasuh yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Bibi Vic sebelumnya itu menyapa Chanyeol yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Tidak ada emosi pada raut wajah itu. Namun ada rasa keingintahuan di matanya.

Ketiga orang itu hanya memperhatikan ketika Bibi Vic mendekati Chanyeol yang duduk bersila di tempat tidurnya. Wanita itu duduk perlahan di tepi ranjang sebelum mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh puncak kepala Chanyeol. Namun pemuda itu justru berjengit dan berusaha melindungi kepalanya seolah ia akan disakiti.

Kangin menatap Dokter Kim yang memperhatikan dengan seksama kejadian itu.

"Chanyeol- _goon,_ ini Bibi Victoria." Wanita itu menurunkan tangannya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh Chanyeol.

"Apa Bibi tahu kenapa Ibuku bunuh diri?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

Semua orang di ruangan itu sama sekali tidak menduga dengan pertanyaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan.

.

.

.

" _Tapi, yang fana adalah waktu, bukan?" Tanyamu. Kita abadi_.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

Sub-judul dan kalimat yang digaris miring dikutip dari puisi berjudul _Yang Fana Adalah Waktu_ dalam buku kumpulan puisi " _Hujan Bulan Juni_ " oleh Sapardi Djoko Damono.

Halo, semuanya. Terima kasih atas _feedbacknya_ selama ini hiks _your reviews are my vitamins_

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

Mohon maaf updatenya _nggak_ bisa teratur. Beneran _based on mood_ dan _playlist_ lagu di hp #plakk

Chapter ini 90% Yifan, 10% Chanyeol wkwkwkk nggak fair bener baginya T_T pengennya langsung skip beberapa tahun kemudian, tapi kok _enak_ sih nyiksa mereka #idih #plakklagi

Mohon maaf kalo ada typos, EYD yang salah, atau penggunaan istilah yang salah presepsi.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya dan semoga menghibur ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	24. Chapter 24

PARADISE

Part XXVI

" _ **Surefire**_ "

 _Let go, give in, let go and give up,_

 _I may not know a lot of things but_

 _I know that we're surefire_

Sesuai dengan diskusi yang melibatkan pengacara pihak Mrs. Park dan tim dokter yang merawat pemulihan kejiwaan Chanyeol, mereka sepakat untuk tidak melakukan terapi rangsangan pada pemuda itu untuk mengembalikan ingatan masa lalunya. Mereka akan lebih fokus untuk menstabilkan emosi pemuda itu sebelum mengembalikannya ke dunia luar dan menjalani kehidupan seperti orang normal lainnya.

Baekhyun sesekali akan menahan nafasnya ketika ia membaca rekam medis Chanyeol yang diserahkan oleh tim pengacara beberapa hari yang lalu. Dokter Kim memberinya tugas untuk mempelajarinya dan membuat laporan mengenai hal itu di akhir hari. Skandal dengan seorang guru magang, penyalahgunaan obat penghilang rasa sakit dan _bullying._ Kehidupan seperti apa yang Chanyeol jalani sebelumnya.

Pada setiap sesi yang dilakukan selama beberapa hari sekali, Baekhyun bisa melihat perkembangan signifikan yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol. Tidak ada tatapan kosong atau respons lambat dalam interaksi yang mereka lakukan, tetapi ketika Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya, Baekhyun tahu masih ada luka di sana.

" _Knock. Knock_." Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu ruang perawatan Chanyeol dan melongok ke dalamnya.

Calon dokter itu mengira Chanyeol sedang di toilet ketika ia mendapati tempat tidurnya kosong. Namun tubuh Baekhyun seketika itu mematung ketika pandangannya jatuh pada seorang pemuda yang duduk di ujung ruangan sambil memeluk lututnya yang ditekuk.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk berjalan mendekat pada sosok itu.

"Chanyeol?"

Pemuda yang semula menundukkan kepalanya itu mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sama persis ketika Baekhyun pertama kali menemuinya.

" _Hey..._ " Chanyeol berjengit ketika Baekhyun semakin mendekat padanya.

Baekhyun melangkah mundur ketika mendapatkan reaksi itu. Ia menunggu hingga Chanyeol melakukan –atau mengatakan sesuatu. Namun hasil yang ia dapatkan adalah nihil ketika Chanyeol masih tetap termangu di tempatnya.

Waktu terus berjalan dan masa koas Baekhyun akan berakhir dalam beberapa minggu. Ia sudah optimis bahwa Chanyeol sudah siap keluar dari rumah sakit itu bersamaan dengan akhir masa koasnya ketika hari ini ia menyaksikan sebuah kemunduran dalam perkembangan pemuda itu.

Namun Baekhyun tidak akan mengeluh mengenai hal itu. Calon psikiater itu justru meletakkan jurnalnya di lantai sebelum membuat dirinya duduk bersila di hadapan Chanyeol dalam jarak satu meter. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun ketika Chanyeol memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apa yang terjadi hari ini atau apa yang kau rasakan sekarang. Aku hanya akan duduk di sini dan tidak melakukan apapun." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak bergeming dan justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lututnya sendiri. Ia kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas lututnya dalam posisi miring, mengarahkannya pada jendela kamar yang menampakkan pemandangan langit sore dan bunga sedap malam yang bergantung terbalik di luar.

Sudah hampir setengah jam ruangan itu diisi kesunyian hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya kembali dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Ayahku begitu membenciku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

Baekhyun membuka jurnalnya dan membuat beberapa catatan. Hal itu bahkan masih menjadi misteri ketika Chanyeol mengutarakan pertanyaan mengenai Ibu kandungnya yang meninggal bunuh diri pada kunjungan terakhir Bibi Vic dan tim pengacara. Dan sekarang pemuda itu kembali membuat pertanyaan yang Baekhyun tidak tahu jawabannya.

.

.

.

 _Yifan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diri ketika sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Pemuda itu kemudian melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa ia tengah berbaring di sebuah tempat. Tempat yang tidak asing baginya –lapangan basket yang terletak di pinggiran taman kota di Seoul. Sebuah bayangan di atas kepalanya membuat wajah Yifan sedikit teduh dan tidak lagi terpapar sinar matahari secara langsung. Yifan mendongak dan mendapati sebuah wajah yang begitu ia rindukan._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi rapinya dan lesung pipit mencekung di pipinya. Yifan tanpa sadar ikut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya melihat pemandangan itu. Ia sudah akan bangkit ketika tangan Chanyeol menahan dadanya agar tidak bergerak._

 _Chanyeol merubah posisinya hingga ia berada di atas tubuh Yifan. Kedua tangannya ia jadikan penyangga agar tubuhnya tidak menghimpit tubuh Yifan. Sinar matahari lagi-lagi membuat kedua mata Yifan menyipit. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya dan membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Yifan sekaligus melindungi wajah itu dari terpaan sinar matahari._

" _Ini mimpi, kan?" Kata Yifan yang akhirnya menemukan kembali suaranya._

 _Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan justru semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Yifan berusaha mencari jawaban pada kedua mata cemerlang di atasnya._

" _Apa kau sudah mati dan sekarang sedang menghantui aku?" Ucap Yifan lagi. Ia begitu putus asa untuk mendengar jawaban Chanyeol._

 _Tawa renyah Chanyeol dari suaranya yang dalam menggema di telinga Yifan. Pemuda itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan mengecup ujung hidung Yifan._

 _Kali ini Yifan memejamkan matanya ketika Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan mengecup bibirnya. Namun ketika Yifan membuka matanya, mata Chanyeol sudah basah dan memerah ketika cairan asin itu berjatuhan pada pipi Yifan di bawahnya._

Tubuh Yifan terguncang ketika pemuda itu membuka matanya dan wajahnya sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Nafas pemuda itu memburu ketika ia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya sendiri. Yifan jatuh tertidur di samping komputernya dan untuk ke sekian kali memimpikan Chanyeol.

Pemuda yang kini berusia 21 tahun itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sebelum menyeka wajahnya menggunakan lengan kaosnya. Yifan meraih kotak rokok di sampingnya dan menyalakan sebatang. Keadaan kamar sempitnya itu gelap dan hanya cahaya dari layar komputernya yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan. Entah sudah berapa jam Yifan tertidur dalam posisi itu namun bahunya yang kaku menjadi pertanda bahwa hal itu tidak sebentar.

Yifan menghisap ujung rokok yang terselip di antara jemarinya sebelum menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. Asap berwarna putih itu mengepul sebelum berpendar dan menghilang.

Saat ini tidur sudah bukan lagi kebutuhan utama bagi Yifan. Pemuda itu hanya akan menghabiskan waktu selama dua atau tiga jam setiap malamnya untuk memejamkan mata. Selebihnya ia habiskan untuk bekerja, membaca buku atau hanya sekadar memandangi dinding kamarnya sambil menikmati beberapa batang rokok. Yifan tidak butuh tidur –menghindarinya lebih tepatnya. Karena pada saat pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, Yifan akan jatuh pada mimpi, sebuah keadaan yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Tidak seperti ketika ia terjaga dan pemuda itu bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari perasaan menyakitkan itu. Perasaan yang muncul setiap kali bayangan tentang Chanyeol mengisi pikirannya.

Yifan kadang merasa bahwa sebenarnya ia hanya memanfaatkan Chanyeol. Iya, memanfaatkan kesedihannya atas kehilangan pemuda itu untuk mengelak dari realita yang kini dihadapinya. Yifan keluar dari rumah, meninggalkan Ibunya, tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya, dan hidup tanpa tujuan di sebuah kamar sempit ini. Yifan merasa bahwa ia tidak berguna –bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Yifan bersedih karena menyesali hidupnya yang menyedihkan, tetapi ia menggunakan Chanyeol sebagai alasan setiap kali tenggorokannya tercekat atau dadanya yang sesak karena perasaan nyeri itu.

Maka Yifan mematikan nyala rokok yang sudah tinggal puntungnya itu di atas asbak sebelum menempatkan diri di hadapan komputer. Ia membuka sebuah folder yang ia simpan rapi di dalam kumpulan folder lainnya. Barisan file yang berisi hasil ketikannya itu berderet rapi dengan judul yang berurutan.

Pada bagian terakhir ini, Yifan ingin melakukannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mengetikkan tentang bagaimana perjuangan si _heroin_ e menata kehidupannya kembali satu per satu dimulai dari hal yang paling kecil dan yang paling dalam –perasaannya. Karakter yang Yifan tuliskan di bagian terakhir novelnya itu memutuskan untuk memulai segalanya dari hal itu. Meskipun pilihan yang tersedia adalah bagaimana ia akan menggunakan perasaannya atau justru membuangnya jauh-jauh hingga kemudian tidak merasakan sama sekali. Yifan dan karakter di dalam novelnya tidak bisa memilih di antara kedua pilihan itu.

Tetapi semuanya tidak berjalan dengan semudah itu ketika jemari Yifan menari di atas keyboard komputernya, ia justru merasakan lembutnya surai hitam milik Chanyeol. Atau ketika matanya fokus pada layar komputer, ia akan merasa kedua mata Chanyeol berbalik menatapnya. Dan ketika Yifan akhirnya menyelesaikan baris terakhirnya, ia harus menyerah pada rasa kantuk yang enggan ia lawan.

 _Kali ini Yifan membuka matanya dan mendapati kepalanya bersandar pada sebuah bahu dengan leher kokoh di sampingnya. Lengan itu melingkar pada bahu Yifan, melindunginya dari terpaan angin yang terasa lebih kencang di atas atap seperti ini. Mereka berada di atap sekolah mereka di Seoul._

 _Yifan sudah akan mendongakkan kepalanya ketika lengan –yang ia duga adalah milik Chanyeol, menahannya agar tidak melakukan hal itu. Pagar kawat yang melingkari tempat itu bergoyang di terpa angin sementara langit terhuyung mendung._

" _Apa kau bahagia?" Lagi-lagi Yifan lah yang membuka suara._

 _Namun Chanyeol tidak juga menjawab dan Yifan tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Yifan menunggu jawaban itu._

 _Karena jika saja jawaban Chanyeol adalah 'Ya, aku bahagia sekarang', mungkin Yifan sanggup melepaskannya. *)_

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika ia melihat pintu ruang perawatan Chanyeol terbuka siang itu. Ia menyandarkan barang bawaannya di sisi pintu bagian luar sebelum melongok ke dalam. Senyuman Bibi Victoria adalah hal pertama yang menyapanya. Baekhyun mengulum bibir tipisnya dan membungkukkan badannya di hadapan wanita itu.

Chanyeol mendongak dari _Kimchi Jiggae_ yang sedang dinikmatinya dan ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun. Bibi Vic menawarinya untuk ikut bergabung makan siang bersama Chanyeol yang segera Baekhyun tolak karena ia tidak bisa berlama-lama.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Baekhyun menjalani masa Koasnya di rumah sakit itu sekaligus sesi terakhirnya bersama Chanyeol. Pemuda itu ikut duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di ruangan itu dan menunggu hingga Chanyeol menyelesaikan makan siangnya sebelum mengutarakan hal itu.

Grafik perkembangan mental Chanyeol masih belum stabil. Ada kalanya pemuda itu bersikap seolah-olah keadaan mentalnya sudah bisa berfungsi seperti orang normal lainnya, namun sering kali pula Chanyeol akan kembali pada titik awal pemulihannya. Bibi Vic yang berkunjung hampir setiap hari cukup membantu perkembangan Chanyeol. Setidaknya Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol tidak berpikir bahwa ia benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini dan tidak memiliki siapa pun dengan kehadiran Bibi Vic di sampingnya.

Ketika Bibi Vic membereskan makan siang Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dan mengambil barang bawaannya tadi. Chanyeol memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya dengan seksama.

"Ini untukmu. Hadiah dariku. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bekerja di sini." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menerima hadiah dari Baekhyun dan membukanya.

"Jadi Dokter sudah tidak akan merawat Chanyeol lagi?" Tanya Bibi Vic sambil mengemasi barangnya. Jam besuk sudah hampir berakhir.

Ini mungkin hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja, tetapi pemuda itu bersumpah ia bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Bibi Vic. "Tapi masih ada Dokter Kim dan yang lainnya yang akan merawat Chanyeol. Bibi Vic tidak perlu khawatir."

Wanita itu tersenyum sebelum berpamitan pada kedua pemuda itu.

Setelah Bibi Vic meninggalkan ruangan itu, Baekhyun membuka jurnal yang sudah menemaninya sejak ia kuliah hingga menjalani Koas di mana jurnal itu berisi catatan-catatan yang ia buat dari pengalaman yang ia peroleh selama ini.

Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil membuka tas hitam yang menjadi bungkus hadiah itu. Sebuah gitar akustik berwarna cokelat berada di tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia membaca dari data diri Chanyeol yang ia dapat dari sekolah bahwa pemuda itu menyukai alat musik.

Chanyeol tersenyum ke arahnya. Lesung pipit di pipinya mencekung dan membuat Baekhyun ikut menarik bibirnya ke atas.

"Kau bisa memainkannya kalau kau mau. Aku akan mendengarkan." Kata Baekhyun seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Chanyeol mendengus ketika pada akhirnya ia memangku gitar itu dan memetikkan senar pada jemarinya. Chanyeol tidak pernah ingat bahwa ia bisa bermain gitar. Tetapi begitu jemarinya menyentuh benda itu, sebuah melodi terngiang di kepalanya.

" _Cause you're sky, cause you're a sky full of star. I'm gonna give you my heart..." Chanyeol mulai memainkan gitarnya sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan suara lirih. Jari jemari pucatnya tampak dengan lincah memetik senar gitar dan membuatnya mengalunkan nada yang meneduhkan._

" _...I don't care go on and tear me apart. I don't care if you do." Yifan dengan canggung hanya duduk mematung sementara Chanyeol terus memainkan gitarnya. Namun satu hal yang tidak mereka sadari adalah bagaimana mata keduanya saling terpaut sementara melodi-melodi itu mengisi setiap sudut kamar itu. **)_

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan membeku. Baekhyun menunggu sebelum Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol termangu selama beberapa menit, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Pemuda itu meletakkan gitar di sampingnya sebelum memandang ke arah jendela yang menampakkan bunga sedap malam yang sudah layu dan kering.

"Jadi Dokter akan pergi dari tempat ini?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar kamarnya.

"Apa aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi ketika Baekhyun belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin keluar dari tempat ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun yang menyilangkan kakinya.

"Apa bisa?"

Baekhyun berusaha menawarkan senyuman sebelum ia bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki dan menarik sebuah kursi di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau akan keluar dari tempat ini setelah kau sembuh." Kata Baekhyun.

"Memangnya aku sakit apa? Kapan aku sembuh?" Tanya Chanyeol. Mata besarnya menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh harap.

Pemuda yang kini berusia 25 tahun itu terlihat kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, dengarkan aku... aku tidak akan menjelaskan kau sakit apa atau memastikan kapan kau sembuh dan keluar dari tempat ini, tapi aku ingin kau tahu..." Baekhyun menutup jurnalnya sementara Chanyeol memusatkan perhatian pada dokter muda di hadapannya.

"Di luar sana, orang-orang tidak menyukai rasa sedih yang berlebihan atau cara berpikir yang berbeda dengan mereka. Maka tidak peduli apapun yang mereka rasakan, hanya agar diterima di luar sana, orang-orang lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya, terutama kesedihan itu."

Chanyeol tertegun. Ia tidak mengerti. Namun apakah dengan tidak bersedih lagi maka ia bisa keluar dari tempat ini?

Dokter Byun Baekhyun merogoh saku jas putihnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi resep obat Chanyeol yang pada hari itu secara pribadi ia bawakan sendiri.

"Ini adalah resep terakhir dariku. Minumlah agar kau tidak bersedih lagi."

Chanyeol menatap kedua manik cokelat milik dokter di hadapannya sebelum meraih racikan beberapa pil itu. Telapak tangan dokter itu terasa dingin dan berkeringat ketika tangan Chanyeol bersentuhan dengannya ketika meraih obat itu. Chanyeol menenggak beberapa pil itu sekaligus tanpa melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Ini kau?"

Yifan mengernyit ketika Luhan menyodorkan sebuah buku di hadapannya. Pemuda itu meraihnya sebelum membolak-baliknya sebentar dan meletakkannya kembali. Luhan mendengus melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Setelah kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka, Yifan memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Luhan beberapa minggu setelahnya. Sejak saat itu, Luhan lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidak mengomentari atau berusaha membujuk Yifan untuk mengubah kehidupan yang dijalaninya. Dan hingga saat ini, Luhan yang sudah hampir menyelesaikan kuliahnya hanya bisa mendukung kehidupan yang Yifan pilih.

Siang itu, Luhan dikejutkan oleh telepon dari Yifan yang memberitahukan bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada di Beijing. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Luhan tidak bisa mengunjungi Yifan di Nanjing karena kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswa semester akhir. Mereka bertemu di sebuah restoran di dekat tempat Luhan kuliah untuk makan siang bersama.

Dan menggunakan kesempatan itu, Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah novel yang tanpa sengaja ia temukan di antara rak buku bagian fiksi di sebuah toko buku ketika ia sedang mencari bahan untuk skripsinya. Entah karena penasaran atau memang Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengan buku itu, ia memutuskan untuk membelinya dan bukannya membeli buku bisnis yang sesuai dengan jurusannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku kalau kau sekarang juga menulis buku?" Tanya Luhan sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Yifan menghela nafas. Tangannya memainkan kotak rokoknya dengan gelisah. Ia kurang beruntung karena area yang mereka tempati saat itu harus bebas dari asap rokok.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama hampir satu tahun untuk mengirimkan naskah ke beberapa penerbit, mengeditnya dan bernegosiasi dengan editor, Yifan berhasil menerbitkan sebuah novel yang ia tulis sendiri. Novel itu baru beredar beberapa bulan ini di beberapa toko buku dan penerbit sudah bersiap untuk menerbitkan cetakan kedua serta mengedarkannya ke seluruh toko buku di pelosok China.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" Kata Yifan sambil meminum es Americano yang ia pesan.

Luhan mendecak kesal. Yifan menggunakan sebuah nama pena dan bukannya nama aslinya untuk menerbitkan buku itu. Namun Luhan sudah terlalu lama mengenal pemuda itu untuk tidak mengenali gaya bahasa dan isi cerita di novel itu. Luhan belum pernah membaca tulisan Yifan sebelumnya, tetapi ia tahu bahwa novel ini adalah milik sahabatnya itu.

"Aku senang melihatmu melakukan sesuatu." Kata Luhan –yang segera ia sesali saat itu juga.

"Kau mulai lagi." Desah Yifan. Pemuda itu menggerakkan kakinya di bawah meja sementara tangannya masih belum berhenti memainkan kotak rokok itu.

"Kau sebaiknya merokok di luar sebelum kau menghancurkan meja ini." Luhan yang mengetahui kegelisahan pemuda di hadapannya itu akhirnya tidak tahan lagi.

Yifan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk berjalan ke luar dan menyalakan rokoknya. Yifan bisa bernafas lega ketika kepulan asap itu bergumul di sekitar kepalanya.

Begitu Yifan kembali ke meja di mana ia duduk sebelumnya, sebuah undangan terpampang di atasnya. Luhan memberikan gestur agar pemuda itu membukanya.

"Ibumu akan menikah minggu depan. Ia ingin kau datang sebelum mereka pindah ke Shanghai."

Yifan membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca isinya. Ibunya sudah tidak akan menyandang marga yang sama dengannya.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Kata Yifan.

.

.

.

Yifan mematut pantulan dirinya di depan cermin sebelum memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup rapi. Ia sengaja membeli sebuah setelan jas baru dari uang yang ia terima dari royalti penjualan bukunya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Ibunya. Yifan mengumpulkan tekad yang ada di dalam dirinya dan memberanikan diri untuk datang.

Sudah hampir 3 tahun sejak ia meninggalkan rumah dan Yifan belum pernah sekali pun menghubungi Ibunya. Pemuda itu sibuk mencari alasan agar ia tidak perlu memberitahukan keadaannya pada wanita itu. Namun hari ini, Yifan seolah ingin menegaskan sesuatu pada Ibunya. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa pilihan hidup yang Yifan jalani tidak salah.

Proses pemberkatan akan dimulai 30 menit lagi. Mrs. Wu sudah akan berangkat ke gereja ketika salah seorang temannya yang membantu jalannya acara hari itu memberitahukan bahwa ia kedatangan seorang tamu.

Mrs. Wu terlihat membeku ketika melihat sosok Yifan yang berdiri di hadapannya. Setelan jas berwarna hitam membalut tubuh pemuda itu. Namun bahkan tinggi tubuh Yifan tidak mampu menutupi pipinya yang semakin tirus dan lengannya yang mengecil.

"Yifan." Mrs. Wu berusaha menawarkan sebuah senyuman. Wanita itu menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya untuk menahan lelehan panas yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Putra semata wayang yang ia besarkan seorang diri itu memandangnya dengan teduh sebelum membalas senyumannya. Mrs. Wu yang sudah tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi kemudian menghamburkan diri dan memeluk putranya.

"Mama akan merusak _make up_ nya." Ujar Yifan dengan nada datar ketika Mrs. Wu sesenggukan di dadanya.

Bagaimana Mrs. Wu bisa menahan tangisannya ketika ia akhirnya bertemu dengan orang yang hari ini ia paling tunggu kedatangannya.

"Maafkan Mama, Yifan." Kata Mrs. Wu –entah untuk apa.

Yifan juga tidak bisa membalasnya dan ia hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Ibunya itu.

Ketika acara pemberkatan di gereja selesai, acara dilanjutkan dengan resepsi yang diadakan di sebuah gedung di pusat kota Nanjing. Yifan tidak berniat untuk mengikuti acara resepsi itu dan memilih untuk berpamitan pulang ketika Mrs. Wu menahannya.

Mrs. Wu mengamati baik-baik putranya yang sudah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa itu.

"Mama mendengar dari Luhan kalau kau sudah bekerja sekarang." Kata Mrs. Wu sambil meraih kedua tangan Yifan, meremasnya pelan.

Yifan mengangguk dan tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Mama senang dan bangga mendengarnya." Mrs. Wu melepaskan salah satu tangannya dari tangan Yifan untuk menyeka air mata yang berjatuhan di wajahnya.

"Yifan ikut bahagia atas pernikahan Mama." Ucap Yifan sebelum Mrs. Wu memeluknya.

"Maafkan Mama, Yifan."

Yifan terdiam. Ia tidak datang untuk menerima permintaan maaf.

.

.

.

Ketukan pintu di ruangannya membuat Chanyeol terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk. Hari ini pengacara Kangin berjanji untuk mengajaknya makan siang di luar dan berkeliling ke beberapa tempat. Chanyeol sudah dipindahkan dari Poli Kejiwaan ke sebuah tempat rehabilitasi mental sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Pemuda itu mengalami perkembangan pesat dan bahkan membuat para dokter seratus persen yakin bahwa Chanyeol sudah siap untuk menjalani kehidupan normal di luar sana.

"Kau sudah siap?" Pengacara Kangin yang selama ini mengurusi berbagai urusannya bersama Bibi Vic hari itu memakai pakaian yang lebih kausal dibanding dengan penampilan sehari-harinya yang selalu memakai jas.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk antusias. Ia sudah menantikan hari ini dari seminggu yang lalu. Bibi Vic bahkan ikut antusias dan membawakannya pakaian baru.

Setelah mengendarai mobil selama hampir lima belas menit, mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah toko buku yang cukup luas dan bahkan ada beberapa restoran yang tersedia di lantai bawah.

"Kau suka membaca buku?" Tanya Kangin pada Chanyeol yang mengedarkan pandangannya begitu mereka memasuki toko buku itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. Kangin tertawa melihatnya.

"Ini adalah salah satu jaringan toko buku yang menjadi bagian dari perusahaan milik Ibumu." Jelas Kangin memulai penjelasannya.

"Mungkin kita sebaiknya berbicara sambil makan siang. Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Kangin.

Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah restoran yang menjual Ayam cepat saji. Kangin mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Apa kau sudah berpikir untuk mempelajari sesuatu kalau kau keluar dari tempat rehabilitasi?" Tanya Kangin sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menggeleng.

"Kalau kau bersedia, aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa hal untukmu."

Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kau bisa mengambil program _homeschooling_ untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan SMA-mu. Lalu kau bisa kuliah di kampus swasta dan... melanjutkan bisnis Ibumu." Lanjut Kangin.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Kangin yang memperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya.

"Aku bersedia. Aku akan senang melakukannya." Kata Chanyeol dengan antusiasme di wajahnya.

Kangin ikut tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk menikmati makanannya.

Salah satu cara agar bisa keluar dari tempat rehabilitasi adalah dengan tidak bersedih. Dan Chanyeol sudah belajar dengan cukup agar tidak bersedih. Agar ia diterima orang lain. Dokter Baekhyun mengajarinya seperti itu kan?

.

.

 _I know that we're surefire_

BERSAMBUNG

*) paragraf yang dicetak miring adalah bagian dari mimpi Yifan

**) paragraf yang dicetak miring adalah _flashback_

Sub-judul dan beberapa potongan lirik di atas adalah bagian dari lagu _Surefire_ oleh John Legend, yang authornya lagi _play on loop_ soalnya rada curcol dikit #plakk

Heuheu. Uhm, jadi chapter ini mungkin lebih _jumping_ dan rada _mbingungi_ soalnya emang aku bikin beberapa tahun jalan sekaligus. Heuheu.

Btw, kalo nggak _kebablasen_ kemungkinan bakalan tamat sebelum chapter 30. Tapi kalo aku-nya banyak nglantur ya _mbuh_ hiks _lagi penak-penak e jweh #iniapasih_

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, meninggalkan review, menyapa di twitter ^^

Mohon kritik dan sarannya

Semoga menghibur ya ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	25. Chapter 25

PARADISE

Part XXV

" _Kotonoha No Niwa"_

 _(The Garden of Words)*)_

Menjalani kehidupan baru dengan sebagian otakmu yang tidak bisa mengingat bagian dari masa lalu adalah hal yang mengerikan. Rasanya seperti ada lubang besar yang menganga di dalam pikiran dan hatimu tetapi kau tidak bisa melakukan suatu hal apapun untuk mengisi kekosongannya. Park Chanyeol –atau kini lebih sering dikenal dengan Chanyeol saja, kerap kali berusaha untuk mencari bagian yang hilang dari dirinya itu, atau terkadang ia akan mencoba mengisinya dengan bagian yang baru, namun hingga detik ini, rasanya masih tetap sama. Bagian yang hilang itu tidak juga kembali, dan ingatannya yang baru tidak mampu menggantikannya. Perasaan itu sering membuat Chanyeol frustrasi, tetapi pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk menderita dalam diam dan menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tepat enam bulan sejak masa percobaan Chanyeol yang kala itu dinyatakan sembuh oleh dokter yang merawat kesehatan mentalnya. Chanyeol menghabiskan hampir 3 tahun waktunya untuk memulihkan diri di dalam rumah sakit dan tempat rehabilitasi kejiwaan. Pengacara Kangin, yang merupakan perwakilan dari pihak Ibunya, memiliki peran besar dalam mengurusi segala hal yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol. Dari mulai mengurusi lanjutan pendidikannya dan di mana ia tinggal.

Sambil menunggu hingga masa percobaannya berakhir, Chanyeol tinggal bersama Bibi Vic di sebuah apartemen yang Pengacara Kangin sediakan. Apartemen itu terletak tidak begitu jauh dengan toko buku yang Pengacara Kangin pernah tunjukkan padanya. Setelah menyelesaikan kelas _homeschooling_ nya, Chanyeol akan berkunjung ke toko buku itu dan mempelajari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan bisnis dalam bidang itu. Minggu depan ia akan menyelesaikan ujian akhir dan bersiap untuk memasuki jenjang perkuliahan.

Hari itu, Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan kelas _homeschooling_ nya di apartemen ketika ponsel pemberian Pengacara Kangin untuknya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk berisi alamat rumah sakit membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum. Pemuda itu kemudian berpamitan pada Bibi Vic dan keluar dari apartemen menuju alamat rumah sakit yang ia terima barusan.

Pemuda itu menaiki bus dan harus transit di beberapa halte sebelum sampai di tempat tujuannya. Chanyeol sempat mampir di sebuah toko bunga dan membeli rangkaian bunga mawar putih.

 _Bruk._

Bahu Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah darinya. Pemuda itu memungut rangkaian bunga yang terjatuh dan sedikit bernafas lega ketika benda itu tidak rusak. Namun Chanyeol sedikit berjengit kala orang yang bertabrakan dengannya itu melontarkan sumpah serapah padanya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol mengepal ketika ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan membisikkan permintaan maaf tanpa melihat wajah di hadapannya. Dan ketika Chanyeol sudah berjalan kembali menuju tempat tujuannya, telinga pemuda itu mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Chanyeol?"

Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda menatapnya dengan wajah mengernyit. Chanyeol sudah tergoda untuk kembali menghampiri pemuda itu ketika segerombolan pemuda lainnya mendekat. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang muncul dari diri Chanyeol ketika melihat wajah-wajah itu. Dan mengikuti instingnya, Chanyeol kemudian berlalu dan mengacuhkan panggilan namanya di belakang.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun—atau sekarang lebih dikenal dengan Dokter Byun, baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah sesi dengan salah seorang pasiennya ketika ia kembali ke ruangannya, salah seorang perawat mengatakan bahwa ada tamu yang menunggunya. Baekhyun mengernyit dan berusaha mengingat kembali apakah ia memiliki janji dengan seseorang. Dan ketika dokter muda itu membuka ruangannya, ia menemukan seorang pemuda dengan jaket hitam dan topi berwarna senada.

Pemuda itu mendongak ketika mendengar pintu ruangan terbuka. Baekhyun awalnya hanya berdiri mematung ketika menyadari siapa tamunya hari itu, namun ia kemudian tersenyum hingga bibir tipisnya melengkung.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memastikan. Sudah hampir satu tahun sejak pertemuan mereka terakhir di rumah sakit di mana Baekhyun menjalani masa Koasnya.

Kini dokter yang telah beranjak ke usia 26 tahun itu telah bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit swasta ternama di Seoul. Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan alamat tempat Baekhyun bekerja dari Pengacara Kim.

Pemuda itu bangkit sebelum menyerahkan rangkaian bunga yang sedari tadi ia bawa pada dokter yang telah merawatnya itu. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya ragu-ragu dan menerima rangkaian bunga itu.

Dari sekian banyak jenis bunga di toko yang sebelumnya Chanyeol datangi, si penjualnya memberikan rekomendasi bunga mawar putih padanya ketika Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa ia ingin berterima kasih pada dokter yang telah merawatnya. Begitu obrolan singkat mereka sampai pada sakit apa yang Chanyeol derita dan pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa ia hilang ingatan, penjual itu segera merangkai setangkup bunga mawar putih sambil menjelaskan bahwa bunga ini bermakna permulaan baru.

"Kau datang sendirian?" Tanya Baekhyun sebelum mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk kembali. Ia kemudian melepaskan jas putihnya hingga kini ia hanya memakai kemeja berwarna biru muda.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Hari ini masa percobaanku berakhir. Aku sudah keluar dari rehabilitasi sejak enam bulan yang lalu." Kata Chanyeol yang tidak sabar untuk segera menceritakan kehidupannya pada dokter itu.

Senyuman tak juga memudar dari wajah Baekhyun dan justru semakin melebar ketika menyadari kekikukan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Dari mana kau tahu aku sekarang bekerja di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar melirik pada jam dinding yang tertempel di ruangannya. Dalam 15 menit shiftnya akan berakhir.

"Aku memintanya pada Pengacara Kangin. Aku datang untuk berterima kasih karena sudah—"

"Kau mau pergi makan malam denganku?" Kalimat Chanyeol terpotong oleh tawaran yang Baekhyun lontarkan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia baru saja melakukan hal yang riskan dalam profesionalitasnya sebagai dokter. Tapi pemuda itu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hanya makan malam tidak akan melukai siapa pun kan? Toh Chanyeol juga sudah bukan pasiennya lagi.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 4 tahun sejak Yifan menerbitkan bukunya untuk pertama kali. Kini usia pemuda itu sudah beranjak ke usia 26 tahun dan meskipun buku yang ia tulis begitu populer di negara yang ia tinggali, pemuda itu tidak terlalu menikmatinya. Pada bagian royalti dan keuntungan dari penjualan buku itu sungguh membantu kehidupan Yifan hingga ia tidak perlu lagi menempati kamar sempitnya dan pindah ke apartemen yang lebih besar, namun pada bagian di mana ia harus menutup rapat kehidupan dan identitas aslinya dari para jurnalis dan pers yang haus akan berita mengenai penulis buku laris itu, Yifan harus sedikit bersusah payah. Penerbit yang menerima bukunya pertama kali tetap setia dan membantu Yifan dengan tidak menyerahkan identitas aslinya, namun mereka terus menekan agar pemuda itu membuat sekuel atau lanjutan dari buku yang ditulisnya.

Namun seberapa keras Yifan berusaha, setelah rangkaian bungkus rokok dan alkohol yang ditenggaknya, tidak ada satu kata pun yang meluncur dari jemarinya yang begitu lincah menari di atas keyboard. Pemuda itu tetap menulis, karena itulah satu-satunya pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya, namun tidak untuk novel itu. Yifan menulis artikel, opini, puisi, apapun, tapi bukan lanjutan dari novel itu.

Mungkinkah Yifan akhirnya mati rasa? Tidak ada lagi kesedihan atau emosi lain dalam dirinya, mungkinkah waktu itu akhirnya datang? Untuk Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkan kehidupannya. Yifan mencampur _Red_ _ **Bull**_ dengan segelas vodka ketika ponselnya berdering.

"Aku sedang di Nanjing. Mau keluar sebentar?" Tanya Luhan ketika Yifan mengangkat teleponnya.

Yifan menghela nafas sebentar sebelum mengaduk minumannya tadi. Mungkin tidak sekarang.

"Di tempat biasa?"

Luhan segera menyetujui begitu Yifan bersedia untuk keluar menemuinya.

Yifan membuang minuman campuran itu tadi ke atas wastafel sebelum bersiap. Jika Chanyeol pada akhirnya memang harus pergi, lalu ia bisa apa?

.

.

.

"Aku akan di mutasi ke Korea minggu depan." Adalah kalimat pertama yang Luhan ucapkan ketika akhirnya Yifan datang dan bergabung dengannya di tepi bar sebuah klub malam yang biasa mereka datangi di Nanjing.

Yifan memesan segelas bir untuk permulaan perutnya yang kosong. Luhan menunggu reaksi Yifan atas kabar itu, namun pemuda itu hanya diam dan menenggak birnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Luhan.

Yifan tersenyum ketika lagi-lagi mendengar sahabatnya itu menawarkan agar ia ikut dengannya kemana pun ia pergi.

"Tolong jangan buat aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu." Kata Yifan. Senyuman –atau lebih tepatnya seringaian, masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Luhan menatapnya sinis. "Kenapa tidak sekali saja kau menuruti perkataanku?"

"Memangnya untuk apa aku harus menuruti perkataanmu? Dengar Luhan, aku tahu kau peduli padaku, tapi sikapmu justru membuat aku begitu menyedihkan. Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri. Aku bukan anjingmu." Kali ini Yifan menenggak segelas kecil vodka di tangannya.

Rasa mual membuat pemuda itu hampir memuntahkan kembali minumannya. Namun Yifan mencengkeram gelas itu untuk menahannya.

Luhan mendecak kesal. Ia sudah sejak awal bisa menduga jawaban Yifan namun entah kenapa rasanya tetap kesal mendengar hal itu dari orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya itu.

" _Fine._ Lakukan semaumu, Tuan Tidak-Butuh-Orang-Lain." Keluh Luhan sebelum menghabiskan minumannya sendiri.

Keduanya kemudian jatuh dalam diam meskipun musik di klub malam itu menghentak di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Masih di perusahaan yang sama?" Tanya Yifan berbasa-basi –sesuatu yang tidak mahir ia lakukan.

Luhan mengangguk. " _Partner_ perusahaan lebih tepatnya. Aku dengar CEO mereka baru dan banyak perubahan yang dilakukan. Lucunya adalah mereka fokus bergerak pada bisnis penjualan buku. Mungkin aku bisa mempromosikan bukumu agar terbit di sana?" Kata Luhan setengah bercanda.

Yifan mendengus. Luhan yang sudah bergelar sarjana manajemen bisnis itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia memang tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk Yifan.

.

.

.

Menjadi seorang CEO perusahaan besar seperti sekarang adalah tantangan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol. Setelah menempuh pendidikan dalam waktu relatif cepat sambil mempelajari jalannya perusahaan yang akan ia _handle,_ Chanyeol berhasil menempati posisi yang Ibunya simpan untuknya. Chanyeol tidak begitu mengenal wanita itu –tidak ada satu pun kenangan yang tertinggal selain kenyataan bahwa beliau meninggal dengan bunuh diri, dan Chanyeol belum berniat untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Saat ini ia lebih fokus untuk menata hidupnya dan menjalaninya seperti orang _normal_ lainnya.

Hari ini sekretaris memberitahunya bahwa akan ada beberapa pegawai hasil mutasi yang datang dari China. Chanyeol berharap pegawai itu bisa memberikan kontribusi untuk perusahaannya. Selain mengatur jalannya bisnis, mengatur orang-orangnya jauh lebih sulit. Stres dan tekanan adalah sahabat akrab Chanyeol untuk saat ini.

"Selamat datang di Korea. Aku Park Chanyeol."

Siang itu Chanyeol menyambut pegawai dari China di ruangannya. Pemuda yang kini usianya sudah seperempat abad itu mengenakan jas hitam dengan kemeja biru serta rambut yang disisir rapi. Penampilannya masih terlihat begitu muda untuk seorang CEO, tetapi tidak ada keraguan dari karisma yang Chanyeol tampilkan ketika orang-orang berhadapan dengannya.

Kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan menggunakan bahasa Korea yang mudah untuk dipahami. Setidaknya para pegawai itu sudah mempelajari sedikit bahasa Korea sebelum mereka dimutasi ke perusahaan ini. Namun kala itu Luhan membeku ketika ia berusaha mengerti kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Aku Xiao Lu. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan." Luhan memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa Korea yang terbatas.

Nama Chanyeol tidak begitu asing di telinganya tapi Luhan terus gagal ketika mencari nama itu dalam ingatannya.

"Kalian pasti sudah mendengar bahwa aku masih baru dalam bidang ini. Untuk itu aku memohon bimbingan serta kerja sama kalian untuk mengembangkan perusahaan ini." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Senyuman itu begitu rapi seolah Chanyeol sudah berlatih untuk melakukannya ratusan kali.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Luhan bekerja di sebuah perusahaan jaringan penerbit sekaligus distributor buku di Korea. Dan Luhan adalah orang yang supel dan mudah bergaul dengan orang lain hingga tidak sulit baginya untuk bersosialisasi dengan karyawan lain di perusahaan itu. Pemuda berperawakan tubuh kecil itu ditempatkan pada bagian _marketing_ , sementara orang lain yang juga di mutasi bersamaan dengannya dari China menempati bagian lain.

Pada akhir pekan itu, teman kerja dalam satu departemen yang ia tempati mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan waktu pergi ke karaoke dan makan malam bersama, sebuah adat yang baru untuk Luhan. Rombongan pegawai itu berhenti di sebuah tempat makan yang menyediakan _samgyeopsal_ dan soju. Luhan duduk di samping Sehun, partner kerjanya pada departemen itu.

"Apa kalian sering keluar bersama seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan mengomentari teman-teman kerjanya yang sudah sibuk dengan makanan di hadapan mereka.

Sehun mendengus sebelum menenggak sojunya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengangguk.

"Kami biasanya pergi dengan teman satu departemen saja. Kenapa? Kau mengharapkan orang lain bergabung?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng. Sudah hampir seminggu ini nama atasannya mengisi pikirannya. Namun Luhan tidak se- _sembrono_ itu untuk mencari tahu tentang Chanyeol mengingat posisinya yang masih baru.

"Aku bisa melihat kau sering memperhatikan Chanyeol. Kau suka padanya?"

Luhan menatap sinis pada rekan kerja di sampingnya. Untunglah yang lain juga sibuk dengan obrolan lain hingga tidak begitu mendengarkan obrolan dua orang pemuda itu.

"Dia umur berapa?" Masa bodoh dengan asumsi Sehun padanya. Rasa penasarannya lebih unggul.

"26 kalau tidak salah. Dia baru lulus satu tahun yang lalu dan sudah jadi CEO. Hebat kan?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. Ia kemudian memasukkan sepotong daging babi yang sudah dipanggang ke dalam mulutnya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Sehun –yang ternyata sedang menatapnya.

"Tapi dia sudah punya pacar –seorang dokter. Kau sebaiknya mundur." Kata Sehun memperingatkan.

Luhan lagi-lagi tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Kau tahu nama SMA-nya?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya ketika ia tertawa.

"Yah! Kau benar-benar suka padanya sampai ingin tahu nama SMA-nya juga?"

Tapi Luhan justru sedang fokus mengingat nama sekolah Yifan di Korea. Bukankah Mrs. Wu pernah memberitahunya nama sekolah sahabatnya itu?

"Itu percuma kalau kau ingin tahu masa lalu Chanyeol. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengingatnya." Jelas Sehun.

Luhan mengernyit mendengarnya. "Maksudmu?"

"CEO kita itu pernah kecelakaan sampai hilang ingatan. Yang aku dengar sampai sekarang ingatannya belum kembali."

Tubuh Luhan lagi-lagi membeku ketika akhirnya nama Chanyeol muncul di ingatannya.

" _Luhan?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Aku pikir aku gay."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Aku menyukai Chanyeol."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Dengar, Tuan Muda Wu Yifan. Aku sedang tidur dan tiba-tiba kau menelepon dan mengatakan kalau kau gay? Dan apa? Kau ingin menikahi Chanyeol? Who the fuck is Chanyeol?"_

 _Yifan menyibakkan rambutnya yang jatuh di atas dahinya. Bercerita pada Luhan adalah sebuah kesalahan._

" _Night, Luhan." Yifan sudah akan menutup teleponnya ketika Luhan kembali mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan andalannya._

" _Kau tidak bisa memberitahuku sesuatu yang besar dan dengan begitu saja menyuruhku untuk melupakannya. Apa Chanyeol cute?"_

 _Yifan tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum._

Luhan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gelas sojunya hingga membuat cairan alkohol itu mengotori celananya. Namun pemuda itu tidak peduli ketika ia buru-buru bangkit dan berpamitan pada teman-teman kerjanya yang lain. Luhan berlari menuju halte dan menaiki bus menuju apartemen yang ia tinggali.

Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Jantung Luhan seperti akan melompat keluar dari dadanya ketika nama itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Dan begitu sampai di apartemen yang disediakan perusahaan untuk tempatnya tinggal selama di Korea, Luhan membongkar kopernya yang ia bawa dari Beijing.

Novel hasil tulisan Yifan ia simpan di bagian paling bawah. Dengan tangan bergetar Luhan membuka sebuah halaman dan membaca aksara China itu dengan teliti. Setelah memastikan, pemuda itu kemudian meraih ponselnya dan melakukan panggilan roaming.

"Apa?" Sapa Yifan tanpa basa-basi ketika sambungan telepon mereka terhubung.

Luhan berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum membuka suaranya.

"Apa _Pu Chanlie_ dalam novelmu adalah Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan.

Hening. Yifan tidak menyahut.

"Yifan..." Kali ini suara Luhan bergetar.

"Iya. Kenapa?" Jawab Yifan datar.

Kali ini Luhan yang terdiam. "Tidak apa-apa."

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Luhan memutus sambungan telepon itu sebelum ia berbuat sesuatu yang gegabah. Ia tidak ingin mengacaukan pikiran sahabatnya itu dengan mengatakan bahwa atasannya di Korea sekarang adalah Park Chanyeol. Bisa jadi itu adalah Chanyeol yang lain kan? Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut setelah ini.

.

.

.

Dalam bisnis, ada kalanya pencapaian sebuah perusahaan mengalami peningkatan maupun penurunan hasil. Dalam perusahaan yang Chanyeol tangani saat ini, performa yang ditunjukkan grafik pertumbuhannya justru semakin menukik turun. Mereka sudah menjaring buku-buku terbaik yang sesuai dengan selera konsumen hingga yang diharapkan adalah peningkatan. Namun sepertinya usaha mereka belum membuahkan hasil.

Pada _meeting_ bulanan hari itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap bosan pada layar proyektor yang menunjukkan presentasi dari masing-masing departemen. Belum ada ide atau judul buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku sebenarnya mempunyai usulan sebuah buku yang aku bawa dari ruahm. Aku tidak tahu apakah buku ini sudah pernah diterbitkan di Korea, tetapi buku ini masuk ke dalam buku _best seller_ selama dua tahun penuh di China." Luhan menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Chanyeol yang memainkan bolpoin di tangannya melirik sekilas ke arahnya sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"Kau ingin kita menerbitkannya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Bukankah itu akan memakan biaya produksi lebih besar jika kita juga harus menyewa penerjemah untuk menerjemahkan _pinyin_ ke _hangeul_?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku yakin nilai jual buku ini akan berhasil menutup biaya produksi itu nantinya." Sanggah Luhan.

"Pasar kita tidak tertarik dengan buku terjemahan." Ujar Kepala Song, salah seorang kepala departemen bagian editorial.

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Ia terlihat mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Kita juga akan membuang-buang waktu dengan menunggu hasil penerjemahannya." Kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ini bukan hanya tentang perusahaan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bisa menyewa seorang penerjemah yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan itu dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu. Apakah kalian akan mempertimbangkan buku itu?" Tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi memainkan bolpoin di tangannya, namun kali ini ia menatap kesungguhan di raut wajah Luhan.

"Aku akan membaca sinopsisnya terlebih dahulu." Kata Chanyeol yang secara tidak langsung menyetujui usulan Luhan. Para editor di ruangan itu terlihat menggelengkan kepala mereka.

 _Meeting_ itu kemudian berlanjut pada topik lain.

Kini Luhan harus bekerja ekstra untuk menemukan penerjemah dan menunjukkan buku itu pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Petang itu Chanyeol berniat untuk mampir ke sebuah cafe yang berada di dekat perusahaannya setelah jam kerja selesai. Dengan berjalan kaki pemuda itu menapaki trotoar jalan dengan langkah berat. Tekanan pekerjaan begitu pelik akhir-akhir ini hingga Chanyeol membutuhkan dorongan kafein untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Gonggongan seekor anjing yang tiba-tiba menghampiri dan mengeluskan tubuhnya pada kaki jenjang Chanyeol membuat pemuda itu berhenti. Anjing itu mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menggoyangkan ekornya ketika Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya.

" _Hey..._ " Chanyeol menyapa anjing itu dan sudah berjongkok di hadapannya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya.

" _Kkukkie, come on_. _Kkukkie!_ "

Anjing itu menjilat telapak tangan Chanyeol sebelum berlari menuju sumber suara. Suasana trotoar jalan yang sudah mulai gelap membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat siluet si pemilik anjing itu. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, namun bahunya bungkuk, seolah laki-laki itu telah menahan beban berat selama hidupnya.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada anjing yang sempat menggonggong sekali lagi padanya itu. Ada degup aneh di dalam dada Chanyeol ketika melihat siluet itu berjalan menjauhinya.

Chanyeol tersentak ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya. Nama Baekhyun tertera di layarnya.

"Kau di mana? Aku sudah sampai di depan kantor." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lupa bahwa malam ini ia ada janji makan malam dengan laki-laki yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Aku ada di depan cafe dekat kantor. Kau bisa menjemputku di sini saja?"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Chanyeol bisa mendengarkan mesin mobil Baekhyun bergerak dan tidak berapa lama kemudian mobil sedan itu berhenti di hadapannya. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat wajah pucat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pening dan rasa mual membuatnya seperti akan muntah.

"Kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan kita bisa membatalkan acara makan malamnya." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah akan menolak ketika pening di kepalanya berubah menjadi sakit kepala yang hebat. Suara gonggongan anjing dan laki-laki tadi seolah bersahutan di kepalanya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen yang Chanyeol tempati. Sejak bekerja di perusahaan, Chanyeol memilih untuk tinggal sendiri karena ia tidak ingin merepotkan Bibi Vic.

Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya sementara Baekhyun mengambilkan segelas air putih dan obat pereda rasa sakit dari meja nakas di kamar Chanyeol. Ia sudah begitu hafal dengan letak barang-barang di apartemen itu hingga ia tidak perlu bertanya pada si pemiliknya lagi.

"Kau sebaiknya pulang." Kata Chanyeol sambil memijat pelipisnya setelah ia meminum obat itu.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran di sofa.

"Aku bisa tinggal kalau kau mau." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan berusaha meyakinkan mantan dokternya itu bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah dengan menghela nafas dan berniat untuk meninggalkan apartemen itu ketika ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu.

Bibir Chanyeol terkatup ketika Baekhyun memagutnya. Pemuda itu memundurkan wajahnya ketika ciumannya tidak berbalas.

" _Night, Chanyeol._ " Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari apartemen itu.

" _Night_ , Baekhyun." Chanyeol membalas pelan.

Hubungan yang Chanyeol jalani dengan Baekhyun terjadi begitu saja. Dari sebuah makan malam hingga ke pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya, semuanya seolah menjadi rutinitas. Namun tidak ada status atau komitmen yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Entah karena belum ada yang berani –atau tidak ada yang berniat melakukannya.

Pada saat itu pula ponsel Chanyeol lagi-lagi bergetar. Kali ini sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam emailnya. Kontak Luhan muncul pada nama pengirim pesan itu. Sudah enam hari sejak Luhan mengutarakan usulannya dan Chanyeol kira pemuda itu sudah akan menyerah ketika Chanyeol membuka lampiran pada email itu.

Ada 305 halaman. Chanyeol men- _scroll_ layar ponselnya pada halaman pertama. " _Paradise"_ adalah judul buku itu. Halaman kedua berisi kata pengantar dari si penulis. Chanyeol membacanya perlahan ketika kepalanya terasa seperti akan pecah.

 _Aku pernah membaca sebuah prosa yang mengatakan bahwa jika kita memang tidak disatukan dalam kehidupan ini, maka barangkali ada kehidupan di luar sana di mana kita memang terlahir untuk bersama._

 _Tapi aku tidak sanggup mencari atau menunggu datangnya kehidupan itu,_

 _Maka aku persembahkan buku ini untukmu, untuk kita,_

 _Karena paling tidak di dalam buku ini,_

 _Aku layak mendapatkanmu._

 _Mencintaimu dengan leluasa tanpa harus menunggu persetujuan orang lain._

 _Dan setidaknya di dalam buku ini,_

 _aku membiarkanmu hidup ketika orang lain –bahkan dirimu sendiri menginginkan mati._

 _KRIS WU_

 _._

 _Paradise... adalah ketika aku melaluinya bersamamu._

 _._

 _._

Yifan sedang duduk termangu di depan layar komputernya menikmati sebatang rokok ketika ponselnya berdering untuk kesekian kali. Nama Luhan tercantum di layarnya namun ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapa pun.

Sudah panggilan ke-lima belas ketika akhirnya Yifan mendecak dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Apa?" Terakhir kali Yifan berbicara dengan Luhan pemuda itu menanyakan hal yang tidak penting padanya.

Luhan terdengar menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum memberanikan dirinya.

"Yifan, aku menemukannya." Ucap Luhan dengan getar di suaranya.

Yifan meletakkan rokoknya di atas asbak yang sudah penuh dengan puntung rokok.

"Huh?" Tapi Yifan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Luhan temukan.

Luhan lagi-lagi mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal _saking_ gugupnya.

"Aku menemukannya. Park Chanyeol. Aku menemukannya, Yifan."

 _Engkaulah getar pertama yang meruntuhkan gerbang tak berujung ku mengenal hidup,_

 _Engkaulah tetes embun pertama yang menyesatkan dahagaku dalam cinta tak bermuara,_

 _Engkaulah matahari firdausku yang menyinari kata pertama di cakrawala aksara._

 _Kau hadir dengan ketiadaan. Sederhana dalam ketidakpastian._

 _Gerakmu tiada pasti. Namun, aku terus di sini,_

 _Mencintaimu._

 _Entah kenapa. **)_

Yifan baru berhasil mengetikkan beberapa kalimat dalam novel keduanya ketika telepon dari Luhan membuat pertahanan yang sudah susah payah ia bangun selama beberapa tahun terakhir runtuh kembali.

BERSAMBUNG

*) Sub-judul diambil dari judul film "Kotonoha No Niwa" (The Garden of Words) oleh Makoto Sinkai.

**) dikutip dari novel "Supernova: Kesatria, Puteri dan Bintang Jatuh" karya Dewi Lestari.

Heuheu.

Terima kasih untuk yang terus setia membaca dan menunggu fanfic ini. Semoga nggak makin nge-bingungin ya ^^

Mohon maaf kalo masih ada typos dan EYD yang salah.

Semoga menghibur ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	26. Chapter 26

PARADISE

Part XXVI

" **One More Time, One More Chance"**

.

 _Jika aku kehilangan lebih dari ini, akankah hatiku dimaafkan?_

 _Berapa banyak lagi kesakitan yang harus aku rasakan agar bisa bertemu denganmu?_

 _Sekali lagi, musim, janganlah berubah_

 _Sekali lagi, saat kita bersenang-senang bersama*)_

 _._

" _Yifan, aku menemukannya." Ucap Luhan dengan getar di suaranya._

 _Yifan meletakkan rokoknya di atas asbak yang sudah penuh dengan puntung rokok._

" _Huh?" Tapi Yifan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Luhan temukan._

 _Luhan lagi-lagi mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal saking gugupnya._

" _Aku menemukannya. Park Chanyeol. Aku menemukannya, Yifan."_

Yifan menahan tubuhnya yang sudah limbung pada sebuah meja ketika petugas bandara memeriksa kelengkapan dokumennya. Petugas itu mengawasinya dan menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja, tetapi Yifan hanya mengangguk untuk meyakinkannya. Perasaan gelisah dan gugup bercampur menjadi satu ketika Yifan mengamati kembali paspor dan tiket pesawat di tangannya. Dalam beberapa menit, pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya akan lepas landas menuju langit Korea. Dan tiba-tiba Yifan ragu-ragu bahwa ia siap untuk kembali ke tempat itu dan menemuinya.

Dua hari yang lalu ketika Yifan sedang berusaha menulis novel keduanya, ia mendapatkan telepon dari sahabatnya, Luhan, yang kini bekerja di Korea. Yifan duga laki-laki yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda darinya itu hanya akan menanyakan kabar dan berbasa-basi seperti biasanya, namun apa yang Yifan dengar dari speaker ponselnya membuat pemuda itu menahan nafas.

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Aku menemukan Chanyeol." –seperti Chanyeol adalah sebuah benda yang lama hilang.

Yifan terdiam sebelum mengumpulkan kembali suaranya. "Kau bicara apa?"

"Datanglah ke Korea. Kau bisa menemuinya." Antusiasme dalam kalimat yang Luhan utarakan justru membuat Yifan gugup.

"Darimana kau tahu bahwa dia adalah... _Chanyeol-ku?_ " Tenggorokan Yifan tercekat membuat suara dalamnya seperti tercekik.

"Dengar, Yifan—"

"Kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu? Apa ini hanya permainanmu agar aku—"

"Dengarkan aku, Wu Yifan!" Bentak Luhan dari seberang yang membuat Yifan sukses mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Kau mungkin tidak menceritakan apapun padaku mengenai identitasnya, tetapi aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak bisa mencari tahu. Dia berasal dari sekolah yang sama denganmu, dia kecelakaan ketika usianya 17 tahun, dan dia gay."

Tapi ada ratusan orang dengan nama Park Chanyeol di luar sana yang bisa jadi memiliki ciri-ciri umum seperti yang Luhan sebutkan. Entah kenapa otak Yifan terus memunculkan pendapat untuk menyanggah kalimat Luhan.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Yifan bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Mungkin orang-orang akan mengatakan bahwa jika Yifan memang bersungguh-sungguh ingin mempertahankan Chanyeol di kehidupannya, maka bukankah sebaiknya Yifan datang kembali ke Korea dan berusaha mencari keberadaan pemuda itu bertahun-tahun sebelumnya? _Toh_ sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa melarangnya melakukan hal itu dan ia juga sudah punya cukup uang untuk sekadar membeli tiket pesawat dan tidur di _motel_ sementara ia melakukan pencarian. Tapi andai pilihan yang Yifan miliki semudah itu.

Yifan bahkan harus menghabiskan dua malam itu tanpa tidur dan menenggak alkohol untuk membuat keputusan datang kembali ke Korea seperti yang Luhan usulkan.

Dibutuhkan waktu sekitar empat jam untuk perjalanan dari Nanjing menuju Seoul. Yifan bisa saja memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk tidur, namun kedua matanya justru enggan terpejam.

.

.

.

 _...Kesan pertama yang akan membuatmu tertawan adalah matanya. Tidak seperti orang lain kebanyakan yang memiliki mata sipit, kedua matanya memiliki ukuran yang lebih besar, dengan kilat yang berbinar dan cemerlang. Cantik. Dan tunggu hingga ia menatapmu, kau seperti melihat mata seekor anak anjing. Aku yakin kau akan melakukan segalanya demi mendapatkan perhatiannya. Namun jangan lengah ketika ia berpaling, kedua mata itu akan redup dan menerawang jauh. Seolah jiwanya sedang mengembara sementara tubuhnya terperangkap di sampingmu._

 _Setelah matanya, pandanganmu akan terjatuh pada bibirnya. Bibir penuh berwarna kemerahan itu akan basah setiap kali ia tanpa sadar menjilatnya. Lalu ia akan tersenyum dengan menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Senyumannya sempurna. Mungkin akan sedikit menyilaukan, tapi kau akan terbiasa. Dan sementara bibirnya terkembang dengan hampa, pipinya akan mencekung dan membuatmu jatuh cinta._

 _Rahangnya yang tajam akan mengeras ketika ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-parunya yang sering sesak. Kemudian lehernya yang tanpa cela itu akan memperlihatkan urat nadinya, sementara jakunnya bergerak naik turun ketika ia menelan ludah..._

Park Chanyeol membaca baris demi baris dari kalimat yang tersusun rapi pada tumpukan kertas di tangannya. Sudah hampir dua hari pemuda itu menghabiskan waktu di dalam apartemennya untuk membaca sebuah novel yang pegawainya rekomendasikan. Dan seperti terhipnotis, Chanyeol tidak bisa menghentikan gerakan matanya yang menuntunnya untuk terus membalik lembaran kertas itu menuju halaman selanjutnya. Luhan, pegawai mutasi dari China yang mengusulkan untuk menerbitkan novel itu, mengirimkannya dalam bentuk file ke dalam emailnya. Novel yang sebelumnya ditulis dalam aksara China _pinyin,_ sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam _hangeul_ sehingga Chanyeol bisa membacanya. Pemuda yang akan beranjak ke usia 27 tahun itu memutuskan untuk mencetaknya dalam bentuk _hard copy_ sehingga memudahkannya untuk membaca.

Chanyeol sudah hampir menyelesaikan novel itu dan ia cukup terkesan dengan detail yang penulis itu sampaikan untuk menggambarkan karakternya –baik secara fisik maupun sifatnya. Pemuda yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu gemar membaca itu bisa membayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk karakter utama novel itu. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia seperti membaca deskripsi dirinya sendiri dari narasi penulis itu.

Fokus Chanyeol terpecah ketika ia mendengar suara bel pintu mengisi apartemennya. Ia sudah berniat untuk mengabaikannya ketika suara itu tidak juga berhenti. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol meletakkan tumpukan kertas hasil _print_ itu dan berjalan untuk mengetahui siapa tamunya malam itu.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan masih memakai jas dokternya dan menenteng sebuah plastik dan tas kerjanya. Pemuda itu sepertinya baru saja menyelesaikan shiftnya.

"Bibi Vic meneleponku kalau nomormu tidak bisa dihubungi selama dua hari ini." Ujar Baekhyun dan tanpa dipersilahkan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menutup kembali pintunya sebelum menyusul Baekhyun ke dalam.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menghubungimu. Ponselmu mati?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terlihat kebingungan dan mencari-cari keberadaan ponselnya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat dimana ia meletakkan benda itu terakhir kali.

Baekhyun meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja ketika pandangannya terjatuh pada tumpukan kertas di sampingnya.

"Apa ini? Kau suka membaca sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih belum mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Aku harus memilih buku untuk diterbitkan. Jadi aku menyempatkan waktu untuk membacanya." Jelas Chanyeol yang akhirnya menyerah dalam mencari ponselnya dan memilih untuk duduk kembali di atas sofa.

Setelah melepaskan jasnya, Baekhyun meraih kantung plastik yang berisi makanan itu dan membawanya ke dapur. Pemuda yang sudah berusia 32 tahun itu tiba-tiba membeku ketika melihat sesuatu di wastafel. Ponsel yang Chanyeol cari itu tergeletak di dalam gelas yang berisi dengan air penuh. Baehyun meraih ponsel itu dan mengeringkannya menggunakan lap. Namun sepertinya ponsel itu sudah berada di dalam air terlalu lama hingga tidak bisa dinyalakan lagi.

"Sedang banyak pekerjaan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan semangkuk _jajangmyun_ pada Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia tidak ingin memungkirinya, tetapi tekanan pekerjaan sering membuat kepalanya pening akhir-akhir ini.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Kata Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk melahap makanannya itu.

Chanyeol hanya melirik ke arahnya dengan kantung mata yang menghitam dan pipi yang semakin tirus. Baekhyun hanya berharap Chanyeol bisa bertahan dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Karena dengan melihat sikap dan pandangan matanya saja, Baekhyun sadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Kau masih sering menghubungi Dokter Kim?" Tanya Baekhyun merujuk pada dokter yang menangani pemulihan keadaan mental pemuda di hadapannya.

Chanyeol meletakkan mangkuk mienya ketika ia melap bibirnya menggunakan tissue. Ia lalu menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang kali ini menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau sebaiknya tetap mengunjunginya sesekali."

"Ada yang salah dengan diriku?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol itu sukses membuat Baekhyun mematung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau merasa ada yang salah dengan dirimu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil meraih bacaan Chanyeol malam itu.

Chanyeol sudah tergoda untuk mengeluhkan sakit kepala yang akhir-akhir ini ia derita dan mimpi buruk yang datang sesekali. Tapi ia kemudian menelan lagi keluhannya karena ia takut Baekhyun akan memberinya pilihan yang sulit.

"Novel terjemahan?" Chanyeol menghilangkan rasa canggungnya ketika Baekhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan dokter itu.

"Pu Chanlie dan Li Jiaheng. Aku rasa terjemahannya masih belum sempurna, kenapa mereka tidak menerjemahkan nama China karakternya juga ke dalam hangeul?"

Chanyeol tertegun dan meraih novel itu dari tangan Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyadari hal itu sebelumnya. Kedua nama itu memang terdengar asing untuk orang Korea. Chanyeol membuat catatan untuk menanyakannya pada Luhan nanti.

Suasana kembali hening ketika Baekhyun sudah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan sementara Chanyeol tidak berminat untuk membuka topik lain. Hal ini sudah seperti menjadi pola di antara mereka. Baekhyun yang akan lebih banyak bicara, dan Chanyeol hanya sesekali menanggapi.

Baekhyun memandang ke arah Chanyeol yang kembali fokus untuk membaca buku itu.

"Chanyeol..." Panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak bergeming dan terus menggerakkan matanya di atas deretan kalimat di dalam buku itu. Barulah ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya untuk kedua kali Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya.

" _Hm_?"

Baekhyun menegakkan posisi duduknya di samping Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya, tapi aku juga tidak tahu apakah akan ada waktu yang tepat."

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Kita ini apa?"

Chanyeol memandang ke arah Baekhyun yang memalingkan wajahnya. Pemuda itu meletakkan novel itu di atas meja.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau ingin kita menjadi apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat ada luka yang tersirat pada ekspresi wajah dokter itu begitu mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Apa ini hanya akan menjadi keinginanku saja? Bagaimana dengan keinginanmu? Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangan kirinya yang otomatis membuat gerakan memijat di pelipisnya. Ia tidak sedang dalam kondisi di mana ia sanggup berpikir.

Chanyeol kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

Jawaban itu akhirnya membuat Baekhyun menyerah dan berpamitan pada Chanyeol. Pemuda itu berusaha mengerti kondisi Chanyeol saat ini, namun ia juga tidak bisa berdiam diri di tempat itu selamanya sementara orang yang ia tunggu tidak yakin akan menyambutnya.

" _Night,_ Chanyeol." Bisik Baekhyun.

" _Night_ , Baekhyun." Balas Chanyeol tak kalah pelan.

Dan pola itu selalu berhenti dengan keduanya mengucapkan selamat malam untuk satu sama lain.

.

.

.

 _Aku selalu mencari sosokmu di suatu tempat,_

 _Di seberang rumah, di jendela jalan kecil itu,_

 _Meskipun aku tahu kau tak mungkin ada di sini._

 _Sekali lagi, musim, janganlah berubah,_

 _Sekali lagi, saat kita bersenang-senang bersama_

Yifan memperhatikan baik-baik alamat tempat tinggal Luhan yang ia kirimkan padanya sebelum ia berangkat ke Bandara. Dengan menaiki sebuah taksi, Yifan menunjukkan tempat tujuannya pada supir taksi itu dengan bahasa Korea yang bisa ia ingat.

Hujan bulan September mengguyur kota Seoul ketika Yifan sampai di sebuah kompleks apartemen. Luhan menyambutnya dengan senyuman ketika Yifan berdiri di balik pintu dengan sebuah tas ransel tersampir di pundaknya.

"Di mana tempat tidurmu?" Adalah kalimat pertama yang Yifan ucapkan ketika Luhan mempersilahkannya masuk.

Luhan mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Aku ingin tidur." Kata Yifan.

Luhan memperhatikan penampilan Yifan kala itu. Rambut berantakan, pakaian yang tidak rapi dan kantung mata yang menghitam di bawah matanya. Yifan lebih mirip seorang gelandangan daripada penulis buku _best-seller_. Namun Luhan tidak mengutarakan pikirannya dan menuntun Yifan menuju tempat tidurnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam ketika Yifan akhirnya bisa terlelap dengan suara rintik hujan di kota Seoul menjadi musik pengiringnya.

.

.

.

Nafas Chanyeol terengah dan dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan ketika ia membuka matanya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tertidur di sofa setelah selesai membaca novel berjudul _Paradise_ itu. Lembaran kertas cetakan dari novel itu berserakan di lantai ketika Chanyeol bangkit.

Keringat dingin terlihat membanjiri wajah dan tubuh Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu memandangi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin kamar mandi. Tatapan matanya kosong dan dadanya terasa hampa. Chanyeol kemudian menyalakan keran dari wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya. Dan ketika ia memandang wajahnya kembali di hadapan cermin itu, cairan panas dari kedua matanya perlahan mengalir dan bercampur dengan air untuk membasahi wajahnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis. Berkali=kali pemuda itu menyeka wajahnya, namun tangisannya justru berubah menjadi isakan. Bahu Chanyeol terguncang ketika cairan dari matanya tak berhenti berjatuhan.

 _Kau tidak boleh bersedih. Orang-orang di luar sana membenci orang yang bersedih._

Hidung dan mata Chanyeol masih merah dan sesekali ia masih terisak ketika pemuda itu melucuti pakaiannya sebelum berdiri di bawah kucuran _shower_. Kepala Chanyeol seperti berdentum ketika air hangat membasahi tubuhnya. Sakit kepala yang dirasakannya membuat dunia di sekelilingnya seperti berputar.

Chanyeol mematut penampilannya sekali lagi di depan cermin dan meyakinkan diri bahwa tubuhnya yang berbalut kemeja dan jas lengkap serta rambutnya yang ia sisir rapi sudah cukup untuk diperlihatkan ke dunia luar. Dasi berwarna biru yang melingkar di kerah kemejanya membuat penampilannya sebagai seorang eksekutif muda semakin sempurna.

Sebelum berangkat ke kantor, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke tempat tinggal Bibi Vic untuk membuat wanita itu tidak lagi khawatir. Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa ponselnya tergeletak di dapur pagi itu dalam keadaan rusak. Setelah meluangkan waktu untuk menemui wanita yang telah merawatnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir itu, Chanyeol kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia sudah berniat untuk langsung menuju kantor, ketika akhirnya ia memakirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko bunga. Kali ini penjual bunga itu memberinya rangkaian bunga mawar merah.

Chanyeol tidak yakin bahwa ia akan menemukan Baekhyun di rumah sakit pagi itu. Ia tidak tahu jadwal shift dokter yang kini menjadi teman dekatnya. Setelah merenungkan kembali kejadian semalam, Chanyeol merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun karena selama ini ia kurang memberikan perhatian padanya sementara Baekhyun begitu peduli padanya. Memang belum ada status yang jelas dalam hubungan mereka, karena Chanyeol sendiri tidak yakin pada perasaannya sendiri, namun tidak ada yang mengerti Chanyeol selain Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol ingin _mencoba_.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya di rumah sakit.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di komputer. Kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik ke atas ketika Chanyeol menyodorkan setangkup rangkaian bunga merah ke hadapannya.

"Maaf, sepertinya semalam aku kurang tidur." Kata Chanyeol sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat gestur pemuda itu.

"Dan um, nanti malam ada acara makan malam di kantor. Kau mau datang menemaniku? Kalau kau tidak sibuk tentu saja." Ujar Chanyeol dengan canggung.

Baekhyun melirik jadwal shiftnya yang berakhir pukul 06.00 sore nanti.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak." Kata Baekhyun sambil menjilat bibir tipisnya yang terasa kering.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia harus segera berangkat ke kantor setelah absen selama dua hari.

"Oh iya, ponselmu..."

"Aku akan membeli yang baru nanti." Kata Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang." Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya di hadapan meja kerja Baekhyun.

Dan sebelum pemuda itu mengubah pikirannya, Chanyeol menundukkan tubuhnya dan mencuri kecupan singkat pada sudut bibir Baekhyun yang terkesiap oleh tindakannya.

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus menerima permulaan baru itu meskipun dadanya mendadak sesak. Dan perlahan-lahan pola itu mulai berubah.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam yang rutin dilakukan beberapa bulan sekali itu dihadiri oleh seluruh karyawan perusahaan. Chanyeol yang datang bergandengan tangan dengan Baekhyun menjadi pusat perhatian dan bahan pembicaraan hadirin yang ada di gedung itu. Tidak terkecuali Luhan yang sudah mengamati Chanyeol sejak pemuda itu masuk. Ia sedang mencari waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan bosnya itu.

Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Baekhyun ketika mereka terlihat berbincang dengan Pengacara Kangin. Dan ketika pandangan mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu, Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak perbincangan mereka dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau datang sendiri?" Sapa Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangguk. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup.

"Aku sudah mendiskusikannya dengan tim editor. Mereka setuju untuk mengolah novel itu. Bisakah kau membantu untuk menghubungi penerbit novelnya di China? Aku sedikit menyelidik identitas penulisnya, tetapi sepertinya ia adalah orang yang tertutup."

Luhan tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan ocehan Chanyeol barusan. Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang adalah bagaimana mempertemukan Chanyeol dengan Yifan. Luhan tanpa sadar menghela nafas ketika ia ingat bahwa Yifan masih tertidur di apartemennya hingga saat ini.

"Dan aku baru menyadari kalau nama karakter di dalam novel itu masih terlihat begitu _China_ , bukannya apa-apa, tapi aku merasa jika itu akan lebih baik kalau diterjemahkan menjadi nama Korea juga." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Um, aku bisa menghubungi pihak penerbit di China. Tapi.." Luhan terlihat ragu-ragu sementara Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Kau mau bertemu penulisnya?" Luhan menghela nafas panjang untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Chanyeol memandangnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kebetulan aku mengenalnya dan dia sedang berada di Korea sekarang. Aku pikir akan terasa jauh lebih mudah bagimu untuk mendiskusikannya langsung dengannya." Jelas Luhan.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum menenggak air mineralnya.

"Aku akan mengutus salah seorang editor kalau begitu. Aku yakin mereka akan terbantu jika bisa berdiskusi langsung dengan penulisnya." Ujar Chanyeol.

Luhan tiba-tiba merasa panik. Tentu saja Chanyeol akan menyuruh seseorang dan bukannya melakukannya sendiri. Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO. Luhan tiba-tiba merasa bodoh.

"Aku sebenarnya penasaran dengan penulis itu. Tapi aku tidak yakin aku punya waktu untuk menemuinya." Tambah Chanyeol yang justru terdengar seperti pencerahan bagi Luhan.

"Dia bisa menunggu. Maksudku, dia akan tinggal cukup lama di Korea jadi dia bisa menemuimu kapan pun kau punya waktu luang." Kata Luhan dengan terburu-buru.

Dan bukannya curiga dengan sikap Luhan yang seolah begitu antusias untuk membuatnya bertemu dengan penulis itu, Chanyeol justru tertawa.

"Kau sepertinya begitu bersemangat untuk mempertemukanku dengannya. Tapi kita tidak punya waktu banyak sebelum produksinya dimulai."

Luhan tersenyum untuk menutupi kegugupannya mendengar hal itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungimu setelah aku mengatur jadwalku." Kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

"Apa Chanyeol tahu kalau dia akan menemuiku?" Tanya Yifan ketika ia selesai mengancingkan kemeja yang ia pakai.

Hari itu Luhan mendapatkan telepon dari bosnya bahwa ia memiliki waktu untuk menemui Yifan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4.30 dan Chanyeol bersedia untuk bertemu dengan Yifan pukul 5 sore.

"Dia hanya tahu kalau dia akan menemui Kris Wu, penulis novel itu."

Yifan mematut dirinya di hadapan cermin dan memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup rapi. Sementara itu Luhan terlihat gelisah di tempat duduknya ketika Yifan sudah bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Yifan..." Luhan akhirnya memberanikan diri.

Yifan menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Sejak kecelakaan itu, Chanyeol hilang ingatan dan tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Dia mungkin tidak akan mengenalimu nanti." Kata Luhan.

Yifan menutup kelopak matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali. Luhan tidak berhasil membaca ekspresi wajah Yifan kala itu.

"Aku berangkat." Bisik Yifan sebelum meraih gagang sebuah payung di pintu keluar.

Sama halnya ketika Yifan melangkahkan kakinya untuk berangkat menemui Chanyeol di hari pertama sekolahnya dulu, hujan bulan September juga menuruni jalanan Seoul hari itu.

.

.

.

 _Pada akhirnya aku selalu melihat ke suatu tempat, mencari senyumanmu,_

 _Di jalan saat fajar, di persimpangan jalan, saat menunggu kereta lewat,_

 _Meskipun aku tahu kau tak mungkin ada di sana,_

 _Andai hidup bisa diulang kembali, aku ingin berada di sisimu selalu,_

 _Aku tak menginginkan apapun, tak ada yang lebih penting darimu_

Novel berjudul _"Paradise"_ yang Yifan tulis bercerita tentang dua orang pemuda bernama Pu Chanlie dan Li Jiaheng. Keduanya adalah dua orang anggota _boyband_ ternama di Korea Selatan. Mereka bersahabat dan mengenal baik satu sama lain sejak masa _training_ mereka. Kekacauan terjadi ketika keduanya mulai jatuh cinta dengan satu sama lain. Perasaan yang awalnya saling melindungi itu kemudian berubah menghancurkan mereka berdua. Jiaheng memutuskan untuk keluar dari grup dan meninggalkan Chanlie sebelum kekacauan itu membakar keduanya hingga tak bersisa.

Kisah yang Yifan tulis di dalam novelnya bukanlah peristiwa yang ia alami selama ini, tetapi Chanyeol –dan perasaannya pada pemuda itu hidup di sana. Dan Yifan tidak menginginkan lebih.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.05 ketika Yifan sampai di Cafe tempat mereka sepakat untuk bertemu. Cafe itu tidak terlalu ramai ketika Yifan berhenti di depan etalasenya. Bagian depan Cafe itu dikelilingi dengan etalase kaca sehingga orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya bisa melihat ke bagian dalamnya.

Jantung Yifan seperti berhenti berdetak ketika matanya menemukan sosok Chanyeol di dalam salah satu sudut Cafe itu. Chanyeol mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan rambut yang ditata rapi. Pembawaan pemuda itu terlihat semakin dewasa dengan raut wajah yang menirus. Yifan tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega ketika ia ingat caranya bernafas kembali. Chanyeol- _nya_ baik-baik saja. Yifan sudah menunggu selama hampir sepuluh tahun untuk menatap kembali wajah itu.

Hujan turun semakin deras ketika Yifan mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang payung yang melindungi tubuhnya. Keberanian yang ia kumpulkan selama perjalanan menuju Cafe itu mendadak lenyap begitu saja. Yifan juga masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik kenyataan di mana Chanyeol kehilangan ingatannya. Bagian dari dirinya yang terlalu pengecut untuk masuk ke dalam Cafe itu terus meyakinkan bahwa pertemuan sore itu tidak akan menghasilkan apapun karena apa gunanya mereka bertemu kembali jika Chanyeol tidak bisa mengenalinya. Dan bukankah melihat Chanyeol dari kejauhan seperti ini sudah cukup bagi Yifan?

Chanyeol terlihat beberapa kali melirik ke arah ponsel dan arlojinya secara bergantian. Yifan memperhatikan baik-baik setiap gerak-gerik pemuda itu sebelum membiarkan bagian dirinya yang pengecut itu menang. Kali ini penantian Yifan selama sepuluh tahunlah yang sia-sia ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Chanyeol- _nya_ lagi.

Namun baru satu langkah niatan itu terlaksana, Yifan bisa mendengar pintu Cafe berderit dan diikuti langkah kaki.

"Kris Wu?" Langkah kaki Yifan terhenti dan tubuhnya yang gemetaran terpaku.

 _Satu kali lagi, musim, janganlah berubah_

 _Sekali lagi, saa kia bersenang-senang bersama,_

 _Dan kata-kata "aku mencintaimu" yang tak pernah bisa ku katakan padamu._

Bahkan suara Chanyeol masih sama selama sepuluh tahun ini. Yifan menelan ludahnya dan menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan kaku ketika ia berbalik. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan cairan panas yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya ketika pandangan keduanya bertemu. Dunia seolah berhenti berputar.

Tatapan yang Chanyeol berikan terasa asing, seperti ia tidak pernah bertemu pandang dengan Yifan.

.

.

.

Yifan duduk dengan gelisah. Jemari tangannya tidak henti-hentinya mengetuk meja kayu di hadapannya. Kedua kakinya yang tersembunyi di bawah meja juga tak jauh berbeda keadaannya. Sementara itu Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua telapak tangannya pada cangkir teh di hadapannya. Sesekali ia akan mengawasi gerak-gerik Yifan dan menunggu hingga kecanggungan di antara mereka sedikit mencair.

Yifan akhirnya mengeluarkan kotak rokoknya ketika ia tidak mendapati tanda larangan merokok di tempat itu. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Yifan menawarinya benda berisi lintingan daun tembakau itu. Yifan bisa sedikit berpikir jernih begitu asap rokok mengepul di antara mereka.

Namun Chanyeol justru terbatuk ketika asap rokok menyambangi lubang hidungnya. Yifan membisikkan permintaan maaf dan mematikan rokoknya.

"Aku mengajakmu bertemu untuk membicarakan novelmu. Luhan mungkin sudah bercerita padamu." Chanyeol memulai ketika batuknya sudah berhenti meskipun matanya masih merah.

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama jadi kita persingkat saja." Tambah Chanyeol sambil melirik ke arah arlojinya.

Yifan mengangguk untuk menanggapi kalimat Chanyeol.

"Perusahaan kami memutuskan untuk menerbitkan novelmu di sini. Kami sedang memproses perizinannya dengan penerbit di China. Kau mungkin akan mendapatkan tembusannya dalam beberapa hari dan.." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimatnya dan mengernyitkan dahi.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya ketika rasa pening tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Bagian tengkoraknya yang dulu luka akibat kecelakaan terasa nyeri kembali. Chanyeol mungkin harus mengindahkan perkataan Baekhyun untuk mengunjungi Dokter Kim sesekali.

Dan ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya kembali, ia mendapati Yifan sedang menatapnya. Sejak awal beradu pandang dengan penulis itu di depan Cafe tadi, Chanyeol merasa seperti ada yang aneh –entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada laki-laki itu. Seperti ada kerinduan yang mengelilingi mereka. Dan dada Chanyeol terasa sesak ketika jantungnya bekerja dengan lebih keras untuk memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau membacanya?" Yifan akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

Bulu-bulu halus di sekujur tubuh Chanyeol menegak. Suara itu begitu _familiar_ , seperti Chanyeol pernah mendengarnya sebelum ini.

"Hm? Uh... novelmu? Iya. Aku menyelesaikannya beberapa hari yang lalu." Kata Chanyeol sambil berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasinya kembali.

Suara denting kaca ketika gelas-gelas dan piring beradu dari arah para barista yang sedang bekerja menjadi pengisi kesunyian ketika keduanya terdiam.

"Aku awalnya cukup terkejut ketika novel itu bercerita tentang _gay_. Tolong jangan tersinggung, tetapi aku menyukai gambaran karakter yang kau tulis." Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan sudah mendengar pujian itu ratusan kali. Dan mendengarnya dari Chanyeol tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik, buku itu Yifan tulis untuknya.

Chanyeol meringis ketika kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Ia tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan pada Baekhyun agar menjemputnya di Cafe itu.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran." Chanyeol menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Yifan menunggu.

"Luhan memberiku versi novel yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Korea. Tapi aku sadar bahwa si penerjemah tidak mengganti nama tokoh di dalam novel itu agar lebih mudah dibaca untuk pembaca berbahasa Korea. Maksudku..." Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Pemuda itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam ketika dadanya seperti tercekik dan pasokan udara di dalam paru-parunya semakin berkurang.

"Apa nama Korea yang tepat untuk Pu Chanlie?"

Yifan tidak perlu berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi Yifan tidak langsung membuka mulutnya. Matanya justru fokus memperhatikan raut wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

Mata itu masih cemerlang. Bibir merah itu masih penuh. Kulitnya masih pucat. Telinga itu masih terlihat _aneh_. Yifan akhirnya menangkap kembali tatapan mata Chanyeol yang semula terhalang tangannya.

"Park Chanyeol. Pu Chanlie adalah Park Chanyeol..." Bisik Yifan.

Nafas Chanyeol terengah. Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dari mata kirinya tanpa ia sadari. Pemuda itu buru-buru menyekanya dan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucap Chanyeol di antara kebingungannya.

Lutut Chanyeol terantuk meja dan membuatnya terhuyung. Namun bukan meja itu yang membuat jatuh berlutut. Tapi rasa sesak di dadanya yang membuat nafasnya pendek-pendek.

" _Ngh_." Chanyeol mengerang ketika ia berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya namun nyeri itu justru semakin menjadi. Ia seperti ikan yang tergagap setelah dikeluarkan dari dala air. Tapi pada saat yang bersamaan Chanyeol juga merasa seperti ditenggelamkan ke air yang dalam dan ia tidak mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk berenang ke permukaan.

Pandangan Chanyeol mulai kabur. Namun sebelum pemuda itu kehilangan kesadarannya, ia merasa seseorang menarik bahunya dan memeluknya. Bau asap tembakau mengisi indera penciuman Chanyeol, namun bukannya terganggu, Chanyeol justru semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang itu. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari sana. Serangan hiperventilasi itu mulai mereda namun cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol pada pakaian orang di hadapannya tidak juga mengendur.

BERSAMBUNG

*) dan paragraf yang dicetak miring adalah terjemahan asal-asalan lirik lagu sub-judul di atas.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

Maapkeun kalo banyak typonya, keyboard laptop saia kumat lagi jadi kudu ekstra sabar pas ngetiknya.

Semoga menghibur ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan


	27. Chapter 27

PARADISE

Part XXVII

" **Sometime, Somewhere"**

Memberikan segalanya untuk orang yang kita cintai tidak pernah salah, hanya saja terkadang beberapa orang memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk berada dalam kehidupan kita. Mr. Park telah belajar mengenai hal itu sejak mendiang istrinya dinyatakan menderita kelainan mental yang membuatnya tidak bisa berfungsi normal seperti orang kebanyakan. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi betapa Mr. Park mencintai istrinya itu dengan segala yang ia miliki, tetapi terkadang hal itu saja tidak cukup.

"Kau sudah meminum obatmu?" Tanya laki-laki berkacamata itu.

Wanita di sampingnya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa."

Laki-laki itu bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Sejak melahirkan putra pertama mereka, wanita itu lebih sering mengalami ketidakstabilan. Ia sering tiba-tiba linglung dan emosinya meledak-ledak.

" _Yeobo_ ,"

Mrs. Park mendekap bayi di dalam lengannya lebih erat dari sebelumnya dan menatap ke arah suaminya. Mr. Park menunggu pernyataan apa yang akan meluncur dari bibir istrinya. Wanita itu jarang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu selama pernikahan mereka.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Mrs. Park pelan.

Mr. Park merangkul bahu wanita itu dan sesekali memperhatikan putra pertamanya yang terlelap.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Mr. Park dengan yakin.

Mrs. Park terlihat puas dengan jawaban itu. "Apa kau juga mencintai Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? tentu saja aku mencintai Chanyeol." Mr. Park tiba-tiba merasa khawatir.

Mrs. Park memang sering tiba-tiba menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh padanya, dan hal itu biasanya ia lakukan ketika sedang merasa _tidak aman_ atau _tidak percaya diri_ dengan dirinya sendiri. Pada saat seperti itu, Mr. Park akan selalu memastikan bahwa ia akan berada di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah padaku bahwa apapun yang terjadi kau akan melindungi dan mencintai Chanyeol. Bahkan jika aku sudah tidak ada nanti." Ucap Mrs. Park dengan jemarinya yang mengelus pipi _chubby_ putranya itu. Bayi kecil itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya merasakan sentuhan Ibunya.

Mr. Park melepaskan diri dari istrinya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak suka jika kau berbicara seperti ini."

Mrs. Park tiba-tiba menangis. "Berjanjilah." Pintanya.

Mr. Park memalingkan wajahnya. Masih segar dalam ingatannya ketika wanita itu sudah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri selama beberapa kali. Ia pikir Mrs. Park akan merasa lebih baik ketika putra mereka lahir, namun sepertinya hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Aku tidak akan menjanjikan apapun padamu. Aku justru akan bersumpah akan membenci Chanyeol seumur hidupku kalau kau berani meninggalkan aku." Ucap Mr. Park.

Mrs. Park semakin tersedu, namun ia berusaha menahan isakannya agar putranya tidak terbangun dalam dekapannya.

Mr. Park menyesali kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Bagaimana ia akan membenci putra semata wayang yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Aku sudah lelah." Kata Mrs. Park.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku dan Chanyeol? Apa kau akan meninggalkan kami begitu saja?"

Mrs. Park menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya.

"Bertahanlah lebih lama lagi. Demi Chanyeol." Kata Mr. Park dengan suara bergetar.

Wanita itu mengangguk. Chanyeol kecil akhirnya membuka matanya dan menangis dalam dekapan Ibunya.

.

Mrs. Park memang bertahan untuk beberapa lama. Suaminya itu bahkan sudah merasa bahwa Mrs. Park sudah sembuh total dengan tidak menunjukkan sikap aneh selama ini.

Namun ketika Chanyeol menginjak ke usia 3 tahun, Mrs. Park memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Sebuah keputusan yang membuat Mr. Park merasa begitu kehilangan hingga ia berjanji untuk melindungi Chanyeol dengan caranya sendiri, agar ia tidak kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi lagi.

.

.

.

Yifan masih tidak percaya bahwa orang yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini adalah Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol - _nya_. Tidak banyak yang berubah dalam penampilan pemuda itu selain bertambahnya usia yang membuatnya terlihat lebih matang dan dewasa, juga kenyataan bahwa ia tidak mengenali Yifan sedikit pun.

"Apa nama Korea yang tepat untuk Pu Chanlie?"

Yifan merasakan keanehan dalam gerak-gerik Chanyeol kala itu. Ia terlihat gelisah dan menahan sesuatu. Kedua mata besarnya bahkan tidak fokus dan menghindari tatapan mata Yifan.

"Park Chanyeol. Pu Chanlie adalah Park Chanyeol..." Bisik Yifan.

Yifan pikir hal itu hanya perasaannya saja ketika ia melihat Chanyeol seperti terhenyak dan kesulitan bernafas. Beberapa kali pemuda itu berusaha menghirup nafas dalam-dalam namun yang terjadi justru dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan dengan nafas pendek-pendek.

Yifan mengernyit ketika Chanyeol bangkit terburu-buru dengan sudut pipi kirinya yang basah. Apakah pemuda itu menangis?

Chanyeol kemudian jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi dadanya ketika serangan hiperventilasi itu berhasil menguasai tubuhnya. Rasa sesak membuat pemuda itu panik dan mengerang kesakitan. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika Chanyeol pikir ia tidak bisa lagi bernafas.

Sementara Yifan yang menyaksikan hal itu sempat terpaku di tempatnya dan hanya sanggup memperhatikan keadaan Chanyeol tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Syaraf di tubuhnya seperti lumpuh melihat Chanyeol kesakitan di depan matanya. Namun Yifan berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali ketika ia kemudian berlutut di hadapan pemuda itu dan memeluknya. Satu-satunya gestur yang sanggup pikiran buntunya pikirkan.

Aroma tembakau memenuhi indra penciuman Chanyeol yang tidak berfungsi normal kala itu. Aroma yang seharusnya membuat ia semakin sesak nafas itu justru perlahan-lahan meredakan rasa panik yang melandanya. Chanyeol masih mencengkeram lengan pria yang memeluknya itu ketika paru-parunya mulai bekerja kembali.

Pandangan Chanyeol masih kabur. Oleh cairan yang mengalir dari matanya, oleh rasa pening dan sakit yang dirasakan tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol..."

Tak berapa lama kemudian Yifan bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakang mereka ketika seseorang akhirnya menghampiri dan memanggil nama pemuda yang ada di dalam pelukannya.

"Chanyeol.. hey..." Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan berusaha mengetahui keadaan pemuda itu ketika ia melihat sosok yang saat ini mendekap Chanyeol yang masih terengah.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar membelalakkan matanya melihat sosok yang tidak asing baginya itu. Meskipun hanya melihatnya beberapa kali di dalam foto, namun tidak sulit bagi psikiater itu untuk mengenali Yifan.

Baekhyun dan Yifan sempat beradu pandang sebelum pemuda yang lebih tua di antara mereka memutuskan untuk segera membawa Chanyeol ke rumah sakit. Yifan membantu Baekhyun untuk mengangkat Chanyeol ke dalam mobilnya.

"Terima kasih." Kata Baekhyun ketika ia duduk di belakang kemudi mobilnya.

Yifan menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya ketika mobil itu akhirnya melaju membawa Chanyeol- _nya._ Keadaan yang begitu kacau membuat Yifan tidak mempunyai alasan untuk ikut menemani Chanyeol ke rumah sakit. Atau mungkin Yifan belum cukup belajar untuk mengikuti kata hatinya dan membuat keputusan yang benar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat duduk dengan gelisah ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki menggema di koridor ruang tunggu ICU itu. Raut wajah Kangin terlihat khawatir ketika ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang segera menyambutnya. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun memberikan penjelasan mengenai apa yang terjadi hingga ia menelepon laki-laki itu agar datang ke rumah sakit, dokter dan perawat tampak keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun pada seseorang yang sudah beberapa tahun ini ia kenal.

Dokter Kim menerima catatan dari seorang perawat dan memeriksanya.

"Sudah berapa kali serangan hiperventilasi Chanyeol kambuh dalam bulan ini?" Tanya Dokter dengan rambut yang sudah beruban di sana sini itu.

Baekhyun dan Kangin saling berpandangan.

"Setahuku baru tadi." Jawab pemuda berbibir tipis itu.

"Chanyeol mengalami _shock_ karena ada rangsangan dari otaknya. Aku memberinya beberapa ml _propofol_ agar dia bisa tidur. Setelah itu kita akan melakukan _scan_ ulang untuk cedera di kepalanya." Jelas Dokter Kim.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya ketika Dokter Kim menyebutkan obat bius yang ia gunakan pada Chanyeol. Pemuda itu memang butuh tidur ketika Baekhyun ingat betul Chanyeol sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca novel beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setelah Dokter Kim berlalu, Baekhyun dan Kangin kembali duduk di deretan kursi ruang tunggu sembari menunggu Chanyeol hingga sadar.

"Ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan di sini?" Tanya Kangin ketika Baekhyun masih bungkam mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa Chanyeol terlihat baik-baik saja ketika di kantor?" Tanya Baekhyun memulai.

Kangin mengernyit. Ia kemudian mengingat-ingat kembali performa Chanyeol yang menurutnya baik-baik saja selama ini.

"Aku tidak melihat ada keanehan. Dia terlihat _normal_." Kata Kangin.

Baekhyun menggaruk dahinya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak tahu betul apa yang terjadi dengannya tapi sepertinya Chanyeol butuh bantuan."

Lagi-lagi Kangin mengernyit mendengar hal itu. Laki-laki yang menjadi wali dari Chanyeol itu tidak mengerti dengan bantuan yang Baekhyun maksud.

"Ada kantung mata yang menghitam di sekitar mata Chanyeol yang aku duga dia mulai kesulitan tidur. Nafsu makannya menurun. Ia sering sakit kepala dan menarik diri dari dunia luar.. Ini adalah tanda-tanda depresi tahap awal." Baekhyun melanjutkan.

"Ketika aku menemuinya di apartemen, ia bahkan tidak sadar meletakkan ponselnya di atas wastafel."

Kangin mengusap wajahnya mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Apa serangan hiperventilasinya kali ini juga ada hubungannya dengan depresinya?" Tanya Kangin.

Baekhyun terdiam sebelum menggeleng. Ia tampak ragu-ragu untuk menceritakan kejadian yang Chanyeol alami tadi pada walinya itu.

"Serangan hiperventilasinya ini sepertinya terjadi karena otaknya berusaha mengingat memorinya yang hilang setelah kecelakaan itu. Dia pasti panik karena tidak ada memori apapun yang muncul."

Kangin tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini Chanyeol membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan penulis buku yang akan kami terbitkan. Apa dia sempat—"

Baekhyun menahan nafas. Chanyeol juga sempat memberitahunya mengenai janjinya dengan penulis buku itu dan bahkan memintanya untuk menjemputnya setelah pertemuan itu selesai. Tapi di Cafe tadi, Chanyeol justru terlihat bersama— Otak Baekhyun memutar kembali ingatan di mana Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca novel dari pengarang bernama Kris Wu.

Baekhyun menggigit punggung tangannya ketika pada saat yang bersamaan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Kris Wu. Wu Yifan. Benarkah mereka orang yang sama?

"Dari mana Chanyeol bisa mengenal penulis itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ada pegawai mutasi baru dari China di perusahaan. Dia mengusulkan buku itu pada Chanyeol." Kata Kangin.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Kangin menggeleng dan terlihat keheranan ketika Baekhyun seperti mengetahui sesuatu.

"Setahuku penulis ini sangat tertutup dan tidak pernah mengekspos dirinya pada publik. Chanyeol dan tim produksi berhubungan dengannya melalui pegawai itu dan penerbitnya di China. Aku sempat heran ketika Chanyeol berhasil membuat janji dengannya di Korea."

Kangin kemudian melanjutkan, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol tadi? Di mana dia mengalami serangan itu—"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurnalnya dan menarik selembar foto yang ia lipat dan simpan di dalamnya selama bertahun-tahun –dan entah untuk apa ia melakukannya. Psikiater itu kemudian menunjukkan foto itu pada Kangin.

"Chanyeol mengalami serangan hiperventilasi itu ketika ia bertemu dengan Kris Wu, penulis novel yang kau maksud. Chanyeol juga mengalami hal yang sama beberapa tahun lalu ketika aku menyebutkan Wu Yifan –nama aslinya."

Kangin mengamati foto dua orang pemuda yang tampaknya di ambil beberapa tahun yang lalu itu. Di sana terlihat Chanyeol bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang belum pernah Kangin kenal sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Lorong di mana Chanyeol berdiri saat ini gelap. Pemuda itu beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan keadaan itu. Keheningan di tempat itu juga membuat Chanyeol seolah bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Pemuda itu kemudian bergerak dan samar-samar ia bisa melihat beberapa pintu di kanan kirinya.

Ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara seperti pintu terbuka dan sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari ujung lorong itu berhasil ditangkap matanya. Mengikuti instingnya, Chanyeol menghampiri cahaya itu perlahan. Ia kini mulai bisa mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap dari sumber cahaya itu.

" _Ayolah. Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena menyentuh bekas bibirku."_

" _Apa kau selalu begitu?"_

" _Begitu?"_

" _Um, maksudku, mengacuhkan orang lain?"_

" _Tidak. Aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja. Sekarang aku hanya..."_

" _Sedih?"_

" _Kalau begitu mungkin kau ini memang brengsek."_

" _Telingamu aneh."_

" _Alismu lebih aneh."_

Chanyeol berjalan semakin mendekat. Percakapan itu sepertinya dilakukan oleh dua orang laki-laki. Ia mendengar keduanya tertawa sesekali. Cahaya itu meredup ketika Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintunya.

Pemuda itu meraih kenop pintu dan melongok sedikit ke dalam ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong itu. Chanyeol bisa melihat dirinya sendiri duduk memakai seragam SMA dengan rokok terselip di antara jemarinya. Asap tembakau mengepul dan menyeruak di seluruh ruangan itu. Chanyeol menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan kemudian terjatuh pada sebuah sosok bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri memunggunginya.

Belum sempat Chanyeol melihat wajah dari sosok itu ketika ia menoleh, Chanyeol terbangun dan membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu terengah dengan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Yang pertama kali Chanyeol lihat adalah sebuah lampu yang berpendar di langit-langit ruangan itu. Ia kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa ia terbaring di sebuah ranjang dengan selang infus terhubung di tangannya.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya ketika ia mendengar pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Baekhyun yang kemudian muncul dari balik pintu sepertinya terkejut mendapatinya sudah sadar.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun menghampiri tubuh Chanyeol yang gemetar dan membantu pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu untuk meneguk air putih yang tersedia di meja nakas.

"Aku di mana?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika tenggorokannya sudah basah.

"Kau di rumah sakit. Kepalamu masih sakit? Atau kau masih sesak nafas?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan berusaha bangkit untuk duduk.

Ia terlihat kebingungan dan terus memandang ke sana ke mari seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

" _Hey..._ " Baekhyun meletakkan telapak tangannya pada leher Chanyeol untuk membuat pemuda itu tenang. Chanyeol kemudian menatapnya dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya dan menggigit kuku jemarinya yang sudah cukup tumpul hingga tanpa sadar mengeluarkan darah.

"Chanyeol..."

Pemuda itu kemudian menggeleng dengan mata yang mulai memerah.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya melihat keadaan Chanyeol kala itu. "Kau mau aku panggilkan Dokter Kim?"

Chanyeol kembali memandang Baekhyun sebelum mencengkeram lengannya.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku. _Please_ , Baekhyun."

Baekhyun melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol yang kini dipenuhi darah dari kukunya yang luka sebelum menggenggamnya.

"Aku ingin ingatanku kembali. Aku ingin mengingat semuanya. Tolong bantu aku. Baekhyun, _please_."

Namun seberapa pun Baekhyun ingin membantu Chanyeol dalam hal ini, dokter muda itu tahu ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia sendiri adalah seorang psikiater dan sudah tidak asing dengan hal-hal seperti yang Chanyeol alami. Namun mengingat hubungan dan perasaannya pada pemuda itu, Baekhyun tahu ia tidak akan bisa bersikap profesional.

Dokter itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa, Chanyeol. Aku akan memanggil Dokter Kim untukmu."

Chanyeol menggeleng dan menahan Baekhyun. " _Please,_ Baekhyun."

Pemuda itu mulai menangis dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menyeka wajah pucat Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa, Chanyeol."

Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Chanyeol lebih lanjut, Baekhyun memanggil Dokter Kim yang segera datang dan memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol yang masih gemetaran. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol sambil berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Kita akan segera melakukan scan ulang untuk cedera di kepalamu." Jelas Dokter Kim sambil terus memeriksa kondisi fisik Chanyeol.

"Apa hal itu bisa membuat ingatanku kembali?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau mau ingatanmu kembali?" Dokter Kim menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

Dokter Kim menghela nafas sambil sesekali merapikan jasnya.

"Dengar, Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu apakah ingatanmu benar-benar bisa pulih seratus persen. Tapi jika kau memang ingin menjalani terapinya, kau hanya punya dua keadaan dan kau tidak bisa memilih salah satunya."

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Chanyeol.

"Kita bisa merangsang ingatanmu perlahan-lahan dan menyusunnya satu per satu, atau jika ada sesuatu yang memicu ingatanmu— mereka akan datang bersamaan dan meledak seperti sebuah bom di mana hal itu akan terasa begitu menyakitkan untuk kepalamu. Aku tidak bisa menjamin keadaan mana yang terjadi setelah kita memulai terapinya."

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Dokter Kim sebelum membuka suaranya.

"Aku ingin ingatanku kembali."

BERSAMBUNG

 _It's super short, I know_. Anggep aja ini semacam pemanasan setelah sekian lama #plakk

 _I just want to show you guys that I'm still alive and kicking and I'm not gonna give up with this._

Chapter selanjutnya akan menyusul secepatnya.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah setia menunggu fanfic ini ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	28. Chapter 28

PARADISE

Part XXVIII

Warning: _Lots of flashback. Kalimat yang dicetak miring adalah bagian flashback dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya._

 _._

" **Cinta Tak Pernah Tepat Waktu"**

Wu Yifan duduk termangu di sebuah bangku taman yang masih basah akibat hujan yang turun sebelumnya. Laki-laki yang hampir berusia 30 tahun itu kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, sesekali kedua matanya mengerjap ketika angin yang berhembus menggoyangkan dedaunan hingga tetes-tetes air menjatuhi wajahnya. Ia sesekali menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mencium bau tanah yang basah, untuk melegakan dadanya yang terasa begitu sempit.

Langit malam itu kelabu. Mendung yang menggumpal menutupi benda-benda langit yang biasanya bersinar. Yifan kecil pernah membaca sebuah buku astronomi yang menampakkan isi langit hingga membuatnya jatuh cinta pada galaksi. Gugusan planet yang begitu luas di angkasa itu membuatnya merasa kecil, tidak terlihat, tapi ada.

Di antara benda-benda langit itu, ada bintang. Penelitian mengatakan bahwa bintang yang berbinar di langit sebenarnya adalah pantulan dari cahaya jutaan tahun silam. Maka ketika kita memandang bintang, kita sedang menatap masa lalu.

Memangnya apa yang tersisa dari masa yang sudah berlalu itu? Selain _flashback_ dari kejadian-kejadian menyakitkan yang seandainya kita punya kuasa atasnya, ingin rasanya kita putar ulang kembali dan melakukan hal yang benar. Tapi tahu apa kita tentang kebenaran kan?

Sementara itu, ketika kita terjebak di masa lalu, waktu seolah tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan meninggalkan siapa pun yang memilih untuk berhenti di satu tempat. Yifan, adalah salah satunya. Laki-laki itu bisa saja memilih untuk melanjutkan hidupnya, mengubur ingatan-ingatan yang menyakitinya, dan menjalani masa depan tanpa beban apapun. Tapi Yifan memilih untuk menahan dirinya pada ingatan ketika ia tujuh belas tahun. Ketika ia melaluinya bersama seseorang yang mengubah hidupnya hingga seperti ini.

Yifan pikir ia bisa menyelamatkan Chanyeol dari apapun yang sedang memangsanya kala itu. Tetapi bagaimana jika kala itu justru Yifan yang merasa perlu diselamatkan? Bagaimana jika karena itulah Yifan membuka diri pada pemuda itu, menyerahkan jiwanya secara utuh begitu saja. Bagaimana jika perasaan cinta yang Yifan kala itu dan hingga saat ini rasakan ilusi dari rasa kesepian yang selama ini ia rasakan? Bagaimana jika ia hanya memanfaatkan Chanyeol hingga tidak pernah menyadari perbedaannya?

Udara malam itu membuat dada Yifan semakin sesak. Dengan jemari yang bergetar, Yifan menyelipkan sebatang rokok di antara bibirnya dan menyalakan daun tembakau kering itu hingga asapnya mengepul di sekitar wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Rasanya seperti kembali ke rumah." Ujar Chanyeol ketika ia ke luar dari kamar mandi setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang disediakan rumah sakit.

Baekhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan menata beberapa barang yang akan Chanyeol butuhkan selama ia dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Kau hanya akan menginap beberapa hari sampai Dokter Kim mengabulkan permohonan rawat jalanmu." Kata Baekhyun berusaha menghibur.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengungkapkan isi kepalanya.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membawakan barang-barangku dan mengurusku di sini." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Ini adalah salah satu hal yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap pipi kiri Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalasmu nantinya."

"Kau tidak perlu—"

"Dan mengenai hubungan kita yang kau pertanyakan tempo hari.." Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari pipinya untuk ia remas pelan.

Baekhyun memiliki jemari lentik yang sungguh kontras dengan milik Chanyeol.

"..Bukannya aku membencimu, tapi aku sedang bingung sekarang. Maksudku, aku sedang berada di keadaan di mana aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat hal-hal yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku sebelumnya, dan aku pikir aku tidak bisa memutuskan apakah aku siap untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang.."

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk dan menatap Baekhyun. Dokter itu lagi-lagi menunjukkan senyum simpulnya.

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun menarik bahu Chanyeol dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Kita tidak perlu berada dalam hubungan apapun saat ini."

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya ketika nyeri yang ia rasakan di dadanya semakin menjadi. Dan entah kenapa, hal ini rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

.

.

.

Luhan menghela nafas ketika ia pulang ke apartemennya dan mendapati Yifan sedang duduk di meja makannya menenggak sekaleng bir. Laki-laki itu melonggarkan dasinya sebelum ikut duduk di hadapan sahabatnya yang sudah beberapa hari ini menempati kamar tamu di apartemen yang kantor sediakan untuknya.

"Apa kau akan melakukan hal ini selamanya?" Tanya Luhan.

Entah merujuk pada apa. Kebiasaan buruk Yifan yang tidak bisa lepas dari alkohol dan rokok, atau sikapnya. Dua-duanya hampir tidak ada bedanya. Beracun.

"Aku akan kembali ke Nanjing minggu depan." Kata Yifan seolah menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan menatap tajam ke arah Yifan. Ia tiba-tiba mencibir.

"Seperti ini saja? Setelah menunggu selama beberapa tahun dan kau akan menyerah begitu saja? Ku dengar Chanyeol di rawat di rumah sakit. Apa terjadi sesuatu ketika kalian bertemu?" Tanya Luhan. Pria itu bangkit dan meraih air mineral dari kulkas.

Yifan mengangkat bahunya. "Sudah bukan urusanku lagi. Aku sudah tidak peduli."

Luhan mendengus. Omong kosong. Luhan tidak bisa melewatkan bagaimana tatapan mata Yifan ketika mendengar Chanyeol di rawat di rumah sakit.

Kini giliran Yifan yang bangkit untuk menghindari topik pembicaraan Luhan yang saat ini sedang tidak ia inginkan.

"Chanyeol dirawat di pusat rehabilitasi kejiwaan di Seoul kalau kau ingin tahu." Kata Luhan bersamaan ketika Yifan menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk dengan bersandar pada sebuah kursi bersofa yang berada di ruangan konsultasi Dokter Kim. Si pemilik ruangan itu sedang menyiapkan beberapa hal yang ia butuhkan untuk sesi itu.

"Ini akan membantumu sedikit rileks." Kata Dokter Kim sembari menyuntikkan sebuah cairan pada perpotongan lengan Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu mengernyit ketika jarum itu menembus kulitnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia memang merasa lebih tenang dan tidak lagi gugup untuk memulai sesi dengan Dokter Kim.

Ini adalah bagian dari terapi yang harus Chanyeol hadapi untuk mengembalikan ingatannya sebelum terjadi kecelakaan. Pemuda itu memutuskan bahwa apapun yang terjadi di masa lalunya, ia akan siap menerima ingatan itu kembali.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Dokter Kim.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Dokter Kim menekan bolpoinnya dan menuliskan sesuatu pada catatannya. Meskipun sudah terpasang kamera yang akan merekam sesi itu, sang Dokter tetap mempersiapkan diri dengan hal-hal yang perlu ia catat dan garis bawahi untuk perkembangan sesi selanjutnya.

"Namamu?" Dokter Kim memulai.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Usiamu?"

"28 tahun."

"Pendidikanmu?"

"Aku menyelesaikan program kesetaraan tingkat SMA dan melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul National University dalam program tertutup."

Dokter Kim mengangguk. "Aku sekarang punya tiga pilihan. Kau bisa memilih salah satu untuk memulai ingatanmu di bagian itu."

Chanyeol menatap laki-laki paruh baya itu.

"Keluarga, teman, atau kehidupan pribadimu."

Tanpa perlu berpikir lama Chanyeol menjawab, "Keluarga."

"Sekarang tutup matamu dan usahakan untuk membuat otakmu mengingat." Kata Dokter Kim sambil menuliskan sesuatu di catatannya.

Chanyeol melakukan seperti apa yang dokter itu perintahkan.

"Tapi ingat Chanyeol, karena di sini tidak ada yang bisa memvalidasi ingatanmu, aku tidak bisa memastikan bahwa apa yang akan muncul di kepalamu setelah ini adalah kejadian nyata atau hanya sekadar imajinasimu." Jelas Dokter Kim.

"Siapa nama Ayahmu?" Tanya Dokter Kim.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tahu nama Ayah dan Ibunya ketika Pengacara Kangin menjelaskan sedikit mengenai keadaannya beberapa tahun lalu. Namun pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengernyit.

"Ketika umurmu 6 atau 7 tahun, permainan apa yang sering kau lakukan bersama Ayahmu?" Tanya Dokter Kim lagi.

Chanyeol membayangkan dirinya menjadi anak-anak kembali. Kosong. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa penampilan atau kebiasaannya ketika masih kecil. Tapi Chanyeol terus mencari.

Sebuah kue ulang tahun. Chanyeol menyatukan kedua alisnya ketika ia melihat sepasang tangan kecil sedang menghias kue bolu berbentuk kotak menggunakan krim berwarna putih. Potongan buah strawberry ia susun di setiap ujungnya.

Tapi kemudian tubuh pemuda itu bergetar. Ia tiba-tiba berada di sebuah rumah. Pemilik tangan kecil tadi duduk meringkuk di atas sebuah sofa ketika samar-samar terdengar suara yang menghardiknya. Anak kecil itu menangis dalam diam ketika kue ulang tahunnya berakhir di tempat sampah.

"Ada yang muncul?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya ketika keringat dingin menuruni dahinya. Dokter Kim memandangnya dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti menulis.

Chanyeol kemudian menggeleng dan menutup kembali matanya.

"Aku mungkin akan menggunakan metode hipnotis untuk sesi selanjutnya kalau kau tidak mengungkapkan apa yang terjadi di kepalamu. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, Chanyeol." Ujar Dokter Kim ketika nafas Chanyeol sedikit terengah.

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku melihat diriku sedang dimarahi oleh Ayahku." Kata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa dia memarahimu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau ingat rumahmu? Maksudku, rumah yang kau tinggali dulu."

Chanyeol pernah menyinggung mengenai rumah yang dulu ia tinggali pada Pengacara Kangin. Laki-laki itu mengatakan bahwa ia sebaiknya tidak tahu daripada hal itu mengganggu pikirannya. Chanyeol menurut dan benar-benar melupakan hal itu karena ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di tempat itu.

Sesi terapi itu berjalan hingga satu jam kemudian. Tubuh Chanyeol sudah basah oleh keringat meskipun Dokter Kim sudah mengatur suhu ruangan itu agar menjadi paling rendah. Tenaga pemuda itu seolah habis ketika Dokter Kim mengatakan bahwa ia akan melanjutkan sesi berikutnya minggu depan.

Perawat mengantarnya kembali ke kamar perawatannya siang itu. Chanyeol menatap ke arah kaca jendela yang menghubungkan balkon dan keadaan luar yang saat itu sedang hujan. Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya dan berjalan di sisi jendela untuk melihat keadaan di luar.

Rintik hujan yang berjatuhan dari langit membuat jalanan dan semua benda di sekitarnya basah. Jalanan yang terlihat lengang itu hanya dilewati oleh satu atau dua kendaraan. Letak ruangannya yang berada di lantai dua membuat Chanyeol bisa leluasa memandang pemandangan di luar. Namun hal itu justru membatasi jarak pandangnya.

Kedua manik hitam milik Chanyeol menangkap sesosok laki-laki yang berdiri di seberang jalan gedung rehabilitasi itu. Laki-laki itu tampak berlindung di sebuah pohon _maple_ rindang yang daun-daunnya sudah mulai berwarna kecokelatan pada musim gugur.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencengkeram sisi jendela kaca di hadapannya ketika sakit kepala yang luar biasa menyerangnya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan berusaha meredam rasa sakit itu.

" _Aku sudah di depan rumahmu."_

 _Chanyeol menghentikkan langkah kakinya dan berdiri mematung. Detak jantungnya seketika berhenti tapi kemudian berdetak dengan lebih cepat._

" _What?" Chanyeol segera berlari ke arah balkon yang terletak di samping jendela kamarnya. Dan benar saja, ia melihat Yifan berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil melambai ke arahnya._

" _Cepat keluar atau aku akan berteriak memanggilmu dari sini." Ancam Yifan._

" _Kau gila!" Tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa menghentikan sudut bibirnya yang tertarik membentuk senyuman._

 _Setelah berhasil membuka pintu utama dan memastikan satpam yang biasa berjaga di dekat gerbang sedang lengah, Chanyeol membuka pintu gerbang mansion yang ia tinggali selama enam belas tahun itu. Ia melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di samping gerbang itu dengan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya._

Chanyeol membuka matanya ketika ia belum sempat melihat wajah sosok pemuda di dalam ingatannya. Ia kemudian menatap sosok yang masih berdiri di tempatnya itu. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan jantung yang berdebar keras, Chanyeol berlari menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya ketika ia dihadang seorang perawat yang berjaga di luar.

"Ada seseorang berdiri di depan. Aku ingin melihatnya." Kata Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru dan berusaha meloloskan diri dari perawat yang menahan tangannya itu.

"Maaf, Tuan. Anda tidak bisa meninggalkan ruangan Anda." Cegah perawat itu.

Chanyeol yang tidak peduli menampik cengkeraman tangan di lengannya dan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar sosok itu. Namun ketika Chanyeol sampai di depan lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai satu, seorang perawat berhasil menahan lengannya lagi. Chanyeol terus berontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri ketika dada Chanyeol tiba-tiba kebas dan ia seperti tertohok.

Tubuh pemuda itu tiba-tiba lemas hingga ia jatuh dengan tubuh meringkuk. Ia seperti merasakan tubuhnya sekarang sedang dipukuli oleh beberapa orang sekaligus. Chanyeol mengerang dan memeluk tubuhnya demi menghentikan pukulan-pukulan tidak nyata yang diterimanya. Pemuda itu sempat melihat segerombolan pemuda berseragam SMA mengerumuni tubuhnya yang terkulai di lantai sebelum akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Sementara itu Yifan yang pakaiannya sudah mulai basah akibat derasnya hujan siang itu memutuskan untuk berbalik arah dan kembali ke apartemen Luhan. Keberaniannya saat itu tidak cukup untuk membuat kakinya bergerak memasuki kompleks pusat rehabilitasi yang berada di depan matanya itu.

.

.

.

"Ku dengar kau pingsan setelah melakukan sesi dengan Dokter Kim beberapa hari yang lalu." Kata Baekhyun sambil meletakkan sebuah _snack_ favorit Chanyeol.

Psikiater muda itu baru sempat mengunjungi Chanyeol mengingat jadwalnya sendiri yang begitu padat. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Dokter Kim pasti memberimu obat dengan dosis lebih tinggi. Tidak apa-apa. Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik." Kata Baekhyun sambil duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau memberitahu Bibi Vic mengenai keadaanku?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika wanita yang merupakan mantan pengasuhnya itu mengunjunginya kemarin.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku yakin pengacara Kangin yang melakukannya." Ujarnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang saat ini memakai kemeja putih dengan lengan dilipat.

"Uh, aku hanya penasaran, kenapa aku tidak diizinkan keluar dari tempat ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Maksudmu keluar untuk pulang atau keluar—"

"Aku melihat seseorang di luar." Potong Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap pemuda itu. "Dan aku ingin menemuinya." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghirup nafas sebelum menahannya di dadanya. "Siapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa kau ingin menemuinya?" Tanya Baehyun lagi.

Chanyeol tertegun. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu ingin menemui sosok itu padahal ia tidak mengenalinya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas siang itu mengingat jarak pandangnya yang terbatas ditambah keadaan saat itu yang sedang hujan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas yang tadi sempat ditahannya. Ia melirik ke sebuah tas yang dibawanya. Laki-laki itu terlihat ragu-ragu sebelum mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalamnya.

"Pengacara Kim memberikan ini padaku. Ia ingin kau melihatnya." Baekhyun menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas itu ke hadapan Chanyeol yang menerimanya dengan dahi mengerut.

Lembaran kertas itu berisi desain sampul depan dan belakang novel terjemahan yang akan diterbitkan oleh perusahaannya. Yang membuat hal itu cukup spesial adalah novel terjemahan itu merupakan proyek pertama di mana Chanyeol terlibat dalam pengambilan keputusan dan bahkan menemui penulisnya secara langsung.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hasil _print_ yang didominasi warna biru langit itu. Pandangan mata pemuda itu tiba-tiba meredup ketika ia mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan penulis itu.

"Aku tidak menyelesaikan pertemuanku bersama penulis ini dengan baik. Aku mengacaukannya." Ujar Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa gugup saat itu. "Hal itu tidak bisa dihindari. Kau tidak bisa mencegah serangan hiperventilasi itu. Lagipula penulis itu sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada penerbit di China. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Baekhyun berusaha menghibur pemuda itu.

Chanyeol meraba nama Kris Wu yang ia yakin dicetak timbul pada _hard cover_ novel itu nantinya. Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lagi.

"Kau tahu apa jawaban penulis itu untuk pertanyaanku yang menanyakan nama Korea apa yang tepat untuk Pu Chanlie?" Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata cemerlangnya.

"Park Chanyeol. Katanya nama korea untuk Pu Chanlie adalah Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun merasakan nyeri ketika melihat lesung pipit di pipi Chanyeol mencekung ketika pemuda itu tersenyum.

Ia sudah tergoda untuk mengeluarkan jurnalnya dan menarik lipatan foto itu lagi ketika melihat pandangan Chanyeol kala itu. Ia tidak tahu sejarah seperti apa yang sudah Chanyeol dan Kris Wu atau Wu Yifan lalui bersama hingga semuanya terlihat begitu dramatis bagi Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah makan?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan meraih makanan yang Baekhyun bawakan untuknya.

Dokter itu mengangguk dan membiarkan Chanyeol menikmati makanannya sementara kepalanya terus dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia tidak tahu harus tanyakan pada siapa.

.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari alas sepatu dan lantai yang beradu itu mengisi lorong apartemen lengang itu. Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya sekali lagi sebelum berhenti di depan pintu sebuah apartemen dan memencet belnya.

Pukul 10 malam bukanlah waktu yang wajar untuk bertandang ke rumah seseorang, tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu berbahan besi itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok laki-laki bertubuh ramping dengan wajah kecil.

Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum untuk melenyapkan kecurigaan pada ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu.

"Maaf mengganggu seperti ini. Tapi apa benar Kris Wu tinggal di sini?" Kata Baekhyun tanpa berbasa-basi.

Laki-laki itu semakin memperdalam kerutan di dahinya ketika ia mengernyit.

"Kau pasti Luhan. Aku Baekhyun, uh, teman dekat Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan berjabat-tangan dengan laki-laki berkewarganegaraan China itu.

Pertanyaan Luhan akhirnya terjawab ketika ia merasa tidak asing dengan sosok di hadapannya itu.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Luhan yang masih belum bisa menghilangkan kecurigaannya.

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengannya kalau dia ada." Kata Baekhyun.

"Mengenai Chanyeol." Tambahnya ketika dirasanya Luhan sudah akan menolak kunjungan dadakannya itu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Luhan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ketika Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamu, Luhan menggedor pintu kamar Yifan yang seharian ini tertutup rapat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Teriak Yifan dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu." Luhan menyahut menggunakan bahasa Mandarin.

Yifan mengernyit. "Siapa?" Ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"Dia ingin berbicara padamu mengenai Chanyeol." Kata Luhan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang membisu di tempatnya duduk.

Luhan bisa mendengar Yifan mengumpat sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya. Penampilan pemuda itu terlihat begitu berantakan dengan bau asap rokok yang begitu kentara ketika ia hanya memakai sebuah kaos dan celana panjang.

Pandangan mata Yifan terjatuh pada sosok yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sebelum berjalan mendekat pada sosok itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Yifan dengan bahasa Korea yang ketus.

Baekhyun bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Byun Baekhyun. Aku teman dekat Chanyeol."

Yifan menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus ketika ia membalas jabatan tangan pemuda itu. "Kris Wu." Gumamnya.

"Aku yakin nama Wu Yifan terdengar lebih bagus." Kata Baekhyun sambil menjilat bibir tipisnya.

Yifan menatap tajam pada tamunya malam itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Yifan.

Baekhyun duduk kembali di tempatnya dan menatap Yifan dengan tidak kalah tajamnya.

"Chanyeol sedang dirawat di sebuah pusat rehabilitasi kejiwaan untuk mengembalikan ingatannya yang hilang setelah kecelakaan sekaligus melakukan terapi untuk gangguan hiperventilasinya." Ungkap Baekhyun yang malam itu tidak berniat untuk berbasa-basi.

Dokter muda itu lagi-lagi menjilat bibir tipisnya untuk menunggu reaksi Yifan atas penjelasannya mengenai keadaan Chanyeol. Namun Yifan tetap membungkam.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Yifan akhirnya.

Luhan yang menyimak pembicaraan dua orang itu dari meja makan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak lagi mengerti dengan apa yang ada di kepala Yifan sekarang. Luhan tahu betul bagaimana menderitanya Yifan hanya karena memikirkan Chanyeol, namun sikap yang Yifan tunjukkan sungguh bertolak belakang.

"Apa kalian pernah mengenal sebelum ini?" Tanya Baekhyun. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas pahanya.

Yifan tidak langsung menjawab. Ia masih siap dengan pertahanannya.

Seperti bisa membaca sikap Yifan yang begitu dingin padanya, dan Baekhyun tidak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu, ia mengeluarkan jurnal dari dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto yang ia cetak bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu.

"Aku yakin foto ini diambil ketika kalian SMA?" Baekhyun menyodorkan foto itu ke hadapan Yifan.

Pemuda itu awalnya enggan melihat foto itu, namun ketika sudut matanya menangkap foto yang tidak asing itu, Yifan akhirnya menyerah.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Yifan dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Aku menghabiskan masa Koasku dengan merawat Chanyeol. Aku sedikit mencari tahu tentang masa lalunya dan foto ini muncul."

Yifan menatap foto itu dan otaknya memutar kembali memori tentang bagaimana ia bisa berfoto dengan Chanyeol. Satu-satunya foto yang mereka ambil dalam keadaan mabuk ketika Yifan menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol untuk pergi ke sebuah klub malam pada awal kedekatan mereka.

"Serangan hiperventilasi Chanyeol berhubungan dengan kondisi psikologisnya. Ia tidak selalu mendapatkan serangan itu dalam rentan waktu tertentu seperti penyakit kebanyakan, ia hanya akan mengalaminya jika ada sesuatu yang memancing kegelisahannya."

Baekhyun menyimpan kembali foto itu ke dalam jurnalnya. Namun tidak seperti biasanya di mana ia melipat rapi foto itu sebelum menyelipkannya di bagian sampul, kali ini Baekhyun hanya menyelipkan foto itu di antara lembaran halamannya.

"Serangan hiperventilasi pertama Chanyeol adalah ketika aku menyebutkan namamu pada sebuah sesi. Dan yang paling baru ketika ia bertemu denganmu di kafe itu."

Kali ini Yifan tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Pemuda itu terus menanti Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin kau mempunyai peran besar dalam hidup Chanyeol sebelum kecelakaan hingga kau bisa mempengaruhinya seperti itu. Kemudian kau yang menulis novel tentangnya..." Baekhyun meregangkan telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi ia kepalkan.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu ke mari?" Tanya Yifan.

Hingga detik ini motif Baekhyun masih belum pemuda itu mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus memenuhi kepalaku. Juga untuk melihat apakah kau cukup peduli pada Chanyeol, karena jika tidak, maka aku tidak akan menyerahkan posisiku di sampingnya." Kata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu ia telah melampaui batas, ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu pada Yifan. Apa ia iri karena Yifan pernah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidup Chanyeol?

Baekhyun kemudian berpamitan setelah ia sadar bahwa pertemuannya dengan Yifan kali ini tidak menghasilkan apapun.

Sementara itu Yifan hanya mendengus mendengar kalimat yang Baekyun lontarkan. Entah mengapa ia merasa semua ini terasa semakin konyol. Memangnya apa yang orang-orang itu tahu tentang perasaannya pada Chanyeol?

Yifan membanting pintu kamar yang ia tempati selama tinggal di apartemen Luhan. Pemuda itu kemudian meraih sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. Ia tiba-tiba menghela nafas dan tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Lucu sekali rasanya mendengar pendapat orang lain tentangnya berdasarkan dari apa yang mereka lihat.

Mata pemuda itu kemudian berubah merah ketika cairan panas menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Yifan buru-buru menyekanya agar air mata itu tidak jatuh di pipinya. Rokok itu kembali ia selipkan di antara bibirnya sebelum menghisapnya dalam.

Yifan meraih ponselnya dan dengan tekad yang bulat ia membuka mesin pencarian pada benda itu sebelum mengetikkan sesuatu.

Nama Park Chanyeol dan tanggal di mana ia mengalami kecelakaan di Seoul menjadi kata kunci yang Yifan ketikkan malam itu. Belasan artikel berita yang membahas mengenai kecelakaan itu muncul di halaman utama mesin pencarian itu. Selama ini Yifan menahan diri untuk tidak mencari tahu mengenai kecelakaan yang Chanyeol alami karena ia tidak berani melihat kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi pada pemuda itu.

Dan setelah semua kekacauan yang terjadi di antara mereka, bagaimanakah mereka akan menyelamatkan satu sama lain? Atau setidaknya, bagaimana mereka akan memperbaikinya?

.

.

.

"Aku punya anjing?"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Chanyeol meraih selembar tissue dan mengelap dahinya ketika ia baru saja menyelesaikan sesi keduanya dengan Dokter Kim. Kali ini gambaran yang melintas di kepala pemuda itu terlihat lebih jelas dan terasa begitu nyata hingga Chanyeol yakin gambaran-gambaran itu adalah bagian dari ingatannya.

"Kau sudah berkembang cukup baik. Terlalu baik, malah. Aku yakin kau sudah berusaha keras." Ujar Dokter Kim sambil memeriksa kembali catatannya.

"Aku mungkin akan menyetujui permohonanmu untuk rawat jalan mengingat kau sudah cukup stabil. Apa kau siap untuk kembali ke rumah besok?"

Chanyeol menarik kedua sudut bibirnya mendengar pernyataan Dokter spesialis kejiwaan itu.

"Uh, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Pemuda itu membetulkan posisi duduknya agar lebih tegap dan menatap Dokter Kim yang menunggu pertanyaannya.

"Pada sesi tadi, aku beberapa kali melihat gambaran di mana aku menghabiskan sebagian waktuku dengan seseorang. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas postur tubuhnya, jenis pakaian yang ia kenakan, aku bahkan bisa melihat ujung kukunya. Tetapi aku tidak pernah berhasil melihat wajahnya. Apakah itu wajar?" Ungkap Chanyeol yang membuat Dokter Kim mengerutkan dahinya.

Laki-laki itu menekan kembali bolpoinnya dan menuliskan sesuatu pada catatannya.

"Gambaran seperti apa yang kau lihat dengan orang itu?" Tanya Dokter Kim.

Chanyeol membasahi bibirnya yang kering sebelum menjawab.

"Aku bermain dengannya, berjalan dengannya, aku uh, bahkan, melakukan beberapa hal yang cukup _intim_ dengannya." Jelas Chanyeol dengan wajah sedikit memerah ketika ia menyebutkan bagian terakhir kalimatnya.

"Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Dokter Kim.

"Laki-laki." Jawab Chanyeol.

Dokter Kim terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menatap Chanyeol kembali.

"Jujur saja kau juga tidak tahu apakah hal itu wajar atau tidak. Tetapi ketika kau tidak berhasil melihat wajahnya, ada kemungkinan bagian dari otakmu membuat sistem pertahanan hingga mengeblok ingatan itu." Jelas Dokter Kim.

"Apa maksudmu otakku sendiri menghalangiku untuk mengingat wajah orang itu?"

Dokter Kim terlihat ragu-ragu ketika ia mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

.

Hari terakhir Yifan di Korea bertepatan dengan peluncuran perdana novel yang sudah beberapa tahun lalu diterbitkan di China itu. Luhan menawarinya untuk bergabung pada pesta yang diadakan untuk novel itu.

"Chanyeol sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku pastikan ia akan ikut datang ke acara itu. Kau yakin tidak ingin menemuinya sebelum kembali ke Nanjing?" Kata Luhan ketika Yifan sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Yifan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mempertimbangkan tawaran Luhan. Yifan merasa bahwa ia setidaknya bisa sedikit menghargai Luhan dengan menerima tawaran itu. Dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol adalah bonus.

"Aku tidak harus datang sebagai Kris Wu kan?" Tanya Yifan.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau bisa datang sebagai benben."

Yifan ikut tersenyum ketika Luhan menyebutkan nama olokannya semasa tinggal di Kanada dulu.

Dan seperti sudah bisa diduga sebelumnya, Chanyeol datang bersama Baekhyun pada acara peluncuran perdana novel itu. Rumor mengenai hubungan mereka sudah menjadi rahasia umum, dan keduanya juga tampaknya tidak keberatan dengan apa yang orang lain asumsikan.

Yifan yang datang bersama Luhan malam itu meraih segelas sampanye untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pasangan itu.

Acara kemudian dimulai dengan sambutan dari tim editor dan pimpinan perusahaan yang diwakili oleh Chanyeol. Ketika pemuda itu menyapukan pandangannya pada hadirin yang datang malam itu, pandangan mata keduanya tanpa sadar bertemu. Chanyeol membelalakkan mata besarnya ketika mengetahui kehadiran Yifan malam itu. Ia sudah tergoda untuk menunjukkan pada hadirin yang lain bahwa penulis novelnya ikut hadir malam itu. Namun seperti sudah bisa membaca apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan kala itu, Yifan menggerakkan tangannya dan membuat sebuah gestur dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum tanda mengerti.

Setelah acara formal selesai, para hadirin segera berpencar dan mulai menikmati hidangan yang disediakan. Acara yang bertemakan _standing party_ malam itu juga diisi dengan lantunan akustik dari sebuah _band_ lokal.

Yifan yang tidak terlalu lapar menjamu dirinya sendiri dengan beberapa gelas sampanye. Luhan memperkenalkannya pada beberapa teman sekantornya yang juga ikut datang.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang." Kata Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Yifan dengan segelas sampanye di tangan kanannya.

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat pucat, namun senyuman di wajahnya berhasil menyembunyikan apapun yang sebenarnya pemuda itu rasakan.

Luhan yang terkesiap ketika Chanyeol datang memilih untuk berpura-pura mengambil minuman demi memberikan mereka waktu untuk berbicara berdua.

Tidak seperti ketika bertemu dengan Yifan di kafe, sikap Chanyeol kali ini terlihat lebih terbuka dan ramah. Hal itu sedikit mengingatkan Yifan pada Chanyeol yang dulu dikenalnya.

"Uh, aku sepertinya belum meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi di Kafe tempo hari. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku bersumpah tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti itu." Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan mengangguk. "Kau tidak usah khawatir." Kata Yifan sambil menawarkan sebuah senyum kecil.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. Kedua lesung di pipinya mencekung. Chanyeol mengangkat gelasnya dan menyesap sedikit sampanye itu.

"Apa aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa kau terlihat begitu familiar?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan kerut di dahinya.

Yifan membeku. Namun ia menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan dengan menenggak sampanyenya hingga habis.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Kata Yifan pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol mau tidak mau setuju. Keheningan kemudian menyelimuti keduanya.

"Uh, kau sudah tahu? Kami tetap menggunakan nama asli dari kedua tokoh." Kata Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Akan aneh rasanya kalau salah satu tokohnya menggunakan nama yang sama denganku." Tambahnya sebelum menyesap kembali sampanye di tangannya.

Yifan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Chanyeol dengan penuh ketelitian. Sementara Chanyeol yang merasa diperhatikan tiba-tiba salah tingkah.

 _Bagaimana bisa memandangi sesuatu—seseorang, bisa menjadi hal yang begitu menarik untuk dilakukan? Yifan berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menetralkan isi kepalanya yang sudah mulai kacau –atau setidaknya dia pikir begitu. Tapi setiap kali Chanyeol –pemuda yang kini duduk di sampingnya terkikik geli hingga salah satu sudut mata kirinya menyipit atau ketika ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, Yifan bersumpah ia tidak merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya._

 _Chanyeol yang akhirnya tersadar bahwa sedari tadi ia tengah diperhatikan mendongakkan kepalanya dari ponsel yang ia pegang. Ada perasaan aneh di perut Yifan ketika Chanyeol memandangnya dengan mata besarnya itu. Apakah memang bulu mata Chanyeol selentik itu? Yifan hampir menampar dirinya sendiri ketika ia tidak juga bisa berhenti untuk memperhatikan setiap detail yang ada pada diri Chanyeol._

" _Wae?" Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ketika ia melihat Yifan yang terlihat salah tingkah._

 _Yifan menepis pendapat di kepalanya yang berpikir bahwa Chanyeol terlihat sangat cute saat ini. Laki-laki tidak seharusnya cute kan?_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Yifan tidak juga menjawab. Pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat buku yang ada di tangannya._

" _Aku sedang membaca buku." Kata Yifan ketika ia akhirnya menemukan kembali suaranya, mengelak bahwa sedari tadi ia sedang memperhatikan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu membuka bukunya dan berpura-pura membaca baris demi baris yang tertera di dalamnya ketika Yifan sama sekali tidak bisa fokus pada apa yang dibacanya._

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Pemuda itu menganggap apa yang baru saja terlintas di kepalanya sebagai _de javu._ Dan masih dengan sosok tanpa wajah itu. Meminum obat yang Dokter Kim dan meminum sampanye setelahnya bukanlah ide bagus.

Ketika mata Chanyeol bertemu pandang dengan mata Yifan, waktu seperti berhenti dan kerumunan di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba lenyap.

 _Mungkin memang benar bahwa hanya di kehidupan lain aku layak mendapatkanmu._

Tepat ketika Yifan memalingkan wajahnya, seseorang menghampiri mereka.

Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di punggung Chanyeol dan mengusapnya pelan. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu kemudian tersadar dari entah sihir apa yang baru saja bekerja padanya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dua orang itu satu sama lain.

"Byun Baekhyun." Dokter muda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan mengulas senyum.

Yifan memasang wajah _stoic_ nya dan meraih jabatan tangan itu.

"Kris Wu."

Baekhyun kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Chanyeol. Yifan memperhatikan interaksi dua orang itu ketika ia memilih untuk berpamitan dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku harus pergi." Kata Yifan yang membuat Chanyeol kembali menatapnya.

Chanyeol kali ini yang mengulurkan tangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kris." Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan membalas jabatan tangan itu hingga membuat keduanya bertemu. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Chanyeol."

" _Katakan padaku kalau lain kali kau berpikiran untuk bunuh diri lagi." Ucap Yifan pelan._

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ingatannya mulai meracau. Sementara itu Yifan memastikan untuk memperhatikan senyum pemuda di hadapannya itu baik-baik sebelum membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan tempat itu –dan Chanyeol _nya_ sekali lagi.

Chanyeol memandangi punggung Yifan yang semakin menjauh dari hadapannya dan entah kenapa pemuda itu merasa ada sebagian dari dirinya yang ikut terampas atas kepergian penulis itu.

Baekyun yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu hanya bisa membisu.

"Kita sebaiknya juga segera pulang. Aku ingin tidur." Ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau bisa menyetir sendiri? Aku akan mengantarmu sampai di rumah. Lalu aku akan naik taksi nanti." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

.

.

Perjalanan menuju apartemen yang Baekhyun tinggali itu terisi dengan diam. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama tidak memiliki bahan pembicaraan dan memilih untuk menutup rapat bibir masing-masing. Begitu sampai di depan kompleks apartemen itu Chanyeol segera menghentikan mesin mobilnya.

Namun ketika Baekhyun akan pintu di sampingnya, ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Pemuda itu harus membuka dan merogoh tas kerjanya ketika ia menyimpan ponselnya di sana. Gerakan Baekhyun yang terburu-buru untuk segera meraih ponselnya membuat dokter itu tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan jurnal yang selalu ia bawa di dalam tas itu.

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya hanya melamun kemudian berniat untuk meraih jurnal yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya itu ketika sebuah benda menarik perhatiannya. Benda itu tidak lain adalah selembar foto yang selalu Baekhyun simpan rapi di dalam jurnalnya.

Awalnya Chanyeol merasa bahwa pandangan matanya itu pasti sedang mengelabuinya ketika Chanyeol memperhatikan baik-baik foto yang menampakkan dirinya dan... Kris?

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya sebelum memastikannya sekali lagi. Baekhyun yang menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi tiba-tiba membeku.

Lembaran foto itu terlepas dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang melemas. Benda itu kembali terjatuh di dekat kaki Chanyeol sementara pemuda itu mencengkeram kemudi di hadapannya. Pemuda itu tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang sanggup keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakit kepala hebat tiba-tiba menyerang Chanyeol dan membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemudi. Sakit yang berdenyut itu kini bahkan membuat mengerang kesakitan.

" _Sleep." Yifan menarik kepala Chanyeol pada lekukan lehernya, membiarkan pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dengan tangan erat mencengkeram kaosnya._

Baekhyun sudah berniat untuk membantu pemuda itu ketika lengan Chanyeol mengelaknya. Nafas pemuda itu mulai sesak tetapi Chanyeol terus berusaha menguasai tubuhnya. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi dan sekujur tubuh Chanyeol.

" _Sejak awal kita bertemu..." Yifan menatap Chanyeol tajam._

" _...aku sudah sadar bahwa kau adalah sosok yang harus kuhindari."_

Ingatan yang bermunculan di kepalanya seperti potongan-potongan adegan dalam film yang semakin membuat kepala Chanyeol rasanya mau pecah.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun tidak kalah gugup berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu.

" _Ngh_..." Chanyeol yang merasa dadanya seperti sedang dihimpit itu kemudian keluar dari mobilnya dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

" _Do you like me?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nafas tersengal._

" _I don't know." Jawab Yifan yang tak kalah terengah-engah sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka kembali._

Wajah Chanyeol sudah mulai basah tanpa ia sadari, namun kali ini bukan karena keringat, tetapi karena air mata yang tiba-tiba berjatuhan dari kedua sudut matanya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Dada Chanyeol sakit, tapi bukan karena rasa sesak itu. Rasa sakit ini lebih kepada nyeri, yang membuat perasaan tidak menyenangkan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga kakinya tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Pemuda itu jatuh berlutut.

" _Don't." Yifan mengeratkan rangkulannya membuat Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama._

" _Don't die." Bisik Yifan._

Tangisan Chanyeol malam itu berubah menjadi isakan. Bahu bidang pemuda itu berguncang ketika ia semakin keras menangis. Sosok tanpa wajah itu—Chanyeol menekan dadanya ketika rasa sakit semakin menjadi. Perlahan tapi pasti, sosok itu mulai terlihat jelas bagi ingatan Chanyeol.

Sosok itu memiliki mata tajam, rahangnya tegas, alisnya kerap kali menyatu dan membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang marah setiap waktu. Sosok yang awalnya terlihat samar dan bahkan tidak berwajah itu berubah menjadi seorang pemuda yang tidak asing baginya.

" _Do you like me?" Bisik Chanyeol. Kedua lengannya masih melingkar di lengan Yifan dengan posisi tubuhnya yang duduk di atas perut pemuda itu._

 _Yifan terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "I don't hate you."_

 _Chanyeol mendengus mendengar jawaban itu sebelum meniupkan angin pada wajah Yifan membuat rambut yang terjatuh di dahinya terangkat. Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya._

" _I don't hate you too."_

 _Keduanya kembali bertatapan sambil mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Bibir mereka sudah akan bertemu ketika bagian depan topi yang Chanyeol kenakan berbenturan dengan dahi Yifan. Keduanya kembali tertawa._

Di dalam ingatan Chanyeol, ia dan Yifan tertawa dengan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari ketika Baekhyun menghentikan mobil Chanyeol di depan sebuah apartemen yang pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Pemuda itu menahan tangan Chanyeol sejenak ketika ia sudah akan berlari ke luar dari mobil.

"Maaf. Aku seharusnya memberitahumu lebih awal." Kata Baekhyun menyesal.

Chanyeol yang saat itu tidak sanggup berpikir hanya mendorong tangan Baekhyun dari lengannya sebelum berjalan dengan terhuyung menuju sebuah tempat untuk menemui seseorang.

 _Aku pernah membaca sebuah prosa yang mengatakan bahwa jika kita memang tidak disatukan dalam kehidupan ini, maka barangkali ada kehidupan di luar sana di mana kita memang terlahir untuk bersama._

 _Tapi aku tidak sanggup mencari atau menunggu datangnya kehidupan itu,_

Lift yang Chanyeol tunggu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Pemuda itu sudah tidak sabar dan memilih untuk memasuki tangga darurat.

 _Maka aku persembahkan buku ini untukmu, untuk kita,_

Chanyeol meniti anak tangga yang seolah ada ribuan itu. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis namun ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Semakin banyak anak tangga yang ia lewati, semakin dekat pula pemuda itu pada tujuannya.

 _Karena paling tidak di dalam buku ini,_

 _Aku layak mendapatkanmu._

 _Mencintaimu dengan leluasa tanpa harus menunggu persetujuan orang lain._

Nafas Chanyeol tersengal. Karena kelelahan sekaligus adrenalin yang memacu di dalam tubuhnya. Satu anak tangga lagi dan Chanyeol sampai di lantai tujuannya. Pemuda itu menapaki koridor yang sunyi.

 _Dan setidaknya di dalam buku ini,_

 _aku membiarkanmu hidup ketika orang lain –bahkan dirimu sendiri menginginkan mati._

Chanyeol menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memencet bel di depan sebuah pintu apartemen sekaligus mengetukkan tangannya pada pintu besi itu.

 _Paradise... adalah ketika aku melaluinya bersamamu._

Tak berapa lama pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Chanyeol menahan nafasnya ketika sosok itu yang menyambutnya. Lelehan cairan panas yang menuruni pipi Chanyeol.

"Chan—" _BUAGH_.

Yifan jatuh tersungkur ketika sebuah hantaman diterima tulang pipinya. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah ketika Yifan tanpa sadar menggigit pipi bagian bawahnya akibat pukulan itu. Wajahnya pun mendadak kebas.

" _Argh!"_ Chanyeol melayangkan pukulan ke rahang Yifan sekali lagi sebelum menubruk tubuh pemuda itu dan memeluknya.

Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar ketika ia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Yifan. Nafas Chanyeol terengah dan dadanya bergerak tidak beraturan saat tubuhnya menempel begitu eratnya dengan tubuh Yifan yang sepertinya masih mati rasa.

Yifan yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi mendadak berubah menjadi patung dan menunggu hingga Chanyeol melakukan atau setidaknya mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi Yifan sepertinya tidak memerlukannya lagi ketika pemuda itu sudah berada di dalam pelukannya. Meskipun entah apa makna dari pelukan ini.

Wajah Yifan ikut basah. Bercak darah yang membuat beberapa bagian wajahnya terasa perih telah bercampur dengan cairan asin yang mengalir dari matanya.

"Wu Yifan. Kau Wu Yifan." Bisik Chanyeol di sela-sela isakannya membuat Yifan mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Yifan tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun ketika ia melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya sebelum meraih wajah Chanyeol menggunakan tangannya.

Pemuda itu mengusap pelan wajah Chanyeol, memastikan bahwa yang berada di hadapannya ini benar-benar nyata dan bukan sekedar mimpi yang selama ini menghantui tidurnya. Yifan menyeka sudut mata Chanyeol menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ia mengusap rambut Chanyeol ke belakang dengan gerakan selembut mungkin seolah wajah Chanyeol terbuat dari porselen yang rapuh.

Mata keduanya beradu untuk ke sekian kalinya malam ini. Namun tatapan mereka begitu berbeda kali ini. Chanyeol menirukan gerakan Yifan dan meletakkan telapak tangannya pada pemuda yang sempat tidak ia kenali itu. Chanyeol meraba dan mengusap wajah Yifan demi menyegarkan ingatannya kembali pada sosok itu.

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang menyeka bercak darah pada sudut bibir Yifan. Pemuda itu memajukan wajahnya perlahan dan mengecup bagian yang terluka itu sama seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa tahun silam ketika Yifan membantunya dari bahan _bully_ -an teman sekolahnya.

Keduanya masih membisu, hanya gestur dan gerakan tubuh mereka yang bicara. Yifan bangkit dan menuntun Chanyeol agar melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah menutup pintu apartemen kembali, Yifan menggandeng tangan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Dua orang itu berbaring dengan berhadap-hadapan dengan tangan yang saling terkait sebelum terlelap seperti anak kecil yang membutuhkan satu sama lain.

BERSAMBUNG

Uh, anu, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

Mohon maaf kalau masih banyak typos dan penggunaan istilah yang tidak pada tempatnya.

Btw, feel free to say _hi_ to me on twitter at Cupkyucake ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	29. Chapter 29

PARADISE

Part XXIX

" _Si Me Amas, Serva Me"_

Jadi apakah sebenarnya yang kita dapatkan setelah berhasil memperoleh cinta yang kita inginkan? Apakah kemudian kehadiran orang itu dan perhatiannya sepanjang waktu adalah imbalan yang cukup? Atau bisa melewati hidup bersamanya merupakan cinta yang kita maksudkan itu? Lalu apa bedanya cinta itu dengan keinginan untuk memiliki sebuah barang? Ketika kita memutuskan untuk menyukai sebuah benda, kemudian berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkannya –membelinya, hanya agar bisa menyimpannya di dalam tempat yang aman di dalam rumah. Apakah itu cinta yang kita bicarakan?

Chanyeol muda pernah berpikir, seandainya suatu saat nanti ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang, berapa lama perasaan itu akan bertahan? Apakah ia benar-benar sanggup mencintai orang itu hingga ia tua –bahkan mati, nanti? Apakah akan selama itu? Karena tinggal dalam lingkungan di mana orang-orang di sekelilingnya jarang mengungkapkan perasaan mereka, mencintai seseorang adalah pekerjaan yang berat baginya. Di mana hal itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang begitu menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan. Tapi ketika Chanyeol memikirkan hal itu, ia belum jatuh cinta, setidaknya ia memutuskan begitu.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya, hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah sakit kepala yang menyerang dengan hebatnya. Dokter Kim tidak bercanda ketika mengatakan jika ingatannya kembali dalam satu waktu, maka rasanya seperti ada sebuah bom meledak di kepalanya. Chanyeol mengernyit dan menggerakkan kepalanya yang rasanya seperti sedang ditimpa sebuah batu, untuk kemudian membuat wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Yifan.

Pemuda berusia 28 tahun itu tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. Rasanya apa yang sedang dialaminya saat ini adalah mimpi. Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana kedua kelopak mata Yifan tertutup ketika ia masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, bagaimana kedua bibir kecil itu membuka sedikit, dan bagaimana hembusan nafas Yifan menerpa pipinya. Hangat. Perhatian Chanyeol kemudian tertuju pada kedua tangan mereka yang terkait di antara tubuh keduanya yang hampir menempel.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Bagian kosong di dalam hatinya yang selama ini membuat dadanya sakit tiba-tiba terasa penuh hingga rasanya begitu sesak dan mencekat. Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah ingatannya yang mengisi kekosongan itu atau perasaannya karena bertemu dengan Yifan. Tapi setelah sekian lama, apakah—

Racauan di dalam kepala Chanyeol terhenti ketika Yifan terbangun dan membuka matanya. Chanyeol baru menyadari luka lebam yang mulai muncul di sudut bibir Yifan akibat pukulannya semalam. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba merasa bersalah.

Pandangan keduanya beradu ketika Yifan sudah tersadar penuh dan menatap Chanyeol.

" _Morning, Vancouver_." Adalah kata-kata pertama yang Chanyeol ucapkan pagi itu.

Panggilan yang tidak pernah didengarnya selama bertahun-tahun itu membuat Yifan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan mendengus pelan.

Kecanggungan mau tidak mau tetap menyelimuti keduanya dan meskipun Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum, tidak ada kalimat apapun yang meluncur dari mulut mereka setelahnya.

Yifan meremas pelan jemari tangan Chanyeol sebelum melepaskan kaitan mereka. Pemuda itu kemudian menyingkap beberapa helai rambut yang terjatuh pada dahi Chanyeol tanpa memutus tatapan mata mereka. Yifan kemudian menangkup salah satu pipi Chanyeol menggunakan telapak tangan besarnya dan mengusap bibir bawah pemuda itu pelan. Ia seolah ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah mimpi –seperti yang sudah terjadi selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Yifan tidak mengerti dengan kesakitan mana yang Chanyeol bicarakan. Apakah wajahnya –atau hatinya?

Yifan menggeleng pelan. Karena pada kenyataannya mereka telah menyakiti satu sama lain.

Yifan meneliti setiap jengkal wajah Chanyeol demi menyegarkan memorinya melalui sentuhan sambil menduga-duga apakah masih ada yang tersisa di antara mereka.

Yifan lega bahwa ingatan Chanyeol sudah kembali dan bagaimana pemuda itu segera menemuinya. Namun Yifan tidak yakin bahwa perasaan di antara mereka berdua tetap sama. Bisa jadi ini hanyalah sentimen yang Chanyeol rasakan begitu ingatannya kembali.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat kedua alis Yifan yang saling terpaut.

Yifan kembali merapikan rambut Chanyeol yang terjatuh di dahinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yifan yang akhirnya membuka suara.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum. Mungkin beberapa hal tidak dapat berubah, pikir Yifan kala itu.

"Kepalaku rasanya seperti akan pecah. Tapi aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu masih tidak habis pikir ketika ia dengan begitu mudahnya bisa mengingat cerita mengenai Ibunya yang bunuh diri atau tentang Ayahnya yang begitu membencinya, tetapi butuh waktu bertahun-tahun bagi Chanyeol untuk mengingat Yifan.

Yifan tidak ingin bertanya bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Tidak ingin bertanya kenapa kepala Chanyeol terasa sakit atau apakah ia butuh bantuan mengenainya. Yifan hanya ingin mereka tetap tinggal seperti ini selamanya, menyimpannya agar pemuda itu tetap berada di sampingnya.

Tapi bahkan sejak awal hubungan rumit yang mereka jalani adalah tanpa komitmen dan Yifan merasa tidak memiliki hak untuk mengklaim Chanyeol menjadi miliknya. Meskipun berulang kali Yifan menganggap pemuda itu sebagai Chanyeol - _nya._

Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Yifan dari wajahnya dan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Pemuda itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yifan sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka. Tidak ada pagutan atau lumatan dalam ciuman itu, bibir mereka hanya menempel dan menekan satu sama lain.

Beberapa hal mungkin memang sulit berubah, pikir Yifan ketika ia menyesali bahwa hingga saat ini pun selalu Chanyeol yang memulai terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang melipat mantelnya di satu lengan ketika ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan menuju apartemennya. Pandangannya kemudian jatuh pada sebuah mobil yang tampak tidak asing baginya. Demi mengobati rasa penasarannya, Luhan menghampiri mobil itu dan menemukan sosok yang dikenalnya. Laki-laki itu terlihat menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kemudi dengan mata terpejam.

Sinar matahari yang belum terbit pagi itu membuat suasana musim gugur menjadi mendung. Angin yang berhembus membuat Luhan setengah menyesal karena sudah melepas mantelnya.

"Baekhyun- _sshi_?" Luhan awalnya tidak ingin mengganggu tidur dokter itu, namun ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya mengenai apa yang ia lakukan di tempat ini. Dan kenyataan di mana dokter itu mengemudikan mobil Chanyeol semakin membuat Luhan penasaran.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil namanya itu kemudian membuka matanya dan mengernyit. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya sebelum fokus menatap Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah gedung apartemen Luhan sebelum menatap ke arah laki-laki itu lagi.

"Kau baru saja pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan penampilan Luhan.

Laki-laki berperawakan tubuh ramping itu mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak masuk dulu." Kata Baekhyun sambil menatap ke arah gedung apartemen itu lagi.

Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya.

.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun ketika ia menerima cup berisi kopi panas yang baru saja Luhan berikan untuknya.

Dua orang laki-laki itu duduk di sebuah bangku di depan kompleks apartemen yang Luhan tinggali. Baekhyun akhirnya bercerita bahwa Chanyeol sudah mengingat Yifan semalam.

"Apa kau akan menunggu Chanyeol sampai ia keluar dari apartemen?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menyesap kopi di tangannya sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sudah berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat ini begitu Chanyeol masuk semalam, tapi aku ingat aku sebaiknya berjaga-jaga barangkali semuanya tidak berjalan lancar dan Chanyeol membutuhkan bantuanku." Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan apapun dariku dan aku jatuh tertidur di mobil." Lanjutnya.

Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Luhan memandang ke arah langit-langit yang semakin terang begitu matahari mulai menyembul.

"Kau tahu semuanya?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sebelum memalingkan wajahnya pada kopi di tangannya.

"Maksudmu mengenai Yifan dan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku hanya tahu sedikit dari Ibu Yifan setelah mereka pindah ke Nanjing. Aku tidak tahu pasti kekacauan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga semuanya menjadi seperti ini." Kata Luhan sambil sesekali menyesap kopinya yang mulai dingin.

"Yifan tidak pernah cerita?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Yifan bukan orang yang bisa bercerita –aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menulis novel itu dengan kepribadiannya yang tertutup."

Baekhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dengan kedua matanya yang menerawang jauh.

"Kenapa Yifan tidak langsung memperkenalkan diri sebagai teman lama Chanyeol ketika mereka bertemu? Kenapa kalian seperti menutup-nutupi identitasnya di depan Chanyeol?"

Luhan memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Baekhyun sejenak sebelum mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku pikir itu adalah hak Yifan untuk membuat keputusan. Ketika aku memberitahunya bahwa Chanyeol hilang ingatan, aku pikir Yifan akan berusaha melakukan sesuatu agar Chanyeol mengingatnya, tetapi yang ia lakukan justru kebalikannya."

"Jadi dia pengecut?"

Luhan mendengus begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Baekhyun. Ia menatap ke arah dokter itu sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku pikir Yifan adalah orang yang tahu diri."

Baekhyun terdiam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Ia melirik ke arah arlojinya sebelum undur diri karena waktu terus berjalan dan ia tidak bisa selamanya berada di tempat itu, menunggu sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Baekhyun- _sshi_ ," Panggil Luhan ketika Baekhyun sudah akan memasuki mobil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Yifan dan Chanyeol kembali bersama?" Tanya Luhan, tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan, _kan_?"

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau aku temani?" Tanya Yifan untuk ke sekian kali ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan diri.

Pemuda itu memakai kaos abu-abu dan celana jeans milik Yifan sebagai baju ganti kemejanya semalam. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan yakin sebelum meraih ponsel dan dompetnya.

"Aku akan meneleponmu setelah selesai." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan ponselnya pada Yifan agar mengetikkan nomor ponselnya.

Yifan meraih benda itu dengan ragu-ragu sebelum menyimpan nomornya di dalam ponsel Chanyeol yang berniat untuk menemui Dokter Kim, psikiaternya. Banyak hal yang perlu mereka bicarakan, tetapi Chanyeol pikir ia harus menata diri terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukannya. Dan sakit kepala yang saat ini membuatnya tersiksa serta kelebatan memori yang terus memenuhi kepalanya membuat Chanyeol merasa harus menemui Dokter itu.

Yifan memperhatikan punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauhinya ketika ia berjalan di koridor apartemen itu menuju lift.

"Chanyeol..."

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan dalam keadaan tidak siap ketika Yifan melangkah dengan tergesa sebelum menghamburkan diri padanya.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku kalau kau akan kembali." Kata Yifan dengan nafas terengah.

Chanyeol mengeratkan lengannya pada punggung Yifan sebelum berbisik di leher pemuda itu.

"Aku janji."

Karena ke mana lagi Chanyeol akan pulang, selain pada Yifan.

.

.

.

Rasanya aneh ketika Luhan harus memencet bel untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya sendiri. Tapi demi menghindari rasa canggung, pemuda keturunan China itu rela melakukannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Yifan membuka pintu dengan ekspresi cemas di wajahnya. Luhan menyimpan pertanyaan yang sudah akan meluncur dari mulutnya dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Ruangan itu sepi ketika Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan sosok Chanyeol bahkan di dalam kamar Yifan yang pintunya terbuka.

"Um, Chanyeol sudah pergi?" Tanya Luhan yang sudah tidak bisa menahan diri.

Yifan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan justru beranjak untuk meraih jaketnya dan berlari ke luar dengan tergesa.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat pemandangan itu.

.

.

Yifan tidak hentinya merutuki dirinya sendiri yang justru tidak menyimpan nomor Chanyeol di dalam ponselnya. Sudah hampir satu jam pemuda itu meninggalkan apartemen dan ia belum menghubungi Yifan lagi. Rasa panik yang menguasai tubuhnya membuat Yifan memutuskan untuk pergi menuju rumah sakit di mana ia pernah melihat Chanyeol dirawat di sana.

"Maaf, Dokter Kim sedang ada tugas di luar kota dan beliau tidak menerima konsultasi selama satu minggu ke depan." Jelas petugas di bagian informasi rumah sakit itu setelah Yifan sedikit memaksanya untuk memberikan informasi mengenai jadwal konsultasi Dokter Kim.

Tubuh Yifan bergetar dan ia tidak sanggup untuk berpikir jernih setelah mendengarnya. Jika memang Chanyeol datang ke rumah sakit ini dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Dokter Kim sedang tidak ada, maka ia seharusnya sudah menyelesaikan urusannya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Yifan beberapa kali memeriksa ponselnya untuk melihat ada pesan atau panggilan masuk pada benda itu namun hasilnya nihil. Satu-satunya hal yang terbesit dalam pikiran Yifan kala itu adalah seorang psikiater bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Dokter Byun mengambil cuti sakit hari ini. Apa Anda ingin membuat janji untuk berkonsultasi? Kami akan menghubungi Anda jika Dokter Byun sudah mulai bekerja kembali."

Yifan tidak bisa menunggu selama itu.

"Apa aku bisa meminta alamat rumahnya?" Tanya Yifan yang segera disesalinya begitu petugas itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yifan membuka ponselnya dan menghubungi Luhan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan dan meniti trotoar jalan itu dengan langkah kaki besarnya. Setelah mengetahui bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan konsultasi dengan Dokter Kim hari ini, Chanyeol justru mengubah tujuannya menuju sebuah tempat yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi.

Debar nostalgia membuat Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan meraba tembok yang tinggi menjulang begitu ia memasuki kompleks perumahan yang seharusnya tidak asing baginya itu. Tembok itu terasa lembab ketika hujan beberapa kali mengguyur tempat itu selama musim gugur ini.

Ada bekas las di antara sambungan pagar rumah itu ketika Chanyeol memperhatikannya. Seperti ada cacat yang tinggal pada besi yang pernah ia tabrak menggunakan mobilnya. Ingatan mengenai bagaimana Chanyeol meninggalkan rumahnya untuk terakhir kali membuat sakit kepalanya tidak menjadi lebih baik.

Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada bangunan megah yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Sebuah tempat di mana ia menghabiskan tujuh belas tahun hidupnya dengan perasaan tidak diinginkan yang begitu kuat. Pemuda itu sudah tergoda untuk memencet bel dan memberitahukan kedatangannya, tetapi Chanyeol memilih untuk mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Memangnya dengan apa ia akan menghadapi laki-laki itu?

Tidak ada satpam atau penjaga yang biasanya berjaga di balik pagar, tetapi suara gonggongan anjing yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat tubuh Chanyeol menegang.

" _Kukkie!"_ Kemudian suara gonggongan anjing itu disusul suara seorang laki-laki yang dengan lantang menghardik anjing itu.

Kali ini tubuh Chanyeol bergetar dan rasa panik membuat dada pemuda itu berdebar tidak beraturan. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi berjalan dengan sedikit membungkuk keluar dari pintu utama dan berniat memeriksa keadaan di luar ketika matanya menangkap sepasang mata yang tepat menatapnya. Laki-laki itu mengernyit untuk membuat pandangannya lebih jelas, tetapi Chanyeol buru-buru bersembunyi di balik tembok dengan nafas tersengal.

Rasa takut dan gelisah membuat nafas Chanyeol terengah-engah dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Beruntung Kukkie berhenti menyalak dan Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup kembali.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok yang dingin itu demi menenangkan diri. Dadanya bahkan mulai terasa nyeri ketika jantungnya berdebar hebat dan paru-parunya yang memompa nafas pendek-pendek. Pemuda itu menangkup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangannya ketika rasa mual juga mulai mengganggu perutnya. Chanyeol kemudian berjongkok sambil terus berusaha menguasai dirinya sendiri lagi.

Hingga tanpa pemuda itu sadari, ada seseorang yang telah mengamati gerak-geriknya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan sosok bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri dengan jarak beberapa meter darinya. Kedua matanya yang tajam tidak bergeming menatapnya. Chanyeol merendahkan pandangannya untuk mengalihkan kontak mata mereka.

Langit mendung siang itu akhirnya menjatuhkan gerimis dan Yifan menyesal ketika ia harus menyaksikan ketakutan Chanyeol pada rumah itu. Mereka seolah kembali pada masa lalu dan Yifan melihat kembali bagaimana Chanyeol menyembunyikan kesakitan dan kegelisahannya dengan mata besarnya.

Dengan tubuh masih bergetar Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Yifan. Lalu tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Yifan yang kemudian mengikutinya dalam bisu.

Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti ketika mereka tiba di sebuah tempat yang begitu familiar. Pemuda itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yifan yang berdiri dengan jarak beberapa meter darinya.

Gerimis pada musim gugur mempertemukan keduanya kembali di tempat itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku ada di tempat itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan jemarinya, membersihkan kukunya yang sudah ia potong hingga tumpul.

Air hujan yang berjatuhan dari langit mengguyur semakin deras dan membuat tubuh keduanya mulai basah kuyup.

"Kau tidak perlu mengikutiku sepanjang waktu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Suara Chanyeol bergetar, entah karena kegelisahannya, atau dinginnya air hujan.

Yifan melangkah perlahan untuk mendekat pada Chanyeol. Namun pemuda itu justru bergerak mundur dan tetap membuat jarak di antara mereka.

"Chanyeol..."

"Aku sudah tidak pernah bermimpi buruk atau memimpikan Ibuku lagi. Aku sudah tidak ingin mati setiap waktu. Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Yifan."

Tapi entah kenapa kalimat itu justru bertolak belakang dengan apa yang Yifan saksikan saat ini. Bagaimana Chanyeol yang terus menghindari tatapannya, tubuhnya yang bergerak dengan gelisah—

Yifan melangkahkan kakinya lagi dan seolah tidak peduli ketika Chanyeol berniat untuk lari darinya. Pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua itu menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan menahan lengannya pada pinggang pemuda itu.

"Chanyeol.." Yifan menggertakkan giginya hingga rahangnya menajam.

Chanyeol melemaskan tubuhnya yang sempat kaku dalam perangkap lengan Yifan dan menatap kedua manik itu dengan kedua matanya yang memerah.

"Jika mengingatku justru membuat rasa takutmu pada Ayahmu kembali, maka sebaiknya kau tidak usah mengingatku sama sekali."

Yifan tidak bisa membedakan lelehan yang mengalir dari sudut mata Chanyeol sebagai air hujan atau air mata yang ia tahan. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Yifan.

Tubuh Chanyeol berguncang ketika isakan demi isakan berhasil lolos dari mulutnya. Yifan mengeratkan dekapannya pada punggung Chanyeol dan seolah berusaha untuk menyatukan tubuh keduanya.

Air hujan masih dengan derasnya mengguyur ketika Chanyeol melonggarkan lingkaran lengannya pada bahu Yifan dan menatap pemuda itu. Chanyeol mengusap wajah Yifan yang basah sebelum menangkup pipi kanan dengan cukup kuat.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin melupakanmu lagi."

Kali ini tidak bisa dipastikan siapa yang memulai duluan ketika bibir keduanya menyatu dengan putus asa. Pagutan demi pagutan berubah menjadi lumatan ketika tidak ada lagi yang sanggup mengungkapkan betapa mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain saat ini –dan entah sampai kapan.

Bibir keduanya bahkan masih saling menempel ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa mereka berhenti sejenak. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah, keduanya kembali menyatukan bibir satu sama lain, mencampur saliva dengan air hujan yang tak berhenti menetes dari langit.

Kemudian dengan debar dada yang tidak beraturan dan nafas yang masih terengah, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Yifan dan menuntunnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan memberitahukan tempat tujuan pada sang supir dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam.

Memori cinta pertama saling berkelebat di dalam kepala mereka seperti deretan bangunan dan toko-toko yang mereka lewati di dalam taksi.

.

.

.

Produksi zat _endorphin_ terjadi ketika seseorang merasa bahagia. Zat yang diproduksi sel tubuh itu mampu membuat seseorang merasa rileks dan bahkan meredakan rasa sakit.

Chanyeol mencengkeram bagian depan jaket Yifan ketika pemuda itu menelusupkan telapak tangannya di balik kaos basah yang ia kenakan dan mengelus perutnya. Bibir keduanya berhenti saling melumat ketika Yifan membantu Chanyeol menarik kaosnya ke atas untuk melepasnya. Keduanya buru-buru menyatukan bibir masing-masing sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan untuk melucuti pakaian mereka satu per satu.

Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan mereka saat ini ketika tubuh dan kemauan dari keduanya adalah milik mereka sendiri.

Bulu-bulu halus pada tubuh Chanyeol menegak ketika kulitnya membuat kontak dengan tubuh Yifan yang sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun menghalangi mereka. Sementara itu Yifan menahan nafasnya ketika memandang wajah Chanyeol yang terbaring di bawahnya.

Cahaya lampu dari luar apartemen yang dibiarkan gelap itu memantul ke dalam kamar yang biasanya Chanyeol tempati sendiri. Hujan yang masih tidak bosan menderai membuat titik-titik air menempel pada jendela kaca yang tidak tertutup tirai.

Tidak pernah Yifan bayangkan bahwa saat ini benar-benar terjadi, ia yang memuja setiap jengkal tubuh Chanyeol tanpa penghalang dengan geliat pemuda yang selama ini menjadi objek fantasinya itu. Chanyeol menutup matanya rapat-rapat ketika Yifan memastikan bahwa tidak ada bagian tubuhnya yang tidak ia jamah.

Yifan mencengkeram kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol ketika ia akan memulai penyatuan mereka. Kedua mata mereka terpaut hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dengan membunyikan teriakan tanpa suara di antara mulutnya yang terbuka. Nafas keduanya tersengal ketika Yifan menunggu hingga Chanyeol siap sebelum bergerak.

Setetes air mata meluncur dari sudut mata kanan Chanyeol sementara Yifan berusaha membuatnya rileks dengan mengecupi wajahnya. Bisikan nama Chanyeol yang keluar dari mulut Yifan juga tidak ubahnya seperti sihir yang membuat keduanya jatuh ke dalam utopia.

Entah harus mereka namai apa malam itu. Sekadar seks untuk memproduksi _endorphin_ , atau bercinta seperti yang selayaknya sepasang kekasih lakukan. Apapun itu, hanya inilah yang mereka tahu ketika kata-kata cinta rasanya sudah tidak cukup.

.

.

.

Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk memberikan peringatan pada orang lain bahwa mereka tidak seharusnya mencintai kita? Bahwa gambaran untuk dicintai oleh orang lain terkadang begitu menakutkan bagi beberapa orang. Begitu juga sebaliknya, dari mana tanda peringatan bahwa ketika kita tidak seharusnya mencintai orang lain?

Karena cinta biasanya tidak datang sendiri, ia membawa serta rasa kepemilikan, ketakutan dan ketergantungan. Dan tidak semua orang sanggup merasakan perasaan bertubi-tubi itu sekaligus dalam satu waktu.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba ketika warna langit sudah kembali memutih. Pemuda itu melirik ke arah jam di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Otaknya tidak bisa menghitung berapa jam lamanya ia tertidur. Namun jika merasakan tubuhnya yang lebih rileks dan kepalanya jauh terasa lebih ringan membuat pemuda itu yakin ia tertidur cukup lama.

Yang menjadi perhatian Chanyeol selanjutnya adalah keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia jelas terbangun di dalam kamar apartemennya sendiri, dengan keadaan telanjang dan tidak ada Yifan di tempat tidurnya. Perasaan rileks yang sebelumnya Chanyeol rasakan berubah menjadi rasa panik hingga membuat pemuda itu buru-buru bangkit.

Chanyeol tidak sempat meraih pakaian bersih dan hanya menarik _bed cover_ untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya ketika ia berjalan tergesa keluar dari kamar. Sepi.

"Yifan..." Chanyeol memanggil dengan suara tercekat.

Rasa takut menguasai tubuh Chanyeol ketika ia tidak menemukan Yifan di setiap sudut apartemennya. Pemuda itu sudah berniat untuk kembali ke kamar dan meraih ponselnya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu apartemennya terbuka.

Yifan muncul dengan sebuah kantung plastik di tangannya. Pemuda itu heran ketika mendapati Chanyeol bergelung dengan _bed cover_ nya dan memasang wajah panik.

"Dari mana saja?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

Namun belum sempat Yifan menjawab, Chanyeol menghamburkan diri padanya dan mendekap tubuh Yifan.

Chanyeol menghirup bau asap rokok yang menempel pada pakaian yang Yifan kenakan. Namun bau asap rokok yang biasanya membuat dadanya kepayahan itu justru membuatnya merasa lebih tenang.

"Aku keluar sebentar untuk merokok dan membelikan sarapan untukmu. Kau mungkin lapar." Kata Yifan sambil membimbing Chanyeol kembali ke dalam kamar tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau bisa merokok di sini. Dan aku tidak lapar." Chanyeol mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkar pada punggung Yifan ketika mereka berbaring di tempat tidur.

Yifan mendengus pelan sebelum mengusap rambut yang terjatuh pada dahi Chanyeol.

Ketika Chanyeol masih terlelap tadi, Yifan yang sudah bangun terlebih dahulu awalnya juga enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Pemuda itu mengamati wajah Chanyeol yang tidur dengan begitu pulas sebelum ia ingat bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan. Yifan mengecup singkat pundak Chanyeol yang terbuka sebelum meraih ponselnya dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Beruntung benda itu masih berfungsi setelah basah oleh air hujan kemarin. Yifan membaca beberapa pesan singkat dari Luhan dan sebuah kontak yang belum lama ia simpan. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk memanggilnya.

"Yifan?" Suara dokter muda itu terdengar serak ketika panggilan Yifan terhubung.

"Kau sudah menemukan Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan nada suara khawatir.

"Dia sedang tidur sekarang." Kata Yifan singkat.

Setelah mendapatkan kontak nomor Baekhyun dari Luhan, Yifan menghubungi dokter itu jika ia mengetahui keberadaan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol belum menghubungi Baekhyun sejak ia mengantar Chanyeol ke apartemen Yifan malam sebelumnya.

Dan malam itu, Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan untuk mengetahui keadaan Chanyeol pada Yifan yang baru sempat dibaca pagi ini. Yifan pikir Baekhyun akan terus khawatir jika ia tidak memberikan kabar mengenai keadaan Chanyeol.

"Dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun yang seperti belum yakin.

Yifan mengangguk seolah Baekhyun akan melihat gesturnya saat itu.

"Hal ini mungkin akan terasa berat bagi Chanyeol." Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum meneruskan, "Kau tidak boleh membiarkannya sendiri. Pastikan dia merasa aman. Jangan—" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan memastikan Chanyeol baik-baik saja." Kata Yifan menyambung kalimat Baekhyun yang terhenti.

Hening.

"Tentu saja." Yifan bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun yang mendadak sengau.

"Selamatkan Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Dokter itu kemudian buru-buru mencari alasan untuk segera menutup teleponnya yang Yifan balas dengan ucapan terima kasih.

Baekhyun pikir dengan mempelajari sikap dan isi kepala orang lain adalah salah satu hal yang bisa membuatnya lebih berhati-hati dengan perasaannya sendiri. Namun tidak pernah satu pun dosennya mengatakan, buku-buku yang ia baca menjabarkan, bahwa cinta adalah salah satu hal yang tidak pernah bisa ia kendalikan. Kapan atau kepada siapa hati kita memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta.

Dan patah hati adalah satu dari sekian banyak kasus yang selama ini pasiennya keluhkan. Baekhyun rasa ia bisa mengatasi permasalahan ini pada dirinya sendiri. Maka pemuda itu menyeka kedua sudut matanya yang sudah basah sejak ia menanyakan keadaan Chanyeol dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

"Kau akan menetap di sini lagi kan?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah ia menghabiskan makan siang yang ia lahap sore hari itu.

Setelah Yifan berhasil membujuk Chanyeol untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membersihkan diri, pemuda itu akhirnya mau memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Yifan mencerna pertanyaan yang Chanyeol utarakan sebelum memandang ke arah pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Yifan benci ketika ia harus menghancurkan tatapan penuh harap dari kedua mata Chanyeol. Namun ia juga tidak bisa berbohong dan memberikan harapan palsu pada pemuda itu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu ke China? Kita bisa menemui Ibumu? Aku sudah lama—" Kalimat Chanyeol terhenti ketika Yifan meremas tangannya.

Yifan memagut bibir bawah Chanyeol yang kemerahan sebelum menatap pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak mau tinggal bersamaku?—"

"Chanyeol..." Yifan meletakkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Chanyeol.

"Kita tidak usah terburu-buru. Aku tidak akan pergi."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kau janji?"

"Aku janji."

Hati Yifan retak ketika melihat kerapuhan dibalik senyuman yang Chanyeol berikan saat itu.

BERSAMBUNG

Ingin rasanya menyudahi _Paradise_ di chapter ke-29 ini, tapi kok ya teteup _one more chapter—one more chapter—one more chapter—_ semacam jadi mantra di kepala. Seperti banyak yang belum selesai. Mereka. Duh.

Chapter depan barangkali jadi chapter terakhir. * _finger-crossed*_

Maaf untuk yang sudah menunggu lama. Demi dewa kerang ajaib, sudah puluhan kali _draft_ ini dibuka-tutup dan dibuat beberapa versi, tapi akhirnya baru kesampaian sekarang. Semoga _worth the wait_.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah setia menunggu dan membaca fanfic ini dari jaman kapan sampai hari ini * _feels like it's the last chap already*_

Sejak awal fanfic ini memang ingin saya tulis dengan sungguh-sungguh tapi nggak nyangka sampai puluhan chapter macam ini * _cries in Chinese*_

Maaf lagi untuk kosakata, EYD, atau istilah yang kurang tepat. Mari belajar bersama.

PS. Ini di update malem minggu tapi aku nggak kelihatan jomblonya kan? #plak

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	30. Chapter 30

PARADISE

CHAPTER XXX

.

"Sebuah Akhir"

.

Bagaimana jika, setelah semua yang terjadi di antara mereka, Wu Yifan dan Park Chanyeol memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Siapa yang bisa melawan takdir, _kan?_ Bahkan matahari tidak bisa menolak untuk tenggelam, atau kucing yang harus terlahir menjadi kucing. Semuanya berjalan sesuai harmoni alam. Tapi bagaimana jika, untuk satu hal ini, Wu Yifan dan Park Chanyeol adalah sebuah pengecualian.

Yang menyenangkan dari pagi adalah mataharinya, juga kesibukan orang-orang mempersiapkan aktivitas mereka pada saat itu. Lampu-lampu jalan yang meredup, derap langkah kaki yang tergesa, dan klakson-klakson mobil yang memekakkan telinga, adalah pemandangan pagi di sebuah kota yang Yifan saksikan itu. Di sela-sela jarinya, sebatang rokok yang tinggal separuh mengepulkan asap putih. Hawa dingin musim gugur tidak menggoyahkan postur tubuh tinggi laki-laki itu.

Yifan mendengar pintu balkon di belakangnya terbuka. Ia kemudian mendengar langkah kaki berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Langkah kaki yang tidak asing baginya. Sepasang lengan melingkari dadanya bersamaan ketika Yifan menghisap asap rokoknya terakhir kali sebelum mematikannya. Dari posisi ini, suara detak jantung pemilik lengan itu seperti menembus punggung Yifan menuju dadanya, menyatukan iramanya menjadi satu.

" _What's wrong?"_ Tanya Chanyeol.

Tinggi tubuh mereka yang hampir sama membuat Chanyeol bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Yifan.

 _Nothing is wrong_. Yifan ingin menjawab itu. Tapi keputusan harus ia buat, karena dengannya menjawab kalimat itu akan membuat otak Chanyeol mengartikannya dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bangun pagi." Adalah jawaban yang Yifan pilih.

Chanyeol mendengus dan Yifan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda itu di tengkuknya.

"Seandainya aku tidak hilang ingatan, apa kita akan melakukan hal ini sejak lama?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

 _Seandainya kau tidak hilang ingatan, maka kau sudah mati. Karena itu yang selalu kau inginkan sejak lama._ Yifan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mendengus.

"Jika kau tidak hilang ingatan, kita akan melakukan ini, setiap hari, kapan pun." Yifan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menangkup wajah Chanyeol menggunakan kedua tangan besarnya. Bibir mereka kemudian bertemu.

Tapi Yifan tidak akan pernah membiarkan Chanyeol mati.

.

.

.

Kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi di antara waktu kecelakaan hingga proses penyembuhan masih abu-abu bagi ingatan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia hanya ingat bagaimana ia menabrakkan mobil yang Ayahnya belikan untuk kado ulang tahunnya dan bagaimana ia kemudian menjadi manusia yang baru setelahnya.

Hari ini adalah jadwal terapi Chanyeol dengan psikiaternya. Dokter Kim menyarankan untuk melakukan _scan_ ulang di kepalanya dan memeriksa semuanya dengan hati-hati. Ingatan Chanyeol yang kembali secara tiba-tiba adalah sebuah kabar baik juga kabar buruk.

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku bertemu Ayahku lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Hari ini ia datang sendiri. Yifan yang biasanya akan menemaninya, harus memperpanjang izin tinggalnya di Korea.

Dokter Kim menimbang jawabannya. Ia membolak-balikkan catatan di mejanya sebelum mendesah pelan.

"Akan ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, kau menghadapi dan memaafkannya –di mana hal ini akan menjadi kemajuan terbesarmu—dan kedua, kau akan mengalami serangan hiperventilasi seperti ketika kau bertemu pasanganmu."

Kedua sudut bibir Chanyeol tanpa sadar tertarik ketika mendengar kata _pasangan_ itu.

"Ayahmu adalah _stressor_ terberatmu. Bahkan tanpa kehadiran fisiknya, kau masih akan merasa ketakutan dan tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan hidupmu secara normal. Kau bisa meminum obat selama sisa hidupmu, tetapi selama Ayahmu masih menjadi pemicu _stres_ mu, kau tidak akan ke mana-mana."

Ayahmu adalah bagian dari dirimu. Bahkan ketika kau berhenti menemuinya, DNA yang tertanam di dalam darahmu adalah miliknya. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari.

Jemari Chanyeol menekan pelipis kanannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengannya lalu ia tidak akan membiarkan aku pergi? Bagaimana jika ia memasukkanku ke dalam rehabilitasi? Bagaimana jika—" Tenggorokan Chanyeol tercekat.

"Apakah hal itu yang kau takutkan? Bagaimana jika ia menyesali perbuatannya selama ini dan mendukungmu?" Tanya Dokter Kim.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Ayahnya bukan orang yang seperti itu.

"Chanyeol..."

Dokter Kim melihat kembali tatapan pemuda 17 tahun yang ia periksa dulu.

"Kau sudah dewasa dan semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. Kau bisa menolak apapun yang Ayahmu inginkan jika kau keberatan. Dan kau tidak akan ada di pusat rehabilitasi tanpa rekomendasi dari ku." Kata Dokter Kim.

Chanyeol terdiam. Pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya dengan bergetar.

"Bagaimana cara untuk memaafkannya?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan sesimu hari ini?" Tanya Yifan ketika ia dan Chanyeol berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Chanyeol yang tertidur miring semakin mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkar pada perut Yifan. Kepalanya ia letakkan di atas lengan pemuda yang sedang memainkan rambutnya itu.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar. Aku hanya perlu meminum obatku secara rutin." Jawab Chanyeol pelan. Ia ragu-ragu untuk bercerita tentang pembicaraannya pada Dokter Kim mengenai Ayahnya.

Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Yifan menikmati pemandangan kosong di langit-langit kamar apartemen milik Chanyeol, sementara pemuda itu sendiri menghirup aroma tubuh Yifan yang menguar dari lehernya.

"Aku sepertinya harus kembali ke China untuk beberapa saat." Kata Yifan lagi.

Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol menegang mendengar hal itu.

" _Why?"_ Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari Yifan kemudian bangkit.

Yifan mengikutinya duduk dan mengamati gerak-gerik pemuda yang mulai terlihat gelisah itu. Yifan mengejar telapak tangan Chanyeol dan meremasnya. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol akhirnya memalingkan wajah dan menatap Yifan.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol berusaha mempersiapkan diri untuk apapun yang akan Yifan katakan padanya, termasuk perpisahan. Mungkin kali ini, mereka hanya cukup mengucapkannya dengan benar.

"Ayo kita pindah ke Kanada. Ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal." Ucap Yifan dengan bahasa Koreanya yang beraksen asing. Chanyeol sempat berpikir bahwa ia salah mengartikan kalimat Yifan barusan.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya selama beberapa waktu, aku hanya perlu mengurus dokumen-dokumenku di China dan kita bisa berangkat kapan pun." Kata Yifan lagi, meyakinkannya.

Chanyeol belum pernah pergi ke luar negeri sebelumnya. Ia tidak punya paspor, apalagi visa. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengurusnya. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab ajakan Yifan dengan apa.

"Aku masih harus menyelesaikan sesiku dengan Dokter. Aku harus meminum obat setiap waktu. Aku—" Chanyeol tidak berani menatap Yifan.

 _Bagaimana jika kali ini kita juga gagal? Bagaimana jika aku mengacaukan semuanya seperti sebelumnya? Apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan?_

Apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan kala itu bisa terlihat seperti potongan-potongan film bagi Yifan. Karena ia juga memikirkannya. Ketakutan dan kekhawatiran itu. Tapi mereka pernah merasakannya dan bahkan melaluinya. Mereka adalah kekacauan itu.

"Tapi apa kau mau bersamaku?" Tanya Yifan lagi.

Chanyeol buru-buru menatapnya dan meremas kedua tangannya.

"Aku mungkin tidak mengatakannya dulu, dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi aku selalu ingin bersamamu."

 _Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya aku tanpamu._

Yifan menangkup leher Chanyeol menggunakan tangan kirinya dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Chanyeol membalas pagutan-pagutan lembut Yifan pada bibirnya.

"Beri aku waktu. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan sesiku dengan Dokter Kim dan kita akan berangkat ke Kanada –ke manapun kau mau—secepatnya." Kata Chanyeol ketika mereka berhenti sejenak.

Jika senyuman Yifan saat ini adalah permulaan, maka Chanyeol akan memberikan segalanya demi melihat hal itu seterusnya.

.

.

.

Ajakan Yifan untuk memulai semuanya dari awal lagi membuat Chanyeol terpacu untuk lekas sembuh dan tidak lagi bergantung pada psikiater dan obat-obatan. Meskipun selama Yifan berada di sampingnya, Chanyeol jarang mengalami ketidakstabilan emosi. Entah betul karena ia sudah mulai menjadi _normal_ atau ia hanya sedang menahan diri. Yang ia takutkan adalah ketika semuanya meledak lagi, selama ini ia sendiri adalah sebuah bom waktu.

Dokter Kim mengapresiasi keinginan Chanyeol untuk cepat sembuh. Tapi semuanya tidak ada yang instan, katanya. Seperti pada sesi sebelumnya, Dokter Kim tetap menyarankan Chanyeol untuk menemui Ayahnya dan berbicara dengannya. Dokter Kim bahkan menawarkan diri untuk mendampingi Chanyeol ketika bertemu dengan Ayahnya.

"Apakah itu satu-satunya cara?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggigiti kukunya.

"Bukan satu-satunya cara, tapi salah satu cara terbaik. Dengan ini, kau bisa mengetahui semua yang selama ini Ayahmu rahasiakan. Kau membebaskan diri dari apapun yang selalu mengekangmu selama ini."

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

 _Pergilah denganku. Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal._

Setelah menyelesaikan sesinya dengan Dokter Kim sore itu, Chanyeol yang hari itu lagi-lagi pergi sendiri mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya. Pemuda itu kemudian menempelkan layar ponselnya di telinga kanannya ketika ia menunggu orang yang diteleponnya menjawab. Chanyeol sempat menghentikan sebuah taksi ketika panggilannya terjawab.

"Yifan..." Chanyeol duduk di kursi penumpang taksi itu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Yifan dari seberang.

"Iya, baru saja. Aku akan pulang terlambat. Kau tidak usah menungguku." Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan menautkan alisnya. "Kau ada urusan?"

"Aku akan menemui Pengacara Kangin sebentar." Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan sudah akan menutup teleponnya ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Yifan?"

"Hm?"

"Kita benar-benar akan memulai semuanya dari awal kan?"

Yifan lagi-lagi merasa heran tapi ia menyimpannya dalam hati.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yifan meyakinkan.

"Tunggu aku." Bisik Chanyeol pelan sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Supir taksi yang sengaja menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan pembicaraan di telepon itu kemudian menanyakan tempat tujuannya. Chanyeol mendiktekan sebuah alamat yang ternyata masih ia hafal di luar kepala. _Speaker_ di dalam taksi memutar deretan lagu klasik, tapi tidak ada yang sanggup Chanyeol dengar.

.

.

.

Petang membawa Chanyeol kembali ke tempat itu. Tembok tinggi yang mengelilinginya terlihat dingin. Chanyeol menatap baik-baik bentuk bangunan yang pernah ia tempati sejak ia kecil hingga remaja. Sebuah tempat yang biasanya akan orang-orang sebut sebagai rumah—tapi tidak bagi Chanyeol, karena ia tidak pernah ingin pulang. Dengan tangan gemetar Chanyeol menekan bel rumah itu. Kali ini _Kookie_ tidak ada di halaman. Pemuda itu menunggu selama beberapa menit sebelum memencet belnya lagi ketika tidak ada yang menyambutnya.

Kali ini interkom yang dipasang di dekat pagar rumah itu menyala. Layarnya kosong dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengar suara yang keluar dari _speaker._ Chanyeol ragu-ragu untuk mendekat dan menampilkan wajahnya.

"Siapa?"

Gemetar yang Chanyeol rasakan kini sudah merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya, tapi pemuda itu berusaha tenang dan maju beberapa langkah untuk berdiri di depan layar interkom itu.

"Ini aku." Chanyeol sendiri cukup terkejut dengan suara dalam yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tenggorokannya kering dan lidahnya seperti kelu.

"Ini aku. Park Chanyeol."

Hening. Tidak ada suara yang menjawabnya lagi ketika Chanyeol mengulangi jawabannya. Namun suara _klik_ dari gerbang yang dibuka kunciannya berhasil membuat Chanyeol terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda itu mengatur lagi nafasnya sebelum menggerakkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Yifan yang merasa aneh dengan ucapan Chanyeol di telepon kemudian menghubungi Dokter Kim. Ia yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda itu.

"Apa sesi Chanyeol hari ini berjalan lancar?" Tanya Yifan terburu-buru.

"Aku rasa begitu. Ia cukup stabil seperti sebelumnya. Ia juga sudah bercerita tentang rencana kalian untuk pergi ke Kanada." Jelas Dokter Kim yang sebelumnya sudah memastikan dari catatannya bahwa Chanyeol sudah memberikan izin padanya untuk bercerita ketika Yifan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Chanyeol ingin segera sembuh. Ku katakan padanya untuk menyelesaikan urusan dengan Ayahnya agar ia bisa melepaskan diri."

Nafas Yifan tercekat. Pemuda itu memaksakan tubuhnya yang terasa berat untuk bergerak. Ia meraih jaket dan dompetnya sebelum berlari ke luar dari apartemen tanpa sempat untuk menutup teleponnya dengan Dokter Kim.

.

.

Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk ketika Mr. Park mempersilakannya. Ia sendiri tidak yakin jika kakinya sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya jika ia terus berdiri. Rumah itu begitu sunyi, seperti biasanya. Suasana canggung menjadi latar belakang dua orang laki-laki yang duduk berhadapan itu.

Chanyeol memperhatikan laki-laki yang mewariskan DNA di dalam tubuhnya itu dengan seksama. Postur tubuhnya yang dulu tegap itu kini sedikit bungkuk. Rambutnya yang biasa diwarnai hitam kini dibiarkan memutih. Wajah yang selalu dingin dan tanpa ekspresi itu telah diselimuti keriput di sana sini.

Suara langkah kaki yang amat pelan memecahkan keheningan. Chanyeol tidak berani menengok ke arah pemiliknya. Bibi Kim menahan nafasnya ketika ia melihat siapa tamu yang datang petang itu. Dengan tangan kecilnya yang juga sudah berbalut keriput, wanita itu meletakkan nampan di atas meja dan tanpa bersuara memindahkan cangkir ke hadapan dua orang laki-laki yang masih sama-sama membisu itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang akhirnya menyerah. Ia ingin segera pulang dan mengakhiri semua ini.

Mr. Park tidak langsung menjawab. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya beberapa kali sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua tempat, selain pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas paha.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menyelesaikan semuanya." Kata Chanyeol.

Mr. Park akhirnya menatapnya. Laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya namun tidak ada suara yang terucap. Laki-laki itu mengatur nafasnya sebelum memulai lagi.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sengaja ia tahan. Suara yang selama ini ia takuti, yang selama ini menjadi mimpi buruknya, Chanyeol semakin membenci suara itu sekarang. Karena suara itu tidak lagi lantang dan menghardik seperti sebelumnya, kini suara itu lirih dan tidak berdaya.

"Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama. Aku hanya ingin mendengar kenapa Aboe—aku ingin tahu tentang Ibu dari Anda." Saat ini rasanya seperti ada gumpalan besar yang memenuhi tenggorokan Chanyeol, membuatnya kesulitan berbicara sekaligus bernafas.

Mr. Park lagi-lagi membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kau memang belum berubah." Ujarnya.

Chanyeol menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Perasaan ketika menjadi seseorang yang tidak berguna, tidak penting dan tidak diinginkan menyerang dalam satu waktu. Chanyeol ingin berlari dari tempat itu tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Kepalan tangan Chanyeol meregang tapi kini pemuda itu mencengkeram kain celananya.

"Ibumu menderita _Bipolar Disorder_ ketika kami menikah. Kemudian ia mengalami _Postpartum Depression_ setelah melahirkanmu. Kau pasti sudah membaca rekam medisnya pada dokumen-dokumen itu. Ia berusaha bunuh diri dan mencoba melukaimu beberapa kali."

Mr. Park memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Bahkan sebelum kami menikah, Ibumu telah mengikuti berbagai terapi untuk kesembuhannya. Aku bahkan membuatnya berjanji agar ia tidak bunuh diri." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Ayahnya.

"Aku membuatnya berjanji bahwa aku akan membencimu seumur hidup jika ia sampai meninggalkanku." Kata Mr. Park, masih dengan wajah datarnya, ketika ia seperti memahami pertanyaan yang tergambar dari wajah putra semata wayangnya itu.

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika dadanya semakin sesak dan ia mulai kesulitan bernafas. Tapi pemuda itu berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia hanya perlu bertahan selama beberapa saat.

"Aku tahu bahwa ia menderita dengan penyakitnya itu. Aku juga sadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan bukanlah kemauannya sendiri. Aku sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya bertahan, tapi nyatanya dia tetap meninggalkan aku."

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya ketika nafasnya tersengal.

"Aku harus pergi—"

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol."

"Aku pikir aku telah melindungimu dengan sikapku padamu selama ini. Aku pikir aku telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk kehidupanmu dengan tidak menyebutkan tentang Ibumu sama sekali, ketika ternyata yang aku lakukan justru sebaliknya. Aku telah menghancurkan segalanya."

Mr. Park melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Aku terlalu mencintai Ibumu hingga aku berpikir untuk menjagamu agar tidak mengalami seperti apa yang dialaminya. Kau begitu mirip dengan Ibumu dan aku tanpa sadar membentukmu agar seperti dirinya."

Chanyeol menekan dadanya. Nafasnya semakin tidak beraturan dan pendek-pendek. Ia tidak sanggup mendengar lebih banyak lagi. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Chanyeol bangkit.

"Tolong buka pintunya." Chanyeol menyeret tubuhnya yang terasa begitu berat.

Wajah tua itu mengikuti Chanyeol hingga ke depan pagar ketika pemuda itu semakin terhuyung. Dan ketika pagar itu terbuka, sosok berpostur tubuh tinggi sudah siap menangkap tubuh Chanyeol ketika ia akhirnya roboh.

Yifan meraup tubuh Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya ketika ia mengerang kesakitan karena kesulitan bernafas. Rasanya seperti ketika ia tenggelam, dadanya penuh dengan air dan seberapa keras ia berusaha untuk kembali ke permukaan, ia justru jatuh semakin dalam.

Yifan akhirnya bertatapan dengan Mr. Park ketika laki-laki itu menyaksikan putranya sekarat di depan matanya. Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada bahu Yifan dengan semakin erat dan wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di dadanya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tembakau dan tubuh Yifan bersamaan.

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa manusia akan belajar banyak dari kehilangan. Mr. Park telah mengalaminya dua kali, dan ia pikir ia telah cukup banyak belajar darinya, tapi ia tetap melakukan kesalahan. Setelah mendiang istrinya meninggal, ia pikir ia sedang melindungi Chanyeol, ketika nyatanya ia justru sibuk melindungi perasaannya sendiri.

" _Penyakit kejiwaan tidak menular, tetapi riwayat penyakitnya bisa menurun pada keturunan yang pernah mengidapnya." Jelas Dokter Choi yang kala itu menjadi psikiater yang menangani istrinya._

 _Tepat setelah Mrs. Park meninggal, dokter itu memperingatkan Mr. Park untuk lebih mengawasi putra semata wayangnya. Tentu saja Mr. Park akan melakukan segalanya agar apa yang menimpa istrinya itu tidak menimpa Chanyeol, tetapi ia justru menjadi stressor pemuda itu. Ia pikir dengan membatasi pergaulan dan mengatur kehidupan Chanyeol akan membuatnya menjadi seperti orang normal lainnya._

Ketika Chanyeol keluar dari rumah, Mr. Park yang hanya diberi kabar bahwa Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan terus berusaha mencari keberadaan putranya itu. Tapi kabar lain yang membuatnya semakin terpuruk adalah ketika ia menerima surat gugatan dari tim pengacara mendiang istrinya yang keberatan dengan hak asuhnya kala itu. Ia dianggap telah gagal dalam mengasuh Chanyeol. Ketika ia kalah dalam gugatan itu, ia harus merelakan Chanyeol untuk dirawat oleh tim pengacara Mrs. Park. Ia hanya diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu Chanyeol sekali ketika ia koma dan setelah itu ia hanya bisa mendengar perkembangan putranya itu. Ini adalah kehilangannya yang kedua ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol hilang ingatan. Sejak saat itu, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menemui Chanyeol. Barangkali Chanyeol akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik tanpa dirinya.

Dan ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang menemuinya, Mr. Park pikir ini adalah kesempatannya untuk meminta maaf dan barangkali ia bisa memperbaiki semuanya, tetapi lagi-lagi sepertinya ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Laki-laki itu tidak siap dengan kehilangan lainnya.

.

.

.

Yifan terlonjak dari tempat duduknya ketika Chanyeol akhirnya membuka matanya. Namun pergerakan dada Chanyeol yang awalnya sudah mulai tenang dan bernafas dengan normal kembali tidak stabil. Pemuda itu terengah sambil mengernyit kesakitan. Yifan yang sudah mendapatkan instruksi dari Dokter yang merawat Chanyeol buru-buru meraih kertas karton di atas meja dan mengembangkannya. Yifan meletakkan mulut kartun itu pada hidung dan mulut Chanyeol dan membimbingnya agar bernafas di dalam karton itu. Chanyeol yang masih setengah sadar menarik dan mencengkeram kaos yang Yifan kenakan. Setelah beberapa menit, nafas Chanyeol mulai kembali beraturan. Yifan menekan sebuah tombol di atas ranjang yang Chanyeol tempati untuk memanggil dokter.

Chanyeol tidak perlu bertanya pada Yifan mengenai keberadaannya saat ini. Bau obat dan alkohol yang begitu kentara membuatnya menduga bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit. Pemuda itu justru mengamati keadaan Yifan yang saat itu berwajah pucat, mata memerah dan rambutnya berantakan.

"Aku tidak memberitahu siapapun kalau aku menemui Ayahku." Kata Chanyeol dengan lirih.

Yifan mendecakkan lidahnya tanpa sadar. "Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, _kay?_ "

Chanyeol mendengus sebelum meraih tangan Yifan. Dokter Kim yang sudah mendapatkan telepon bahwa Chanyeol mengalami _collapse_ segera datang ke rumah sakit.

"Ketika aku mengatakan bahwa kau perlu bertemu Ayahmu, bukan berarti kau harus melakukannya pada saat itu juga. Kau juga harus melakukan persiapan." Kata Dokter Kim sambil memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan melirik ke arah Yifan dengan kerling jahil di matanya. Chanyeol seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja ketahuan melakukan kenakalan. Dan entah kenapa Yifan merasa senyuman itu bukanlah pertanda baik.

.

.

Dan ketika Chanyeol pergi ke toilet sebelum ia diizinkan pulang, Dokter Kim memperingatkan Yifan akan suatu hal yang ia sendiri sebenarnya mulai curiga.

"Apa yang Chanyeol tunjukkan sekarang ini tidak wajar. Kau harus terus mengawasinya. Aku takut dia menahan sesuatu."

Yifan mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Aku belum tahu apa saja yang terjadi di dalam pertemuan itu, tapi kau sendiri tahu bagaimana Chanyeol melindungi dirinya sendiri. Bukannya terbuka dengan apa yang dirasakannya, ia justru akan menghancurkan diri. " Jelas Dokter Kim lebih lanjut.

Ketika Chanyeol keluar dari toilet, ia memperhatikan Dokter Kim dan Yifan secara bergantian. "Kalian membicarakanku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Yifan kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Dokter Kim dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

Yifan menggandeng tangan Chanyeol sebelum mereka berjalan keluar.

"Mungkin di masa depan aku akan membangun apartemen di dalam rumah sakit." Ujar Chanyeol ketika mereka melewati koridor rumah sakit. Hal itu pasti Chanyeol katakan karena ia sering keluar masuk tempat itu.

Yifan sibuk mencari-cari jawaban yang tepat untuk menanggapinya ketika tanpa sadar genggaman tangan mereka terlepas. Yifan sudah akan menggandeng tangan Chanyeol lagi ketika pemuda itu justru menyimpan tangannya di dalam saku jaketnya. Ketika Yifan melihat ke sekeliling, saat ini mereka tengah berjalan di antara ruang tunggu rumah sakit yang cukup ramai. Banyak orang yang akan memperhatikan mereka dan keduanya tidak terlalu mirip untuk dianggap kakak beradik. Lalu ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di trotoar jalan di mana mereka menunggu taksi, Chanyeol mengeluarkan tangannya dan meraih genggaman tangan Yifan lagi. Sesuatu dalam diri Yifan terasa nyeri.

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuan Chanyeol dengan Ayahnya, Yifan merasa sikap pemuda itu semakin aneh. Tentu saja Yifan tidak mengutarakannya langsung pada Chanyeol, karena hal itu pasti akan membuatnya semakin terbebani. Yifan ingin Chanyeol lebih fokus pada proses penyembuhannya, dari rasa sakit apapun yang selama ini ia rasakan.

Pernah suatu ketika Yifan terbangun pada dini hari, ia melihat sisi kanan tempat tidurnya kosong. Ketika pintu kamar mandi tidak juga terbuka, Yifan akhirnya bangkit dan menemukan Chanyeol duduk di depan tv yang menyala dengan tatapan kosong di matanya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Yifan jika saja pemuda itu tidak menyentuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol meremas tangan Yifan yang menyentuh pundaknya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawabnya pelan.

Atau ketika Yifan baru saja pulang dari minimarket dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang meringkuk di samping pintu apartemen. Pemuda itu berjongkok sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Yifan ikut berjongkok di hadapan Chanyeol dan menyentuh kepalanya pelan.

"Chanyeol..."

Setelah panggilan yang ke sekian, barulah Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya terlihat sayu dan memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Yifan pelan.

Chanyeol mengamati wajah pemuda di hadapannya beberapa saat sebelum ia akhirnya seperti menyadari kehadiran Yifan.

"Yifan?" Chanyeol menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Yifan yang kemudian jatuh terduduk karena tidak siap dengan gerakan Chanyeol yang tidak terduga. Pemuda itu terengah di pelukannya.

"Kau ke mana saja? Aku sudah menunggu." Kata Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar. Yifan sudah akan mengatakan bahwa ia baru pergi sebentar, tetapi ia kemudian menelannya kembali.

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam." Ajak Yifan.

Dengan perlahan, Yifan menopang tubuh Chanyeol dan membimbingnya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Tempat yang selama ini Chanyeol –dan Yifan baru-baru ini—tempati merupakan salah satu aset milik Mrs. Park yang diwariskan pada putra tunggalnya. Chanyeol cukup baik dalam mengurus diri ketika ia tinggal sendirian. Ia tidak memerlukan petugas kebersihan dan hanya menggunakan fasilitas yang memang ia butuhkan untuk kegiatan sehari-hari. Selebihnya akan Chanyeol biarkan dan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Yifan yakin ketika ia meninggalkan apartemen sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, tempat itu masih dalam keadaan rapi dan tertata. Namun ketika masuk ke dalam apartemen kali ini, tempat itu seperti baru saja mendapatkan serangan tornado. Buku dan majalah berserakan, sofa dan kursi yang berantakan, dan bahkan ketika Yifan membimbing Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar, pakaian-pakaian yang tertata di lemari sudah berhamburan di lantai.

Apa yang terjadi, Yifan begitu ingin menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Namun ia tetap mengunci bibirnya dan menuntun Chanyeol agar berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Jangan pergi." Cegah Chanyeol seraya menarik lengan Yifan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Tidurlah." Yifan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan mengambil tempat duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Seperti akhirnya yakin Yifan tidak akan meninggalkannya, Chanyeol kemudian perlahan menutup matanya dan terlelap ke alam mimpi. Setelah beberapa menit, Yifan melepaskan tangannya dan memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar kamar itu. Pandangan Yifan kembali jatuh pada wajah tertidur Chanyeol yang mengerutkan dahinya dan bibir sedikit _merengut._ Ia belum pernah melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

Yifan kemudian menarik laci meja nakas dengan perlahan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan memastikan bahwa ia masih tertidur. Di dalam laci itu tersimpan persediaan obat-obatan yang harus Chanyeol konsumsi setiap hari. Yifan menghitung kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol mengikuti terapi dan membandingkan jumlah obat yang tersisa.

 _Bagaimana jika kali ini pun Yifan tidak bisa menyelamatkan Chanyeol?_

.

.

.

"Kau masih meminum obatmu, _kan_?" Tanya Yifan pada suatu sore ketika Chanyeol sedang menonton tv—atau entah ia hanya melamun memandang layarnya. Yifan meletakkan segelas air dan obat di hadapannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lalu kenapa obatnya di laci tidak berkurang?"

Kali ini Chanyeol menengok dan mendengus sambil memperhatikan Yifan. "Kau menghitungnya?"

"Kau sebaiknya minum obatmu sekarang." Kata Yifan pelan.

"Aku sudah meminumnya, Yifan." Jawab Chanyeol dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Aku bilang lalu kenapa obatnya di laci tidak berkurang?" Nada suara Yifan mulai meninggi.

Keduanya berpandangan dengan sengit.

"Mungkin kau salah menghitungnya." Sanggah Chanyeol.

Kali ini Yifan yang mendengus dengan tidak percaya. "Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Berhenti memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil." Balas Chanyeol sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu bersikaplah seperti orang dewasa dan minum obatmu!" Bentak Yifan sambil menahan lengan Chanyeol agar tidak menghindarinya.

Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Yifan tapi ia tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk melakukannya.

"Aku akan meminumnya nanti." Chanyeol terus mendorong tangan Yifan dari lengannya.

Yifan tidak bergeming. Kesabarannya sudah mencapai batas dan ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini berlanjut.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku." Gumam Chanyeol ketika akhirnya ia menyerah dari usahanya untuk melepaskan diri.

Yifan mendecakkan lidahnya. "Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir kalau kau benar-benar mulai bertingkah seperti orang gila? Aku hanya ingin kau meminum obatmu!" Lagi-lagi Yifan tidak bisa menahan amarah di dalam kalimatnya.

Rasa kesal, lelah dan putus asa itu akhirnya memuncak.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti Ayahku?!" Kali ini Chanyeol juga mulai membentak.

"Aku memang gila!"

"Aku harus minum obat seumur hidup agar bisa hidup denganmu!"

Cengkeraman tangan Yifan pada lengan Chanyeol melemah. Yifan menelan gumpalan di kerongkongannya dengan susah payah. Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan menyambar gelas dan obatnya hingga berserakan di lantai.

"Chanyeol..." Mungkin kalimat yang Yifan lontarkan sebelumnya memang keterlaluan, tetapi ia bersumpah bahwa semuanya ia lakukan demi Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti lelah. Mungkin sebaiknya kau meninggalkan apartemen ini sementara." Ucap Chanyeol dengan lirih.

Tentu saja Yifan pasti lelah, tapi ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Chanyeol, lagi. Kali ini Yifan ingin menepati janji.

"Maaf." Yifan perlahan melangkah mendekati Chanyeol, namun pemuda itu justru berjalan mundur dan menghindarinya.

"Chanyeol—"

" _Please. Leave."_

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Tubuh Yifan membeku.

"Kali ini aku yang memintanya." Kata Chanyeol sambil menatap pecahan gelas di lantai. Godaan itu sungguh menggiurkan.

Yifan mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol dan merasakan dadanya sesak.

"Aku akan membencimu seumur hidup jika kau berani meninggalkan aku." Ucap Yifan menyerah dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

" _Aku membuatnya berjanji bahwa aku akan membencimu seumur hidup jika ia sampai meninggalkanku."_

Chanyeol akhirnya jatuh berlutut ketika mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Kedua kalimat itu menggema di telinganya secara bersamaan. Pandangannya pada pecahan gelas terkaburkan cairan panas yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa jam pemuda itu duduk di balik pintu apartemen. Beberapa orang yang lewat di koridor memandangnya dengan aneh. Bahkan _security_ yang barangkali mendapatkan laporan dari orang-orang itu datang menghampirinya. Ia jelaskan bahwa ia tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat itu sampai si pemilik apartemen membuka pintunya. Setelah memastikan bahwa ia juga tinggal di apartemen itu, barulah _security_ itu meninggalkannya sendiri. Inilah Yifan yang sedang berusaha menepati janjinya.

Dengan pikiran kacau dan keadaan yang tak lebih sama, Yifan menyandarkan punggungnya dan sesekali menempelkan telinganya di pintu apartemen, berharap ia mendengar sesuatu, apapun dari dalamnya, tetapi nihil. Tentu saja pintu apartemen itu dilapisi pengedap suara. Ketakutan dari berbagai kemungkinan hal yang terjadi di dalam apartemen itu membuat Yifan terdorong untuk masuk, meskipun Chanyeol sudah memperingatkan bahwa ia tidak lagi diinginkan di sana.

Namun bahkan belum sempat Yifan menekan kata sandinya, kenop besi pintu itu akhirnya bergerak. Wajah Chanyeol basah, seperti ia baru saja membasuhnya. Mata pemuda itu bengkak dan berwarna merah. Yifan berdiri di tempatnya seperti orang bodoh. Ia tanpa sadar menghela nafas yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Kedua kaki jenjang yang biasanya kokoh menopang berat tubuhnya mendadak lemas.

"Chanyeol—" Tenggorokan Yifan tercekat dan ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol menggantungkan kunci mobil di sela-sela jarinya dan mengayunkannya di hadapan wajah Yifan. "Kau masih bisa berkendara, _kan_?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang masih sengau.

Yifan tidak menjawab dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah mulai berjalan.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari ketika keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil milik Chanyeol. Setidaknya mobil ini jenisnya berbeda dengan mobil yang Chanyeol gunakan ketika kecelakaan sebelumnya. _Mazda_ itu berwarna hitam, tipe _roadster_ di mana atapnya juga bisa dilipat dalam hitungan detik. Mereka berkendara dalam diam, Yifan masih belum bisa membuka percakapan dengan Chanyeol. Kepalanya masih mencerna apa yang baru saja dan sedang lakukan saat ini.

Chanyeol mengarahkan Yifan agar berhenti sebentar di sebuah minimarket. Ia meminta Yifan menunggu sebentar sementara ia masuk ke dalam minimarket itu. Setelah membawa satu kantung plastik—dengan entah benda apa saja di dalamnya—Chanyeol duduk kembali di samping Yifan yang mengendalikan kemudi.

Chanyeol rupanya ingin bernostalgia dan kembali pada tempat ketika mereka tujuh belas tahun. Lapangan basket yang dulunya terbengkalai itu ternyata sudah diperbaiki dan digunakan kembali. Kawat besi yang dulu mereka gunakan untuk bersandar sambil menikmati ganja pada suatu senja telah berubah menjadi tembok beton dengan pagar berkunci di salah satu sudutnya.

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya dan melirik ke arah Yifan sesekali sebelum mengubah tempat tujuan mereka kala itu. Bukit yang pernah Chanyeol akui sebagai tempat di mana ia ingin melakukan percobaan bunuh diri sekaligus tempat di mana Yifan mendapatkan _hand job_ dari seorang laki-laki untuk pertama kali ternyata masih sama dan belum berubah. Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, tapi keduanya seperti baru kemarin mengunjungi tempat itu bersama. Dan malam ini, mereka mencoba sekali lagi.

Chanyeol menekan tombol pada _dashboard_ mobil dan membuat atapnya melipat ke belakang. Semilir angin yang menggoyangkan dedaunan ikut membelai rambut hitam kedua pemuda itu. Chanyeol mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ia beli di minimarket tadi dan menyerahkan sekaleng bir pada Yifan.

"Kali ini aku tidak membeli _pizza_ dengan _topping kimchi_." Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan meraba ingatannya dan menggigit bibirnya ketika menemukan maksud pemuda itu.

"Aku tiba-tiba penasaran dengan nasib _pizza_ itu karena kita tidak memakannya malam itu." Kata Yifan. Senyuman tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Bibi Kim mengomeliku ketika membersihkan mobil dan menemukan _pizza_ busuk di dalamnya."

" _Ew_." Keduanya kompak mengernyit sebelum tertawa.

Rasanya aneh ketika beberapa minggu yang lalu Chanyeol tidak bisa mengenali Yifan dan kini mereka tertawa bersama mengenang ingatan yang terkubur selama bertahun-tahun itu.

"Kita harus pindah ke belakang seperti sebelumnya." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kakinya yang tak kalah panjang dengan milik Yifan dan duduk di jok belakang.

Yifan berharap Chanyeol sempat membeli rokok karena seberapa pun ia berusaha untuk tidak merokok di depan Chanyeol, kebiasaan itu sulit dihilangkan begitu saja. Dan seperti bisa membaca pikiran Yifan kala itu, Chanyeol merogoh kantung plastik tadi dan mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dan sebuah korek api otomatis.

" _Happy?"_ Chanyeol meringis sementara Yifan mengangkat bahunya.

Awalnya Yifan sudah tergoda untuk memastikan bahwa paru-paru Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja jika ia merokok di hadapannya. Namun ketika ia melihat Chanyeol juga menyelipkan lintingan daun tembakau kering itu di antara bibirnya membuat Yifan membatalkan pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol memantik korek api dan keduanya membakar rokok masing-masing bersamaan. Asap tembakau dari dua buah lintingan mengepul di antara kepala mereka. Suasana jatuh dalam hening.

" _Fuck_ —" Chanyeol mengumpat sebelum melemparkan rokok itu dan terbatuk-batuk.

Yifan menghisap rokoknya untuk terakhir kali dan ikut membuangnya sambil mencari air mineral di antara belanjaan Chanyeol tadi. Tetapi pemuda itu sudah menghabiskan satu kaleng bir dalam beberapa teguk.

"Ini karena permulaan atau memang kita yang sudah mulai tua?" Kata Chanyeol dengan kerling di matanya.

Yifan cukup terhibur ketika mendengar umpatan dari mulut Chanyeol setelah sekian lama. Rasanya memang seperti mereka berpisah dalam sekejap, tanpa Chanyeol yang hilang ingatan di antara perpisahan mereka itu.

Keheningan lagi-lagi menyapa, ia seolah-olah sudah bersiap untuk menyusup setiap kali mereka kehabisan sesuatu untuk dibicarakan. Mungkin karena mereka masih terlalu canggung atau topik pembicaraannya yang salah.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan jok dan memandang ke arah langit yang berwarna hitam. Bulan yang bersinar penuh menjadi satu-satunya penerang di antara mereka.

"Kau tahu apa yang Ayahku katakan ketika aku menemuinya?"

Yifan bersiap untuk mendengarkan, karena hal itulah yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Dia meminta maaf. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mendengar hal itu dari mulutnya." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Dia bilang bahwa ia menyesal telah memperlakukan aku seperti dulu. Bahwa ia tidak sadar."

Yifan membuka lengannya dan secara otomatis Chanyeol duduk mendekat untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yifan.

"Aku sebenarnya berharap ia akan tetap seperti dulu, mengekangku, melakukan apapun untuk menghalangi aku menjalani hidup seperti yang aku inginkan."

"Tapi dia minta maaf padaku. Dengan wajahnya yang menua, jalannya yang bungkuk. Dia bukan lagi monster itu."

Yifan bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol bergetar.

"Lalu ketika kau bilang bahwa kau bersumpah akan membenciku jika aku meninggalkanmu..."

Yifan menahan nafasnya.

"Ayahku juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada Ibuku."

"Chanyeol—" Yifan sudah bersiap untuk menjelaskan maksud dari apa yang ia ucapkan tadi tapi Chanyeol menghentikannya.

Chanyeol menegakkan duduknya dan menatap Yifan yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tapi Ayahku tidak bersumpah untuk membenci Ibuku. Ia bersumpah akan membenci aku jika Ibuku meninggalkannya." Chanyeol mendengus ketika air mata jatuh di pipi kirinya.

Chanyeol mencengkeram kaos yang Yifan gunakan sebelum berbisik. "Tolong jangan benci aku."

Yifan langsung merengkuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya. Entah apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menunjukkan perasaannya pada pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak akan membencimu." Yifan terus berusaha meyakinkan.

Ketika tubuh Chanyeol mulai berhenti gemetar, Yifan melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka wajah pemuda itu.

"Ketika aku melihat Ayahku, aku sadar bahwa waktu telah berubah, bahkan sikapnya. Lalu aku ingat pada malam di mana ingatanku kembali kemudian paginya aku terbangun menatapmu..."

"...aku takut bahwa perasaanmu, perasaan kita juga akan berubah."

 _Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama._ Entah kenapa Yifan lega bahwa ia tidak sendirian dalam hal ini.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertawa. Air matanya sudah berhenti berjatuhan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu, aku hanya menduga-duga, perasaan apapun di antara kita. Selama ini aku hanya bergantung pada ucapanmu di lapangan basket itu."

Yifan lagi-lagi mengorek ingatannya.

 _Inikah rasanya memiliki perasaan yang banyak orang bicarakan itu? Inikah rasanya mencintai seseorang? Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa takut, karena jika seperti inilah rasanya jatuh cinta, ia sungguh tidak ingin momen ini berakhir maupun kehilangan orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Senyuman di wajah Yifan tiba-tiba memudar, membuat Chanyeol ingin mengetahui isi kepala pemuda itu._

" _Do you like me?" Bisik Chanyeol. Kedua lengannya masih melingkar di lengan Yifan dengan posisi tubuhnya yang duduk di atas perut pemuda itu._

 _Yifan terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "I don't hate you."_

 _Chanyeol mendengus mendengar jawaban itu sebelum meniupkan angin pada wajah Yifan membuat rambut yang terjatuh di dahinya terangkat. Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya._

" _I don't hate you too."_

 _Keduanya kembali bertatapan sambil mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Bibir mereka sudah akan bertemu ketika bagian depan topi yang Chanyeol kenakan berbenturan dengan dahi Yifan. Keduanya kembali tertawa._

Tentu saja. Yifan menatap wajah Chanyeol di hadapannya. Tidak pernah ada kata-kata cinta di antara mereka. Tapi siapa yang membutuhkannya jika apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini membuktikan lebih dari makna ucapan itu.

" _I still don't hate you_." Kata Yifan tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol tertawa ketika Yifan mengingat kalimatnya. " _I know_." Ucapnya.

Tapi bagaimana jika kali ini, sekali ini.

" _I love you_." Bisik Yifan.

Chanyeol tertegun.

Bagaimana jika kalimat itulah yang paling mereka butuhkan?

" _I love you too_."

Mungkin ini adalah salah satu cara bagi mereka untuk saling menyelamatkan satu sama lain? Dari kekacauan itu, dari monster di dalam diri mereka sendiri.

Wajah keduanya saling mendekat hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Chanyeol mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yifan ketika bibir mereka saling melumat. Tidak ada kecupan lembut atau dua bibir yang menempel dengan naif. Yifan menjilat bibir, dagu dan menghisap perpotongan leher ketika pada saat yang bersamaan tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak di antara perut Yifan.

Nafas keduanya terengah ketika mereka berhenti sejenak untuk melucuti pakaian masing-masing. Udara dingin yang berhembus tidak menjadi penghalang. Nafas mereka terengah. Bir, rokok dan kata cinta bercampur di antara saliva mereka.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar Mrs. Wu?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Yifan tengah mengenakan kembali kaosnya.

Yifan mendengus ketika mendengarnya. Setelah apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan dan pertanyaan itu adalah yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Yifan pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol menatap Yifan yang saat itu menggerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah. Ia kemudian meraih kotak rokok yang terjatuh di bawah jok dan menyodorkannya pada Yifan.

"Aku akan memastikan Dokter Kim untuk membuatmu masuk rehab juga." Kata Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu Yifan pedulikan ketika ia sibuk menyalakan rokoknya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Ibuku. Terakhir kali melihatnya adalah ketika dia menikah lagi." Ucap Yifan sambil menjauhkan lintingannya dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau mau menemuinya lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Yifan menggeleng. "Mungkin suatu saat jika kami bertemu tanpa sengaja. Atau jika ia mengundangku di pesta pernikahannya lagi." Kata Yifan setengah bercanda.

Chanyeol ikut menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu selama kita tidak bersama." Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Kau sudah membacanya."

"Maksudmu kau benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun memikirkan aku dan tidak menemui siapa pun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Yifan menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak menyangkal bahwa selama berada di China, meskipun Chanyeol selalu berada di kepalanya, tetapi ia sempat bertemu beberapa orang untuk menghangatkan tempat tidurnya.

"Jadi selama tidak bersamaku kau menjadi anggota _boyband_ dan jatuh cinta dengan _Pu Chanli_ lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja?" Chanyeol membuat kesimpulan dan merujuk pada novel pemuda itu ketika Yifan tidak juga menjawabnya.

"Aw." Chanyeol mengerang ketika Yifan menarik telinganya.

"Apa Li Jiaheng itu namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu nama lahirku." Jawab Yifan sambil membuang puntung rokoknya.

Chanyeol merangkul bahu Yifan dan menarik kepala pemuda itu agar bersandar pada bahunya.

"Mungkin kau harus membuat sekuel novelnya." Ujar Chanyeol yang mulai mengantuk.

Yifan ikut memejamkan matanya. Mungkin di sekuel itu ia tidak akan menuliskan kedua tokoh kembali bertemu dan hidup bersama. Mungkin ia akan menulis bagaimana mereka kembali bertemu, mengungkapkan kalimat-kalimat yang belum selesai di antara mereka, dan meskipun pada akhirnya mereka tidak bersama, setidaknya mereka bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan mengetahui perasaan yang pernah ada, agar mereka tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada pasangan mereka selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Matahari akhirnya muncul dari peraduannya dan sinarnya cukup terik untuk menyilaukan dua orang pemuda yang lupa menutup atap mobil mereka. Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk mengemudi kali ini. Yifan duduk di kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Jalanan Seoul sudah cukup ramai ketika mereka sampai di kota.

Ketika mereka berhenti di lampu merah, Chanyeol meraih tangan Yifan dan menggenggamnya. Kemudian saat lampu menyala hijau, Chanyeol mengemudi dengan hanya menggunakan salah satu tangannya, ketika ia tidak juga melepaskan tangan Yifan. Meskipun Yifan sendiri tidak begitu hafal dengan jalanan Seoul, tetapi ia yakin bahwa saat ini mereka tidak sedang menuju apartemen Chanyeol. Mungkin pemuda itu ingin mampir ke suatu tempat, pikir Yifan kala itu.

Tapi semua perkiraan Yifan terbantahkan ketika Chanyeol membelokkan mobilnya pada tempat parkir rumah sakit di mana ia pernah di rehabilitasi. Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan tangan Yifan dan tersenyum.

"Kau mau mengantarku ke dalam?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak berkonsultasi dengan Dokter Kim lagi?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Dokter Kim sudah menunggu di dalam." Jelas Chanyeol sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut Yifan mengikuti Chanyeol hingga ketika sampai lobi pemuda itu seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau hanya datang untuk periksa _kan_?" Tanya Yifan.

Beberapa perawat dan pasien sudah berlalu lalang di antara mereka.

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berubah.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dan aku memang membutuhkan ini." Kata Chanyeol.

"Membutuhkan apa?" Yifan merasa bingung sekaligus takut, pada apapun yang Chanyeol putuskan kali ini.

"Ini. Terapi, rehabilitasi, obat, dokter. Aku membutuhkannya."

"Chanyeol, kau—"

"Aku tidak sabar untuk segera pergi ke Kanada denganmu. Kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan di sana?"

Yifan bungkam. Ia masih tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin menggandeng tanganmu, aku ingin tinggal bersamamu..." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya.

"Aku ingin mencintaimu—" Chanyeol meremas tangan Yifan.

"Tapi sebelum aku melakukannya, aku ingin mencintai diriku sendiri dulu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan membenciku, tapi aku tidak yakin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama pada diriku."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?" Tanya Yifan.

"Ini bukan perpisahan, Yifan. Kau bilang kau masih harus mengurus dokumenmu di China, _kan?_ Anggap saja, ini adalah bagaimana aku menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggumu. Aku akan menjadi _Chanyeolmu_ begitu kau kembali."

Yifan masih akan menyanggah ketika Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Kau percaya padaku?"

"Kau harus berjanji kalau kau masih akan di sini ketika aku kembali." Kata Yifan.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku janji."

Meskipun di antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk kembali. Tapi kali ini, mungkin sekali ini, mereka bisa saling menepati janji.

.

.

.

Siang itu matahari bersinar terik namun angin berhembus cukup kencang. Pohon Maple yang tumbuh dengan rindang menggugurkan daunnya yang mulai kecokelatan. Bulan September menandai dimulainya musim gugur. Selembar daun dengan dramatis jatuh di atas wajah seorang pemuda yang dengan mata terpejam duduk di kursi taman. Pemuda itu lantas terjaga. Ia membenarkan duduknya yang semula bersandar penuh di kursi itu.

Suasana taman kota itu tampak lengang. Siapa pula yang akan duduk di taman di hari Senin pada jam-jam di mana wajarnya mereka sedang bekerja, bersekolah –atau jika mereka menganggur, mereka bisa jadi sedang membersihkan rumah. Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk.

"Musim gugur adalah musim terbaik, 'kan?"

Wu Yifan tersenyum mendengar bisikan di telinganya itu. Park Chanyeol meringis ketika menyerahkan satu cup kopi pada pemuda itu.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan ketika membangunkanku di kursi taman kota waktu itu." Ujar Yifan sambil menyesap kopinya.

" _Fuck_." Kopi itu tidak bertahan lama di mulutnya ketika Yifan memuntahkannya lagi karena cairan itu membakar lidahnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan terpingkal. Salah satu matanya menyipit sementara mulutnya menampakkan deretan gigi putih yang rapi. Yifan tidak akan pernah bosan dengan pemandangan itu. Chanyeol kemudian menarik kerah baju Yifan dan menghisap lidahnya. Rasa _Americano_ memenuhi mulut keduanya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Kata Chanyeol ketika ia bangkit dari kursi. Tangannya kemudian terulur dan segera Yifan sambut.

"Aku ingin makan sup gurita." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Di Kanada tidak ada sup gurita dan aku masih belum memaafkanmu karena memaksaku memakannya dulu." Balas Yifan.

"Tapi kau menyukainya, _kan?"_ Chanyeol tidak mau kalah.

Ini adalah musim gugur pertama mereka di Kanada. Ini adalah ketika mereka sadar bahwa mereka tidak perlu saling mencintai dengan benar, mereka hanya perlu saling mencintai ketika bahkan semuanya terasa salah. Barangkali apa yang selama ini mereka sebut kekacauan adalah pendar yang menunggu cahayanya.

Keduanya berjalan dengan tangan saling terkait dan menggenggam. Beberapa orang yang lewat di hadapan mereka sesekali melirik. Pertanyaan ini akan terus muncul di kepala mereka berdua : _Why do we need society's approval to love someone? *)_

Tetapi saat ini mereka tidak lagi membutuhkan jawabannya. Karena _Paradise... adalah ketika aku melaluinya bersamamu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story." – Orson Welles._

END - 24/08/2018 04:12

Halo. _Uh, well,_ akhirnya, _ye kan?_

 _Chapter terakhir aja copas + edit chapter pertama T_T kreatif bat nggak._

 _Author's note kali ini kayaknya bakalan panjang, jadi if you want to skip, haseyo, monggo, go on._

 _Pertama adalah terima kasih untuk kalian, siapa pun, yang sudah membaca fanfic ini dari chapter pertama dan menunggu hingga chapter ini. Saya tidak bisa menyebutkannya satu-satu, I'm suck at it, tapi I always read and appreciate all of your reviews. Reviews begitu menyenangkan untuk dibaca, like whoa, somebody out there is reading my story, really? Wow, why? Lol. Maka biasanya, setiap kali saya lagi nggak mood nulis atau just down particularly, I'll reread your reviews. Terima kasih lagi._

 _Kemudian yang kedua adalah permintaan maaf karena membutuhkan ratusan hari untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini. Jawaban normalnya adalah karena kesibukan di dunia nyata, mood dan idk a lot has been happened in my life lately. Jawaban ngawurnya adalah sentimen saya pada fanfic ini. Di chapter sebelumnya saya bilang kalau saya pengen banget serius bikin fanfic ini, tapi ketika sampai di chapter terakhir malah semacam nggak rela mau namatinnya, kayak nggak mau ngelepasin gitu loh aku tu *wtf banget kan*._

 _Ketiga adalah betapa saya ingin mengingatkan kembali kepada kalian semua pentingnya kesehatan mental. Kita tidak bisa semena-mena mendiagnosa seseorang itu menderita sakit mental kalo nggak ngerti ilmunya, tapi bukan berarti bisa semena-mena juga meremehkan ketika seseorang ngaku kalo dia 'struggling'. You don't know what those people bet by confessing that they're in trouble. So let's support them instead of underestimating their problems._

 _Oh iya, di dalam fanfic ini, saya banyak sekali menggunakan istilah medis bahkan istilah hukum berdasarkan hasil research serampangan bin ngawur. Mohon untuk jangan ditelan mentah-mentah, ya. Di sini saya ambil bagian dramatisnya aja, teknisnya embuh. Pastikan untuk selalu berkonsultasi pada ahlinya kalau untuk berhubungan dengan dunia nyata._

 _Keempat adalah lagi-lagi saya ingin berterima kasih pada buku, drama, manga, dan anime yang sudah begitu banyak menginspirasi saya. Fanfic ini tidak akan ada jika saya tidak membaca dan menonton mereka hiks._

 _Shout out to this masterpieces:_

Nana (Anime & Manga-nya)

K-Drama "It's Okay, That's Love" and its OST, ofc.

Novel "Norwegian Wood" oleh Haruhi Murakami

Gabby Dunn's thought in her multiverse's thought T_T

Film-film Anime dari Makoto Sinkai

Wong Kar Wai's

Dan juga quote-quote serta cuplikan film yang saya lupa judulnya

 _Kelima adalah mohon untuk dukungan teman-teman semua. Barangkali ada yang kesasar atau kangen dengan tulisan saya, bisa mendatangi akun saya di dengan username : mtchn. Hehe._

 _Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih._

 _Sampai jumpa lagi di cerita-cerita saya selanjutnya._

 _Dengan cinta,_

 _Mutmut Chan._


End file.
